Daylight Through Darkness
by Aerinn Gwen
Summary: The past always has a cruel way of catching up with the present. A year ago, she would have rather been fed to Aragog than to trust Malfoy. However, in a place where danger lurks in every corner, Draco is her only choice. He then realises that there's more to everything, including Hermione, than meets the eye.
1. Prologue

**Daylight Through Darkness**

by

**Aerinn Gwen**

* * *

It has been four months since the second wizarding war ended. Four months since The Boy Who Lived defeated the Dark Lord or, dare anyone say it, Voldemort. Four months since Aurors, students, professors of Hogwarts, members of The Order and, most importantly, The Golden Trio fought in the biggest battle known in wizarding history. Four months since loved ones were lost. Four months since things changed for the better and for the worse. It has been four _very_ long months.

It was raining heavily on a Sunday morning and below the clouds, a dark parade was being held. No, not Lord Voldemort sort of dark, but a rather gloomy and sad occasion. A funeral. To be more precise, the funeral of a Death Eater – Lucius Malfoy. In some cultures, the fall of rain during a funeral signifies the happiness of the deceased and that he is resting in peace. Other cultures however, believe that a single raindrop that falls during a funeral signifies the unhappiness of the deceased and the reluctance to let go.

To Draco Malfoy however, it meant nothing. Nothing at all.

In front of Draco was a casket and inside that casket was his father. _Father_, he repeated in his head. It was always father and never dad. That was how Draco regarded the man who raised him, if one could call that raising. He had never been close to his father and yet, he had the need to always please his father. It was like an unquenchable thirst that plagued him throughout his schooling years. Everything Draco did in Hogwarts was to gain his father's approval and to make Lucius proud.

In this moment however, those things were at the back of his mind.

Draco did not feel sadness for the death of the man that claimed to be his father.

Draco did not feel upset by the death of Lucius.

Draco simply felt numb.

Lucius was killed by none other than the killing curse. It happened before it was time for his trial in front of the Wizengamot. The green spark came from the wand belonging to a Voldemort supporter and hit Lucius square in the chest. Perhaps the murderer saw Lucius as a blood traitor as he didn't fight for the Dark Lord in the end, or perhaps, Lucius was simply despised by everyone and this one person took it upon himself to finish off Lucius. The latter was more probable to Draco.

Draco and Narcissa on the other hand had their trial three months after the war and their punishment did not involve the word Azkaban. Narcissa was sentenced to one year of probation while Draco only received half of that as he was still young and the Wizengamot gave him a second chance. Being on probation meant no use of magic, surprise visits by representatives from the Ministry, as well as the fact that their whereabouts must be made known to the Ministry among other things. Lucky him. _At least he wasn't on house arrest_, he thought to himself.

Of course Narcissa's sentence was influenced by the fact that she lied to The Dark Lord to save Harry Potter albeit it was only done for her best interest – her son. Also taken into account was the fact that she never took the Dark Mark but married a man who did.

The rain kept falling and beside Draco, sat Narcissa Malfoy in black robes. Though it was a funeral, Narcissa still looked elegant and proud. She held her head high and sat with one leg over the other exposing her black heels sticking out beneath her robes. She kept her posture straight and stiff, but Draco knew better.

The little things she did betrayed her hard exterior. The slight quivering of her lips every once in awhile, and the excessive blinking were one of those few things that punched a huge hole straight through her facade. She also shivered and it was not due to the rain, as a spell was casted to keep everything and everyone within a mile's radius dry.

Narcissa Malfoy was not okay.

Heck, she was far from okay.

The man that was currently giving a speech made Lucius sound as innocent as Longbottom's toad and Draco did nothing but rolled his eyes at the man. Narcissa on the other hand let out a small sob and clung onto every word the man said and nodded in agreement. However rude this may be, Draco didn't feel like being here. He wanted to return to the Manor and try to live a normal life or rather, a life as normal as he could possibly manage.

Draco looked around trying to busy himself with something more entertaining than the man that stood before him that spewed words coated in insincerity. Around him were other people who made an effort to come – whether or not due to obligation, or simply because they wanted to. Some of them were from Malfoy Industries while others were close family friends such as the family of Parkinson, Zabini and Nott. They all dressed in similar black robes. However, none stood out as elegantly as his mother did.

Everything was green around Draco. He scanned his surroundings and to his dismay, all he saw was the grass and trees, as well as that mount of dirt that would bury his father. He looked up at the sky and frowned. Draco saw what seemed like fireworks outside the cemetery that were in deep contrast to the clouds that hung above him.

Someone was definitely celebrating his father's death.

"Bloody fireworks," he muttered under his breath as he tore his eyes away from the flashing lights. He scanned the area another five times and sighed inwardly.

Draco found nothing worthy of his time and settled down a little more into the chair he was sitting on. Draco felt his mind wandering and soon he began thinking about the will Lucius Malfoy wrote. Malfoy Industries now belonged to Draco. So did the entire Malfoy fortune, as well as the Malfoy Manor. Draco could just sit back and relax. He could grow old without the need to earn another Galleon. His thoughts drifted further and further away from the current situation until a small movement behind the trees on his right snapped him back into reality.

Draco blinked his eyes and focused on the tress to find the culprit who forced his mind from drifting. Surely, no one was cruel enough to cause havoc during a funeral. _No one could be that heartless_, Draco thought to himself. Draco unconsciously gripped his wand that was tucked into his robes. Always be prepared, he told himself. It was a phrase he grew up with and it was engraved into his memory. He looked harder as the movements behind the trees became less subtle.

Though he could not clearly see the face of the culprit, he noticed the hair.

Dark brown and slightly less bushy than it usually was. It could only belong to one person. A smirk played at his lips. Draco finally found his source of entertainment.

_Granger_.

* * *

Hermione Granger was, and still is, that girl who is always sure of her every move. Her entire being was governed by reasoning and logic. Emotions were things she just felt, but rarely played a role in her decision making. Hermione Jean Granger, the brilliant muggle born, the brains of The Golden Trio.

She was pacing outside the gates of a private cemetery and she knew exactly what was going on inside. However, she didn't know what people would make of her presence today. Perhaps it was a rash decision to even come here. Hermione continued pacing.

Eight steps, stop, turn. Eight steps, stop, turn.

Her pacing earned her a few strange glances as the sight of one of the war heroes pacing in such a place was as strange as having Snape sprout another head before your very eyes.

Hermione decided to come out here without the influence of her emotions. Perhaps a hint of it, but it was only a very small part compared to everything else. Yes, Gryffindor's Golden Girl decided to attend the funeral of a well known Death Eater. She came without Harry and Ron's knowledge for a very good reason. The both of them would have turned this funeral upside down and danced on Lucius's grave. Perhaps not Harry, but definitely Ron.

She knew they couldn't and wouldn't see logic, and only thought of Lucius as an inhumane blood thirsty Death Eater. Hermione did not deny that he was a cruel and vile man, but she was here to pay her respects to Narcissa and Malfoy. The latter had lied about their identity when they were caught and for that she was thankful.

She stopped pacing and walked straight into the cemetery. She made up her mind in the morning and she was not backing out now. Hermione Granger was not a coward. The first step she took was rather heavy, but each step got lighter and lighter and before she knew it, she stormed down the lane like it was the most natural thing to do.

She hid behind some trees and watched the funeral from afar. It wouldn't do good to have people think she was here to laugh at the death of a husband and a father. The sight before her made her insides twist into a knot. Though she didn't have an ounce of respect for the dead man, it was a funeral nonetheless and the atmosphere around her was unsettling.

She caught sight of the blonde hair and pale skin in the midst of black robes. There was no way to ignore Malfoy as he stood out from everyone else.

She suddenly felt something graze her legs and she jumped. She managed to muffle her shriek with her hands and turned around. Behind her was a ginger cat – much like Crookshanks, staring up at her as if she was lost. Well she was lost, in a way. Hermione didn't belong here. _Don't they keep stray cats out of private cemeteries_, she thought to herself. Ignoring the cat, she returned to what she was doing before – watching the funeral.

She held her breath at the first thing she saw.

Grey eyes.

Oh, Merlin. Draco Malfoy was staring back at her. His eyes bored holes into her head and her feet were rooted to the spot when she saw his expression change from bored to utterly amused.

* * *

Draco whispered something to his mother and excused himself. He marched up to the tree that concealed Granger and he smiled to himself. He cleared his throat as he neared. The look on her faced morphed into something that he couldn't decipher. She groaned in frustration and stared as he approached.

"Granger," Draco began as his smile was replaced by a mask of indifference.

"What? It's Granger now? Whatever happened to Mudblood? Before you start, I'm just here to pay my respects and I'll leave. I know it's a hard day for you and your mother. I'm not here to make it harder, or to throw it in your face. Harry and Ron aren't here and they don't know I'm here, so you don't have to worry about them throwing a party right beside the funeral," Hermione huffed and crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

If there was an award for the fastest speaker, _Granger would have snagged it_, Draco thought to himself.

"Merlin, Granger. Can't you calm down?" he said with a hint of amusement. "I heard your pathetic excuse to be here, but honestly, this is not the best time to pay your respects. Though I'd love to hex you, I wouldn't do it here. However, there are other ten people out there who would gladly do so. So if you will, please leave," he continued when she didn't say anything. _I didn't save you during the war to have you get hexed to death here_, he added silently.

"Sod off, Malfoy. Don't act like you care about my safety. I'm expecting you to throw me out there to be hexed into the next century. Knowing you, you'll never give up the chance to torture the Mudblood. You're a Malfoy, and you will always be a Malfoy."

Draco cringed as she said the word Mudblood again and stared at her in disbelief. Always a Malfoy? If he had been the same Malfoy back in fifth year, he would have greeted her with a stinging hex and the first word out of his mouth would be Mudblood, not Granger.

Although he is still a Malfoy and always will be a Malfoy, he is not the same Malfoy anymore.

She stared into his grey eyes and saw nothing. No emotions playing behind his arrogant facade. Hollow.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said before the words even formed in her head. Perhaps she went a little too far with the last sentence. "I...I'll go now. I'm sorry for your loss, Malfoy. Send your mother my condolences," she stuttered. She turned around and Disapparated with a pop before Draco could even mutter a word.

_Good_, he thought to himself. At least she had a sense of self preservation because he wasn't kidding when he said ten people would hex her if she made her presence known.

He really didn't save her just so she could die from hexes.

He made his way back to his mother and thought about how he repelled a killing curse that nearly hit her during the war in Hogwarts. Of course, she didn't know he was the one who blocked the curse.

It was that moment where he realised that being a Muggle-born did not make her inferior. She fought alongside Pure-bloods and she matched their skills. If not, she exceeded them. She made it known that being Muggle-born did not render her magical abilities useless.

It was that moment where Draco finally realised that he wanted nothing more than to have Voldemort killed that night. Most importantly, it was that moment where he finally let go of the beliefs that he was brought up with. Of course, he never admitted that to anyone, especially not Granger. He was a Slytherin after all, and Slytherins have a reputation to maintain.

With that, he sat back down and tuned out his surroundings once again. Nothing was more boring than the funeral of a man he called father who turned out to be anything but that.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : If I owned Harry Potter, Draco and Hermione would have ended up together and have wonderful blonde haired babies with brown eyes or brown haired babies with grey eyes or both. Yeah both sounds extremely good.

**Author's note :**_ Hello! This is my first time attempting a chaptered Dramione fic and my second shot at writing a Dramione fic. Much thanks to my beta, Christine, who's absolutely wonderful. Your comments and reviews are very much welcomed and I'd love nothing more than to have your views on the story. So, review away and let me know what you think! Oh, just to be clear, there will be no smut in this story (unless I change my mind while I'm writing). Yeah, as far as I know right now, there won't be a smut. But it's rated M for a reason. There'll be profanities and some other things. I won't spoil it for you guys. (:_

_Cheers, __Anne._


	2. Opened Wounds

Hermione pulled her maroon winter jacket closer to her body and shivered. The matching scarf around her neck and the black gloves she wore barely kept her warm. Though it was nearing the end of winter in Australia, the cool breeze and the lack of sunlight sent shivers down her spine. Besides the rustling of the wind, the sound of her boots against the pavement was the only other sound to be heard.

Tap tap tap.

Hermione, however, heard more than the sound of her boots in contact with the ground. If anything could drown out that sound, it would be the sound of her heartbeat.

Thud thud thud.

She could feel her heart beating hard against her chest. It was as though her thoracic cavity was shrinking and her lungs were swelling, leaving no room for her beating heart, causing it to hammer against her chest.

She pulled her winter jacket even closer hoping that if her heart pounded straight through her chest, the winter jacket would keep her heart in its place. As illogical as that may seem, especially to someone with her brains and intelligence, she hoped anyway.

Tap. Thud. Tap. Thud. Tap. Thud thud thud.

Her heartbeat grew louder with each step and before she knew it, the thudding of her heart was all she could hear. She didn't merely felt the cold air of August brushing her skin. Instead, she felt the coldness from within. Her insides were all over the place, much like her brain at the moment. Her legs felt like they were jelly, her knees felt like they were going to give way in a millisecond, and she didn't know how she still managed to put one foot in front of the other.

She was here in Australia. Hermione finally figured out how to reverse a certain memory charm. It took her quite some time to do her research and figure everything out.

She would have taken a shorter time had she had help from Harry and Ron, but this Gryffindor was stubborn. She refused any help on her research as she felt it was solely her duty to her parents. It didn't help that she was also preparing for her N.E.W.T.s at the same time.

However, all of those things were the excuses she came up with. There was only one reason at play – she was scared.

She wanted to buy more time so she could be more prepared when she explained everything to her parents.

So much for Gryffindor courage, she always muttered to herself when she was alone.

She remembered the amount of planning she did since the first day of this month to get her exactly where she stood today, in front of Wendell and Monica Wilkin's house. She got everything down to the last detail. She even penned her words on a nice parchment that was shrunk and tucked into her pocket. Obviously, the moment she saw her parents, she knew everything in that parchment was going to be as useless as Crabbe and Goyle.

She just liked telling herself otherwise.

She stared at the house and her heart took off on a high speed train.

_This is it_, she thought to herself.

She took in the sight of the house and compared it to the first time she saw it about two years ago. The vines that grew around the garden fence still gave the house a country look. The grass looked greener than she remembered and it was well trimmed. Flowers were starting to blossom again. Calmness overwhelmed Hermione's body as she looked at the small cottage house that was painted a peach colour and marched up the pathway that led to the main door.

She stood in front of the main door and strained her ears.

Good, they were home.

Part of Hermione wanted to turn and run and go back to the Burrow to talk to Ginny, bake with Molly, watch the Weasley family play Quidditch and crack a joke or two with George. She'd even take a hex or two.

A bigger part however, knew that she had to do this even with the possibility of her parents being furious. _But maybe they wouldn't even be furious_, the little voice inside her head told her.

Well, if she never tried, she would never know. With that, she raised her hand and rang the doorbell.

* * *

Hermione stared into very familiar brown eyes as the front door opened. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, only to realise that her voice had taken a temporary leave. She snapped her mouth shut and pulled her lips into a small smile.

_Damn it, Hermione! Get it together_, said the voice in her head.

She continued staring at the lady at the door.

Monica Wilkins.

Mother.

"May I help you?" said Monica with a very confused face.

Hermione continued staring at her mother for another ten seconds before she found her voice again. She cleared her throat and pursed her lips.

How was she going to do this? The little voice in her head started screaming._Brains, Hermione! You've got it! Now use it._

"Uh, I was looking for uhm, Wendell and Monica Wilkins," Hermione muttered silently. She said it so quietly that she wondered if her mother even heard her.

"Well, you're at the right place."

So she did manage to hear what Hermione said.

"May I come in?" the younger Granger asked daringly.

Monica Wilkins studied the girl before her.

"I suppose so," Monica said warily as she stepped aside for Hermione to enter. It wasn't normal to allow a stranger into her house, but Monica felt like the brown-haired girl seemed very familiar.

Hermione entered the house and looked around. The sight of the house knocked the next breath out of her. The inside of the house was an exact replica of the house that belonged to the Grangers. Her heart, though still hammering in her chest, managed to slow down its pace a tad bit.

On the walls of the house were pictures of her parents. Of course it was the muggle kind of pictures. One was of them on a holiday in Switzerland. Hermione was there too, but Wendell and Monica had no recollection of that, obviously. Tears glistened her eyes. She didn't expect to feel so overwhelmed to be in their presence again.

It was funny, to be honest. She knew so much about Wendell and Monica Wilkins, but to them, she was just a stranger.

Well, that's about to change.

"You may have a seat on the couch while I get Wendell." Hermione heard the lovely singsong voice of her mother. She smiled a little and nodded as she made her way to the pale orange couch.

The living room was well furnished and was painted a light lilac colour. The bookshelves were filled in a somewhat organised manner. The books on the bookshelves happen to be the books Hermione enjoyed reading most. The entire living room was filled with even more pictures of her parents on different occasions. A grandfather clock by the corner of the room stood out. It was an antique. As its age doubled, so did its glamour.

Yes, the Grangers loved that grandfather clock.

Hermione sat on the couch and proceeded to mess with her hair. Or rather, she was trying to tame it but to her dismay, it didn't have the desired effect. She gave up after a few tries and started twisting the hems of her shirt. No doubt, she was the epitome of a damsel in distress. Only this time, there was no Prince Charming.

She heard footsteps approaching and told herself to breathe. The whole trip to Australia would be pointless if she died because she forgot to breathe. She turned around slowly and faced the entrance of the living room to see her father and mother engaging in their own conversation as they neared her.

* * *

After a brief introduction, they all sat down around the living room. Hermione's introduction to her parents was probably the shortest introduction she has ever made. Who in the entire world, both Muggle and wizard, needed to introduce themselves to their parents?

"So what brings you here, Hermione?" her father said. His words were laced with curiosity.

"Before I begin, I need to do something," Hermione started saying as she reached for something tucked beneath her winter jacket.

"Oh dear! How rude of me. You should take off your winter jacket. We have the heater turned on here," Monica said as she gestured to the heater in the living room.

Hermione just gawked at her mom and then she realised her actions must have looked like she was removing her winter jacket. Of course it was stuffy right now as the air in the house was nothing like the cold air outside, but that was the last thing on her mind.

She took out her wand and immediately pointed it at her parents.

"_Contrarium Retinentia,_" Hermione said, pointing her wand at her parents' bewildered faces.

A jet of silver light escaped her wand and circled around her parents.

Please let this work. Please.

Her dad was first to speak up after a few seconds of looking dumbstruck.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Dad? You remember me?" Hermione choked, unable to contain herself.

"What a silly question? Of course I remember my own daughter." Richard Granger laughed. "My my, you've only been in Hogwarts for a few months and here you are! You look like you've grown a whole lot," he continued excitedly as he stood to embrace his daughter. "It's not every day you see your daughter grow up into a mature young lady in a matter of months."

Tanya Granger beamed at the sight of her husband and daughter in such a tight embrace. Brown eyes met another pair of brown eyes. Hermione felt like she was lost in the moment. Her parents remembered her. The spell worked.

Then came the hard part.

Hermione needed to explain everything. As predicted, the darn parchment was as useless as Crabbe and Goyle. Mountain trolls proved to be more useful than that ridiculous piece of parchment at the moment. So much for writing down what she was going to say.

Hermione pulled herself away from her dad with tear filled eyes. She dried her tears on her winter jacket and proceeded to remove it.

"I have to tell you something." She looked at her parents with big brown eyes. Their expressions morphed into one filled with concern. Hermione took their silence as a sign to continue.

"It's August right now," she paused. "August 1999," Hermione said. The Grangers eyes doubled in size.

"I.. I used a memory charm on you two years ago before I left for Hogwarts. It was without your con–"

Tanya cut her off midsentence. "You what? Repeat yourself, Hermione Jean Granger."

"Mom, please. Please let me explain," Hermione pleaded. Her dad had a mask of indifference while her mom shot her a deadly glare. Hermione wasn't oblivious to the fact that her mom didn't enjoy having spells done in her house. She made a promise to them to never perform a spell on them and she did exactly that. It was no surprise that Tanya Granger was not amused.

Tanya crossed her arms across her chest and stared Hermione down.

Once again, Hermione took the silence as a sign for her to keep going.

"Remember I once told you about Voldemort? There was this prophecy and Harry was the one that was meant to kill him. One cannot live while the other survives, or something along those lines," Hermione started explaining. There was no need for gruesome details about the entire prophecy and what followed.

"Turns out, Voldemort made these." Hermione paused. Her parents didn't know what a horcrux was and she was thinking of the easiest way to explain it.

Her father raised his eyebrow expectantly while Tanya kept glaring at Hermione.

_Objects_, yelled the voice in her head.

"These objects. Yes, objects. Voldemort managed to tear his soul and put it into certain objects. While these objects were still around, there was no way to kill Voldemort. Harry, Ron and I spent our seventh year hunting for these hor-uhm, I mean, objects. I knew we would be on the run and I had to protect you from Death Eaters. They're vicious, vile and murderous. They would have used you to get to me in order to get to Harry. I really couldn't risk it so, I altered your memories. All your memories of me were erased and I sent you here so they wouldn't find you. We're in Australia, by the way. We found these objects and started destroying them one at a time. We ended up in Hogwarts again where the biggest wizarding war took place," Hermione continued.

The couple in front of her dropped their jaws as their eyes bulged.

"What war?" Richard demanded.

Shit.

"Dad, let me explain. The war was inevitable. I chose to fight with Harry. You don't understand. If Voldemort won, I wouldn't even be here. They would have tortured me senseless till I was insane because of my heritage. I'm what they call a Mudblood. To them, I have tainted blood because I was born to Muggle parents. If they won, I would have died. After the war, I took my N.E.W.T.s and did lots of research on how to reverse the memory charm I did," Hermione pleaded as her lips quivered.

She couldn't stand thinking about the lives that were lost during the war. More importantly, she couldn't stand the thought of her parents being angry. Her dad's face softened a little, but her mom held the same expression throughout.

If looks could kill, Tanya Granger's glare would have killed ten Death Eaters and then some.

"Well, that's basically the gist of everything," Hermione said when her parents remained silent.

The atmosphere in that living room was tensed. There was a pregnant silence and Hermione went back to playing with the hem of her shirt.

Richard Granger broke the silence by clearing his throat. He then proceeded to ask questions to which Hermione tried her best to answer without throwing in unnecessary details.

Thank Morgana he didn't ask more about horcruxes. She could spare them the details about how Voldemort makes his horcruxes.

All the while, Tanya Granger remained silent and still. She only got up once to use the bathroom and when she returned, she sat down in the same manner. If it weren't for the drumming of her fingers against her thigh, Mrs. Granger could have been easily mistaken for a doll.

After about two hours of engaging in conversation with her father, silence returned again but this time, Hermione broke the silence.

"Mom?"

"Please leave. Now," Tanya said with a hard voice.

Hermione looked at her mom in disbelief. Perhaps her ears were playing tricks on her, but she was almost sure that her mom told her to leave.

"What?"

"You heard me. I said leave."

"But mom! Didn't you hear anything I said?" Hermione accused. Tears were filling her eyes once again. She couldn't believe it. If anything, she thought that her mom would be the more understanding one. Clearly, she was wrong. She choked back her tears, refusing to let herself break down into a blubbering mess.

"Leave, Hermione. Now," Tanya said again while staring straight into Hermione's eyes. Only this time, Tanya's eyes didn't hold the kind of warmth a mother's eyes usually would. Instead, it held fury, as well as anger and her voice had so much venom in it.

It was crystal clear that the conversation between the female Grangers were over.

"Richard, see to it that she leaves. If not, you can sleep in the garden tonight."

With that, Tanya shot another glare at Hermione and stormed off. Hermione felt a part of her die inside. Her mother was walking away from her and Hermione was lost. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. Perhaps it was all a joke and her mother would turn around and laugh happily as Hermione ran into her arms.

But Hermione was realistic. So instead of running to her mom like her ten year old self would, she picked up her winter jacket with shaking hands and turned to face her dad.

"I'll leave now, dad. Let me know when you want to go home. I'll arrange it for you. And mom." Hermione choked. Tears were threatening to spill over. She blinked a few times to hold it back.

"I'll see you to the door," her dad said as he wrapped an arm protectively and lovingly around his only child's shoulder.

They walked to the front door in silence.

"Don't worry, dear. Your mom will come around. I'll make sure of it. No matter what you do, I'll always love you. And just so you know, I understand why you did what you did. Your mother will, too. In time," Richard said as he stroked Hermione's cheek. He planted a kiss on her forehead and ushered her out the door.

"We'll be in touch until your mother comes around. Now, I will tend to your mother and shed some light on the situation. Take care, love."

"Okay. Thanks, Dad. I.. It means so much to me that you understand," Hermione stuttered.

She gave her dad the best smile she could manage and walked through the garden once again. She heard the front door close behind her and she started counting.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Tears starting rolling down her cheeks.

It took six seconds for the waterworks to start.

* * *

Despite the fact that a year has passed since the war, no one would leave Harry Potter alone. Reporters literally stalked him. The stalking toned down a few months after the war, but it didn't stop completely. The amount of times the Golden Trio made the front page rivalled the amount of books Hermione read and that's saying a lot.

_**The Golden Trio : Their Secret To Success**_

_**Harry Potter and Voldemort : A Fight To The Finish**_

_**The Golden Trio After The War**_

Fortunately for Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, the reporters still came and went, but for the most part, they were left alone to lead a rather normal life. The news of them being an item also made the front page once or twice, but those were only speculations by the one and only oaf of a reporter, Rita Skeeter.

The kiss they shared in the Chamber of Secrets was an epiphany for the both of them. Though it was a heated kiss, they realised soon after that they loved each other dearly, but they weren't in love with each other.

Loving someone and being in love with someone was absolutely different.

So Ron and Hermione decided to continue as they've always had throughout their years in Hogwarts. They found Rita Skeeter and made her clear up the ridiculous rubbish she wrote. Of course the woman refused as having the war heroes in a relationship proved to be an interesting read.

However, she finally agreed after being threatened by Hermione. She didn't need to spend years in Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus.

Harry on the other hand, didn't receive the same fate as his two best friends did. He was still the center of attention and wherever he went, a reporter was bound to follow. No, wait. A swarm of reporters were bound to follow.

Everything about Harry's life was reported. From his love life with Ginny Weasley, down to the very detail of what he ate for lunch. Life still hasn't settled down for him. Not one bit.

Harry had a difficult morning. Auror training with Ron had been exhausting to say the very least. The training that morning pushed everyone to their limits in every way possible.

Harry and Ron were quite good at disarming and aiming from all that practice when they were on the run and it became the reason as to why they were pushed harder than the rest. That morning happened to be the first time Harry tried wandless magic. Despite the amount of effort he put into it, his efforts made no difference.

By the time Harry and Ron left the Auror office in the evening, they were both drained of energy. Ron decided to stay and wait for Percy before returning home and told Harry to go ahead. They bid their farewells and went their separate ways.

Instead of Flooing straight to the Burrow to find Ginny, he decided to stop by The Leaky Cauldron for a quick drink. He walked out of the ministry hoping to soak up the warmth that the sun provided and forgot entirely about the reporters who would be waiting for him each time he finished Auror training.

Once he stepped out of the Ministry, he was ambushed by reporters and cameras flashing away, as well as strings of questions that he had no intentions of answering before he could even Disapparate to Diagon Alley. He groaned inwardly and felt like slapping himself for forgetting about the darn reporters. He should have just Flooed straight to the Burrow from the Ministry.

Gathering all his strength, he walked through the crowd of reporters and photographers, tuning out their questions. He kept walking ahead until one question caught him off guard.

_Your parents died at the hands of He Who Must Not Be Named. What difference would life make now when your parents are still dead? How are you coping, Mister Harry Potter?_

That incompetent reporter, Harry thought immediately. The topic of his parents was never brought up throughout everything. It was still something sensitive for Harry as not a day goes by where he didn't miss them. He mustered all the control he had, balled up his fists, turned around and faced the fool of a reporter.

"No comment," Harry replied smoothly. He Disapparated with a pop and prayed he didn't splinch himself. Disapparating required energy and concentration, and he lacked both at the moment.

Harry arrived at the Burrow with steam blowing out of his ears. He was raging. Thank Merlin he didn't splinch himself. He stormed into the Burrow and greeted Molly Weasley who was in the garden with a wave of his hand. He respected the Weasley matriarch as much as he respected Dumbledore, but he couldn't manage anything more than a wave at the moment.

He went in and sought Ginny out. She noticed that Harry was fuming, but she needed to tend to the cookies that were baking in the kitchen. She sat him down, kissed him on the forehead and told him that she would return shortly. Harry, unable to return the simple gesture, just nodded in response.

His eyes took sight of the house and he felt even more bitter. The Burrow hadn't change from the first time he stepped foot here after Ron, Fred and George rescued him from the wrath of his uncle. It was a home. Something Harry never had.

Harry jumped slightly as Hermione stormed into the Burrow and stopped right in front of Harry. Her eyes were red and it was clear that she was crying.

"Harry," she managed to say in between her sobs.

Harry immediately forgot his fury when his best friend started sobbing. It looked like hell had broken loose on her. He patted the spot beside him, asking Hermione to sit down beside him.

"What's wrong, Hermione? Did something happen?" he soothed.

"My parents, Harry. They– " she broke into another round of new tears. Harry's shoulder tensed at the mention of her parents. He didn't know if it was because he suspected the worst fate for them, or if it was just because of the mere mention of the word 'parents.' Either way, he tensed.

Hermione didn't notice, though. Instead, she explained her story in between sobs and fresh tears. Towards the end, she felt better. The crying stopped and she continued her story as Harry sat and listened. His shoulders were still tensed throughout and when she was done, she looked at Harry with such hopeful eyes.

Of course, she hoped her best friend would console her and make her feel better as he has always done so in the past.

After a few seconds of staring at each other, Harry shrugged.

"At least you still have parents, Hermione. Live with it," he spat.

Hermione could not believe her ears. Fresh tears came again accompanied by a little anger.

Ginny returned to Harry with a batch of cookies only to find a tear stained Hermione looking at her boyfriend with so much hurt in her eyes.

"I can't believe you just said that, Harry. After everything I told you, that's all you have to say?" Hermione screamed. She gathered her things, took one look at Ginny and walked out of the Burrow leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"What the hell happened, Harry? She looked like her cat just died," Ginny demanded as she put the cookies on the table beside her.

Harry just shrugged and kept quiet. He didn't know what to do. His blood was boiling from the recent events outside the Ministry and he was rather upset at Hermione, too, for bringing up the subject of parents.

"I don't like repeating myself, Harry," Ginny said as she put her hands on her hips.

_There was no way out of this one_, Harry thought. He then proceeded to tell Ginny everything that happened since he walked out from the Ministry. He didn't look at her once when he told his story. Only after he finished talking did he look up at her only to wish he kept his eyes on the floor.

She looked murderous. Murderous was probably the understatement of the year. Her hair looked like it was about to shoot red sparks at him.

"Harry James Potter, how was she supposed to know you faced all that in the Ministry? You're such a git, you know that? She's not a Seer. She probably had the worst day of her life and you said the most hurtful thing possible. If Ron finds out, he will beat you into a pulp without a second thought and I will help him. You know he's protective over her, so fix it before I tell him!" she said in one breath.

If anything was as important to Ginny as her relationship with Harry, it would be Hermione. Ginny loved Hermione like she was her own sister and having her boyfriend say such hurtful things would not do. Before Harry could even mutter a word, she stormed back into the kitchen.

She prayed he wouldn't follow to reason with her because she would not be held responsible if knives magically flew themselves towards Harry and lodge themselves in his chest.

* * *

The tears finally stopped after ten minutes of pacing in the field near the Burrow. Hermione was at the lowest of her day. She prayed and hoped she would find Harry in the Burrow and there he was! Only he didn't make her feel better, but did the exact opposite instead.

She didn't understand why he had to throw it in her face like that. He made it sound like she intentionally rubbed salt in his wounds by talking about her parents. She didn't even know there was a wound to begin with.

_The Three Broomsticks_, she thought. She could use a Butterbeer at the moment.

Hermione appeared in Hogsmeade with a pop, startling a few pedestrians. The sound of Apparation wasn't unusual, but it still took some people by surprise. Hogsmeade was filled with people, as usual. Wizards and witches alike both loved Hogsmeade. It was a merry place filled with sounds of laughter and constant chatter.

She walked slowly towards The Three Broomsticks, inhaling the warm air that surrounded her. Perhaps this was what Hermione needed – a walk alone to clear her mind and to just exist without having to constantly think.

She marched along, occasionally casting smiles at people who stared at her. She was, after all, Hermione Granger. Getting stared at in such a manner was something Hermione was quite used to. As she walked, the crowd in Hogsmeade thinned. Everyone was probably heading home for dinner.

Hermione however, didn't want to go home. Her flat in muggle London wasn't very appealing at the moment.

She cursed herself for not Apparating closer to The Three Broomsticks as her legs were aching. She could always Apparate there from where she was, but since she already walked so far, she might as well finish the trek.

The streets of Hogsmeade cleared out even more and by the time she caught sight of her destination far ahead, she was walking alone. However, she couldn't shake off the feeling that she wasn't alone, but each time she looked around, she was in the only living soul in sight.

Hermione kept pushing forward, ignoring the silent screams in her head. The screams pleaded for her to break into a sprint or just Apparate to somewhere with a crowd.

She rationalized with herself.

One, there was nothing lurking in the shadows.

Two, Hermione battled Death Eaters so she could definitely handle a petty thief.

Three, her mind was probably making her paranoid after the long day she had.

The third reason was the most prominent and probable reason. With that in mind, she strutted forward as the little voice inside her head remained silent.

Good. A bit of silence in her head was most welcomed.

Suddenly, Hermione landed face first. She was in a full body bind.

Bollocks.

She didn't even hear anyone mutter a spell.

_I told you so_, taunted the little voice in her head.

She opened her eyes as her face was lifted off the ground by the rough tugging on her hair. She looked around for someone but alas, the culprit was behind her. Oh, what she would give to have eyes at the back of her head at the moment.

She couldn't see who it was, neither could she hear any unusual sounds made.

Damn it.

Something hit her hard on the head and the last thing she saw before she fell into darkness and unconsciousness was the Dark Mark.

* * *

_**Author's note :**__Here's another chapter. I decided to post it up along with the prologue but the following chapters will be posted later on. Perhaps one chapter every other week cause I have my finals coming up. The spell isn't a real spell from the books. I made it up just for this story. Once again, a huge thank you to my beta, Christine. As always, I'd love to hear your comments and views on this chapter as well so review, if you'd like! I hope this story proves to be a good read!_

_Cheers,__Anne._


	3. Surprise, Surprise

The Malfoy Manor still looked the same despite being as old as the Malfoy line. As the Manor was passed down from one generation of Malfoy to the next, so did the mountain of Galleons. Draco Malfoy was now the proud owner of the Manor and all those Galleons that was currently multiplying in Gringotts. The Manor was, without any doubt, the most elegant building a magical being could own.

The Malfoy Manor was simply second to none.

Draco Malfoy walked towards the Manor, his Manor, looking very tired. He just returned from Paris after spending almost a year there with Narcissa. Narcissa opted to spend more time travelling around Europe instead of returning with Draco. She simply explained that she wanted to see more of the world, but once again, Draco saw right through her.

Growing up with people like his father taught him the art of reading people. It was something he mastered very quickly.

Narcissa just wasn't ready to return. The death of Lucius wasn't something Narcissa learned to live with, not yet. Draco just never understood what his mother saw in Lucius. If anything, his death should have been a relief. He did nothing a husband should do, but, instead, did everything a husband should not. He hit Narcissa on too many occasions, and brought skanky women into their home right under Narcissa's nose.

Perhaps Narcissa could look past everything because she loved him, Draco reasoned.

But he still couldn't understand, especially not that particular emotion.

He let it drop and accepted Narcissa's explanation without any objections, much to Narcissa's surprise and immense relief. Draco promised to owl her once in awhile before he took the international portkey to return home.

Draco stopped right in front of the Manor's front gate. He stared at the path leading to the grand door and sighed. The memories he had here weren't anything he held close to his heart. After all, this place was a Death Eater den with the Dark Lord sitting on a throne as he got his arse kissed by the stupid Death Eaters. Draco was indeed lucky when the Dark Lord refused to give him the Dark Mark when he failed to kill Dumbledore.

_Unworthy_, the Dark Lord had said.

Draco scoffed at that memory. He knew the Dark Lord never intended on giving him the Dark Mark at all. The whole scheme was to tarnish the Malfoy reputation and get rid of Dumbledore, so the Dark Lord took this golden opportunity. Why not kill two birds with one stone? The Dark Lord only kept the Malfoys alive because he wanted the Manor to build his army of Death Eaters. Since that incident, Draco stayed in his room as much as possible whenever he was home.

Pushing that memory to the back of his mind, Draco opened the gate with a flick of his wand. Yes, Draco finally had his wand back after his probation ended, and Merlin, it felt good to grasp that piece of wood in his hand. His body shivered as he walked through the gates. It was the ward's way of telling him that it stood strong and still protected the Manor with its magic.

Draco paused mid-step. The wards felt different. Though it did welcome him back into the Manor with the usual warmth that coursed through his body, something was off. He turned to walk through the wards again, paused, turned around and walked through the wards a third time.

Someone was in the house. Not just someone, but four different people.

With his wand hand raised, he entered through the grand doors. Draco lived with Death Eaters at one point so he was positive that he would be able to handle four intruders, even if they all happened to be Death Eaters.

Poised to defend and disarm, Draco walked silently towards the main hall and stopped dead in his tracks as he heard whispering. He gripped his wand tighter and cast a silencing charm on his shoes before he made his way towards the noise. He turned a sharp corner only to have two wands pointed straight at his chest.

"Draco!" a female voice screeched.

Draco let go a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He looked into very familiar eyes – Pansy and Theo. The latter was scowling at the high pitched scream that escaped Pansy's lips moments before.

"Would you mind putting away your wand?" Draco asked heatedly. He didn't enjoy having two wands pointed at his chest.

"Oh sorry!" Pansy said as she dropped her hand and threw herself towards Draco.

"Get off me, Pansy! What did I tell you about throwing yourself at me? Get off," Draco said with clenched teeth.

Pansy removed herself from Draco looking absolutely put out while Theo just watched with amusement. Theo raised his eyebrow knowingly at Draco, and Draco responded with a venomous glare. He jolly well knew Draco disliked the amount of attention Pansy gave, though at one point, Pansy was the only distraction he had. There was no need for a distraction now. Ignoring Pansy, he addressed his former Slytherin friend.

"Who else is here? There are four of you unwanted intruders here, no?" Draco spat. He didn't really want to entertain his friends today, or any other day for that matter.

"That's a surprise, Draco. We didn't know how long you'd be gone so we've been preparing your surprise ever since we thought of it," Pansy replied instead.

"Did you suddenly grow a male organ and named yourself Theo?" Draco sneered. Pansy's jaw dropped before her features darkened. However, Draco was curious.

"What surprise?" he asked.

Pansy's face lit up instantaneously and grabbed Draco's hand causing his shoulders to tense at the contact. Theo smirked at the obvious discomfort of his friend and chuckled.

Draco was extremely tempted to whip out his wand and hex Theo, but the surprise that they planned for him was more intriguing at the moment. Instead, he shot Theo his infamous Malfoy glare. Perhaps with the surprise, Draco would have some sort of entertainment before facing the fact that he'd be living alone in this huge hell hole called the Malfoy Manor.

The hexing can wait till later, Draco figured as he allowed Pansy to lead him to his surprise.

* * *

Hermione Granger woke up from her unconscious state for what seemed to be the millionth time. Each time she woke up, she was hit by a curse, usually the Cruciatus curse, and went spiraling into unconsciousness again. This happened a few times before she started pretending to be unconscious even after she woke up. That was the only way to prolong the time periods between the inevitable tortures.

Her first experience with the Cruciatus was with that crazy Voldemort loving bint, and that was something she thought she'd never experience again. Each time she was hit with the curse since being held captive just reminded her about how wrong she was. Though the ones she suffered now weren't as strong as those from Bellatrix, it still battered her down. Her spirits were still there, albeit bruised, it was there and not quite broken. Not yet.

When she was lucky, she managed to open her eyes a little to observe her surroundings without being caught. She kept her breathing steady, allowing her chest to rise and fall as though she was still unconscious. She didn't know how long she has been held captive in this place, neither did she know exactly where she was. She was probably in a room, she figured. There was no light in the room. Not even a flicker of light. It was complete and impenetrable darkness. All she knew was the air around her was stale, and that she barely got enough food to eat.

It felt as if her stomach was shriveling up at the amount of food in it or rather, the lack thereof.

When she was unlucky however, she would be caught and punished. What she was being punished for, she didn't know, but her brain concluded that she was being punished for just existing.

Over her time spent at this God forsaken place, she managed to put a name to one of the two guards.

Goyle, that oaf.

The way he grunted and listened to every order given by another guard pretty much gave it away. The other guard however, remained an arcanum. If she spent more hours being conscious, she probably would have figured it out but alas, the fates were against her. She spent more hours unconscious and when she was actually conscious, she was withering in pain.

Today, she woke up and realised that instead of having two figures guarding her door, only one was there.

The figure was relatively big with terrible posture.

Goyle.

Thinking at he's was still as thick as he was back in Hogwarts, she silently crawled her way towards the door in hopes of stealing his wand. Hers was obviously taken away and without a wand, she couldn't even put up a fair fight. Of course she's had practice at wandless magic but she wasn't perfect at it. Not yet, anyway. Not to mention it requires energy, which she obviously didn't have when she was being held captive and tortured. As she neared the door, her knee pressed on something sharp and she let out a loud yelp.

She groaned as Goyle turned and stared at her through the door.

_There goes my plan to escape_, she thought as she slumped to the ground.

She was weak, she knew that very well. With the amount of food they gave her, she doubted that she could even throw a punch properly.

The door was pulled opened and Goyle stood there menacingly, staring at Hermione with a sneer.

"Trying to escape, are you?" he said in a gruff voice.

Hermione mustered all her strength and energy before she replied.

"I thought it would be easy seeing how mountain trolls have more brains than you."

She knew it was a worthless argument as he had the wand and she had, well, nothing. It was also crystal clear that she only angered him further with that statement. The worst that could happen was she would be killed and at the moment, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

Goyle grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and yanked her upwards so she was standing upright. He was surprised at how easy it was to lift her up but hid it perfectly well. After all, it was understandable. They gave her bread crumbs and a glass of water every two days.

Seeing how close they were, Hermione decided to do something that would no doubt result in more punishment, but she couldn't help herself. Her frustration needed to go somewhere and so, she spat at Goyle.

"You little Mudblood bitch. How dare you spit on my face?" Goyle demanded.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to retaliate, Goyle slapped her and she fell to the floor. The part of her face that came into contact with his hands burned. She let out a sob. Something clicked in her mind as he stepped into the dark, musty room.

He was going to kill her. Finally, she thought. Her suffering would finally end. No more curses, no more starvation. Nothing.

Goyle started kicking her, yanking her upwards only to slap her again and again. Hermione groaned in pain with each slap and kick. She didn't realise that her body felt so weak. Did it take physical abuse to realise that she was that weak?

No, she was just too stubborn to believe that she didn't have an ounce of energy in her to fight.

She fell to the floor again, this time into a fetal position as Goyle resumed kicking her. She coughed up blood and gagged at the metal taste that tainted her mouth.

She felt like she was on the verge of death but no, this was not how she planned it all.

She still wanted to live. She still had so much more to accomplish before she died.

She still needed to make things right with her mother. She most definitely couldn't die before working things out with her mom.

_No, it's not time to die yet_, said the little voice inside her head.

Hermione was so absorbed in the pain and her will to stay alive that the next thing she heard made her blood freeze.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Goyle?"

That voice.

Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy stared at the scene in front of him with wide eyes. He had a rough idea that his surprise wasn't going to be much of a surprise when Pansy started leading him towards the dungeons.

Goyle immediately stopped kicking Hermione and frowned. He turned to face the owner of the voice and his frown faded.

"Draco! You're back! Pansy was worried you wouldn't return," Goyle said. Goyle was most definitely happy to see the unofficial leader of Slytherin back though he tried his absolute best not to show it.

"I repeat. What the bloody hell are you doing?" Draco said menacingly, ignoring Goyle's welcome home speech.

Why did Draco sound so upset?

"The Mudblood spat in my face. I was teaching her a lesson. Theo told me to give her special treatments when she deserves it," Goyle said quirking an eyebrow while smirking. He obviously hoped that Draco would lighten up at that fact.

Draco Malfoy gazed downwards to get a better look at the human Goyle used as a punching bag.

That brown bushy hair again.

Granger.

Alarms went off in his head as he stared at the thin body curled up on the floor. She had cuts and bruises on her arm. Only on one arm though. Her other arm was the home for a very special treat Bellatrix had given her.

_Mudblood_, it spelled.

Some of the other cuts on her other arm were still fresh. Some even had blood trickling out as a result from all that kicking.

Draco's eyes lingered at the blood and he grimaced on the inside.

Her blood was red, just like his blood was.

Her blood didn't resemble mud or dirt or any kind of filth.

Just plain red.

Red and pure while his was red and tainted.

How is it that he grew up with the belief that her blood was tainted when it was as red as his own, as bright as his own?

It's funny how all these thoughts went through his head in just a matter of seconds. With a mask of indifference, he looked back up at Goyle again.

"Granger, huh? That's your surprise for me, Pansy?" Draco asked, sounding uninterested.

"Do you not like it? I figured that torturing a Mudblood would cheer you up especially this one since she's one of the reasons why your father died, Dra–"

"I told you never to talk about my father, Pansy." Draco interrupted.

"Sorry. I just, yeah. Theo and I planned it. Goyle helped along the way. He wanted to do something for you. We all did," Pansy pleaded.

Theo remained quiet and observed the exchange between his friends. He knew better than to add fuel to the fire. Lucius was still a touchy subject for Draco, and he preferred to not talk about him. Ever. During the entire exchange, Hermione kept her head in her hands, not daring to move. Hoping that Draco would save her, she allowed herself to relax a little.

Draco smirked at Pansy without saying anything.

"So you like it then, Draco?" Pansy giggled.

"Yes, Pansy. I really do." He grinned at Pansy and nodded at Theo.

Theo simply nodded back. He knew that the words 'thank you' were words Draco would never use.

Hermione's heart dropped to the centre of the Earth. What even inspired the thought that he, Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, son of Lucius Malfoy, Pure-blooded wizard, would save her?

"Now that I have seen my surprise, would you intruders get out so I can have some fun alone?" Draco demanded. It wasn't really a question. It was an order.

"Sure, Draco! Just owl me soon okay?" Pansy said as she started walking towards Draco.

"Stop right there, Pansy. I don't like being touched, so don't even think about it."

Pansy stopped walking.

"Right. Sorry. Well, have fun! Owl me. Theo, Goyle, it's time to go."

Theo nodded a simple goodbye.

"Catch up with you soon, Draco," Goyle said in a low voice. "Have fun with the Mudblood," he continued with an obvious distaste for the girl lying on the floor.

"Oh I will, Goyle. Now leave."

Hermione didn't think her heart could drop any further, but it did.

Three sets of footsteps walked out of the dungeons and out of the Manor before they Apparated. The Manor has an anti-Apparating ward which only allowed Draco and Narcissa to Apparate within the Manor.

"Binks!" Draco called.

Hermione looked up as a house-elf appeared with a small pop.

"Master, you is back," the elf said with a small bow.

"Yes. Now will you please bring Miss Granger to the guest quarters?" Draco asked nodding towards Hermione.

"Yes, master. Of course. Binks is happy master is home," the elf replied as he took Hermione's hand and Disapparated with another pop.

Draco stared at the spot where Hermione was with a disgusted face. The dungeons were filthy and unhygienic. Only rats and Wormtail would live happily down here. With a groan, he Disapparated.

There would be lots to do today.

* * *

Hermione appeared on a soft couch in a fully furnished guest room. It was the softest thing she felt in such a long time. She positioned herself to lean against the couch and as she did that, she groaned in pain. Her muscles were sore, the bruises on her body ached and the cuts, they were just terrible. How much did they actually do to her while she was unconscious?

She looked around the room she was in and much to her surprise, the room wasn't painted green and silver. Instead, one wall was magenta while the three remaining walls were painted a light purple. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with grey sheets. The pillows were fluffed up and the comforter looked well, comfortable.

It was so inviting.

Her mind drifted off and she started picturing herself asleep on that lavish bed, feeling the soft mattress cushioning her weight. Her imagination went wild with all the things she thought she could do in that room. It was very rare for someone like Hermione to go wild with her thoughts.

Perhaps it was the fact that she wasn't cooped up in the dark anymore. Soon her thoughts drifted to the idea of a bath – a nice warm bubble bath with lavender essence and rose petals.

_Snap out of it! You're in Malfoy's house! He will murder you._

The little voice in her head was back.

Her eyes darted around the room looking for a place to hide even if she knew it was pointless.

She had to try.

She scanned the entire room until her eyes rested on the house-elf that brought her here. She totally forgot about his presence while she took a grand tour around the room with her eyes.

"Binks, right?"

Hermione coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Blood.

"Sorry, miss. Master's orders Binks to bring you here. Binks has no permission to speak," the elf replied. With that, the elf disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

Hermione groaned again. It was rather impossible to find her way out of the Manor seeing as it's huge with probably fifty rooms at the very least, and she didn't even know which part of the Manor she was in. Especially with her condition, she'd be lucky to even make it out of the room.

_Malfoy's going to kill me._

She kept chanting those five words in her head again and again, and soon she got too carried away.

She jumped and clutched her chest as Malfoy appeared right in front of her. He looked somewhat flushed. His skin was still as pale as she remembered and his hair, it didn't change one bit. Still the same platinum blonde that belonged to the bigoted, annoying, pain in the arse prat.

"Those morons I call my friends. Entering my house without my permission thinking I'd be okay with it. Why did I even give them access to my house? I should have altered the damn wards to kick their rude intruding arses out,and given them warts for even trying to get in," Draco muttered as he paced in front of Hermione.

Hermione just stared at him not knowing what to do or say. She was listening to him rant, but those five words kept repeating itself in her head.

"Kidnapping Potter's best friend for Merlin's sake. What were they thinking? I know Goyle probably has no brains, but Pansy and Theo? Those two have more brains and wit than they actually let on. Morons, I tell you. Didn't they know that Potter would send an army of Aurors for my head if and when he finds out? Potter! One word from him and it's Azkaban for me," he continued.

_Malfoy's going to kill me. I'm going to die a slow and painful death._

"All this to make me feel better about my father's death? My father!" he bellowed.

"How dare they bring up my father? As if I was ever upset about his death."

Draco kept pacing the room, completely oblivious to Hermione's presence until she coughed again. He stopped pacing and stared at her hand.

More blood.

He didn't know what to say or do. His eyes moved up and down, taking in her state. Her clothes were torn with splotches of dried blood on it, and her hair looked like a hurricane happened directly on the top of her head. She cleared her throat.

"What?" he fumed.

Hermione sunk into the couch, hoping that it would swallow her whole. The wrath of Draco Malfoy was something she didn't want to face especially when she wasn't armed with a wand. She had no strength left after the beating she took from Goyle.

She was so tired, so exhausted. Back in Hogwarts, she would never let Malfoy have the last say if she could help it but now, she didn't even want to argue or have her say. She was ultimately drained.

Her life was now in the hands of the loathsome, bigoted prick in front of her.

Draco looked at the small figure on his couch with utmost confusion. Why did she sink into the couch in fear? Wasn't she already used to his bitter tone of voice? All those years studying together in Hogwarts should have been enough exposure for her. Especially for someone with her brains, Draco thought she would have registered that fact in her head.

Then it hit him. Hard.

She was scared, he told himself. He was the son of a Death Eater who killed for the sake of it. If Goyle inflicted that amount of pain on her, she obviously thought that Draco was capable of much worse, which he was. After all, he remembered her exact words.

"_You're a Malfoy and you will always be a Malfoy."_

It was spoken one year ago, but it rang clearly in his head.

She didn't even dare look at him in the eye. Her gaze was set downwards at his expensive Italian leather shoes. Back in Hogwarts, Draco would have given so much just for her to not look him in the eyes. What happened to all that Gryffindor courage and her spirit?

Oh, right. Pansy, Theo and Goyle happened.

"What, Granger? Look at me!" he growled.

Her gaze moved upwards slowly.

"Are you going to – " she coughed again, her eyes reaching his torso.

Even more blood.

Draco smacked his forehead in frustration.

"Bloody hell. I'm not going to kill you, or torture you for that matter. I'm more honorable than you lot give me credit for. Especially your beloved Scarhead and Weasel," he answered her unfinished question. His voice still maintained his usual harsh and detached tone.

Hermione's eyes snapped upwards almost immediately making her head spin. She was expecting to see a smug grin on Malfoy's face but instead, she found a very serious looking Malfoy. She scanned his face for a hint of a smirk, or anything to give it away that he was pulling her leg.

She found nothing. Though she was still apprehensive, she decided not to question him any further in case he suddenly decided to be less than the honorable man he claimed to be. She didn't have the energy to do so anyway.

Relieved that Hermione looked somewhat satisfied with his answer, Draco pressed on.

"Now that that's out of the way, what do you really want to know?" he asked, sensing that she has another question at the tip of her tongue.

No surprise there though. He knew Granger asked questions as much as she answered them, if not more.

"What day is it?" she asked softly, her eyes returning to stare at his Italian shoes.

"Speak up, Granger. I can't hear you."

"What day is it?" she repeated a little louder. Her voice was course from the lack of use, and it stung her throat to speak that loud. She whimpered softly at the pain, praying Malfoy couldn't hear her. She didn't need to give him another excuse to make fun of her.

Malfoy looked at her, absorbing the little things she did that showed how drained she was. He really was good at reading people. Merlin knows how long she's been kept in the dungeons.

"Sunday," he answered.

_What a stupid question to ask_, the little voice in her head told her.

She asked what day it was, expecting him to tell her the exact date.

"I mean, what date is it?" she asked again, this time her voice a little stronger.

"19th September."

Her face fell as she looked at Malfoy in disbelief.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What, Granger?" he repeated with a harsh voice.

"It's just –" she paused.

"Just what, Granger?"

Malfoy was getting impatient.

"_It's my birthday."_

* * *

_**Author's Note**__ : Hello again! I decided to post another one seeing how I'm on holiday right now and when college resumes, I won't have the time to post as often. I hope you're enjoying where the story is heading though the plot hasn't really built up yet. Again, my beta, Christine, deserves the credit for her work! Really, I'd love nothing more than to hear what you have to say about this story so have a go at the review button, yeah?_

_Cheers, __Anne._


	4. Revelations

Draco Malfoy certainly didn't expect that response from the frail-looking girl in front of him. Neither did he care.

"And why would that concern me? Birthdays are unimportant to me, except mine, of course," he drawled in his usual voice.

That fired her up a little. In fact, more than a little, and she didn't even care that she was so brutally abused. The words were at the tip of her tongue, and she just had to say it.

"You stupid ferret! You forced me to answer, didn't you? I didn't intend to tell you when my birthday was. Who knows what sort of torturous present you'd send my way!" she fumed. Her voice was still husky, and it hurt to talk, but it didn't matter. Malfoy certainly infuriated her like no one else could.

"I told you I was above torturing Muggle-borns and all that, Granger, and to think people call you the brightest witch of our age. Is your hair getting in the way of your hearing, or have you been beaten till you became utterly stupid, because both reasons happen to be quite likely in this situation," he challenged her.

Never mind his guilty conscience telling him that her wounds needed to be tended to, he told himself. He enjoyed riling her up, for she was the only other person, aside from Blaise, who could throw back proper insults and comebacks.

"You pompous, infuriating git! Even if I was beaten till I became stupid, which is highly unlikely, mind you, I'd still have more brains than you and Goyle put together!" Hermione retaliated. She didn't miss the fact that he used the Muggle-born instead of Mudblood, but it wasn't worth mentioning. Knowing Malfoy, he'd go back to Mudblood in a matter of seconds. She threw her head back in frustration, only to feel a searing pain shoot up her neck. She winced and shut her eyes, wishing the pain away with all her might.

It didn't go unnoticed by Malfoy that she was in pain.

"Earth to Granger."

"What?" she spat without opening her eyes. Boy, he really enjoyed grating her nerves.

"You look like a bloody mess."

"Thanks, Malfoy. I definitely expected to look like a princess after being held captive for almost a month," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

She opened her eyes as the pain faded from her neck and glared at the blond standing in front of her.

"A month?" he repeated after her, trying his hardest not to gawk at her for even being alive, and not on the verge of being dead. How did she even have the energy to scream at him? Oh right, she was Granger.

"About a month. Three weeks perhaps," she replied, still shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Did he really have to point out that she looked like a mess? She knew she wasn't pretty. So she hid behind her intelligence throughout her years in Hogwarts, but she was a girl down to the very core, and girls, even intelligent ones, yearned to be pretty.

For the life of her, she couldn't comprehend why she had such thoughts. Hermione wanted to hit herself for thinking about such superficial things in such a situation, especially in front of Malfoy, even if he couldn't read her thoughts. Unless he was a skilled Legilimens like she was, but she scoffed at that thought.

Malfoy, a skilled Legilimens? Highly unlikely.

"How are you even as alive as you are now, Granger? I would think you'd be close to death," he said as the words formed in his head. He didn't care how crude that sounded, because he knew Pansy, Theo and Goyle would have done a number on her.

Hermione's features darkened slightly, and the glow that seemed to radiate off her skin became dimmer.

"There were many times I wished for them to just kill me," she said softly. She didn't know why she was being so honest, least of all with Malfoy, but she didn't care. She was too tired.

The blond boy just stared at her. He always saw Granger as someone who would fight till the end and not give up. Never would he think that she would wish for someone to end her life. He'd seen her suffer at the expense of Potter. He'd seen the way she screamed and cried when she was tortured right in this very house, but she didn't give up then. He saw the little branding his aunt gave her as well as the pain that came with it. It shocked him to hear her little confession.

He continued staring at her while her head hung low. Her eyes were glued to his shoes once again. She coughed into her hand once more and this time, even more blood.

Draco's conscience tugged at him again and this time, he responded.

"Binks!"

The little elf appeared in a matter of seconds with a rather loud pop.

"Please see to it that Miss Granger is healed. If you can't do it on your own, get the family Healer. Once that's done and she's in better condition than she is now, prepare her food. Nothing too solid, her stomach's probably not accustomed to that now. Remember, not a word to anyone regarding Miss Granger, especially not Pansy. If a single word gets out, you'll be given a sock," Draco threatened while Hermione listened.

If anyone told her that Malfoy would one day save her, and she would be sitting in his guest quarters listening to him give instructions to his house-elf regarding her welfare, she'd tell that person to take up permanent residence in St. Mungo's psychiatric ward.

"You need not threaten the elf, Malfoy!" she said, feeling more frustrated than weary.

"He's my sodding elf, Granger, and I will do as I please."

_What was with her and house-elves_, he asked himself in his head. He didn't forget her ridiculous campaign back in Hogwarts.

"There's still no need to be rude!" she huffed. Her eyelids suddenly felt very heavy.

"Again, my elf. Not yours. How many times must I say it? I'm really starting to believe your hair's getting in the way of your brain, because you –"

He didn't even finish his sentence as he rushed forward to grab hold of the unconscious brown-haired girl before she fell flat on her face.

* * *

"Hey, Harry!" cried Ron as he walked down the stairs. His hair was still messy even if he changed out of his night clothes.

"Morning, Ron!" Harry replied, his eyes scanning the entire area.

"What're you looking for, Harry? Say, where's Hermione? It's her birthday today, and she's always here in the mornings!" Ron chimed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Harry!" Ginny grinned as she threw herself into Harry's arms. His arms snaked around her waist as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"Blimey, Harry. I know you and Gin are an item, but don't snog in front of me. It's rather disturbing, you know, with me being her brother and all that," Ron muttered as he displayed his disgust for the situation without much effort. That earned him a nervous chuckle from Harry while Ginny gave him her famous glare. It was almost as scary as Molly's glare. Almost.

"Where do you think Hermione is? Think she slept in?" Ron continued in hopes of relieving himself from the images of his sister and his best friend kissing.

Harry just shrugged while Ginny eyed him fiercely. The whole exchange between the pair of lovebirds went unnoticed by Ron.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her for almost a month! With Auror training and all that, as well as the extra Quidditch practices I've been attending," Ron said, completely oblivious to the fact that Ginny was now throwing daggers at Harry with her eyes.

"You haven't fixed it, have you?" Ginny asked coldly.

Harry's eyes seemed to focus at the floor that was somehow very interesting at the moment.

"Fix what, Gin?" the youngest male Weasley asked.

"Ask him!" Ginny screamed as she jabbed her finger in Harry's direction.

Ron turned towards Harry and raised an eyebrow. When Harry remained silent, Ron crossed his arms and waited patiently.

More silence.

"So?" Ron asked Harry. Harry was most definitely testing Ron's patience, and Ron didn't really have much patience to begin with. The fact that he didn't tackle Harry to the ground was quite unbelievable.

Harry sighed in defeat, knowing that either way, he was going to be in trouble. If he walked off now, he'd have to face Ginny sooner or later, but if he told Ron, he'd have to face the wrath of Ron.

It was just a question of who had a bigger and more menacing temper. Of course, Ginny would win by a landslide.

Oh bugger.

Ginny tapped her foot, waiting patiently for Harry to spill the beans. The tapping stopped immediately when Harry looked up and opened his mouth. Well, this wasn't going to end very well. Harry conveyed the entire story in the shortest way possible, not bothering to go into too much detail, but definitely not leaving out the vital parts of the story.

"Merlin, Harry! Have you gone entirely barmy? You know she has been a bundle of nerves about her parents since she started doing her research, and she didn't even let us help, remember? She's not always strong, you know! Hermione has her moments, too," Ron said as calmly as he could.

Ginny looked at Ron in disbelief. She expected Ron to throw a fit and break something, or at least turn tomato red, but Ron was calm. Perhaps he really had grown up and matured a lot, Ginny thought.

"I'm not angry, Harry, but I'm disappointed in you. I thought you knew better, and you haven't even fixed things with her yet," Ron continued, not giving Harry a chance to talk.

"I've been busy with Auror training, Ron. You know that!" Harry said accusingly.

"I know! But that doesn't mean you couldn't owl her or something!"

Harry remained silent. Ron had a point. A simple owl would have sufficed. Harry didn't want to swallow his pride and walk up to her door. Neither did he bother to owl, even if he did think about doing so. He simply decided that she'd drop by the Burrow in a few days after the argument, and he would apologise then. That was always the case when they had a disagreement.

"We're going to her house right now," Ron said as he grabbed Harry's arm and headed towards the Floo. Ginny followed close behind. They appeared in Hermione's apartment with green flames and walked out of the Floo. They were greeted by the sight of a very neat house with books arranged nicely in bookshelves at the far corner of the room.

"Hermione?" Ginny called.

Silence.

"Maybe she's in her room or in the kitchen. We'll look around," Ginny suggested.

They went their separate ways. Ron went to the kitchen while Ginny went to the bedroom. Harry remained rooted to the ground. Something didn't feel right to Harry. Everything was in its place, and that was the problem. Everything was too organised. Not even one thing was out of place. It felt like one of those display homes that Muggles had. No one lived in those display homes.

Something clicked in his head as Ron and Ginny came shuffling back into the living room.

"Not in the kitchen," Ron said.

"She wasn't in the bedroom either. I checked the guestroom as well. She's not there," Ginny said worriedly. It was unlike Hermione to go off somewhere without telling her. They were best friends, after all.

"Guys, I may be paranoid, but I think she hasn't been here in awhile. Look at everything. It's far too organised to be lived in, even for someone like Hermione. It's as if she hasn't been here in a few weeks," Harry muttered.

"Hermione is . . . She ran away?" Ginny asked. She felt so conflicted and confused for some unknown reason. Part of her felt anger, and that part was directed entirely at Harry. He was definitely the reason she left.

"I'm hoping she ran away be–"

"You hope she ran away? You're such a coward for not even wanting to apologise!" Ron bellowed.

"Let me finish, Ron!"

Ron snapped his mouth shut and unclenched the fist he didn't even realise he was clenching.

"I'm only hoping she ran away because if she didn't, it would mean she's missing."

"Missing as in?" Ginny asked. She was on the verge of tears. She didn't know what to feel.

"Missing, Ginny. Kidnapped," Harry said softly. Harry had a feeling that Hermione didn't run away, which could only mean one thing, and Harry's instincts were usually always correct.

Ron's jaw hung open while Ginny's eyes went twice their normal size.

"Kidnapped," Ron echoed Harry's words softly.

* * *

_**Author's Note** : Short chapter, I know. Very sorry about that. Finals are coming up soon! Again, my lovely beta, Christine, is awesome. Have a good read!_

_Cheers, Anne._


	5. Tainted Innocence

_**Warning :** Something's about to happen up ahead. I don't want to ruin it for you, but it's just a little warning. Nothing too gruesome, I promise._

* * *

Hermione woke up and was greeted by darkness once again. The familiar stench of stale air filled her lungs. Her stomach, well, she wasn't even sure if her stomach was still there, for it probably digested itself. Her head was pounding and her heart was racing. Was it all a dream? She dreamt that Draco Malfoy came to her rescue. Draco sodding Malfoy! In her dream, they bickered and argued like they always did in Hogwarts. It was their only form of communication. Obviously it was a bloody dream, she told herself. Malfoy, Prince of All Things Pure would be more than delighted to find her beaten in his dungeons.

Lucius would be rolling in his grave if Malfoy really saved her.

A light bulb went off in her head.

She finally knew where she was. Not like that shed much light on her situation, for someone was bound to throw another curse her way in a matter of ten minutes, but she was still delighted to know her whereabouts even if no one else knew.

She stared towards the direction of the door and much to her surprise, only one figure was guarding the door instead of the usual two and just like her dream, it was Goyle. She wanted to hit herself! How could she not have figured out where she was when that big oaf was a huge clue itself! He was literally a flashing neon signboard that said "MALFOY IS BEHIND THIS" and she was entirely oblivious.

Once again like her dream, she crawled towards the door with the same intentions as dream Hermione. This time, she was so determined to get hold of his wand, albeit the fact that it wouldn't work as well as hers. Any wand was better than no wand. With that in mind, she kept crawling silently, feeling her way around in the darkness only to press her knee on something sharp. She groaned as Goyle turned and stared at her through the door.

That dream cannot be happening, she thought to herself.

"Trying to escape, are you?" he said in a gruff voice.

Bloody hell. Everything played out just like her dream.

"I thought it would be easy seeing how mountain trolls have more brains than you."

The words spilled out of her mouth before she even had the urge to prevent them from being said. Her dream was becoming reality. Goyle yanked her upwards with his meaty hands, and Hermione knew what was going to happen. Though she doubted that the end of her dream would become reality, she had no intentions of refraining from spitting in Goyle's face and so, she spat.

"You little Mudblood bitch. How dare you spit on my face?" Goyle demanded.

It all played out exactly like her dream. He slapped her hard and she landed on her right shoulder. Unlike her dream, however, she didn't really think about dying. She didn't really think at all. The only thing that filled her mind was the pain that shot through her right shoulder, and the fact that Goyle was now towering over her.

"That would teach you a lesson to taint me with your filth, Mudblood."

"I didn't know you were capable of such words. Merlin knows you have the vocabulary of a two year old," Hermione seethed. It hurt, everything hurt, but she wouldn't bow down to Goyle. She wouldn't let him have the last say.

"Theo said I could have my way with you if you get out of hand and I believe it's time. You're a pretty little thing, Granger. Especially during the Yule Ball back in fourth year. Even Draco thought so. I don't mind getting myself a little tainted if I get to sing songs about how I claimed you first." Goyle sneered.

Hermione felt her heart stop. As if torturing her wasn't enough, he wanted to take her virginity! Sweet Circe what did she do to deserve this. Her eyes narrowed at Goyle, his intentions spilling out of his every pore. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to give him that satisfaction, but she couldn't put a halt to the tears.

Her tear ducts were on overdrive, and it had been too long since she let herself feel any emotion except pain. Ever since she was thrown in this hell hole, she refused to cry and feel sorry for herself but now, it was all too much. He wanted to take the one thing that still represented her innocence, or rather, what was left of it.

Tears kept spilling as Goyle tore her clothes off frantically with so much force and roughness. She shook in fear and when his hands came into contact with her skin, a sob almost escaped her lips. _Almost_. His hands roamed around her chest and he gave her breast a little squeeze. She let the tears spill and that was enough. She need not give the prat the satisfaction of hearing her sob. She was now down to her bra and knickers. She shook harder than before as he removed the last piece of her clothing.

There she was, naked and cold in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manor. Goyle's eyes hungrily took in the sight before him.

"You make me hungrier than strawberry marshmallow cheesecake can, Granger. But before that, let's mark you," Goyle said, his voice taunting her.

He transfigured a little stone he found into a knife and smiled. "I've been practicing this trick just for times like this," he cooed.

Hermione could not be more disgusted and appalled. Yet, nothing could come above the fear that pumped in her veins as he brought the knife to her skin.

"Mudbloods have the same anatomy as us Pure-bloods, right? So I would believe your heart is right here," Goyle spoke as the tip of the knife touched Hermione's chest while his free hand ran up and down her body stopping once again at her breasts. The knife was cold against her bare skin and it felt so intrusive. Her head screamed danger, but what was she to do? For the first time, Hermione Granger lay helpless and defenseless with no plan or idea to save herself.

Before another tear escaped her eyes, Goyle pressed the knife into her chest, carving a long line across it. It stung so much and Hermione let out a small whimper. She could feel the blood seeping out and with it, she could feel life flowing out of her.

"Is that you begging for more, Mudblood? As you wish." Goyle grinned. He dragged the knife across her stomach, down her thighs, across her breasts and another from her chest all the way to her navel.

"You look even more beautiful now, and when I'm done with you, no one will recognize your beauty," he cooed once again.

"You sick bastard," Hermione said between her tears. She was helpless and angry and scared, so scared. Her body ached so badly, and her cuts were still bleeding. With every beat of her heart, she could feel the blood seeping out of her body.

"You'll wish you never said that, you filthy Mudblood whore. When this is over, you'll thank me because no one else would want to get involved with someone with blood as dirty as yours," Goyle said, his voice thick with distaste.

Goyle's sweaty hands came into contact with her face again and again. She could feel the redness of her cheeks from all that slapping and yet, he wouldn't stop. He held her down by her shoulders and started kissing her clumsily down her neck while she squirmed under the pressure of his hands. He bit down on her neck hard causing Hermione to whimper quietly. His lips travelled down the valley between her breasts and he stopped to admire the little carvings he made on her.

"Look at me, Granger. Look at me while I break you," he said in a twisted voice.

She shut her eyes and tried to tune out his gruff voice.

"I said, look at me!" Goyle screamed as he slapped her hard.

Hermione snapped her eyes open and held his gaze. Through her tears, she glared at him, cursing him into oblivion in her head.

"Feisty." Goyle smirked as he licked the blood off her chest.

Hermione wanted to die right at that moment. It felt so vulgar and wrong. She never imagined her first time to be like this, and definitely not with someone she didn't love. She didn't even like Goyle and right now, she was sure she couldn't hate anyone more than she hated Goyle.

His tongue moved to her nipple and he suckled them, one at a time. As if that wasn't enough, he bit her nipples causing a searing pain to ripple through her body. She felt so dirty, so disgusted and throughout everything, her tears kept coming.

"Now for the grand finale," Goyle muttered as he traced his finger to her stomach and down to her thighs. He got up and started removing his pants in a hurry, losing his balance twice. Hermione didn't even have the courage to keep her eyes open anymore.

Her dream seemed much more welcoming, she thought to herself. She kept shaking in fear as Goyle returned only to feel her up in places no one has touched her before.

_Get it over and done with and kill me, please_, she pleaded in her head.

Hermione Granger finally broke.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, Goyle?"

Her blood froze.

"The Mudblood spat in my face. I was teaching her a lesson. Theo told me to give her special treatments when she deserves it," Goyle answered feeling very annoyed that he was interrupted.

"The Mudblood spat in your face, huh? And to think she'd have learnt her lesson after the amount of curses you and Pansy gave her. According to Pansy, you gave her a fair number of curses. Perhaps your curses aren't strong enough to teach a valuable lesson seeing how hard it is for you to coordinate your muscles to even walk properly. My, my, isn't she a pretty sight lying naked on the floor of my dungeons. I always knew Weasel was blind not to notice that piece of meat right there." Draco sneered, not letting Goyle say a word in between.

"Watch and learn, Goyle, and then you can practice on the little Mudblood after I've had my way with her," the blonde continued as he raised his wand. Goyle strode over to stand behind Malfoy like the obedient follower he grew up to be.

Hermione forced her eyes open to stare at her childhood enemy. There was nothing in his eyes except evil determination. The curse hit her hard and it shook her to the core. She refused to scream. She refused to give him that satisfaction but he was much stronger than Goyle and Pansy put together, and he had much more determination to hurt her. Not to mention the fact that she's was ravaged by Goyle.

She broke out in an endless, blood curdling scream.

The scream echoed through the entire Malfoy Manor. Binks immediately appeared inside the guest room to find a screaming Hermione Granger curled up on the bed. Her eyes were still closed, but it seemed like she was trapped in some kind of nightmare that wouldn't stop.

He was only gone for about twenty minutes after Hermione passed out to get started on healing potions before she started screaming. Binks hurried off to get a dose of Calming Draught before his master decided to give him clothing for not taking good care of the witch. Binks happened to like serving the Malfoys, especially Draco for Draco was never truly mean towards the little elf.

After the screaming subsided, the elf started healing the bruises and cuts. There was little he could do, for magic had its limitations. He did, however, close the cuts and made sure there would be no scars left when they healed. The bruises faded a little except those that she recently got. Those would probably take awhile. Satisfied with his work on the witch, he went to find his master.

"Master Draco," Binks said as he appeared in the Malfoy library with a pop.

The library was anything a bookworm could dream of. It was vast and held countless bookshelves filled to the brim with well, books. They were organised from the genre of the book, to the author and right down to the title of the book. There were books on pretty much everything. Heck, there were even Muggle books there. There was a little beanbag chair that Draco personally invested in that stood in the corner of the library. The library was lit by dim, romantic yellow lights, and it had this beautiful chandelier hanging down from the ceiling.

Right in the center of the library was a table made of mahogany and it was elegantly sculpted. So was the chair that came with the table. By the far corner of the library, was a bar with the most expensive alcohol and of course, Firewhisky. If there was anywhere else Draco spent time in aside from his room while living in the Manor, it would be the library.

"I told you, Binks. There's no need for that bowing thing when we're alone. It's only for show and now that my father isn't here, there's not even a need for show," Draco replied without looking at the elf from where he sat. Draco had a pounding headache and the scream he heard didn't ease the headache one bit.

"Why was she screaming?" he asked the elf.

"Binks thinks she has a nightmare. She is still asleep, master. Binks gave her Calming Draught and sealed her cuts. No scars," Binks said beaming at his master.

What kind of nightmare would make someone scream like that, Draco asked himself.

"Thank you, Binks. You may return to whatever you were doing before I returned."

"Yes, master. Binks is really happy master is home," the elf replied.

"I'm happy to be home too though this isn't a home, it's a house," Draco said silently to himself.

The elf turned around and just as he was about to leave with another pop, Draco called out for him again.

"Yes, master?" Binks said dutifully.

"The next time I'm away and Miss Parkinson decides to come here with Mr. Nott and Goyle, please throw them out and I do mean throw, not escort," Draco said sternly.

"I is sorry, Master. I told Miss Parkinson that you weren't around, but she said she had a surprise that would make master happy and told Binks not to ask questions. Binks thought that if Miss Parkinson could make you happy, Binks would be happy to not ask questions."

"Pansy lacks brains and does not have the ability to think. She probably thinks with her arse. I mean it, throw them out if they pull something like this again. You may go," Draco said to the elf. Binks nodded and disappeared with yet another pop.

Draco sighed. Darn Pansy, he thought. As if anything could bring him happiness. It was an emotion Draco hadn't felt since he was a toddler, and he was sure he wouldn't recognize happiness even if it was served to him on a silver platter. Even if he could be happy, how could it possibly come from torturing someone, be it a Muggle-born? He was a changed man.

He was somewhat relieved that Binks could help Granger without the need for a Healer because a lot of explaining would be needed, and Draco would probably be put under probation again for the war heroine's state, or worse, thrown in Azkaban. At the back of his mind, the scream echoed in his head. He knew that Granger's physical injuries only mirrored a fraction of what happened to her mentally and emotionally. What was worse was the fact that she had to experience that again in this very house.

Draco buried his head in his hands only to jerk upright in response to the same blood curdling scream that tore through the Manor. After what seemed like hours of screaming, when in actual fact it was only ten seconds, the Manor returned to its quiet and eerie state once again. Draco grabbed a glass from the little bar in the corner of the library and poured himself a glass of Firewhisky. He downed the entire glass and filled it up once again.

"Scarhead and Weasel will have my head if they find out. Damn Pansy," he muttered angrily to himself. Why did Pansy have to be so meddlesome? A small pop interrupted his train of thoughts. Standing before him was another house-elf that was a little smaller than Binks, but still had the same big round eyes.

"Master Draco," squeaked the little elf.

"Yes, Tinx? Does Miss Granger need further assistance?" he asked. Tinx and Binks worked together on everything. After all, they were brothers and sisters.

"No, master. Miss Parkinson is in the hall waiting for master. She threaten to cut off Tinx's legs if Tinx doesn't bring master to the hall," said Tinx timidly.

"There will be no limb cutting in this house especially not by her. Take care of Miss Granger. I will settle Pansy. Remember, not a word about Miss Granger."

"Yes, master," Tinx replied and bowed before she disappeared with a pop.

Draco was furious. Didn't he tell Pansy to leave and not return? How dare she threaten his house elves, especially his youngest house elf? Draco was ready to give Pansy a major tongue lashing as he Apparated to the hall.

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy cooed as she flung herself at him once again. He shoved her off hard. Not too hard but hard enough to make her scowl.

"You do not under any circumstances threaten my house elves under my roof, or any other roof for that matter. Is that clear?" his voice boomed across the hall.

"It was only an empty threat, Draco. I have my own house elves to threaten at home."

"A threat is a threat. Now what do you want? I told you to leave me for the day," Draco seethed.

And for the rest of my miserable life, he added in his head.

"I just wanted to see how you were! You've been gone for so long and you didn't mention when you were returning. I've missed you. Theo is terrible company!" Pansy whined.

Draco just glared at her. Pansy's whining was making his head hurt even more than he thought possible. He pulled his lips into a thin line before opening his mouth.

"I don't bloody care and I, obviously, did not miss you." Draco fumed.

Pansy looked genuinely hurt by his words, and it was very obvious that she felt that way, but Draco couldn't be bothered.

"Fine! I'll come back when you're not so outraged. I don't even know why you're acting this way. After all, your father told you to be civil to me, and you came home to a Mudblood in your dungeons today thanks to me!" Pansy huffed as she made her way to the door.

Draco Malfoy was absolutely mad.

"My father told me to be civil, he didn't tell me to lie and sugarcoat my words. Don't speak of him again under this roof. Also, do not use that degrading word in my house. Ever. Now get out before I get the house-elf you threatened to throw you out on your arse," Draco screamed. He wanted to physically hit her so badly but he would never stoop as low as to hit a girl.

The door slammed indicating Pansy's departure.

Draco ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He had all these pent up anger and he needed to relax.

"Tinx!" he called.

"Yes, master?" Tinx answered almost immediately.

"If Miss Pansy comes again today, throw her out and make sure she leaves this place with warts all over her face. I'm going to my quarters. When Miss Granger wakes up, inform me."

"Yes, master," the elf said and disappeared with the usual pop.

"I've only been back one day and I'm beat. Wonderful," Draco muttered to himself, his voice laced with sarcasm. It was going to be a long journey from now on and the beginning of his journey didn't look too good, not to him anyway.

* * *

**Author's Notes :** _Hello again! I had a really tough time writing this chapter but I hope it's up to standards! It took a lot of thinking but I hope it gets the right message and emotions across. My beta, Christine, is still awesome and I owe her a huge thank you. Please give the review button a go and let me know how I did for this chapter! It would mean the world to me and it would also make me a very happy girl. Enjoy!_

_Cheers, Anne._


	6. Golden Tint

Hogsmeade was beautiful, to say the very least, and during this particular month of September, Hogsmeade looked even more beautiful than it did during the winter. The warm breeze was welcoming. Wizards and witches alike were out bathing in the sun. The wilting of the leaves on the trees showed signs of autumn rolling in on its way. This was a huge contrast to how Hogsmeade was during the war. It was dreadfully cold and stepping one foot out of a shop could send shivers down someone's spine.

Everyone in Hogsmeade was joyous and happy except Harry, Ron and Ginny. Two-thirds of The Golden Trio were seated opposite each other in The Three Broomsticks, and they both looked absolutely solemn. Seated beside Harry was none other than Ginny whose gaze was set towards the window. She looked like she was in a world of her own. The view outside the window was beautiful. Shades of gold, amber and yellow blended together perfectly, giving everyone a sense of calmness. That is, everyone except Ginny Weasley. Silence enveloped the three of them and it began to feel quite unbearable.

The silence was broken by a small bang on the table that startled everyone.

"I cannot take this anymore. On the way here, you both couldn't shut up and were jabbing fingers at each other, as well as throwing blames. Now you both have nothing to say to each other," Ginny reprimanded the two boys.

"You need to stop making Harry feel like beating himself up because he's probably giving himself a hard time already," Ginny screamed at her brother.

"And you," she pointed her finger in Harry's direction "Need to stop beating yourself up in your head because that isn't going to help you find Hermione!"

Ginny felt like she was about to lose her mind from spending time with two men who were acting like children. Ron turned a little pink from the fact that his younger sister had to knock some sense into his head. His expression was still somewhat solemn, but his eyes held some determination in them, as did Harry's, but it was still obvious that he blamed himself.

"You're right, Ginny," Harry said as he ran his hand through his messy raven black hair.

"Enough of that, Harry. I can still see you beating yourself into a pulp in your head."

"You can't expect me not to, Ginny! She's missing! Yeah, everything's back to normal. Hogsmeade is back to being lively, but things don't just return to normal after a war like that! There are still Death Eaters out there who haven't been caught and people who still root for Voldemort! What if one of them got her? What if they kill her? What if they've already killed her?" he said in despair.

"None of that either! I don't want to be disgustingly optimistic, but we're not having that kind of barmy nonsense. Get a grip. You're Harry Potter. We'll think of something," Ginny soothed.

"Yeah, Harry. We've battled Death Eaters and we've faced Snape during Potions, we'll think of something," Ron chimed in.

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and gratitude. He didn't know what he would do without Ron and Ginny. Silence filled the air. Except this time, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. The three teenagers were deep in thought and they pondered their own ideas over Butterbeer until Ron's head snapped up turned towards the window.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked straining his neck to see what Ron was seeing.

"I think I just saw Malfoy walk past." Ron shrugged. He wasn't sure if it was really Malfoy, because Malfoy had been away for quite some time.

"Malfoy? He's back? Just as Hermione went missing?" Harry thought out loud.

"Harry, are you implying that –" Ginny was cut off midsentence.

"That's exactly what I'm implying, Ginny," Harry said as he got up and shot through the door of The Three Broomsticks. Ron and Ginny dashed after Harry, and when they caught up, Ginny was panting.

"Am I missing something? What are you implying?" Ron asked, feeling a little confused, but he kept up his pace with Harry and Ginny. He was still trying to figure out whether it was really Malfoy. Who else could it be though? Only two people he knew had that platinum blonde hair, one of them being Lucius, and he was very much dead.

"How thick can you get, Ron? Malfoy, Hermione, can't you connect the two?" Ginny said in disbelief as she continued panting. Ron's mouth resembled the shape of an "o" as realization hit him square in the chest. His face proceeded to turn different shades of crimson as he balled his fists.

"Ferret thinks he can come back and kidnap our Hermione? I'll teach him a lesson," Ron seethed as his hands shook from anger.

"Calm down, mate. I'm not saying it's him. It can be mere coincidence, but we're going to find out," Harry said as he slowed down his pace a little.

"There he is! He's walking into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop," Harry said to his two companions.

"I'm going in," Ron fumed. He was clearly on the verge of tearing Malfoy's head from his body as his face was as red as his hair. So much so, it was rather hard to tell where his hair stopped, and where his forehead began.

"Ronald! You stay put! Barging in and causing a scene isn't going to do anything and in the likelihood that Malfoy really has Hermione, he's not going to budge if you walk in there and accuse him in front of everyone!" Ginny huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest. Ron unballed his fists and he began to have some of his normal colour back in his face.

"Guys, I think he's coming out soon," Harry mentioned, hoping to ease the tension between the Weasley siblings. Three sets of eyes were fixed towards Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop as a blonde-haired wizard with a well built body left the shop with a little bag in his hand.

"Come on!" Harry urged as he rushed towards the blonde-haired Slytherin with Ron and Ginny following close behind.

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked out of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop feeling rather pleased. He bought himself a new quill to be added to his quill collection back in the Manor. No one knew how much he liked quills, and how he enjoyed writing. Not even his mother who spoiled him rotten knew about it. It was safe to say that no one he knew shared the same passion as he did. As he walked out from the shop, he decided to take a stroll around Hogsmeade seeing how the breeze was calming, and he was in dire need of a little calmness to balance out his day.

Returning from Paris proved to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride and he was mentally drained. To make matters worse, it was only five in the evening on his first day home. There was another seven hours for his day to turn into a living hell, not that it wasn't already.

Draco Malfoy was obviously getting stares from the people around him. Teenage witches looked at him and giggled as he flashed them his infamous Malfoy smirk. It was good to know that he was still dashing, but instead of basking in his self inflated ego like he would have three years ago, he just ignored the giggling girls. To be honest, he was quite put off by them.

Didn't they know how to carry themselves in public? He absent-mindedly shook his head. As if he would ever date girls like that, and to think they were Pure-bloods who were taught proper etiquette.

Aside from the giggling girls, others looked at him quite normally. Some looked at him and he saw pity in their eyes. Others just nodded in his direction and he nodded back. Yes, the Malfoy family was still respected as they were still influential in the wizarding world. There were, however, a handful of people who looked at him in disgust. He vowed to try to change their views on him, and he wasn't about to give up. He was going to rebuild the Malfoy name if it was the last thing he did.

As he walked, the autumn breeze kept blowing and his mind replayed everything that happened since he reached the Manor. Noisy footsteps that sounded out of place put a hold to his string of thoughts. In a flash, he turned around with his wand raised, ready to attack. Better safe than sorry, he always told himself.

"Put your wand away, Malfoy!" came a voice.

"Potter," Draco greeted as he lowered his wand. He noticed the two red heads behind Potter and smirked.

"Weasley and Weasley," he drawled.

"When did you come back?" Harry demanded.

"Wonderful greeting there, and I don't see why the hell that concerns you, Potter, but if you must know, I came back this morning."

"This morning?" Ginny asked. Draco narrowed his eyes at the female Weasel.

"What's with all the questions?" Draco asked feeling quite irritated. He already had hell of a day. He didn't need to be interrogated by two Auror trainees and the Weaselette. Someone was really testing his patience today.

"Just answer, Malfoy. This morning?" Ginny demanded. She was getting rather impatient.

Draco sighed almost inaudibly. He was exhausted and answering them seemed like the easiest way to go.

"Yes, this morning, and if you happen to have a hard time believing that, you can check with the Ministry. I took an international portkey and it's registered with them."

"Oh, right. Well, thanks, Malfoy. Good to see you back," Harry said as he lifted his hand towards Malfoy. Draco stared at Harry's hand for awhile before extending his own. Funny how years ago, he wouldn't even touch Potter if someone offered him a million Galleons.

"I'll be off now, Potter," Draco said as he released his hand from Harry's grip. He nodded at Ron whose face was bright pink and then at Ginny, who looked somewhat disappointed.

The three friends said their very brief goodbyes and went on their way muttering and talking to each other. Draco wondered what that was all about before a light bulb went off in his head. _Granger_. His whole day had revolved around her and it was no surprise that that session of interrogation was due to her absence on her birthday. Of course, she was missing way before that, but the idiots she calls her friends only just realised.

Well, he needed to do something about that. They obviously suspected him and it wouldn't do to have a whole team of Aurors alerted. Thoughts of the witch in his guest room filled his mind as he pondered on how to go about the whole issue. He decided to forgo his walk and Apparated straight home to get things done.

Draco Apparated straight into his study feeling like he just got trampled on by Hippogriffs. Saying that he was tired was probably the understatement of the year. His study was situated across his bedroom and just like the library, there was a mini bar at the corner of his study. The windows let streams of sunlight in and the emerald curtains matched perfectly with the shade of green on the walls. There was a fireplace in the study which gave warmth during the winter. Of course a simple heating charm would have done the trick, but Draco enjoyed the soothing crackling of the firewood.

Near the fireplace was a leather couch that obviously costs Galleons. There was nothing in this entire Manor that didn't cost Galleons. The study was decorated beautifully, and it suited Draco's taste which just so happened to be extravagant. Draco loved being in his study almost as much as he enjoyed the library, but what he loved most about his study was the little glass cabinet that held his collection of prized quills.

Draco approached his cupboard with his newly purchased quill and stopped to admire the sight before him. The glass cabinet held more than fifty quills, each unique in their own way and they were of the finest quality. He opened the cupboard and placed his new quill inside, trying his hardest to not give in to the urge to use the quill right away. More important matters were at hand. He sighed, took a step back to marvel at his collection once again, before grabbing the quill on his desk, some parchment and ink.

He appeared in the guestroom with a loud crack, holding those three items in his hand. He laid them down carefully on the table so as to not spill the ink and walked towards the sleeping figure on the bed. Upon reaching the bed, he saw Hermione grip the sheets, causing her knuckles to go white. Draco stood looming over her as she slept, feeling quite hesitant to wake her up.

_You either wake her or have Aurors in your house!_

Draco was stunned and looked around to see who spoke to him only to realise no one else was there. Right, he told himself. That voice seemed strangely familiar – the little voice in his head. Merlin, he was so tired that he felt his brain was melting into a puddle of grey matter.

"Granger," he muttered as he poked her a little with his finger. No, it wasn't about getting germs or anything of that sort. He was over all that blood prejudice. He just never had the experience of waking someone up before unless knocking a very drunk Blaise on the head with a thick book counted.

"Granger," he said a little louder this time, grabbing her shoulder and shaking her slightly. She stirred a little before she returned to sleeping like a log. Draco was very tempted to just shake her hard till she shot upright, but looking at her state, he might end up breaking her bones.

"Granger! Just what did my elf give you to make you sleep like a dead log? Wake up!" he pleaded with her. She opened an eye and took in her surroundings. She was almost blinded by the light that greeted her eyes. She expected to wake up to the same environment she woke up to for as long as she could remember – impenetrable darkness. Her eyes focused to a figure standing beside her and she could tell the figure was studying her closely.

"Granger."

That voice. She knew that voice. Her eyes opened to their full size in an instant.

"Where am I?"

"My guest quarters. What's gotten into you?"

"Guess quarters? But Goyle and you and –" she paused. Her head was starting to throb. Images flashed through her head. Trying to steal Goyle's wand. Malfoy saving her. Binks. Guest quarters. Her birthday. Arguing with Malfoy. _Her nightmare_. The nightmare that she thought was real.

"Goyle and I and what, Granger?"

"Nothing," she said timidly. She wasn't afraid of Malfoy. She was tired and above all, she was scared of breaking down. She had too many thoughts and emotions bottled up inside that she was so afraid it would crack, and it would not do to break down in front of Malfoy. Most of all, she wasn't about to tell him about the nightmares she's been having. Sometimes they were about Bellatrix, sometimes about Death Eaters and now, there was Goyle.

Draco knew that Granger was hiding something, but he decided not to press her on the matter. Just as he was about to say something, she beat him to it.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, closing her eyes once again. There was a lot to thank him for and never would she have thought that she'd ever thank Malfoy.

"Come on, you need to write to Scarhead. He, Weasel and Weaslette were on a rampage today." He knew it was quite the exaggeration as none of them even pointed a wand at him, but he was sure that would keep her awake for a moment or two.

"What? Why would I need to write a letter to them seeing how it's you they have a problem with?" she asked emphasizing on the word you. Although her voice was tired and drained of energy, it was demanding. Draco stared at her in disbelief. She was impossible to say the very least, in his opinion anyway.

"Because, Granger, your friends finally realised you were missing and they think I kidnapped you, which is obviously not true. So send them a letter and tell them you're safe before they send a team of Aurors to knock down my front door," he retorted.

"Then why can't I just find them now and show them that I'm alive and well?" she said as she tried to get out of bed.

"You must be joking," Draco said as he forced her back into bed.

"You can't even get out of this bed without falling over, what makes you think you can see your petty little friends without passing out again?"

Hermione glared at Draco, but he could see that there wasn't much venom in her glare; her eyes betrayed her. She stayed silent so he took it as his cue to continue.

"But let's just say you manage to get back to them without passing out. If they see you in this state and you tell them you saw me last, I'll be thrown in Azkaban without a single trial."

"Look, Malfoy. I'm fine. I won't write some stupid letter to them when I can just see them in person. I'm not being ungrateful for your hospitality but really, I'm fine and ready to leave." She coughed into her hands and again, there was some blood.

"That doesn't look very fine to me, Granger. Might I add that even if the wizarding world is peaceful now, it doesn't mean that there aren't people who resent you. People like Pansy. There are people who are still prejudiced and wouldn't give a second thought about killing you."

Hermione shuddered involuntary at his statement as she sighed in defeat. She knew Malfoy was right. She was in absolutely no state to travel anywhere. Who was she trying to kid? Oh right, herself. Even if she did make it to her friends, they'd jump straight to conclusions and hex Malfoy into oblivion before throwing him into Azkaban, and that is not how she'd like to show her gratitude towards him. Not to mention the thought of being tortured again. Again, Malfoy was right and it was crystal clear that there were still people out there that will continuously support the Dark Side.

"Fine. Parchment, quill and ink."

Draco was already heading for the items before she even agreed. He came back with the three items in his hand as she struggled to sit up. He was about to reach out to help her before she shot him a look that made him drop his hand. Hermione was determined to sit up without his aid. She wasn't an invalid and she refused to act like one.

Such determination, Draco thought in his head as he watched her. Once she was upright, he handed her the items as well as a hard cover book for her to write on. He sat on the chair by her bed while she scribbled quickly on her parchment. While waiting, he picked up another book by the bedside table and started reading. After two and a half pages of reading, he heard her clear her throat. He put the book down and stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"Done," she said.

"Good." He took the quill and the ink and proceeded to put it on the bedside table. He then took the folded parchment and started unfolding it.

"What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?"

"Reading what you wrote," he replied as if reading someone else's letter was the most natural thing to do.

"That's private! Haven't you any manners?" Hermione groaned. All she wanted to do was to go back to sleep and not bother about the stupid git who just so happened to save her. She didn't even care that she was in the Malfoy Manor and in the presence of Draco Malfoy of all people. She just wanted her sleep.

"Merlin knows what you wrote in there, Granger. I'd like to proofread it so Potter doesn't come for my head." Draco continued unfolding the parchment without giving the witch another glance. He stared at parchment only to see very neat handwriting and not scribbles like he expected. Granger was a perfectionist through and through, even in such a state.

_Harry,_

_If you're wondering, I'm alright. I know it's my birthday and I usually celebrate with you lot, but I need to have some time alone and you know why that is. I'll explain when I see you in person. Don't worry, I promise I'm fine. Knowing you, you're probably beating yourself up for that incident that day, but it's really okay. Something must have been bothering you that day as well. I know I haven't been in touch since that incident, but I assure you that that's not the reason why. I just really need some time alone. Send Ron and Ginny my love, Harry! When I've sorted things out, I'll be sure to look for you._

_Love, Hermione._

Draco blinked twice as he finished reading the letter. It was short and to the point. Granger was somehow skilled at hiding the truth. He wasn't particularly sure if she was lying since he knew nothing about her life for the past year other than her fame and glory, but he knew she concealed the truth pretty damn well. What incident though, he asked himself. Shaking his head slightly, he ignored the curiosity and folded the parchment again.

"Satisfied, Malfoy?"

"Up to standards. I thought I would need to make you rewrite certain things." He smirked. He couldn't help a snarky remark when it came to Granger.

"I have brains, Malfoy. I'm not going to get you into trouble when you don't deserve it," she bit back. _I really do need some time for myself_, she added in her head. Another snarky remark was at the tip of his tongue, but he held back. Before he could think of something to say, she beat him to it, again.

"Now that that's done, I'm going back to sleep," Hermione said as she yawned. She slid under the covers without waiting for a reply and closed her eyes. Usually, Draco would have woken her up so he could have the last say, but he knew she was really exhausted and unlike what others thought, he did have a heart and a conscience. A very _demanding_ conscience that was annoyingly righteous. He got off the chair and left it by the bed as he went to deliver the letter via a normal owl and not one that belonged to him. A Malfoy owl would have been a dead giveaway.

* * *

**Author's Notes** : _Hey guys! I'll be updating less frequently now cause my finals are coming up but once that's over, I'll probably update a lot faster. This is one of those filler chapters and it's just the building up of the plot. Huge thanks to my beta, Christine! I hope you guys are still enjoying it so do review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas for the plot or if there's a specific something you'd like to see happening, you can let me know through reviews and I might just add it in!_

_Cheers, Anne._


	7. Just Dropped In

Harry, Ron and Ginny were out flying in the fields near The Burrow as the sun began to set. The sky was painted a magnificent yellow with a tinge of pink near the horizon. They needed to take their minds off things, and flying was something that happened to do the trick. Flying provided a sense of serenity for the three of them. It was like natural instinct to mount a broom and take off.

"Harry! Is that an owl?" Ginny asked as the wind carried her voice causing Harry to snap out of his trance. Harry and Ron turned to look at the direction Ginny pointed at, narrowing their eyes at the approaching owl which looked like a speck of dust in the vast sky.

"Yeah, I think it is. It's very far away though. Very sharp eyes there, Ginny. You could've been a Seeker," Harry said. A blush crept up Ginny's cheeks at that compliment. Ginny would have done fairly well as a Seeker, but she was a better Chaser. Heck, Harry could also imagine Ginny as a Beater. The girl did grow up in a house full of boys.

"Sweet Merlin! I won't take another minute of this flirting," Ron chided and proceeded to descend. Harry and Ginny followed suit, and they dismounted their brooms as the speck of dust finally began to look like an owl as it closed in on them.

"Do you recognize that owl, Ron?" Harry asked. The owl didn't ring any bells in Harry's head so he thought it might have been one of the Weasleys' friends.

"I don't think I've seen it before, Harry. Maybe it's for mom and dad." The owl swooped down and dropped the parchment straight into Harry's waiting hands. It took off almost instantly indicating that there was no need for a reply or rather, a reply wasn't wanted. Harry looked at the parchment in his hands. It was addressed to him. His name was scrawled in very neat handwriting which the three of them recognized instantly.

"Hermione," they said all at once. Harry unfolded the parchment, feeling both nervous and eager. Was it even possible to feel those two emotions at once? He didn't care. The handwriting was most definitely Hermione's and any doubt of forgery was pushed out of his mind.

_Harry,_

_If you're wondering, I'm alright. I know it's my birthday and I usually celebrate with you lot, but I need to have some time alone and you know why that is. I'll explain when I see you in person. Don't worry, I promise I'm fine. Knowing you, you're probably beating yourself up for that incident that day, but it's really okay. Something must have been bothering you that day as well. I know I haven't been in touch since that incident, but I assure you that that's not the reason why. I just really need some time alone. Send Ron and Ginny my love, Harry! When I've sorted things out, I'll be sure to look for you._

_Love, Hermione._

"See, Harry! She's alright," yelped Ron in delight after he read over Harry's shoulder. Harry stayed silent. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something slightly odd about the whole situation. Why did she only send a letter now?

"Yeah, look at that, Harry. She must have been really busy and distracted to only send a note now, but there you go. She's fine and she doesn't blame you. So you should stop blaming yourself. Hermione's different that way, you know? She likes dealing with things her own way, but she knows that she can come to us if she ever needs it," Ginny chimed in as though she read Harry's mind.

"Yeah, you're right, Ginny. As always." Harry felt better at once. What Ginny said made sense. He wasn't going to berate himself further. The letter offered him assurance and so did Ginny.

"How about a little more flying before dinner?" Harry asked, feeling his mood elevate for the first time that day.

"Last one up has to be George's test subject for the next month!" Ginny screamed as she shot into the air, leaving two scowling boys below her.

* * *

A certain blonde Slytherin just emerged from a much needed shower. He stood there in the bathroom for quite some time, enjoying the feel of hot water cascading down his pale skin. He absolutely loved hot showers and loathed cold ones. Back in Hogwarts, his entire Quidditch team used to take cold showers after long practice hours except him. His teammates found it weird, but they never questioned him. It was simple, really. Draco just felt as if he couldn't breathe under cold water, not that anyone needed to know that.

He grabbed the first items of clothing he saw and proceeded to put them on. Before he left his bedroom, he took a look at himself in the mirror. No, he wasn't being vain this time. There were times where he would just study himself in the mirror. This happened to be one of those times. His body filled out over the past year in Paris. He was no longer skinny like he was back in sixth year. His skin was still pale and his hair was the exact same platinum blonde he took pride in. His eyes were grey just like they always were, except it looked like there was something missing.

A spark, maybe?

He didn't know what it was, but he knew something was missing. Maybe that was why he looked in the mirror sometimes – to figure out what it was that was missing.

He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back before allowing it to fall back perfectly. He didn't discover anything this time, much to his chagrin. He Disapparated and appeared back in his guest quarters. His brown-haired guest was still knocked out. The slight rise and fall of her chest was the only indication that she was alive.

_What are you doing looking at her chest_, he asked himself, feeling rather disturbed.

_You were just seeing if she was alive. Get a grip._

_Stupid conscience_, he thought to himself. He looked at her for another few seconds, realising that she didn't look peaceful when she was sleeping. It was as if something was bothering her. He honestly couldn't be bothered at the moment since he had somewhere else to be. With that, he Disapparated once again and appeared in the Zabini Manor.

"Blaise!" Draco said loudly. Blaise Zabini was the only fellow Slytherin Draco kept in touch with throughout his stay in Paris. He could probably call Blaise his best friend. Blaise remained neutral throughout the entire war and never once did he choose a side; no one forced him to. Blaise was once prejudiced, just like all other Pure-bloods, but somewhere in third year, he started to have his own beliefs and since then, he stopped making fun of Half-bloods and Muggle-borns.

"Draco," Blaise greeted as he walked towards Draco for a manly hug. Blaise was the only one with the guts to hug Draco. Well, Pansy too, but Draco would very much rather stay in an embrace with Blaise for ten minutes than hug Pansy for more than two seconds.

"How're you doing, mate? Did Paris do you any good?"

"Paris is the last bloody thing on my mind."

"Somebody's in a foul mood," Blaise mocked.

"Do not test me, Zabini. You know I'm fully capable of hexing you," Draco said with clenched teeth. Blaise eyed his friend and put his hand up as a sign of surrender.

"Sorry, mate. So what brings you here?" Blaise asked. Blaise obviously knew that Draco needed to rant which was a rare occurrence. Draco barely ranted openly, not even when his father died, and here he was in Blaise's house looking absolutely exhausted and ready to rant. Draco sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again. As the silence stretched on, Blaise decided to sit, motioning for Draco to do the same. The second Draco got into the chair, he jumped up again and started ranting about his day.

He told Blaise about coming home from Paris, and all about finding Pansy and Theo being complete imbeciles for entering his home in his absence. He then mentioned finding Granger being kicked into a pulp by Goyle causing Blaise's eyes to widen. Blaise opened his mouth to ask a question but Draco cut him off.

"Don't interrupt me, Blaise!"

Blaise snapped his mouth shut again, sensing the distress in his friend's voice. Draco continued telling Blaise about his horrid day, bumping into Scarhead, Weasel and the Weaslette, as well as forcing Granger to write the letter. He ranted on and on as he paced back and forth in the room. Knowing that Draco was on a roll, Blaise just sat and listened.

Draco sat down after all that ranting. His chest heaved as he let out a long sigh. It was very unlike him to rant. Malfoys never showed emotion, but Draco needed to let this out and the only person he could trust was Blaise. Blaise shifted in his seat and when Draco didn't continue, he assumed it was all done. Draco looked deep in thought.

"Draco, where's Granger now?" Blaise inquired.

"My guest quarters."

Blaise burst out in laughter, but stopped immediately when Draco shot him a glare.

"Sorry. It's just hilarious, you know? You hated the girl with burning passion at one point, I thought you were obsessed with it, and now she's in your guest quarters."

Draco sighed again.

"You know I was brought up to hate her. I hated her existence, I hated that I was always second to her, and my father would punish me for not being smarter than a Muggle-born. I didn't hate _her_, per se. I still don't. I don't know enough about her to hate her," Draco replied grimly.

"I understand, Draco. What are you going to do about Pansy and Theo though?" Blaise asked again. Blaise really did understand what Draco was saying about Granger. He couldn't hate her. You can't hate someone you don't know, and Blaise understood that perfectly well.

"I want to hex them until they forget their names, but that's the irrational side talking. I'll just keep Granger in my house till she heals and just come clean with Pansy and Theo. They happen to think I'm currently torturing Granger," Draco said. His last sentence was said with such disgust. Blaise nodded. There was nothing left to say.

"I'll be off now, Blaise. I think Binks made dinner for me. Thank you," Draco said as he got up. He Disapparated with a pop before Blaise could even reply.

"I'm glad he's changed for the better," Blaise said to the empty room as he proceeded to the dining room for his own dinner.

* * *

Draco appeared straight in his dining room and dropped lazily on the chair at the head of the table. He was thankful for Blaise even though he didn't express his gratitude often. He didn't have to, actually. Blaise understood. Their friendship happened to be one where they could be entirely disconnected for years, but when they connected again, it would be as if they had only been gone a moment. Draco felt better after ranting. He was deep in thought again when a little squeak broke his concentration.

"Master Draco," squeaked Tinx as a small smile graced her little elf face. Draco nodded towards her in acknowledgement.

"Would Master Draco likes dinner now? It is almost eight at night. Binks made Master's favourite food."

"Yes, Tinx. That would be nice," Draco responded. The little elf snapped her fingers and food appeared right before Draco. Grilled fish with lemon sauce and almond slices, with a small serving of mashed potatoes, and sautéed vegetables. Draco's mouth was watering at the sight of the food. Though it was simple, it has been so long since he had food made by his elves. No one cooked better than they did.

"Thank you, Tinx," Draco said as he cut into the grilled fish. The elf bowed and watched her Master in delight. He looked like he was really enjoying the food.

"Oh, Tinx!" Draco called out before the elf could turn to walk away.

"Yes, Master?"

"Has Miss Granger eaten?"

"Yes. Master. Binks makes chicken soup and woke Miss Granger while Master was out."

"Did she have enough?" he inquired.

"Binks came back with more than half the bowl of soup. Binks saids that Miss Granger can't take much food now."

"Yes, that's right. I suppose it was enough. Thank you, Tinx. Would you help me tell Binks that din –"

Before Draco could finish that sentence, a distressed looking Binks appeared right beside Tinx.

"Master Draco, Miss Parkinson is outside the Manor gates demanding to sees you. Binks remembers our conversation today. Binks doesn't know if Miss Parkinson can come in," Binks said, worry laced in his words. Draco's lips twitched upwards into a mischievous grin.

"Let her through the gates, but make sure she walks utterly slow and never gets to the front doors. Can you do that, Binks?"

"Yes, Master." The elf bowed and left with a pop.

"Tinx, remember what I told you what you were supposed to do if Miss Parkinson comes again?" Draco asked as his grin got a little wider. The elf thought about her conversation with Draco that afternoon and realisation dawned on her.

"Warts, Master?"

"Exactly that, Tinx." The elf grinned a toothy grin and left with a crack. Draco left his dinner and Apparated to the front doors to enjoy a good show. He had to admit that it was rather childish, but Draco wanted to get even. Warts were nothing compared to trespassing.

Far ahead, he could see Pansy and Binks. He made sure he stood in the shadows where Pansy couldn't spot him. Pansy was in a dress that went all the way down to her ankles and revealed way too much cleavage. Didn't the girl leave anything for the imagination? Binks was right behind Pansy and he stepped on her dress on purpose, causing Pansy to come to an abrupt halt. Pansy turned around and glared at the elf who feigned innocence, but his eyes told another story. Binks threw himself at Pansy's legs and latched on.

"I is sorry, Miss! So sorry!" Draco heard his elf and laughed. Merlin, who knew Binks could act that well? Pansy hopped around on one leg as she shook the other back and forth trying to get rid of the elf. She stopped hopping when another elf appeared in front of her.

"You!" she screeched, pointing at Tinx.

"Get this stinking elf off me before I hex the both of you! No one this clingy should have the privilege to walk around Malfoy Manor." Draco heard the threat and felt his blood simmer.

"Gladly, Miss," Tinx replied with a sweet smile. She snapped her fingers and Binks appeared by her side.

"Ugh, finally." Pansy proceeded to walk, but her feet were glued to the ground.

"What the hell did you do?" Pansy screamed as she glared at Tinx.

"I is doing what Miss told me to do. Getting rid of clingy people who should not walk around Master's Manor."

Draco laughed at his elf's reply. The look on Pansy's face was priceless.

"You stupid little –"

_Snap._

Pansy shrieked like she was a banshee in training. Her hands flew to her face and she felt the warts all over her face. She jabbed her finger downwards at the elves.

"How dare you –"

_Snap._

Pansy was thrown out through the Manor gates and landed on her bum. The two elves appeared in front of her as she got up.

"Your face isn't the only place with warts, Miss," Tinx said sweetly. Pansy fumed and Disapparated on the spot. The two elves giggled silently as they appeared in front of Draco who finally came out from his hiding spot.

"Master," the two elves spoke together. Draco was still laughing from everything that happened to Pansy.

"I'm pleased, Binks and Tinx. You may rest for the night," Draco said as he tried to suppress his laughter. The two elves rubbed their hands together in glee as they disappeared. Draco went back to his dining room to finish his dinner as he replayed the entire Pansy fiasco in his head again and again.

After dinner, Draco retired to his study to read Malfoy's Industries records and accounts to make sure everything was running smoothly. He hired a family friend to run the business while he was in Paris, but now that he was back, he would take over once again. However, he didn't have much to do. He didn't even have to go in for meetings. All he had to do was make big decisions and hire people as well as fire them, if needed. Draco spent the next hour going through all the records and when he was done, he was feeling very satisfied. The company's profit increased fiftyfold in the last two months and every department was running smoothly.

Feeling extremely content, he left his study and walked to his bedroom for another warm shower. He picked out a pair of black pants and a dark green shirt to wear before magically drying his hair.

_Check on her before you head to bed. Malfoys are supposed to have perfect hospitality, _said the little voice in his head.

"Stupid, annoying, righteous conscience," he muttered as he left his room for his guest room. He could feel his conscience doing a little victory dance in his head as he walked towards the sleeping figure. He rolled his eyes before fixing them upon Granger. Her bruises and cuts were better thanks to Binks, and it looks like his elves managed to clean her hair and all that dirt from her skin. Maybe she had a shower.

She still didn't look peaceful. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and she twitched a little in her sleep. Her fists clenched every now and then. They weren't clenched tightly, but they were clenched nonetheless. After staring at her for a good five minutes, he realised that he was rather fond of Granger. He felt like he cared about her a tiny bit.

But since when?

He thought about it as his eyes roamed over Granger's face. Her eyelids somehow squeezed themselves together and her eyebrows were still furrowed together. Draco remembered seeing her eyes sewn shut like this before. When? When did he see her eyes like this before? It was as if she was in pain. Was it pain? Hurt? Realisation shook him to the core. Bellatrix. He'd seen her with her eyes sewn shut as Bellatrix tortured her. He watched and he wanted to do something to save her so badly, but he couldn't. He didn't care about her then, but no one deserved to be tortured mercilessly by that crazy bint.

That was his answer. The fondness he felt for her started when she was tortured in this very house. She tried hard not to scream in pain and he wanted to scream for her. Bellatrix didn't have a heart and to suffer the end of her wand wasn't something he'd wish on anyone, except Voldemort. Seeing her once again in his dungeons earlier that day stirred up the fondness he felt for her without him realising it. At least this time, he saved her.

He suddenly felt compelled to smoothen away the lines that formed between her eyebrows. He reached out only to pull away again.

_What am I doing? I'm going soft_, he scolded himself.

_No, you're not. It's just a small gesture and if anything, it makes you human. You won't get flesh-eating bacteria by touching her. It's bloody okay to care, even if it's just a tiny bit,_ the voice replied sounding perfectly like Draco when he was frustrated.

Draco decided to ignore that little voice. Who in the world has conversations with themselves in their head? He really did care a little. How could he not after all she suffered at the hands of the people who happened to be his family?

He reached out his hand and placed his thumb on her forehead praying it wouldn't wake her. He smoothened out her frown lines gently. After a few strokes of his thumb, the lines were gone and her eyebrows weren't furrowed together anymore. She seemed more relaxed. Just as Draco was about to retract his hand, he felt delicate fingers wrap around his wrist in a somewhat tight grip, preventing him from pulling away.

Even in her sleep she has a death drip, Draco thought as he scowled to himself. He was too tired to feel annoyed. Reaching out for the chair beside him with his free hand, he pulled it close and sat down. Granger brought his hand to rest on her stomach as she continued to hold on to it like it was her security blanket. Her grip on his wrist loosened and before he knew it, she was holding his hand. It wasn't an intimate sort of holding, but it was intimate enough for Draco. He didn't like physical contact, but he didn't care right now. He sighed again and mentally scolded himself for the amount of sighing he did today.

His gaze moved from her hand on his to her face. She looked a little more at ease now, but far from peaceful. He kept her face in his line of vision as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the chair.

He whispered, "Happy birthday, Granger."

* * *

**Author's Notes :** _Hello again! Another chapter's up! I know there's very little Dramione interaction at the moment but Hermione needs her beauty sleep for now. I promise there'll be more interaction coming up. It isn't just some love story though. It may seem so in the beginning but things are going to happen as the plot builds up so stick with me as you would stick with Harry until the very end (even if I'm not even close to being phenomenal like Harry Potter was) and I'll try my very best not to disappoint you. Christine is still a wonderful beta and she'll stay that way for a very long time! With that said, give the review button a go yeah?_

_Cheers, Anne._


	8. Chances and Changes

The curtains in the guest room were drawn. Sunlight was shining through the windows, casting shadows in certain areas, and brightening other areas. Opening an eye, Hermione looked around the room and remembered what happened the day before. The guest room was clearer to her now, after getting some sleep. Never mind that the room belonged to Malfoy, it was beautiful, and she couldn't tell herself otherwise. It actually felt cosy, and it was a definite step up from the dungeons.

Ignoring her body's protests, she opened both eyes and stretched out an arm. Just as she was about to stretch her other arm, she noticed her hold on something warm – Malfoy's hand. She stared at his hand feeling dumbstruck. His fingers were thin and long. Blue veins that pumped blood through his body were a contrast to his pale skin. She was rather intrigued by the fact that his hands were warm. She didn't know if it was because she expected him to feel ice-cold, just like his heart was, or if it was because he was the first person she had proper human contact with since her capture. Probably the former, she told herself.

_What are you doing? You're holding Draco freaking Malfoy's hand!_

There it was, her inner voice that plagued her mind daily. She contemplated her choices in her head. She could ease away slowly, and not wake him up in hopes that he didn't even notice, or she could snatch her hand away and scream bloody murder. She made a list of pros and cons in her mind. She was so absorbed in her task that she didn't notice grey orbs staring down at her.

Draco cleared his throat, causing Hermione to snap out of her thoughts and stare at him like he sprouted another head. So much for the list of pros and cons, she chided herself mentally. She didn't even contemplate the fact that he might wake up before she even came to a decision. Her body was frozen.

"Granger."

Brown eyes met grey ones. Her muscles refused to move. Her head started to pound again. The room started spinning, and Malfoy became a blur of colours that merged with everything else in the room. Her eyelids clamped shut and she drifted off into unconsciousness again.

"Bloody hell," Draco muttered as he pulled his hand away from the sleeping girl. She must be a lot weaker than she let on, he told himself. Draco called for his house-elves once again. The elves tended to Hermione, following their master's instructions as said master watched for awhile. He observed her sleeping, something he was beginning to do quite a lot in the past two days. Her body was still thin. It wasn't sickly thin, but thin enough that he could probably snap her like a twig. Her cuts were mostly healed; her bruises were mostly faded except a few which were turning an ugly shade of purple. Her hair was still a tangled mess. Her eyebrows, like the night before, were furrowed. The healthy pink shade that usually graced her cheeks back in Hogwarts was absent. All in all, she looked wounded and tired.

Draco left more instructions for Binks, specifically telling him to do something about those nasty bruises that were threatening to turn an uglier shade of purple. He left the guest room, cursing Pansy under his breath. Of all people she chose to torture, she chose Potter's best friend. How obtuse could she get? Not to mention the fact that he was brought up never to lay a hand on a woman. Thinking about that, his father was a major hypocrite. He was the one who told Draco never to hit a woman, and it was he who hit Narcissa on more occasions that Draco would like to remember. Pushing that thought to the corner of his mind, putting it under a mental lock and key, he made a note to knock some sense into Pansy's head. Even if it was probably an impossible task, Draco would try anyway. Thinking about Pansy brought back memories of seeing Granger on the floor of the Malfoy dungeons, being beaten like it was her only purpose on Earth. That, in turn, caused memories of her encounter with Bellatrix to resurface.

That memory often plagued his mind until he met Granger during his father's funeral last year. Seeing her at the mercy of Bellatrix's curse made him question his beliefs even more. He began to doubt his father's decisions, and most of all, Voldemort's agenda. Voldemort – a Half-blood who preached about blood purity. It was rather surprising for Draco's doubt which started off as the size of a small speck of dust, to grow into a full-blown bundle of doubts in a matter of seconds. He remembered everything as clear as day.

_Her screams tore through the Manor. Draco looked at his Aunt Bellatrix's face and shuddered. Her face was distorted with fury, anger seeping through every pore in her body. Her wand was pointed downwards and she casted the spell for what seemed to be the millionth time. He tore his eyes away from Bellatrix only to meet brown eyes. The brown eyes were pleading for him to do something, or rather, that's what it looked like to him. Anyone would plead for help if they were in her position._

"_I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?"_

"_We found it. Please! We found it!"_

"_Crucio!"_

_More screams tore through the Manor. Draco tried to shift his gaze elsewhere, but his eyes were glued to Granger. The doubt began to grow right at that moment. How could he not question the beliefs his father instilled in him about people like Granger? Mudbloods. He couldn't even bring himself to say that word anymore. Especially not when Granger was writhing in pain right in front of him, and he was unable to do anything. If his father was right about his beliefs, she was everything a Muggle-born shouldn't be. Right then, in a matter of seconds, he promised to wiggle his way out of all these nonsense and restore the Malfoy name after Voldemort fell. Not if, but after, because Draco knew that Voldemort simply could not win._

_Draco stayed put as he watched Granger cry and scream. He admired her strength. He didn't like her, not one bit, but he didn't particularly hate her. _I don't like you, Granger, but I hope you make it through for the sake of Potter and Weasel, _he said silently in his head._

Draco snapped out of his memories as he descended down the stairs. Thinking about it now, he also wanted her to make it through for himself, for if she didn't, Potter would have lost it. Voldemort would have won, and he wouldn't be standing here right at this moment. He thought about saving her during the battle at Hogwarts. Then, he thought about asking her to leave the funeral before she was hexed. Admitting it only to himself, he accepted the fact that he cared about her on some level. Maybe cared wasn't the right word. Respected was a better word, but maybe it was a mixture between the two. Either way, he wouldn't admit it out loud even if he happened to be the only person in the world.

The next few days passed in a blur. Draco was getting used to being back in the Manor. His days were spent looking through business deals and meeting up with Blaise. Blaise casually reminded Draco one too many times that he needed to settle Pansy before she found out and burst at the seams. Besides meeting Blaise and looking through business deals, Draco dropped by the guest quarters to visit Granger, who slept most of the time. Her bruises were getting better and her cuts were no longer visible, unless you knew where to look. The hand holding never had a repeat act and for that, Draco was thankful.

Before Draco knew it, it was already Friday morning. Pulling back the covers, he stared at the ceiling of his room, feeling the cool air brush against his naked torso. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Tinx!" Draco called. The elf appeared almost instantly. A small smile graced her little face as she gave Draco a curtsey. It was something Draco found absolutely adorable for she was the only house-elf that did that. The rest of the house-elves bowed.

"How was Miss Granger yesterday?" Draco asked. He didn't visit her yesterday. He had some business to tend to, and after that, he went to visit Blaise.

"Miss Granger is okays, Master. Miss doesn't sleep much yesterday. She eat Binks food and finishes it! She reads to Tinx while she was on the bed. She has no energy to move around, but she like to reads. Miss Granger is very nice," Tinx said, not noticing that she answered more than was asked.

"I asked how she was, Tinx, not what you thought of her," Draco said as his lips twitched upwards, indicating that he was far from being angry. Tinx smiled shyly and cast her gaze downwards. Noticing his elf's bashfulness, Draco allowed himself a small smirk before he spoke again.

"I'm sure Miss Granger was very nice to you, Tinx. Perhaps you could let her know that I wish to have dinner with her tonight in the dining room. Give her a change of clothes as well."

"Yes, Master. Tinx would be happy to get Miss Granger ready for dinners today."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Tinx. Off you go. I have matters to address," Draco said, dismissing his youngest elf. Tinx gave Draco another curtsey before disappearing with an excited grin on her face, causing a chuckle to escape Draco's lips. He got out of bed and went about the morning routine. Right after breakfast, he retired to his study to look through more business deals, filing them according to his liking. The clock in the study chimed six times, indicating that it was six in the evening.

"Merlin, I spent so long in here that I skipped lunch," he muttered to himself. Shaking his head in disapproval of his lack of meals for the day, he left the study. He needed to get ready for dinner. He didn't mean physically for he always looked presentable. He meant mentally. Granger was unpredictable. Sure, she didn't have her wand, but she throws a good punch. He unconsciously rubbed the spot she punched him back in third year.

He went through the motions of looking presentable. He took a shower, put on something comfortable and trotted into the dining room. He sat down on the table which was Charmed to fit two people perfectly. He stared at his watch. A quarter till seven. He wondered what the kitchen elves prepared for dinner. Yes, kitchen elves. His house-elves were divided according to their tasks. Binks and Tinx were his personal elves. Perhaps that was why he was fonder of these two elves compared to the rest. A small pop startled him.

"Miss Granger is on her way, Master," said Binks dutifully.

"Thank you, Binks. You may rest once Tinx brings her down."

Binks nodded and stared at his Master who was now stiff as a board. Draco was a little nervous. Granger and him got off on the wrong foot and never said anything pleasant to each other before. He told himself to breathe. _She's not unreasonable unless you give her a reason to be_, said his conscience. Scoffing at his conscience, he sat and waited.

* * *

Hermione followed the little elf down the stairs. She took so many turns that she didn't even know where she was anymore. She knew the Manor was huge, but she most definitely underestimated the actual size of the place. She walked slowly due to the fact that she had not regained her full strength, and also because she was admiring the interior of the Manor. Tinx didn't rush her once. Instead, she sometimes stopped and gave Hermione time to look at a certain painting or object.

_Malfoy is filthy rich_, she thought to herself. Obviously she knew he was rich. The way he was flaunting his money in Hogwarts spoke volumes. Even a blind person could tell he was rich. This rich, however, she didn't expect. This was the first time she left the guest quarters, and, in all honestly, she thought about escaping, but what good would that do? If anything, she would get lost. Also, she was requested to join him for dinner. How could she say no when he saved her? She would grant him this dinner then, she could demand to leave. After all, if he wanted to hurt her, he would have done so ages ago. Before she knew it, she was at the dining room, staring Malfoy in the eyes.

"Miss Granger is here, Master Draco," announced Tinx.

"Thank you, Tinx. You and Binks may go now."

Two pops were heard and two elves were now gone. Hermione was rooted to the spot. Well, this was awkward. The only familiar ground she had with Malfoy was arguing.

"Granger, you should sit. The food's getting cold," he said, motioning towards the chair opposite him.

"Uhm, right. Thank you," she muttered as she sat down. Plates of food were arranged on the table. Everything looked absolutely delicious now that she finally got her appetite back.

"Well, dig in."

Hermione stared at her food. What if it was poisoned? She can't put it past Malfoy despite his hospitality. She watched Malfoy from the corner of her eye.

"It's rude to stare at people, especially at the dining table," he said to her as he drank his soup. She shifted her eyes to the soup in front of her. She was still apprehensive. She lifted her gaze back to Malfoy. Draco was losing patience. What the hell was she looking at?

"Bloody hell, Granger. Didn't your mother teach you table manners? Eat!" he said.

_She snapped_.

"Do not talk about my mother, Malfoy," she warned.

"Why is that? Did she really not teach you table manners? I thought even Muggles had that kind of decency," he retorted.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy. Don't speak of her," Hermione fumed.

"Obviously your mother didn't teach you. What else did she forget?" he asked, ignoring Hermione's second warning.

"You're a bastard, Malfoy! Sod off!" she screamed. She pushed herself off the table and left the dining room without eating anything. _Great job,_ taunted his conscience. Draco wanted to smack himself. He lost his temper so quickly. Who could blame him? He was already edgy before she came, and all that staring pushed him over the edge. So much for trying to start over, he told himself.

"Binks!"

"Yes, Master?" Binks said as he appeared.

"Make sure Miss Granger finds her way back to her guest quarters. Bring her food. Something simple, please. I'll be up in fifteen minutes, but don't let her know. Just make sure she eats."

"Yes, Master Draco." The elf left and Draco was alone. He grinned. He knew just the thing that might turn the night around. He grabbed his wand that was kept in his pocket. His wand was always on him except when he slept. Even then, his wand was at an arm's length. He never knew when he might need his wand therefore, he kept it on him at all times.

"Accio wand."

A wand flew into the dining room moments later and he grabbed it. Granger's wand. He put the piece of wood down on the table and ate silently. Once he was done eating, he left the dining room with two wands in hand. He was rather lazy to walk all the way to the guest quarters, but he hated Apparating right after eating. He took five minutes to reach the guest quarters. Outside the guest quarters, he called for Binks and Tinx, and dismissed them for the night. Draco knocked on the door once his elves were gone.

"Go away, Malfoy," said a muffled voice.

"Sweet Salazar, Granger. I'm coming in. Knocking was just manners."

Draco opened the door and walked in only to find Hermione glaring daggers at him.

"What, Malfoy? Didn't you already have your say downstairs?"

He ignored her. He stared at the empty plate beside the bed. _Good, she ate_, he thought to himself.

"Earth to Malfoy. It's rude to ignore someone," she said, mimicking him when she said the second sentence.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the chair he occupied nights ago. He tossed the wand at her, being careful to avoid any form of eye contact.

Hermione opened and closed her mouth, causing her to look like a fish. She was speechless. She felt so helpless without her wand and here it was, back in her hands once again. She felt the magic surge through her body and laughed. She hadn't felt this happy in ages, and she couldn't help but laugh in delight. Draco's head snapped upwards at her laughter. He expected tongue lashing and hexes, but definitely not laughter.

"Malfoy! How?" she asked.

"I got Binks to retrieve it for me."

"Thank you. I never thought I would see it again."

Silence. It dragged on and the situation got awkward. He didn't know what to say. What could he say, anyway? It was only while ago where she wanted to throttle him.

"Look, Granger. I went overboard back there," Draco said. Hermione stared at him. Was this some form of apology? Never would she expect to hear those words coming out of his mouth.

"Who are you and what did you do to Malfoy?" she asked half-serious, half-joking. She couldn't believe she was sitting here, having a civil conversation with none other than Draco Malfoy, if one could call this a conversation.

"That's as far as I go with apologies, Granger. Don't push it," he said seriously.

"Lighten up already! It wasn't you who nearly got beaten and tortured to death."

"You don't know half of it. Don't assume anything about me," he warned. His gaze dropped and his mask of indifference disappeared for only a second. However, a second was long enough for Hermione to notice. She fidgeted with her wand, unsure of what to say. She suddenly felt compelled to explain what happened over dinner.

"During dinner, when you brought up my mom. Let's just say it's a sensitive topic," she explained. She didn't know how to put it into words. She didn't know where to draw the line either. What should she tell him and what should she keep to herself?

"You know I don't mean that about your mother, Granger. Merlin knows you're too prim and proper for your own good."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Malfoy. So thank you," she replied, feeling proud for not hexing him. Draco couldn't believe his ears. Usually, she would be at his throat in a second, but here she was, not hexing him even when she had her wand back.

"Where were you for the past year?"

"Paris."

"And your mother?"

"Paris."

"What were you doing there?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" he asked her. She snapped her mouth shut.

"Oh, come on, Granger. Since when do you keep quiet at a question?"

"Sometimes, silence is an answer in itself. Obviously not in this situation. I just don't have the energy to argue with you all night long."

The situation cannot get any more awkward. Granger was obviously not who he thought she was. Gone was the petty school girl who was so eager to answer every question shot her way.

"Right. So how about we actually play twenty questions?" Hermione was absolutely baffled. Malfoy was asking her to play twenty questions. What has the world become?

"Uhm sure, Malfoy. You start," she said. She was hesitant, but she knew that she would get answers she has been longing to know. Needless to say, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Favourite colour?" he asked. He decided to start small. Perhaps it would erase the awkwardness of the situation.

"Don't have a favourite. Yours?" she asked in return.

"Green and silver."

Hermione scoffed.

"Typical," she muttered under her breath. Draco heard her, but he let it slide.

"What happened to you and Weasel?"

"Can you be any less subtle, Malfoy? Nothing went on with Ron and I. How did you know anyway? You still subscribed to the Daily Prophet when you were in Paris?" she questioned.

"Careful there, Granger. That's three questions at once. I cannot be any less subtle when I'm not subtle to begin with. I knew because wizards and witches in Paris are a bunch of gossips, and yes, I still subscribed to the Daily Prophet."

"That's not counted!" She groaned in exasperation.

"It's counted. Live with it."

"Fine," she muttered. She dared herself to go along with her next question knowing that it could backfire, but what was life without a little risk?

"What happened after sixth year? Harry told me what he saw but after that, you were gone."

Draco stiffened. He was not prepared for this question. Hermione noticed his discomfort. Nothing really went unnoticed by her.

"Look, you don't have to tell me. I was just taking my chances," she said.

_Chances_. Maybe this was his chance to redeem himself further.

"It's a long story. Are you a Legilimens?" he asked.

"Is that one of your twenty questions?"

"Just answer, Granger."

"Yes."

"Good. I can't tell you, but I can show you. Give me a moment," he responded as he closed his eyes.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Hermione inquired. Draco opened his eyes and groaned.

"Really, Granger. So many questions. I need to reorganise my mind to let you see the things I want you to see, and hide the rest. Closing my eyes while doing that requires less energy."

"You're trying to tell me you're an Occlumens?" she asked in disbelief.

"What do you expect? I lived with Death Eaters. I needed to learn Occlumency and Legilimency."

"Right. Okay, go ahead. I'll be here uh, waiting," she replied as he closed his eyes once again, annoyance clearly visible on his features. After moments of awkward silence, well, awkward on Hermione's part, he opened his eyes.

"Everything that happened between sixth year and the day I met you during my father's funeral is available for you to see," he offered as an explanation. She didn't know what to say, so she just nodded. She picked up her wand and pointed it at him.

"Legilimens."

She delved into his mind. Images after images were thrown her way. The Astronomy Tower, running away with Snape and going back to the Manor. Not only did she see what he saw, but she felt what he felt – fear and insecurity being one of the more dominant emotions. The images shifted again, showing his life in the Manor during Voldemort's reign. It showed the curses thrown his way, the scolding he got and the fear that overpowered everything else. More images came and went. She only skimmed the surface of his memories that involved her being tortured by Bellatrix. Something confused her though. She felt something else while going through those memories – doubt.

Then came the Battle of Hogwarts. She heard the screams. She saw the jets of lights. She heard spells being fired everywhere and then she saw herself. She saw the green light shooting straight for her, and she heard Malfoy mutter a quick spell that threw up a protective shield in front of her. What spell was that? She never heard of such a spell in all her years of reading. Ignoring her curiosity, she continued her search.

More images came. Quills? The quills were beautiful. It was something Hermione liked a lot. Then she noticed that the feelings Malfoy got when he looked at his quills were the same feelings she got when she looked at hers – adoration, interest and hope. Then came something she would never have expected – Fred's funeral. Sadness, overwhelming sadness. Regret. She couldn't take this, she couldn't understand. She pulled out from his mind and panted.

"Fred," she whispered. "You went."

"I did. He's quite a bloke, Granger. I stayed after everyone left. I think the twin saw me, but I can't be too sure."

"That was... nice of you. I think I've had enough of your mind for now. Your turn?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Your mother? What happened?"

Now it was Hermione's turn to feel entirely unprepared. Could she tell him? She told Harry, but he obviously didn't take it well. Malfoy showed her something personal. It was personal on her level anyway. Was she able to let him know? She has been bottling it up for so long, and there was no one she could talk to about it, not down in the stupid dungeons.

"Uhm, I could show you," she said. Her voice was so unsteady that it sounded more like a question.

"You don't have to, Granger. Like you, I was just taking my chances."

"No, wait. I need to. I've been holding it in for too long and I just need to let it out. I'm not an Occlumens so please don't look at things you're not supposed to."

"I give you my word. Ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"Legilimens."

He went through her memories quickly, keeping to his word until he found the right memory.

_Hermione stared into very familiar brown eyes as the front door opened. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, only to realise that her voice had taken a temporary leave. She snapped her mouth shut and pulled her lips into a small smile._

He saw the scene like he was actually there.

_"__Contrarium Retinentia,__" Hermione said, pointing her wand at her parents' bewildered faces._

_A jet of silver light escaped her wand and circled around her parents._

What spell was that, he asked himself.

_"It's August right now," she paused. "August 1999," Hermione said. The Grangers eyes doubled in size._

_"I.. I used a memory charm on you two years ago before I left for Hogwarts. It was without your con–"_

_Tanya cut her off midsentence. "You what? Repeat yourself, Hermione Jean Granger."_

Memory charm?

_"These objects. Yes, objects. Voldemort managed to tear his soul and put it into certain objects. While these objects were still around, there was no way to kill Voldemort. Harry, Ron and I spent our seventh year hunting for these hor-uhm, I mean, objects. I knew we would be on the run and I had to protect you from Death Eaters. They're vicious, vile and murderous. They would have used you to get to me in order to get to Harry. I really couldn't risk it so, I altered your memories. All your memories of me were erased and I sent you here so they wouldn't find you. We're in Australia, by the way. We found these objects and started destroying them one at a time. We ended up in Hogwarts again where the biggest wizarding war took place," Hermione continued._

More images popped up.

_"Please leave. Now," Tanya said with a hard voice._

_Hermione looked at her mom in disbelief. Perhaps her ears were playing tricks on her, but she was almost sure that her mom told her to leave._

Draco was at a loss for words.

_She gave her dad the best smile she could manage and walked through the garden once again. She heard the front door close behind her and she started counting._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Six._

_Tears starting rolling down her cheeks._

Draco pulled out of her mind and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Granger, I didn't know." Draco felt even worse now after witnessing those things in her mind.

"Of course you didn't," she replied. She was sad, he could see that clearly. Clearing his throat, he asked about her mother. He didn't expect her to answer him, but she did. Hermione didn't even expect herself to respond to his question, but she couldn't hold it in any longer. He asked and so, she answered. They talked throughout the night about her mother, his mother and everything else in between. Well, almost everything two people who hated each other in the past could talk about. It was odd for the both of them, but it was different. It was a form of change – something the both of them welcomed with opened arms.

From that night on, Hermione and Draco formed some kind of friendship, albeit a weird one. There are some things you can't share without ending up forming a friendship, or a mutual understanding, and talking deep into the night about the past and the future was one of them.

* * *

_**Author's Note :** Hello! It's been ages, I know. Finals took up all my time, but I'm back! Here's chapter 8! Finally some Dramione interaction, eh? Long chapter to make up for my lack of updates. Hopefully I'll update more, now that I'm on holiday. Credit goes to Christine for her beta work! Won't you give that review button a go and let me know how the story's building up for you? Ideas, comments and constructive criticisms are very much welcomed._

_Cheers, Anne._


	9. Unforeseen Discoveries

Draco sat in his room, bathing in the warm sunlight that shone through his semi-tinted windows. His room was extravagant, as expected. Slytherin green curtains that were currently drawn lined his windows. Matching silver tassels could be seen hanging by each curtain. His king-sized bed stood elegantly in the middle of his room, and right in the middle of his comforter was a serpent. The spacious bed looked very inviting with its fluffy pillows. It was fit for a king! Against one wall was a built in bookshelf that held his favourite books. Yes, Draco was a closet bookworm. Maybe bookworm wasn't the right word. He didn't spend his entire life devoted to books, but he found pleasure in reading them.

At the other corner of his room, were a table and a chair made of the finest redwood known to mankind. It was big enough for Draco to use comfortably. On the table were a few books Draco used a few days ago as well as a quill and a bottle of black ink. Draco's room was simple, and it was that simplicity that made his room all the more lavish. Draco stifled a yawn as he adjusted himself on the chair. He was rather sleepy seeing how he only got three hours of sleep the night before, but he had plans for the day, very important plans. Come hell or high water, he would get it done today. It was now or never. Well, that was a bit of an exaggeration. He could do this anytime he wanted. He was Draco Malfoy, after all. His frustration, however, was the deciding factor. He couldn't hold in his pent up frustration any longer.

While waiting for his guest, he thought about the night before. He thought about the hexes, or the lack thereof. Both he and Granger talked deep into the night, him on the chair, and her on the bed. It was rather enjoyable, if he was being honest. Who knew Granger could be tolerable when she took the stick out of her arse? Their conversation circled around so many topics, something Draco never expected. It was somewhat easy to hold a conversation with Granger. To begin with, she wasn't dense. Needless to say, Draco found the experience pleasant. It was something he wouldn't mind doing again, not that he'd admit it to anyone other than himself.

Draco was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear his elf enter.

"Master Draco, Miss Parkinson is here," said Binks.

"Wonderful. Bring her up to my room, please."

"Yes, Master," replied the obedient elf as he left with yet another pop.

Finally, his guest was here. Draco smirked. It was time to do away his frustrations once and for all. With a flick of his wand, the curtains in his room swished into place, creating a pleasant darkness in his room. With another flick, candles that he put up an hour ago flickered to life. The candles created a soft glow in his room, making the atmosphere romantic. Surrounding the candles were rose petals both red and white. On the table were two glasses of champagne, one for himself and the other for Pansy. A knock at the door was heard.

"Miss Parkinson, Master," called Binks. If anyone knew Binks like Draco did, it would have been easy to detect the distaste in his voice. Draco squared his shoulders in anticipation.

"It's now or never, Draco," he muttered to himself quietly as he approached the door. The swung the door open and Binks took it as his cue to leave.

"Pansy," greeted Draco with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Draco darling," Pansy purred. She looked up at Draco who was half a head taller than her, desire clearly visible in her eyes. Draco stared her down, taking note of what she wore. She wore a huge robe that hung all the way to her ankles, something Draco found surprising. This was the most cloth Pansy has ever worn in front of him.

"I knew you'd come to your senses, Draco. I was so happy to receive your invitation to come over yesterday," Pansy continued as she walked straight into Draco's room, leaving him by the door.

"My utmost pleasure, Pansy."

"Close the door, Draco. I like my privacy."

"And I don't like being ordered around," he replied hotly, but obliged anyway.

Once the door closed with a soft click, Draco turned only to realise that Pansy had dropped her robes on purpose as beneath those robes were green lingerie made of the thinnest and most see through cloth. Pansy's bra made her breasts look two sizes bigger than they actually were. Pansy didn't only wear a set of bra and knickers, she wore garters too. _Garters._

"Merlin," Draco hissed.

"Like what you see, Draco?"

"Like isn't the right word, Pansy," Draco said as he walked towards her, eyeing her like she was his prey. The intensity of his gaze set Pansy on fire from within. When he reached her, he took hold of her shoulders and pushed her backwards until she fell onto the chair he occupied moments ago.

"Finally, Draco. I've been waiting too long for this; ever since you came back," Pansy murmured as she tried to kiss him on the lips. Much to her dismay, Draco turned at the last second, causing her lips to brush against his cheek.

"You impatient little minx. You cannot imagine the things I would love to do to you right now," Draco whispered into her ear as he pushed her further into the chair, making her back slam against it. Pansy nearly lost it there and then. Draco never paid her this kind of attention. Back in Hogwarts, there was zero foreplay, but here Draco was, coaxing her, making her burn with lust. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to succumb to his voice.

"I've learned many things, Pansy, and I'd love to share them with you," he continued whispering in her ear, his voice dropping to a low, husky tone. He murmured a quick spell. Ropes shot out of thin air and tied Pansy's hands and legs to the chair. She stiffened a little, but relaxed seconds later. Being tied up like this thrilled her for some obscure reason. She kept her eyes closed, allowing the rest of her senses to heighten.

_No resistance. Wonderful,_ Draco thought.

He pulled away from her entirely once he was sure she was relaxed. Pansy groaned at the lack of contact. Clearly, she was eager to have Draco once again.

"Open your eyes, Pansy," Draco said, his voice still husky. She snapped them open instantly, the sudden brightness blinding her momentarily. The soft dim seconds ago was now gone. The curtains were drawn once again and all the candles that were there earlier were snuffed out. Pansy would have noticed this had she not been captivated by the mischievous smirk that played at Draco's lips.

"Those things I learned about, Pansy, I'm about to share them with you," he continued seductively when he met her eyes. Pansy merely nodded in ecstasy. Her skin tingled for his touch and she was ready to comply with his every request.

"Do try to remember everything I teach you."

She nodded.

"Lesson number one, Pansy. Do not ever attempt to talk about my father to me," said Draco, his voice returning to normal. Pansy's eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. The high she felt left her immediately, and she struggled against the ropes that bound her to the chair.

"What the hell, Draco? Let me go!" she screeched.

"Unless you want burns on your wrists and ankles, I suggest you stop moving. More importantly, you're going to ruin my chair."

"How did you even –"

"Wandless magic. Now shut up and listen before I silence you by force," Draco replied smugly with a sneer on his face.

Pansy shut her mouth. She knew her place, and she knew Draco could overpower her in a heartbeat. She glared at him, her eyes narrowing in dissatisfaction and anger.

"Number two, what the hell were you thinking when you kidnapped Granger? Not to mention you kept her under _my_ roof, which leads to number three – trespassing. That was over the bloody line, Pansy. Do not, for one second, think that you are welcomed to throw the people you kidnap in _my_ house. Number four, do not ever lay a hand on Granger again. Potter will be after my head, you stupid bint!" he seethed as he lowered himself into a chair opposite Pansy.

"She's a Mudblood, Draco!"

"Number five!" Draco screamed as he got off the chair and stalked towards Pansy.

"Do _not_ ever use that word in my presence if you value your face, Pansy. Don't test me," he said directly in front of her face.

"She's a worthless piece of scum that looks so hideous! Calling her Mudblood is practically praising her! Mudblood Gran– "

"I dare you to continue that sentence."

Pansy swallowed her words.

"Listen well, Pansy. Granger's an insufferable know-it-all, but she has more brain cells that you'll ever have in fifty lifetimes. As for looks, I think she has more class than you. Look at you! You look cheap and unworthy; a harlot. If you ever thought for one second that I was captivated by your looks, you're clearly mistaken. If you were worth a second glance, I would have paid attention to you each time we got together at night," he continued, feeling the frustration drain away slowly.

"That 'Merlin' I hissed earlier, it was due to disgust. When you asked if I liked what I saw? Fuck no, Pansy. I do not like what I see. I've had enough of you and your Pure-blood supremacy. If I threw you and Granger into a forest until one of you dies, I'm willing to bet my whole inheritance that you will not come out as the victor. As for the things I would love to do to you? I would love to hex you and throttle you, but you're a girl and I do not, under any circumstances, hit girls. Not even girls like you!" he said furiously as he tossed her robes at her.

"What the hell happened to you, Draco?"

"What happened to me, Pansy? Lord fucking Voldemort did. I've seen things you haven't, felt things you haven't and understand things you never will. So you can sod off with your Pure-blood propaganda and bring it up to someone who cares, because I sure as hell don't. Put another toe out of line where it concerns me, and I will make sure you regret doing whatever you did," Draco screamed in fury as he paced the room.

"_You_ sod off, Draco, and take your worthless little Mudblood scum with you! You played me! Acting like we were... we were going to – " Pansy broke off midsentence.

"Women are not property, especially not hard headed women like Granger. Only you would think of yourself as property. Of course I played you Pansy. I never want to engage with you in such things ever again. You were merely distraction, something I don't need now. I'm a Slytherin through and through. What better way to gain your full attention? Have I made it blatantly clear to you that I mean what I say?" Draco asked, stopping to look at Pansy directly in the eye, feeling rather smug about his devious plan.

"Crystal," she replied smoothly.

"Tinx!" Draco called out. The elf appeared moments later, sneering a little at Pansy.

"Please bring Pansy out. Put on her robes before you do so," Draco requested.

"Yes, Master," the elf replied with a curtsey. She snapped her little fingers and Pansy's robes were around her once again, as if she never took them off.

"Oh, Pansy? Don't come looking for me until you've ditched your Pure-blood views. Pass on the message to Theo, will you?"

Pansy was still bound to the chair. She glared up at him, anger coursing through her veins.

"Yeah, I thought so, too. Thanks for helping me pass it on to Theo," said Draco. Her glare had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Don't you dare try anything on my elf on your way out. Thank you, Tinx," he warned.

With a snap, the ropes that bound Pansy to the chair disappeared. Tinx took hold of Pansy's finger, opting for as little contact as possible, and with a pop, the both of them vanished. Presumably to the entrance of the Manor, but Draco hoped Pansy ended up in hell.

He sighed and looked at his watch. He was supposed to meet Granger at eleven and he was fifteen minutes late. A timid knock was heard.

"Malfoy?" said a voice – Granger's voice. He walked to the door and opened it, revealing her small frame that was now in jeans and a grey shirt.

"Granger. Were you waiting out here?" he asked.

"Uhm, yes. Binks brought me here awhile ago. Is everything okay? I heard screaming," she trailed off, unsure if they were back to being hostile. Damn it. He forgot to cast the Silencing charm.

"It's none of your business. Let's go," he said, praying to Merlin that she didn't hear everything he said as he spun around and stalked off.

"Malfoy! Wait!"

"What, Granger?"

"Thank you. You know, for letting me stay until I got better," she said as she caught up to him.

"You're welcome. Now let's go," he replied as he turned around to walk towards the dining room.

"And for standing up to Pansy, too," she said softly once he was ahead of her. His conversation with Pansy was obviously not meant for her ears, but she heard it anyway, and she felt compelled to thank him. Little did she know that Draco could still hear her from that distance. Deciding that it was less awkward to pretend he didn't hear her, he continued his journey to the dining room with Hermione in tow.

The both of them grabbed a quick bite prepared by the kitchen elves. They ate in silence. It wasn't awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. Their friendship had a long way to go. Clearing his throat, Draco indicated that he was done.

"I'm done too. Where do I put these?" she asked, motioning to her plate.

"Just leave it there, Granger. It'll be gone."

"Malfoy! That's just –" she stopped talking as the plates vanished before her eyes.

"That's how they like it. Can we just leave?"

Sensing that Malfoy was agitated and it was best if she didn't argue, she nodded her agreement. Draco got off of his chair and walked towards Hermione as she got up. He extended his hand towards her. Hermione looked at it in confusion.

"Hold it, Granger. You can't Apparate within the walls of the Manor."

Hermione was put off by being ordered like that, but she decided it was for the best that she kept quiet about it. Besides, this was Malfoy, she told herself. She took hold of his hand for the second time in her life, still startled at the fact that he was warm.

"Ready?" he asked.

"More than ever."

With that, she experienced the familiar pull at her navel.

* * *

Pansy stormed into Theo's house, blinded with rage.

"Miss! You cannot, Miss! Master Theo – " squeaked a house-elf.

"I don't care what he'll do to you!" she screamed as she approached Theo's bedroom.

"Reducto!" she said, pointing her wand at his door.

"What the hell, Pansy?" Theo screamed, "You'll pay for that!"

"Master Theo! I tries to stop her!" squeaked the little elf, colour drained from her face.

"I can see that. Leave, Blip."

The elf scurried off feeling glad that her master didn't look angry. She hid herself in a corner in the elf quarters hoping that she'll never have to see that horrid woman for a long time.

"What the hell was that for, Pansy?" he fumed.

"Draco! He's defending the bloody Mudblood!" she screeched.

"Merlin, will you stop that screeching. If I didn't know better, I would think you were half banshee!" he reprimanded.

"Now tell me what happened."

Pansy took a deep breath and calmed herself down. She relayed the entire scene to Theo, tearing up more often than she'd like. She skipped out the bits and pieces that were too embarrassing for her. Once she was done, Theo sighed.

"Look, Pansy. Draco has different views now. Don't cry over spilled milk. What goes around comes around, you know?"

"Why are you so damn calm about it? It's Draco!" she shrieked.

"I know it's Draco! Let it be, Pansy. Go home, pamper yourself. Do whatever you want. I have things to do today."

Just like that, he dismissed Pansy. She left Theo's house feeling a little bit better, but far from being okay. Theo watched Pansy's retreating back with a hard expression on his face.

"Things happen for a reason, Theo. Always," he said to himself.

* * *

Hermione and Draco appeared by the field near the Burrow. She still hated the feeling of Apparation. They both walked silently towards the Burrow. The only sound heard was the sound of their shoes against the grass. Once at the door, Hermione turned to face Draco.

"Thanks, Malfoy. Would you like to come in? At this time of the day, only Ginny and George are home," she explained.

"I'd rather not, Gran–"

"Hermione!"

Hermione whipped her head around to see Ginny smiling jubilantly.

"Ginny!" Hermione returned the ecstatic greeting. The two girls embraced in a hug. Draco cleared his throat, making his presence known to Ginny.

"Malfoy!" Ginny said. In a second, she had her wand at his throat.

"Ginny! Put down your wand!" Hermione pleaded. Ginny looked at Hermione as though Hermione said she was about to get married to Snape.

"You heard the lady, Weasley. Put it down," Draco drawled. Hermione pleaded with Ginny, her eyes filled with concern. Ginny lowered her wand steadily and eyed Hermione.

"Care to explain, Hermione?" Ginny asked, crossing her hands over her chest in a Ginny-like manner.

"Long story. Can Malfoy and I come in?" Hermione asked. Draco groaned silently.

"Actually, Granger. Maybe I should just leave since you're safe with Weas–"

"Shut up, Malfoy. You're staying because I want an explanation," Ginny said. Her tone indicated that her verdict was final, and his refusal to stay would not be a good choice. Defeated by the Weaselette, he stormed into the house. Once the three of them were seated in the living room, Hermione began to tell Ginny about her parents. A little into the story, Ginny stopped Hermione.

"Hermione, you don't have to tell me this with _him_ around. We can do that later," Ginny soothed, not forgetting to emphasise on the 'him.'

"He knows. Anyway, she told me to leave," Hermione trailed on. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Ginny had this gobsmacked look on her face. Schooling her face into one of indifference, she listened to Hermione talk about her parents, throwing sideway glances at Malfoy every now and then. Hermione got to the part about being kidnapped and tortured. She skipped over the details, but Ginny still gasped in horror. She threw a dirty look at Malfoy, and before he could snap at her, Hermione cut in.

"Ginny, he didn't torture me. He saved me," she said.

Ginny looked absolutely shocked. So did Draco, for different reasons. The sincerity in Hermione's voice was shocking for him. He didn't expect so much gratitude in that sentence. Ginny, on the other hand, didn't expect that sentence at all. She glanced back and forth between Hermione and Malfoy, wondering if the two were playing a prank on her, but alas, they weren't.

"That's going to take some getting used to," Ginny said, her eyes still darting between Hermione and Malfoy. It wasn't because she didn't believe them, because she did, but it was odd to see Malfoy in her house being civil with her. She trusted Hermione with her life and so, if Hermione thought Draco was an okay lad, which she clearly did, Ginny would try to learn to look at him that way too. Laughter that echoed through the Burrow made Ginny curse under her breath.

Ginny ran towards the laughter, leaving Hermione and Draco to themselves.

"What the hell was that?" Draco asked.

"That's Harry and Ron. Oh, Merlin. They'd curse you into oblivion!" said Hermione. Her face was getting paler by the second.

"That's my cue to leave," Draco replied as he stood up. He tried to walk away, only to be pulled back by Hermione who has gripping his hand tightly, causing her knuckles to go white.

"Will you calm down, Granger? They're your best friends. They won't hurt a hair on your head," he said.

"They will curse you into ob–"

"What's Malfoy doing here, Ginny?" screamed Ron. His face was turning red as he clenched his fists.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione screamed as she let go of Draco and leaped towards the two boys for a hug.

"Hermione! When did you come?" Ron asked happily, forgetting that moments ago, he was ready to physically beat Malfoy into a pulp.

"It's good to see you, Hermione! I'm so sorry about that day," Harry apologised the same time Ron spoke. Hermione pulled away from the two boys and flashed them a smile. At the corner of her eye, she could see Ginny looking at her apologetically.

"I just came half an hour or so ago, Ron. Harry, it's really all right. No harm done!" Hermione replied. At this, Draco scoffed. No harm done? She nearly died from being tortured and she classified it as 'no harm done'? Not bloody likely. The scoffed turned all the attention to him. Ron remembered his rage again and reached for his wand the same time Harry reached for his. Two wands were whipped out in a matter of seconds and they both pointed at Draco. Draco, on the other hand, didn't even bother to turn his wands on them. Hermione simply looked appalled, and Ginny had an expression that no one could decipher.

"I'm going to leave so the both of you can lower your wands," Draco said with an annoyed voice.

"Not bloody likely, you stupid ferret," snarled Ron.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" demanded Harry.

"Oh, the lot of you! Shut up! He brought me here. Lower your wands!" Hermione ordered. Harry dropped his wand instantly. The intensity of Hermione's voice showed she was not to be messed with, but he still kept a wary eye on Malfoy. Ron, however, ignored Hermione altogether.

"I knew it was you since we saw you that day! What did you do to our Hermione?" Ron snarled again.

"I saved her, that's what I did!" Draco seethed.

"Yeah and I'm a mountain troll! What did you do to her?" Ron demanded. His face was now tomato red.

"It's not surprising that you're a mountain troll, Weasley. Again, I saved her."

"That's it! Stupe–"

"Expelliarmus!"

Ron's wand flew out of his hands and into Hermione's.

"Ronald! I told you to lower your wand! He saved me!" Hermione screamed in frustration.

"Come off it, Hermione! You can tell us what he did to you!" Ron said, raising his voice even more.

Hermione's expression changed. Ginny and Harry noticed the expression on her face and got themselves ready for the impending explosion. Draco just stared at Ron, annoyance marring his features.

"Can't a bloke get some peace around here?" came a voice from the stairs. George looked down at the five people from the stairs, taking in the entire situation.

"Bloody ferret did something to our Hermione!" boomed Ron's voice.

"I told you I saved her. Even she told you herself!" drawled Draco.

"Bull–"

"He's an okay bloke, Ron. I believe him. Stop making such obscene amounts of noise, will you? You're ruining my concentration for the new and improved Dung Bombs," George said before going back upstairs. Everyone, save for Draco and Hermione, was shocked at George's acceptance of Malfoy. Draco's speculations were now confirmed. He was now positive that George had seen him at Fred's funeral. Draco looked towards Hermione, noticing that she too, realised the nature of George's acceptance.

"Mental," Ron said out loud. Harry and Ginny knew better than to voice their opinions so they kept their thoughts to themselves. Hermione's expression turned into one of impending doom again.

"Mental? I'll tell you what's mental! You not believing me! That's mental! I was kidnapped, Ronald. Kidnapped and tortured till I wanted to die and Malfoy saved me. Did you even notice I was gone for so long, or did you only notice on my birthday which was three weeks after I was kidnapped? Three sodding weeks, Ron! Do you know how much damage they did to me? If it weren't for Malfoy, I wouldn't be standing here today! I would be rotting in the dungeons, hoping to die."

Harry gasped in horror, much like Ginny did, and Ron was speechless. Noticing the look of horror on Harry's face, Hermione stepped towards him and hugged him.

"I don't blame you, Harry. You didn't know what could have happened. Ron's being unreasonable and I hate that he won't even hear me out," she whispered into his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione. I really am. I believe you, you know. Malfoy too. He didn't even take out his wand," Harry said, pulling Hermione into a tighter embrace.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm okay now. Like George said, Malfoy's an okay bloke. He really is."

With that, she pulled away from Harry and smiled at him before turning back to Ron, who was now half angry and half embarrassed.

"Grow up, Ronald! We're not in Hogwarts anymore. If Harry and Malfoy can look past it, I expect you to be able to do so, too. I'm going home and Malfoy's coming with me," she said with such finality. Draco eyed Hermione. That wasn't part of the plan. Heck, there was no plan! Draco however, remained silent and made sure his expression didn't give away his shock.

_Thank Merlin he's going along with it_, thought Hermione. It was a spur of the moment thing, but once she said it, there was no taking it back without looking like a fool.

"No, he's not! _I'm_ bringing you home!" demanded Ron, emphasising on the 'I'm.'

_It must be a Weasley thing to emphasise words,_ thought Draco with a sneer.

"There you are again being childish! Malfoy's bringing me home!" Hermione fumed as she dropped Ron's wand on the couch, grabbed Draco's hand and stormed towards the door. Draco gladly followed to spite Ron. The look on Weasley's face was priceless. Hermione stopped abruptly and turned. If Draco didn't have good reflexes, he would have crashed into her.

"Harry, I told Ginny the gist of everything. She'll tell you everything. Don't look at me like that, Ron! You asked for it," Hermione said, returning Ron's glare which was intended for Draco. With that, she spun around again and pulled Draco with her, leaving Ron to his own devices.

"Great going, Ron. Couldn't you just let her explain? Such a git! Now it's your turn to fix it with her!" Ginny reprimanded as Ron turned even redder with embarrassment.

Once Hermione and Draco were out in the fields again, she visibly relaxed.

"Well that went well," Draco commented.

"Better than I expected, I guess."

"Let's get you home," said Draco.

"There's no need, Malfoy. I can Apparate from here. Thanks for playing along," she replied.

"I'm going to make sure you're safely at home because if anything happens to you between here and getting home, Potter will kill me."

Hermione contemplated that for awhile. It was true. She didn't expect to encounter any trouble on the way home, but she didn't expect to be kidnapped either.

"Right. That makes sense," she said. Besides, she could do with a little company for awhile, even if it was Malfoy.

"I always make sense," Draco said smugly. Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, peering down at her hand.

"And you say you always make sense. Side-Along Apparation, Malfoy. You don't know where I live."

"And where, pray tell, do you live, Granger?" he inquired.

"Muggle London," Hermione replied smartly, hoping to annoy Malfoy by the fact that he was going to go to a Muggle area.

"Well then, let's go."

"Wait, you're okay with going to Muggle London?" Hermione asked, baffled at Malfoy's lack of sneers. His face wasn't even distorted with disgust!

"I've been to Muggle London countless times, Granger. There goes your hopes to annoy me," he drawled, smugness heavily laced in his voice.

"Right. Here we go," Hermione said, dropping her intentions to annoy him. She didn't extend the same courtesy to him as he did to her when they Apparated to the Burrow from the Manor. She just made sure she had a good hold of him and Apparated without warning him. The familiar pull at their navels were the last thing they felt before they appeared in Hermione's house hand in hand.

* * *

_**Author's Note** : Here we go again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I especially loved writing the part with Pansy. A huge thanks to my beta, Christine. She's been doing a wonderful job! Do leave a review as it's a very great motivation for me. It also makes me really happy to know how you guys are enjoying the story so far. I have the next two chapters written already. Don't worry about me not finishing this story. I give you my word that I won't leave it hanging._

_Cheers, Anne._


	10. Crimson Awakening

"You did what?" Blaise choked on his own laughter.

Blaise and Draco were in the drawing room of Zabini Manor, sipping on Earl Grey tea. The drawing room of the Zabini Manor wasn't as grand as the one in Malfoy Manor. In fact, it was a far cry from it, but it was still grand nonetheless. Draco arrived early in the morning, much to Blaise's dismay. Blaise wasn't an early riser, especially not on a Sunday, but he made an exception for Draco. Had it been anyone else, he wouldn't give a second thought about entertaining them.

Draco smirked cunningly.

"You heard me, Blaise. She had it coming anyway," Draco replied.

"You mean to tell me you built her hopes up only to crush them?"

"I'm beginning to think you're as dense as Pansy." Blaise let out a huge guffaw.

"How very Slytherin of you, Draco," Blaise said once he calmed down. He could only imagine the look on Pansy's face.

"I am a Slytherin. More importantly, I'm a Malfoy. Like I said, she had it coming."

"Whatever you say, mate. So you spent the entire day drilling Pansy? That must have sucked big time," Blaise teased. Draco merely narrowed his eyes at Blaise in annoyance as he sipped on his tea.

"No. I brought Granger to the Weasleys, and after that, I went to Granger's house."

"Very funny, Draco. You need to work on your sarcasm. You're losing your touch," Blaise said as he tried to conceal the laughter in his voice. He always thought Draco and sarcasm were inseparable. A grin formed on Blaise's lips as he thought of the day he'd win in a verbal sparring with Draco.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." The grin left Blaise's face in a millisecond.

"Besides," Draco continued, "Sarcasm and I happen to be a match made in heaven."

Blaise rolled his eyes at Draco.

"Anyway, what happened with the Weasleys?" Blaise asked, changing the subject from Draco and sarcasm to something he was more interested in.

Draco sat back and relaxed in the chair as it was going to be a rather long story. He started off from where he stopped – Pansy. He explained that once Pansy left, he brought Granger to the Burrow.

"I just wanted to make sure she got there safe. I'm not giving Potter a reason to throw me into Azkaban," Draco explained when Blaise raised a questioning eyebrow. Blaise just nodded in understanding. He knew Draco was trying to build the Malfoy name again, and getting thrown in Azkaban would do the very opposite.

"Carry on," pressed Blaise.

Draco continued telling Blaise about the Burrow. Not once did he insult the house like he did back in Hogwarts. He didn't sneer or spat his words in disgust. The Draco Malfoy of Hogwarts? Gone.

"In case you ever bump into the Weaselette, don't cross her. She's bloody scary when she wants things done her way," Draco warned. He explained that Ginny forced him to stay, and wouldn't take no for an answer which caused Blaise to laugh. _Feisty redhead_, thought Blaise as he swallowed his laughter. Draco continued his story, explaining how Hermione told Ginny what happened, and how they were interrupted by Scarhead and Weasel. He relayed the entire scene from his memory. He mentioned George and his quick acceptance, but left out the reason behind it.

Blaise didn't know about Fred's funeral. It was something Draco had kept to himself until that night with Granger. To be honest, he didn't even want her to know about it, but he forgot to specifically shield that memory. The thing was, he didn't want to be questioned about it. He didn't want to explain himself, and when he realised Granger saw that memory, he was so tempted to kick himself for his slip up. He still remembered the first thought in his head – _Great. She's always full of questions and I just opened an entirely new topic for her._

But she surprised him.

"_Fred," she whispered. "You went."_

"_I did. He's quite a bloke, Granger. I stayed after everyone left. I think the twin saw me, but I can't be too sure."_

"_That was... nice of you. I think I've had enough of your mind for now. Your turn?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood._

That was all she said. No further questions. She didn't bring it up throughout the night, or even the next day. Draco was more than thankful for that.

"Draco?" Blaise called.

"What?"

"You spaced out for a second there."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Where was I? Oh, right! So Weasel threw this big fit while Potter and Weaselette just watched," Draco said. He continued from where he left off, explaining how mad Granger was. Then, he got to the part about him bringing her home, and told Blaise about the look on Weasel's face_. Priceless_. He summed up his story, leaving out pretty much nothing.

"The Weasel's face when we stalked off was hilarious! Potter was just dumbfounded. He didn't say anything to me. So that was my day after Pansy," said Draco as he reached for his tea.

"What about Granger's house? How did that happen?" Blaise inquired.

"Same reason. To make sure she's safe. If anything happened to her on her way home, and I was the last person she was with, it would be my head on the line," Draco explained.

"You're very thorough," Blaise commented. Before Draco could reply, Blaise spoke again.

"So you made sure she got to her door safely and left?"

"I went in for awhile, actually. She wouldn't take no for an answer. I think she learned from the Weaselette. She lives in Muggle London," Draco answered.

He thought about Hermione's house as he told Blaise about it. Bookshelves lined her walls. He was pretty sure that they were magically strengthened. Any normal bookshelf would have collapsed under the weight of all those books. He only saw the living room, but it was enough to tell that Granger enjoyed a simple living. It wasn't as if her house was plain, because it wasn't. It was just simple. It was very... Granger. The one thing that caught his attention was the fact that Granger too, had a collection of quills. When he first saw it, he stared at it in awe. Some of her quills were so rare that he'd pay a million Galleons just to have a similar one.

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" Hermione asked as she approached Draco who was staring at her collection of quills._

"_You could say that, Granger," he replied, trying his hardest not to sound amazed._

"_I saw something about quills, Malfoy. It's okay to like quills, you know," Hermione said, a knowing smile forming on her lips._

Blaise cleared his throat, pulling Draco back into reality.

"So you think Pansy and Theo won't mess with her or anyone else anymore?" Blaise asked.

"I would hope so. They're both idiots sometimes, but we have some kind of twisted friendship. I don't particularly want them to spend their lives doing stupid things. Actually, Pansy can go to hell," Draco concluded.

The two friends spent the next hour or so talking about the past year and how things have changed. Draco left the Zabini Manor around noon and returned home only to find a letter left by one of his house-elves on the table in the study. He walked towards it and noticed the seal on the envelope. Nott. He opened the letter and started reading.

_Draco,_

_Pansy was in distraught when she came to see me yesterday. She told me what happened. I'm trying to grasp your new views. Would it be okay if I came over to catch up with you? I tried to Floo just now, but you weren't home. Do let me know when it's convenient for me to drop by._

_Theodore Nott._

Draco stared at the letter, unsure if Theo was serious about changing his views. Throughout Hogwarts, Theo didn't particularly take part in taunting and bullying others. He had the same views as Pansy, but he didn't act on it. Most of the time, he just watched in the background. _Maybe he's serious_, thought Draco. Draco took a parchment and wrote a quick reply.

_I'm free now if you'd like to come over. The Floo is open._

He tied the parchment to his owl, Hollow, and watched it soar into the sky. Fifteen minutes later, she returned and perched herself gracefully on Draco's arm, extending her leg for Draco to untie the parchment.

_I'll be there in five minutes._

Draco left the parchment on the table and rubbed Hollow's back to which she responded with a hoot before sending her off. He left his study and headed for the drawing room. Once at the drawing room, he called Binks to prepare some Firewhisky for him and Theo. As Binks returned with the Firewhisky and two glasses, Theo appeared.

"Draco," Theo greeted as he dusted the soot off himself.

"Theo. It's been a long time," Draco replied as he motioned towards the chair beside him. No friendly hugs took place between the both of them. Theo simply nodded and sat himself on the couch opposite Draco.

"Too long. Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Theo asked, sipping from his glass of Firewhisky.

"Straight to the point," Draco answered.

"About Granger, it was Pansy's idea. Merlin knows she hated Granger ever since the Yule Ball. I went along with it because I lost my father thanks to Potter. I was hoping to get something out of Potter's reaction, but he didn't even know she was missing."

"Doesn't bloody matter what your reasons were. Your intentions were the same," Draco spat.

"I get it that you're outraged because we involved you without your consent –"

"Outraged is a bloody understatement," Draco cut in.

"Whatever it is you felt, I really am sorry. I don't regret hurting Granger, but I didn't imagine your reaction. It slipped my mind that you might not want to have anything to do with what we were doing," Theo reasoned.

"Slipped your mind?" Draco repeated. His blood was starting to simmer.

"Look, Draco. I didn't think about it. So, I'm here to apologise for involving you."

Draco remained silent. He didn't trust himself to speak without unleashing his wrath on Theo. Taking Draco's silence as his cue to continue, Theo took another sip of Firewhisky before speaking.

"When Pansy came yesterday, she told me everything you did to her. More importantly, she told me everything you _said_ to her."

"And?" Draco prompted.

"It's clear that you've changed your views about the beliefs we were brought up with," Theo said.

"Obviously," Draco drawled. He lifted his glass of Firewhisky and brought it to his lips. He took a sip, savouring the burn in his throat caused by the Firewhisky. Theo shrugged at Draco's words, or rather, at Draco's lack of words.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't share the same views –"

"Obviously," Draco said, cutting Theo off again.

"Will you just let me finish my sentence? What I was saying is that I don't share the same views as you right now, but I'm willing to try," Theo said sincerely.

"You are?" Draco asked.

"I guess so. Is it so surprising? I can see it won't take me anywhere. We're in a new world. Voldemort's gone. The Dark Mark on my arm means nothing now. Besides, if I want to make a living in this world, I think that particular step is essential." Theo shrugged again.

"Well then," Draco said. He didn't know what else to say.

"Can't say the same for Pansy though," Theo commented.

"Then she'll just have to learn the hard way."

"Yeah, perhaps. Oh, before I forget, could you pass this to Granger? My token of apology," Theo said as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a shrunken rectangular box. Draco reached for the box once Theo returned it to its normal size.

"Token of apology?" Draco asked as he eyed the box. It was beautifully wrapped with a red ribbon by the side of the box. Right in the middle of it was the word 'Granger' written in an elegant script.

"Just because I don't regret hurting her, doesn't mean I'm not sorry," Theo explained. Draco just nodded. He had nothing to say to Theo's reply.

"I must be off now. Duty calls. It's good to see you, Draco," Theo said as he got off the chair and headed to the fireplace.

"It's good to see you, too," Draco replied. With that, Theo disappeared in a burst of green flames.

Once Theo departed, Draco looked back at the present in his hands. Deciding that it was better to be safe than sorry, or better paranoid than injured, he took his wand and casted advance spells on the present to look for a hint of any concealment charm. The results came back negative. Satisfied that Theo's present held no threat, he went back to his study. He took another parchment and began writing in black ink.

_Granger, _

_Would it be convenient for me to come over now? Theo left something for you. I've already checked for concealment charms, but you should check too, just in case I missed any._

_Malfoy._

He rolled up the parchment and called for Hollow.

"Send this to Miss Granger," he said to his owl. The owl cooed in response before taking off.

Hermione was reading a book in her living room when a tapping at the window caught her attention. Outside her window was possibly the most elegant owl she has ever seen. Putting her book down, she walked towards the owl.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Hermione said as she removed the parchment from the owl's leg. She unrolled the parchment and smirked a little. Of course it was Malfoy's owl. Malfoy didn't own anything less than elegant, not even an owl. She scribbled a quick reply and tied it to the owl's leg. The owl soared into the sky once again.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Hollow appeared back in Draco's study. He unrolled the attached parchment and read.

_Malfoy,_

_I can't possibly think what Theo would leave me, or why for that matter. After everything he did, you know. Anyway, I'll alter my wards to allow you to Apparate straight into the living room. You can come over in ten minutes._

_Granger._

Deciding that there was no need for a reply, he called for Tinx.

"Master," addressed the elf.

"Tinx, I'm going to visit Miss Granger. Close off all the Floos, please."

"Miss Granger! Tinx is misses Miss Granger," squealed the elf.

"I'm sure Miss Granger misses you, too. The Floos, Tinx. I want them closed," Draco said.

"Yes, Master! Tinx is sorry. Tinx is carried away," Tinx said timidly.

"I can see that, Tinx. It's not a crime. I just want the Floos closed off."

"Yes, Master. Tinx will do it now."

"Thank you, Tinx," said Draco. Tinx offered Draco a curtsey and left with a pop.

Draco looked at his watch. It has probably been ten minutes. With the present in one hand, he Apparated into Granger's living room. Hermione jerked from the loud crack of Apparation.

"Granger."

"Malfoy," Hermione addressed as she composed herself and put her book down. Draco just looked around, feeling a little out of place.

"Have a seat. I'll get us some tea," said Hermione as she pushed herself off the couch and headed for the kitchen. Draco lowered himself into an armchair after leaving the rectangular box on the table. He looked around the living room for the second time in his life. He noticed the cream coloured walls. There was this big and black rectangular box that was positioned directly opposite the cough_. Huh, must be a Muggle thing,_ he thought. Hermione returned a few minutes later holding two cups and offered one to Draco.

"Earl Grey. Sorry, I have nothing else," Hermione said as she set her own cup on the table. She then proceeded to sit on the armchair beside Draco.

"Earl Grey is fine, Granger." Music was playing in the living room. To be more precise, it was The Little Mermaid soundtrack.

"What's that noise?" Draco asked.

"Just some Muggle music from a movie for children," she replied. Draco muttered something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'weird' and took a sip of his tea. He choked on his tea and coughed just as the music reached a crescendo.

"Are you okay, Malfoy?"

"Darling, it's better down where it's wetter, take it from me? And you say children listen to this?" Draco asked, unsure if he should laugh or feel horrified.

"Malfoy! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Hermione scolded. Draco just shrugged in defeat, making a mental note to never let his children listen to such atrocious music in the future.

"So, this is it?" Hermione asked, lifting the rectangular box.

"Yeah. Some token of apology," Draco replied as he set his cup beside Hermione's. Hermione merely nodded as she took out her wand. She began reciting spells, some of which Draco never heard of. The box started glowing pink, causing Draco to lean forward to get a better look. Two seconds later, the glow faded.

"I tried every spell I know. Seems like it's just a box with a present inside," Hermione concluded as she tucked her wand back into the pocket she magically made. All her clothes had similar pockets. It was the first thing she did when she returned home the day before. She decided that her wand needed to be easily reached, but hidden from view.

"I didn't find anything either," Draco said.

"Token of apology, you say?"

"Yeah. He came over earlier. Long story," Draco replied.

"Weird. So he regrets what he did?" Hermione asked, shuddering at her recent memories of Theo.

"No."

"But he's sorry?"

"That's what he said," Draco answered.

Hermione just shrugged. She untied the ribbon and let it fall to the floor. Draco leaned towards her, hoping to see what was in the box. He was curious and his curiosity needed to be fed. Hermione lifted the lid. She gasped. Draco's eyes widened. Inside the box was the most beautiful quill Hermione has ever seen in her entire life. It was a deep crimson red, but when light bounced off the quill, it reflected faint silver. The middle of the quill was a deeper crimson red. It gave the quill a sense of mystery. Draco was mesmerized. None of his quills could compare to this. Draco just _had_ to touch it.

Both Hermione and Draco reached out their hands to touch the quill. Their fingers grazed the quill at the same time and suddenly, they felt a strange pull at their navel. Their surroundings became a blur of colours and they felt as if they were being squeezed into a small hole. The feeling was familiar. It was as if they were Apparating. After awhile, colours stopped merging together and objects started taking shape. Before the both of them even got proper footing, they had their wands at the ready.

What they saw before their eyes was a nightmare turned reality. There she was – Bellatrix Lestrange. Her hair still looked like it was alive, and she had an evil smile on her face. It wasn't even a smile. It was more of a sneer. She laughed. Hermione's breath hitched in her throat and she gripped Draco's free arm tightly. Draco was so stunned that the death grip Hermione had on him didn't affect him at all. Bellatrix was supposed to be dead. _No, no, no, this cannot be happening,_ Hermione chanted in her head.

"My, my, my. Who do we have here?" Bellatrix cackled as she pointed her wand in the general direction of Draco and Hermione. Hermione couldn't move a muscle. Her nightmares circled around this crazy woman, and here she was, right in front of Hermione, cackling like the insane person she looked like. Bellatrix gripped her wand tighter, aimed it straight at Hermione, and opened her mouth to speak. _No! Please_, Hermione pleaded in her head.

"Avada kedavra."

* * *

_**Author's Note** : So, how'd I do? The plot thickens! I actually planned to update a week or so from today, but the cheerleading team I was part of back in high school is currently at 3rd place for Nationals! Since I'm absolutely thrilled, I decided to update. As always, I owe a huge thank you to my beta, Christine. Do leave your reviews as waking up to them in the morning is a wonderful way to start my day._

_Cheers, Anne._


	11. Unfavourable Omen

"Silence!" hissed Voldemort.

The atmosphere in the drawing room of the Lestrange Manor changed with that single command. The silence in the room was eerie, to say the very least. Not to mention the fact that the drawing room in the Lestrange Manor looked bleak, plain and foreboding. The colour of the walls was one of murky silver that happened to be absolutely daunting to the eyes. The room was almost empty, lacking the furniture one would expect to see in a drawing room. There was only one piece of furniture around, that being a throne that was situated at the head of the room. Figures in black cloaked hoods stood around the empty space. Each person wore a silver mask, each unique in its own terrifying way. Among the many people there, only two didn't bother with a hood or a mask – Bellatrix and Voldemort.

"It has been two months since I last summoned you," said Voldemort. He was sitting on the throne as if he were royalty. His eyes were dark scarlet with cat-like slits for pupils. His nose was replaced by snake-like slits and his face was still a far cry from resembling a decent looking man. It was oddly distorted, probably from the fact that he created seven Horcruxes, causing him to become less human. His skin was chalk-white, and his voice was practically indescribable. It sounded like something out of a horror movie – a voice that would make you turn the other way and run for dear life. Hearing Voldemort's voice wasn't something anyone found pleasant, not even his Death Eaters, except Bellatrix. He had a deadly aura surrounding him. Bellatrix stood beside Voldemort with an evil gleam in her eyes. Satisfied that his Death Eaters were giving him their full attention, Voldemort continued.

"It's time to reveal the second part of my plan. Theo." Voldemort extended his right hand as an inviting gesture. The word 'Theo,' although said without force, was a command. A hooded figure with broad shoulders walked towards Voldemort and went on his knees.

"My Lord," said Theo as he lowered his hood and Vanished his Death Eater mask.

"This boy has been a great help to our cause. It is with his help that my plan is in motion, and because of that, he will be replacing his father to join my inner circle," Voldemort said as he beckoned Theo to rise and come forward.

"If I may, my Lord, what is your plan?" asked a man. His voice was timid, but he tried to keep it steady.

"You do not question your Lord!" screamed Voldemort as he pointed his wand at the fool of a man who risked his neck to ask a question like that. The man shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain that was about to come; only it didn't.

"However, I feel merciful today. You will be spared." Voldemort's voice echoed throughout the Manor, bounced off walls and rung in everyone's ears. He lowered his wand, but maintained his stare at the man.

"It will do you good to remember your place," Voldemort warned. His warning was not to be ignored. The man dropped on one knee immediately and cried out his apologies to the Dark Lord.

"Now, my friends. All of you here today are part of my inner circle, and it is you who will aid me. First of all, I am dead." Protests ripped through the crowd.

"But my Lord! How is –"

"It's impossible, my –"

"My Lord! I do not –"

"Silence!" Once again, they all fell into complete silence.

"I am dead," Voldemort paused, "In the real world."

Jaws dropped instantly. Bellatrix was openly gaping at Voldemort. How was it possible that he was dead, but at the same time, alive? The same question rung in everyone's head – what real world? Theo just stood tall and proud, completely unaffected by Voldemort's words.

"This, my followers, is an alternate world that I have created to recuperate if I ever meet my downfall. When Harry Potter killed me, I came here." Voldemort's voice was loud and filled with anguish.

"What about the Harry Potter in this world, my Lord?" growled a man.

"When I created this world, I saw to it that most of the members of the Order of The Phoenix was killed. Especially the boy," Voldemort explained in a hiss.

"There have been many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. My death was due more to my errors than to his ability and talent. I underestimated the boy, but I know better now. When the time comes, I will merge these two worlds together, and I will end it once and for all! I shall rise to power once again!" Voldemort said with an evil and twisted smile. None of his Death Eaters understood what he meant by merging the two worlds. Did it mean that there would be two of each person? They had questions, but they had learned the hard way that no one questioned the Dark Lord. If he wished to reveal his plans, he will on his own accord. Asking questions would lead to being tortured, or worse – death. Voldemort scrutinised his followers one by one. Though they all wore masks, he knew who hid behind each mask, and he could practically sense the curiosity radiating off their skins. His eyes finally came to a stop at Theo who was diagonally in front of him with a look of indifference.

"Come here, my boy," Voldemort ordered. Theo put his chin up and walked towards Voldemort in a proud stride. He turned and faced the rest of the Death Eaters with a triumphed grin on his face.

"Theo has been of great service and help. I have given him the liberty of travelling between the two worlds to keep tabs on what was going on in the real world. He has not disappointed me, and I demand that you respect him even at his tender age," said Voldemort as he placed his hand on Theo's back. Theo's grin grew wider. He was eager to please the Dark Lord. Though it was intimidating to be in such close proximity to the Dark Lord, he was thrilled by the fact that he was praised by the him as Voldemort wasn't one to hand out praises and approvals.

"Thank you, my Lord," said Theo respectfully as he lowered his head towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort's eyes returned to his crowd of Death Eaters after he lowered his hand and told Theo to return to his place.

"When the right time arrives, you will know. You are all dismissed, except Bellatrix. If one word of this gets out, you will answer to me." Voldemort's eyes turned malicious, and his lips curled into a sneer. Bellatrix stayed by Voldemort's side like the faithful servant she was as the cloaked figures swept out of the room one at a time. Some left by Apparation while those who chose to stay at the Lestrange Manor walked out silently.

"You asked for me, my Lord?" said Bellatrix as Voldemort turned to address her.

"You have been my most faithful follower." A satisfied grin was plastered on his snake-like face.

"It is an honour, my Lord."

"And it is because of that, that I will answer the questions you have in your head," Voldemort said.

"Thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix cried. It was a very rare occurrence for Voldemort to allow his Death Eaters to ask questions. Bellatrix jumped at her opportunity.

"First would be the concept of the two worlds. Anything that happens in this world is real, but it does not affect the real world as long as they remain separated. When the two worlds merge, you and your respective counterpart will be one, retaining the memories you have here as well as those you have in the real world. If your counterpart in the real world is dead, but you are alive here, you will simply be yourself from this world. If you die here, and you're dead there, you're gone for good," Voldemort explained, though his voice wasn't that of a teacher explaining to a student. It was more of a firm statement.

"Brilliant, my Lord. But how did the boy find you in the real world?" Bellatrix asked uneasily. She wasn't sure if that question was off limits, but Voldemort merely answered stiffly.

"We were at war. I underestimated Harry Potter. It is a mistake that I will be careful to not repeat."

"Why was there no war here, my Lord?"

"I kept myself a secret, giving me the upper hand. No one knows I'm alive here. They all think that I was defeated when the boy was a baby."

"And the Order?"

"All dead, except those who haven't been introduced into the Order when I created this world."

"Potter?"

"Dead."

"When will the merging take place, my Lord?"

"I will let you know when the time is right, Bellatrix," Voldemort said with a hiss.

"Yes, my Lord. I will be at your service."

"Meanwhile, keep an eye on Draco. Just because he failed me in the real world, doesn't mean he will do the same here. Train him, strengthen him. When the merging takes place, his mind has to overpower his counterpart's mind. I wish for him to replace his father as he proves to be more useful to my cause," ordered Voldemort.

"Of course, my Lord. I will train Draco myself in the Malfoy Manor."

"You are dismissed, Bellatrix. I believe someone is waiting for you outside the drawing room. Meet me here again tomorrow at noon." Voldemort got off his throne, his stance demanding respect.

"Yes, my Lord," Bellatrix said with an ugly beam. The Dark Lord chose her to explain and share his plans with. It was more than she ever dreamed of. She gave a respectful bow to Voldemort before turning on her heels to leave the drawing room. She halted when Voldemort called out her name again.

"I made two more Horcruxes, just to be safe. Keep this information to yourself. If you catch wind of anyone mentioning anything about Horcruxes, you will report it to me immediately." It wasn't a request, it was an order. With her usual reply of 'Yes, my Lord' she left the drawing room only to find Theo waiting for her.

"Madam Lestrange," he greeted.

"Nott."

"Did you enjoy your gift? Special orders from the Dark Lord. You know what to do," he continued as he stared at her smugly.

"You dare tell me what to do? You may have gotten the Dark Lord's approval, but you are lower in ranking. Know your place, Nott. I know my duty to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix yelled, completely vexed at Theo's attitude. She didn't even bother to wait for a reply as she left in long strides, leaving Theo speechless.

* * *

Hermione was a huge mess. She didn't know her way around the Malfoy Manor, but she didn't give up. The Manor was huge, and searching the entire Manor by foot would be exhausting, but she didn't dare Apparate. She remembered Malfoy telling her that no one other than the Malfoys were able to Apparate inside the Manor, and she didn't want to find out what happened to those who tried to do so. Thinking about Malfoy sparked a fear deep within her soul. Malfoy was gone. _Gone_. She composed herself and put together a plan. She found herself a bag in an abandoned room and cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on it.

She ran from room to room being as silent as possible, stuffing anything that might be useful into the bag. She grabbed clothes when she found bedrooms. She thanked Merlin when she found her way to the kitchen, and dropped bottles of water into the bag. She was going to be on the run, and clean water might be scarce. After dropping a few cans of dried food into the bag, she left the kitchen. She already had everything she needed in the bag – a tent, food, water, clothes, potions that might come in handy and other simple necessities. What she didn't have was information. She continued running throughout the Manor from floor to floor at the fastest speed she could manage. _Library_, she kept chanting in her head.

When she found the library, she almost screamed in glee before remembering that she needed to stay silent. She rushed in, taken aback by the amount of books that stood before her eyes. _Not the time to get carried away,_ screamed the little voice inside her head. She got to work quickly. She looked for books that contained information on time travel and healing as well as other books that might be useful. After gathering all the books by one corner of the library, she sat down and magically shrunk the books one by one, and put them into the bag. As she reached for the last book, a figure loomed over her, casting a shadow that could only belong to one person – Bellatrix.

Hermione's heart thudded against her chest. Her breathing quickened. She kept her eyes glued on the shadow, refusing to turn around. The shadow changed shape as her breathing slowed down a little. The shadow was now taller, and gone was the messy hair. Hermione finally turned around just in time to catch Draco Malfoy Transfigure a dress into jeans and a black shirt.

"Malfoy!" she said out loud. She couldn't hide the relief in her voice. She was about to throw herself into his arms, glad that he made it back okay, but changed her mind just in time.

"Polyjuice tastes like crap, Granger."

"Shut up, Malfoy. We had a stroke of pure luck to stumble across Polyjuice in your father's stash of Merlin knows what. What happened?" she asked, completely unconcerned about his dislike for the potion. She also wondered who even kept Polyjuice Potion in their house for the sake of convenience. However, this was the Malfoys she was talking about. They probably have more than just Polyjuice Potion at their disposal.

"I killed my aunt and then I pretended to be her during a Death Eater meeting. I was a girl." Hermione rolled her eyes as her mind replayed the scene.

_Bellatrix's wand was aimed straight at Hermione's chest. Hermione was frozen on the spot, still gripping Draco like he was her life-line._

"_Avada kedavra."_

_The spell was muttered silently and quickly. However, it was also full of malice and intention. Bellatrix crumpled to the floor as a jet of green light hit her square in the chest. Hermione's eyes shot to Draco, only to find him poised with his wand pointing in the direction of the currently lifeless form of Bellatrix._

"_You... you killed her," stammered Hermione._

"_Either that, or she kills you before killing me."_

"I know that, Malfoy. I was right there and I remember thanking you for saving my life," Hermione replied with a huff after reliving the situation in her mind. She felt a little annoyed on the outside, but on the inside, she was immensely grateful that he saved her even if he used an Unforgivable. It didn't matter much to her right now, especially since it was Bellatrix he used it on. However, she was set on ignoring his comment about being a girl. How was it possible that he sounded so calm when they weren't even sure what was happening to them?

"For the second time, just so we're clear."

"Stop being an infuriating git. What happened during the meeting? What did you find out?" Hermione demanded.

"Calm down, Granger," he said as he lifted his hands in defeat. Draco explained what happened during the Death Eater meeting, and how Theo was involved. Mentioning Theo made Draco's blood boil. The boy and the smug look he had throughout the meeting grated on Draco's nerves. The more he explained what happened to Hermione, the more agitated he got. Hermione was left speechless.

"Fuck Theo!" Draco cussed.

"Malfoy! Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Granger! I'm stuck in this bloody hell hole!" Draco paced around the room with quick strides. His hands were in his pockets and he looked distressed. _He's finally realised,_ Hermione thought. Hell hole was an understatement.

"It's not going to help us if you're so worked up!"

He came to an abrupt stop and sneered at Granger.

"There's no 'us', Granger."

"You've got to be kidding, Malfoy! Are you stupid? We're more likely to die if we don't help each other out! We need to learn from each other, or else, we should just go marching up to Vol–" Draco's hand covered Hermione's mouth in an instant.

"Don't say it. Remember where that got you the last time?" Draco reminded her as he pulled his hand away slowly. Hermione shuddered at the memory.

"As I was saying, we should just go marching up to _his_ doorstep if you're not willing to work with me!"

Draco thought about it for a moment. He knew Hermione was right. They were stronger together, more likely to make it out alive. Besides, there were things he didn't know, and together, they could figure out a more solid plan. He gave a reluctant nod causing Hermione to smile at her victory.

"Who else was there?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. They all wore their masks. I only saw Theo. I know Yaxley was there though. I can distinguish his growl anywhere."

"What else?"

"Two Horcruxes." Hermione's eyes widened.

"He already made seven before this!" Hermione said with a hard voice. Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked. He knew that Voldemort had Horcruxes, but seven of them? He didn't expect it.

"Bloody hell." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"What else did he say?" Hermione prompted.

"He has plans for me. He told Bellatrix to keep an eye on me, not knowing that I was Bellatrix. He's clueless about that," Draco answered.

"How do you shield your mind like that?" Hermione asked, feeling very intrigued.

"Snape taught me," he said with a shrug. Hermione sensed his discomfort, concluding that he must have had a close relationship with the Potions Master, and changed the topic.

"How did Theo do it?"

"My guess would be Dark Magic, Granger."

"Why me?" she asked, her voice quivering a little. Her eyes looked up at Draco, pleading that his answer wouldn't be the one she had in mind.

"For Potter. I'm supposed to break you, force secrets out of you, and I must do it at any cost," he answered. He saw the fear in her eyes, despite how hard she tried to conceal it and hold herself together.

"What do we do?" Hermione whispered to him. He pulled his lips into a thin line.

"We do as he says," came Draco's reply.

* * *

It was noon the next day and Bellatrix was on her way to meet Voldemort again. After half an hour of pacing outside the drawing room, the door opened and she saw Theo exit. The Dark Lord summoned her after another ten minutes of waiting. She took a deep breath and entered.

"My Lord," she greeted as she approached him.

"What information do you have?" Voldemort asked, jumping straight to the point.

"My Lord, forgive me. The Mudblood girl is stubborn. Give me one more day, my Lord. I will come bearing results tomorrow," Bellatrix pleaded in a strong voice. Her insides were twisting into a knot at the usage of that particular degrading word.

"I wish to see her myself then."

"Shall I being her here, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, making sure she maintained a steady voice.

"No. I do not want her to expect my visit. I will arrive at the Malfoy Manor shortly." Fury could be seen in his eyes as he clasps his hands together tightly.

"Yes, my Lord. I will prepare her for you," Bellatrix replied. With a curt nod, she left the drawing room of the Lestrange Manor and Apparated straight into the Malfoy Manor. The Polyjuice Potion wore off right then. Draco was lucky to make it back in time before the potion wore off and gave him away. That was the last dose of potion left, and he wasn't sure how long it would have lasted. Bellatrix's features morphed and changed, and within seconds, Draco stood there in a black dress which he Transfigured into jeans and a grey jumper.

He found Hermione in the library reading a rather thick volume. The bag of supplies was right beside her. He ran and slung the bag over his shoulders before grabbing her hand. Hermione was about to reprimand Draco for his manhandling, but the expression on his face made her swallow her remark.

"What's going on, Malfoy?" she asked as he gripped his wand.

"We have to leave. Now."

* * *

_**Author's Notes** : Hello! Sorry about the cliffhanger in the previous chapter. It was bound to happen at some point, no? Someone guessed that Bellatrix was a Boggart and it was a good guess, really! Thank you for your reviews. They make me squeal in delight when I read them. Do continue reading and reviewing. I'll try my absolute best not to disappoint. As always, credit goes to Christine for her beta work. I hope no one's confused about the two worlds. But if you are, you can leave a question in your review and I'll answer as soon as I can. You'll have a better grasp of the concept in the following chapters. Have a great day/night._

_Oh, before I forget, I'm currently working on a song list for every chapter. I'll be starting from Chapter 1 so if you plan to reread or anything of that sort, you'll have a song to go with it in no time. I'll post the song title and artist at the end of every chapter unless you guys prefer another way. If so, do let me know. Wow, such a long author's note. I'll stop here. I hope you're looking forward to more chapters!_

_Cheers, Anne._


	12. Ostentatious Initiation

Voldemort was livid. He was positively fuming as he set his gaze on the scene before him. He arrived at the Malfoy Manor, eager to meet the infamous Mudblood that Potter held so close to his heart, only to find Bellatrix's dead body sprawled on the cold floor of the drawing room. Her eyes were wide open in shock and they bore holes into the ceiling. Voldemort approached the body of his most trusted Death Eater, obfuscation coursing through his veins. It wasn't possible for a Mudblood to overpower and kill Bellatrix. It just wasn't possible. He had once again underestimated someone that may possibly lead to his downfall.

"Incendio," he muttered silently. Bellatrix's mop of hair went up in flames instantly. The fire spread from her hair to her face, the flames licking her frame as the seconds ticked by. In a matter of minutes, she was entirely engulfed by the fire. The fire was contained by Voldemort as it didn't spread towards anything else in the drawing room. Not even the floor was damaged by the fire. With a wave of his hand, whatever that was left of Bellatrix's burnt body disappeared. It was as if her body was never there.

Staring at the spot where Bellatrix's body was moments ago, he began to plan. That Mudblood was going to pay. He was going to personally see to it that the infuriating Mudblood got what she deserved. Voldemort's lips curled up into a sinister smile. This was just a small glitch in his agenda. It was something he could fix easily. He closed his eyes as he summoned one of his Death Eaters knowing that _this_ particular Death Eater would do anything to prove his loyalty after being told that his counterpart in the real world failed miserably. In a matter of seconds, the silent crack of Apparation was heard.

"My Lord," said the obedient Death Eater. Voldemort turned to face the Death Eater with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"You will do as I say, will you not?" asked Voldemort. His voice was demanding. It wasn't a question for the Death Eater, it was a reminder – do as you're told for your life is in my hands. That was what it really meant.

"Yes, my Lord. Anything for you," replied the Death Eater with a steady voice.

The Death Eater set his gaze on the floor, trying his best to avoid looking at Voldemort straight in the eyes. Voldemort usually met his Death Eaters in groups during meetings. It definitely wasn't a good thing when a particular Death Eater was summoned because it usually ended up in death, or severe punishment. The very first time Voldemort summoned a Death Eater individually, he tortured the Death Eater until he was hanging onto life by a thin thread. Then, he made sure the Death Eater was healed and repeated the process until he thought it was time for the Death Eater to die. On other occasions when he called for a particular Death Eater, he gave said Death Eater a task and when one was lucky, he or she will complete the task and be rewarded. Most of the time however, there would be a glitch in the plan and Voldemort would be furious.

"Your son, Lucius. I have a task for him," Voldemort said. Lucius' eyes snapped upwards to meet the Dark Lord's. What could Draco possibly do for the Dark Lord? Was this finally the time where Draco would be put to the test, and he will be given the Dark Mark if he proved himself worthy?

"Draco, my Lord?" Lucius asked as he kept his voice strong.

"Yes, Lucius. If he manages to perform this task well, I will reward him with the Dark Mark."

"Of course, my Lord. He is my son and a Malfoy. He will serve you and support your cause," said Lucius. Lucius supported the Dark Lord with every fibre of his being, but he knew that this task would be daunting. There was a high possibility that Draco would end up dead. Nevertheless, Lucius was thrilled that his son was being given this opportunity.

"I expect great things from him," the Dark Lord continued, his gaze still set on Lucius. Voldemort basked in the fact that he taught Lucius well as he was willing to hand over his son without hesitation. Though it wasn't obvious, he knew that Lucius loved his family, but he would love nothing more than to have his heir follow in his footsteps. That was exactly what Voldemort used to his advantage.

"He will bring your family glory. The Malfoy line is the oldest Pure-blood line there is, and with my aid, your family will be more recognised than it has ever been. It will be the most recognised Pure-blood family in the eyes of every witch and wizard," Voldemort hissed.

Lucius was beyond ecstatic. He prided in the fact that the Malfoy line was and is one of the longest Pure-blood lines around. With Draco's success, he would probably be ranked higher than most of the Death Eaters in the inner circle, and the Malfoy family would be greatly rewarded.

"Yes, my Lord. My son will serve you like every Malfoy has done before this. He will succeed, I will make sure of it," replied Lucius. Determination and ambition was clearly seen in his eyes. Draco will not fail him and he will not fail the Dark Lord. Lucius would see to that.

"You are not allowed to aid him in any way. This is his task and his alone. Let this be his initiation," Voldemort snapped. Lucius looked a little dejected, but he understood the process of initiation. Each Death Eater had their respective task to perform before being given the Dark Mark and each task was different.

"Yes, my Lord. I understand."

"Ask him to meet me in the Lestrange Manor tomorrow at noon," ordered Voldemort.

"Not a minute later, my Lord. He will be there."

"I look forward to working with your son, Lucius," Voldemort said. Before Lucius could even reply, the Dark Lord left the drawing room. It was finally time for Draco to be part of the rising power of the Dark Lord. Before this, Lucius kept Draco in the dark. Draco knew about the Death Eaters, but he knew nothing more. Lucius walked towards the study of the Malfoy Manor, eager to let Draco know that it was finally his time to prove himself worthy of the Dark Mark.

* * *

The first place Draco and Hermione Apparated to was the Forbidden Forest. Before Hermione could voice out that they should leave this place, she experienced another pull at her navel as her surroundings merged together in a blur of colours. Draco's grip on Hermione's hand never loosened as he Apparated from one place to another. Hermione allowed him lead her without making any objections even if she didn't know where they were at the moment. The urgency in his voice when he said they had to leave left no room of doubt. She had to trust him with her life.

They appeared in many different places. Of which, some she didn't even know existed. They mostly appeared in the midst of a forest. There were once or twice where they appeared in a cave, but they never stopped for more than a minute. It was obvious that Draco was getting tired. Hermione could see sweat beads form on his forehead as he prepared to Apparate them to a safer spot. His clothes clung tightly to his body as he shifted the weight of the bag of supplies. They were currently in the heart of a forest that Muggles didn't know about in Newport.

"Hand it over," Hermione urged, her eyes shifting towards the bag on Draco's shoulder.

"Hand what over, Granger?" Draco panted. Despite the fact that he was fit, Apparating that many times was exhausting. Not to mention that they covered quite a distance during each Apparation.

"The bag. You're tired, Malfoy. I'll carry it."

"Just one more stop, Granger. The next one will be the last," Draco mumbled.

"I don't care! Let me do something!" Draco was rather stunned at her outburst. She was obviously uncomfortable with not doing her share of work. He gave in and handed the bag over to her. Besides, he was honestly tired and the bag increased in weight after each Apparation. Satisfied that she got the bag, Hermione held Draco's hand again.

"Where to?" she asked.

Not bothering with a reply, Draco Apparated them into an apartment. It was bigger than Hermione's apartment and more beautifully decorated. Draco plopped down onto the couch instantly as he tried to catch his breath.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked as she took in her surroundings. She expected to end up in another cave or forest, not some beautifully furnished apartment.

"Paris," Draco said after a few deep breaths.

"What? You did international Apparation?" Hermione asked. She was baffled. International Apparation was almost impossible for wizards and witches in their year. No wonder Draco looked like he was about to pass out. It required lots of energy and concentration, and Draco was already lacking the former from the amount of times they Apparated.

"I had to. No one knows about this place. They wouldn't bother to look here just yet especially when they think you're alone," he mumbled.

"Where exactly is this place?" she asked again as she set the bag on the floor and lowered herself onto an ottoman.

"My house, Granger. Enough questions," he said. His voice showed that he was not to be argued with. Hermione had lots of questions to ask, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to further exhaust Draco despite the fact that she was positively annoyed that he told her to stop asking questions. Besides, he saved her once again. Staying silent, she looked around the house. There were portraits of famous witches and wizards around the living room. Her eyes roamed the entire area until Draco cleared his throat, bringing her eyes to rest upon him.

"You can get cleaned up. The bathroom is through that door," he said as he pointed towards a cream coloured door. She nodded, pushed herself off the ottoman and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned to face him as she was halfway there. She just remembered something important.

"Malfoy? Can I ask one last question?"

"What, Granger?"

"Bellatrix. Her body. Where did you hide it?"

"I didn't," he replied nonchalantly.

"What?" she screamed.

"I'm not stupid, Granger. I didn't hide it, but I charmed it so that she looked like she just died. So when he finds her, he wouldn't give it a second thought."

"Right," she said as she whipped around and headed for the bathroom once again. Draco stared at her retreating figure and when she was out of sight, he let out a long sigh. Never before in his life did he have to Apparate that many times and cover that much distance. He wasn't even sure if the house was his when he decided to Apparate here, but he had to take his chances. He prepared himself to Apparate again the second they landed if this house wasn't his in this dimension, but thank Merlin it was. He never thought that one day, he would be saving Muggle-born Granger at the expense of his own life. He didn't regret his decision, no, but it was something he never expected to do.

A little chirping sound by the window caught his attention. Outside his window was an owl and tied on the owl's leg was a letter. _Weird_, Draco thought. No one was supposed to know he was here so who was the letter for? He walked towards the window, opened it and untied the letter. When the owl flew away, he closed the window once again and returned to his seat on the couch. He nearly doubled over when he saw the seal on the envelope. It had the Malfoy crest on it and anything with the Malfoy crest in this world was disastrous. He opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment that was inside.

_Draco,_

_It is finally time! The Dark Lord has requested for your presence tomorrow at noon in the Lestrange Manor. Prove yourself worthy to the Dark Lord, son. Together, we will bring more pride to the Malfoy name. We will be the proudest Pure-blood family around. Do as the Dark Lord says. Do not disappoint him and most importantly, do not disappoint the Malfoy name. This is what you were born for. This is your destiny, son. Embrace it!_

_L.M._

Draco automatically scrunched up the letter and threw it into the fireplace. He didn't have the time before this to wonder if his father was alive here. That letter was unexpected and it hit him like a brick to the head.

"Granger! Get out here this instant!" he bellowed. He didn't care if she was taking a shower, he wanted her out immediately. Hermione came running out as soon as she could. She looked fresh, but her hair was still wet. Instead of her usual soft curls, her hair was now straighter from the weight of the water.

"Malfoy?"

"We have to leave," he said.

"What? Why?" she asked. There she was in the shower, feeling happy that this place was safe only to hear Malfoy telling her that they must leave. Unlike the previous time he told her they had to leave, she made a point to ask why as his voice didn't hold the same urgency.

"I just got a letter from my father. That means they can find me, and if they find you with me, we'd both be dead in a second. I'm going to freshen up. You can look around the house to see if there's anything that you might want to take with you. We'll leave once I'm done," he said as he got up and walked pass her. She charmed her hair dry with a flick of the wand and proceeded to do as he said. She headed towards the kitchen to look for longer lasting food. She then went to the library to look for books. When she was done looking around the entire house, she sat in the living room once again and arranged the items in the bag. Draco returned to the living room to the sight of Hermione sitting cross legged on the floor, reading a book.

"Granger," he addressed. Her eyes looked up at him. He was wearing jeans once again with a navy blue shirt that clung to his body.

"Any idea where we could go?" Draco asked. He was out of places to Apparate to, his house being his last resort. Hermione thought for awhile, biting her lower lip as she concentrated. Her eyes lit up after a moment or two.

"The Forest of Dean," she said.

"I don't know where that is, Granger."

"Gloucestershire, England."

"I don't know what it looks like. I can't bring us there," Draco replied indignantly.

"I know. Come on," she said as she extended her hand for him to hold. As he held her hand after grabbing hold of the bag of supplies, she took a deep breath. She was going to have to do international Apparation. She never tried it before, but if Malfoy could do it, she was sure that she could do it, too. The image of the forest in her mind was clear, and when she felt confident enough, the familiar pull of Apparation was felt by the both of them. They landed in a forest clearing and Hermione immediately got to work. She put up the protective spells she knew. She circled the perimeter with her wand in hand as she repeated the process. Draco just watched her, unsure about what she was doing, but decided not to bother her anyway as she was in deep concentration.

When she was done, she returned to where Draco was and started shuffling through the bag. He was so tempted to ask her what she was doing, but he refrained.

"I can't find the tent, Malfoy. Look for it while I strengthen the charms," she said as she returned to circle the perimeter. _She kept a tent in there_, he thought as he did what she requested. He finally found the tent and enlarged it to its normal size. He waited for Hermione to be done before entering the tent. When he entered the tent, he found out that it was much bigger on the inside than it appeared to be. It had a small kitchen as well as several bunks.

"Perkin's tent. I Accio-ed it," Hermione called out from behind him. He nodded in response. Hermione took the bag from him and started to sort out the things inside the tent. She looked too natural, like she has done this multiple times before. He had to ask as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Granger, how do you know so much about these things?"

Hermione stayed silent as a pang of nostalgia hit her. She decided in those few seconds that she'd tell him about their seventh year. It wouldn't hurt her. If anything, it would be better for the both of them if he knew more about her.

"Back in seventh year, Harry, Ron and I were looking for his Horcruxes. This is how we stayed. We moved from one place to another to avoid detection," she answered honestly. Draco kept quiet.

"It was difficult, but we got used to it. That's why I know all the spells to avoid detection. It's unlikely that we'll be found here, but to be safe, we have to move around every week or so," she continued as she plopped down on one of the bunks. She too, was tired.

"If Potter and Weasley could manage, I will, too," he said as he sat on the bunk beside Hermione's. She suddenly shot up and stared at Draco.

"Malfoy, remember how you told me when the two world collides, you and your counterpart becomes one? Does it mean that you now have your counterpart's memory?" she asked. It slipped her mind entirely, but now that she thought of it, she had to know.

"I would think so. There are some things I remember that aren't really mine, if you get what I mean, but it's nothing weird. It feels quite natural," he replied with a shrug.

"What are you like here?" she inquired. Maybe it was too personal of a question, but she really couldn't help it. It wasn't everyday you retain someone else's memories, even if that someone else happened to be you.

"Bigoted, annoying and a huge pain in the arse. I was brought up the same way. I was taught to hate Muggle-borns and believe in all that Pure-blood supremacy."

She didn't know what to reply to that, so she stayed silent. After a moment or two of silence, Hermione spoke up once again.

"What did the letter from your father say?"

"The Dark Lord wants to see me. My initiation, it seems."

"You mean your counterpart here hasn't been initiated?" she asked.

"Seems like it, Granger. That is a good thing, by the way, because I can't go marching in to meet the Dark Lord without a Dark Mark." Hermione's eyes grew wide in horror as she realised what Malfoy meant.

"You can't possibly be telling me you're actually going to meet him!" she said.

"I am and you can't do anything about it!"

"Have you gone entirely barmy?" she asked, frustration clearly building up.

"I have to! It's the only way to keep us safe and up to date, Granger! He has plans for me. It'll buy us time," he reasoned. At that, she kept quiet. She knew he was right, but marching up to the Dark Lord was a huge risk, and she wasn't sure if she was willing to let him take the risk.

"I bloody well know it's a huge risk, Granger, but it's a risk I have to take whether you like it or not. I don't need your permission," he uttered as if he read her mind.

"Fine."

She crossed her arms over she chest in defeat. Draco smirked. Hermione wondered how it was even possible for him to smirk when their lives were in danger. It was probably second nature for Malfoy to smirk. She rolled her eyes at him and lied back down on her bunk. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a much needed slumber.

When she awoke the next day, she couldn't find Malfoy anywhere. She ran out of the tent hoping to find him, but the surroundings were clear. She raced back into the tent and went straight to his bed only to find a note there.

_Granger,_

_Left for the Lestrange Manor to meet Baldy. I'll be back soon._

_Malfoy._

Hermione wanted to slap herself for waking up past noon. She told herself she would most definitely wake up before Malfoy left so she could remind him to stay safe, but she didn't anticipate that she would be so exhausted as to wake up so late. She read the note again and chuckled at his nickname for you-know-who. Perhaps you-know-who was too long to write. She set the note on fire with a wandless spell so that it would never fall into wrong hands.

* * *

Draco entered the drawing room of the Lestrange Manor with steady footsteps. He could see Voldemort sitting on the throne in the room, but he didn't slow his pace nor did he hesitate. He already shielded his memories and left that of his counterpart's free and available if the Dark Lord wanted to check. He reached the throne in about twenty footsteps and went on his knees.

"My Lord."

"Draco, my boy. Stand up," said Voldemort in hushed tones. Draco stood up and looked at Voldemort straight in the eyes, showing that he was confident.

"I have something to tell you, Draco. Listen well," Voldemort hissed. He then proceeded to explain to Draco about the alternate universe. Draco already knew everything, but he played it well. He listened intently, as though it was his first time listening to it.

"I have a task for you," Voldemort said once he was done explaining about the alternate universe.

"Anything, my Lord," Draco replied. On the inside, he felt like he was about to throw up from speaking to this snake-like man with such an obedient tone.

"You disappointed me in the other world."

"I know not what I did, my Lord, but I know that I am loyal to you." Draco kept his demeanour calm as he felt a presence in his mind. He could feel the Dark Lord going through his memories, searching for anything that may show disloyalty. Draco strengthened his shields and pushed forward memories of his counterpart.

"I know you are, boy. This task will test your loyalty. Do not fail me, Draco," Voldemort hissed as he pulled out from Draco's mind.

"Never, my Lord."

"Good. Find the Mudblood girl. She killed your Aunt Bellatrix. I want her at my mercy. When I return to the real world with the Mudblood in my hands, Potter will give up his life for hers and I will rise to power," said Voldemort as he gripped his throne.

"If I may, my Lord, you're going to spare the Mudblood?" Draco asked as he took a step back. His insides twisted into knots at his usage of the foul word.

"Don't be a fool, Draco. Of course not. I have my plans for her. Now, go! Find the Mudblood. You have two weeks. When you find her, press this. Someone will come to you in a matter of minutes and you'll be given your next task," Voldemort muttered as he held out a circular object for Draco to take. Draco's fingers wrapped around the small object and he accidentally brushed against Voldemort's fingers. He was about to pull back his hand in disgust for Voldemort's fingers were ice cold, but he stopped himself just in time.

"Yes, my Lord," Draco replied as he pulled the object from Voldemort's hand.

"Remember, Draco. You're not allowed to ask for help. I have made this device undetectable until you press that button so that your father cannot help you. You are forbidden from speaking a word of this to anyone."

"Yes, my Lord. I understand my task," Draco said.

"Good. Leave. Your two weeks starts now. Do not disappoint me, Draco. There will be grave consequences."

* * *

Hermione sat on her bunk with a quill in one hand. On her lap was a book, and on the book was a parchment. She was making a list of things to do. It helped her feel like she was being useful instead of sitting around and waiting for Malfoy to get back. She bit on her bottom lip, pondering on what she should do. On the top of the parchment were the words 'To Do List' and it was underlined. She finally thought of something and quickly penned it down before she forgot.

1. Find out how to get back.

After a minute, she thought of something else. She dipped her quill into a bottle of ink and started writing.

2. Find Horcruxes – What are they and how to destroy them?

Before she got to number three, Draco appeared in the tent. His presence startled her and she knocked over her bottle of ink. Seeing that Hermione was irritated with the mess she made, he cleaned it up with a quick Scourgify.

"You can do wandless magic!" Hermione accused.

"Watch the tone, Granger. It's just wandless magic. I'm sure you can do it, too," he replied as he sat down opposite her. She kept quiet, but glared at him. At least he didn't have the nerve to insult her and tell her that she couldn't do it. If he did, she would gladly show him that she could perform wandless magic with a quick hex.

"Thought so," Draco said smugly.

"You're such a git. What happened?"

"I have two weeks to find you," he muttered.

"Don't speak gibberish, Malfoy."

"My task is to find you, Granger. I have two weeks."

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah, oh." Hermione rolled her eyes at his reply. She still didn't get how he could be so calm after meeting the world's most insane wizard alive.

"What else?" she asked. He proceeded to explain what happened during his meeting with Voldemort. She gasped when he told her Voldemort performed Legilimency on him, but he shrugged it off. After telling Hermione everything, he visibly relaxed. He didn't even realise he was tense. Hermione kept quiet as she thought about what Draco told her. It was funny that she never once thought about doubting him. A year ago, she'd rather be fed to Aragog than to trust Malfoy. Hours ago when they were Apparating from place to place, she _had_ to trust him, she didn't have a choice. But now, she trusted him willingly. She didn't have evidence that showed that she could trust him, but she did.

"What do we do?" she asked Draco, breaking the silence. It was going to be like seventh year all over again. She could feel it in her bones.

"We come up with a foolproof plan," came his confident reply.

* * *

**Author's Note** _: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Ben, who is celebrating his 19th birthday today! He's a wonderful friend who never fails to try to make me happy when I'm down and I have so much to thank him for. So here's a happy 19th birthday to you, Ben. I updated much earlier than I intended to so you guys have Ben to thank! Thank you so much for your reviews on the last chapter. Keep them coming because I look forward to reading them. So do what you do best and give that review button a go. Oh, much thanks to my beta, Christine._

_Cheers, Anne._


	13. Lessons

Hermione Granger took note of the page she was reading, closed the book and set it on a stool by her bunk. She gazed at the pale blonde lying down lazily on the bunk opposite hers. The day before, they sat together in the middle of the tent and discussed the information they had. Some information proved to be more useful than the others, but they worked with what they had.

Trying to come up with a foolproof plan was more daunting than either of them could imagine especially with their current predicament. Not to mention the fact that they each had their own ideas.

"_You insufferable know-it-all," he fumed._

"_I don't see you coming up with a bloody plan!" Hermione rubbed her hands together to warm them, as well as to keep her hands occupied. She was _that_ close to whipping out her wand and hexing the blonde git into oblivion._

"_You shot down every idea I came up with, Granger!" He glared at Hermione. Someone was most definitely testing his patience. Meeting with the Dark Lord was downright appalling, and here he was, facing the bossy know-it-all Granger._

After countless arguments, taunts and efforts to maintain a civil relationship, they came to a compromise. Needless to say, they both had not uttered a word to each other throughout the entire night. The silence continued in the morning. It grew thick and uncomfortable. They acknowledged the fact that they were alone here without outside help and only had each other. It was as clear as day that they couldn't possibly ignore one another forever because that would most definitely result in death. By the time the Sun was at its peak, they were already cracking at the seams, but neither wanted to admit defeat first.

"I want you to teach me Occlumency." Hermione finally broke the silence with her request. The blonde who previously had his eyes closed, opened them and smirked.

"I was enjoying the silence," he said. His smirk grew wider as Hermione shot him a glare. He knew what he said was a lie. The silence was so thick; you could have cut it with a knife. Silence was something he barely welcomed in his life anymore. It reminded him too much of his life back in the Malfoy Manor. He was surprised he even lasted this long.

"I didn't know you could enjoy something as simple as silence."

Choosing to ignore her comment, he addressed her request.

"Occlumency? It's really not the time to quench your thirst for knowledge, Granger," he said. He pushed himself up into a sitting position making it easier for him to look at Hermione. She had an unreadable expression on her face. Was that amusement?

"I'll have you know it's not just for knowledge. I need it, Malfoy! We live in an unknown world with danger lurking in every corner," she replied indignantly. He sighed. He understood where she was coming from. It was dangerous being in such a world where you knew you weren't safe. Your mind could be easily exploited. The contents of your mind could either save you, or kill you. Especially for someone like Hermione who was so sought after by the Dark Lord, she needed Occlumency more than anyone else.

"I'm sure Potter told you it's not easy," he casually reminded her.

"I know, but I'm a good student. And I know you're good at it. So teach me. It might save my life. It might even save yours." There was no arguing there because she was right.

"Was that a compliment, Granger?" he drawled. He knew he was a great Occlumens, perhaps even one of the best Occlumens in wizarding history. He was even more skilled than Snape in Occlumency. To be able to lie to the Dark Lord, who was a very skilled Legilimens, while impersonating someone else proved just as much.

"You know you're good, Malfoy, so stop being a git. Teach me," she urged in a serious voice.

"I'll have to go through your memories, you know." He wasn't scaring her, neither was he refusing to teach her, but she had to be sure. Learning Occlumency was exhausting, both physically and mentally. Once she agreed to learning, there was no way in hell he would let her stop until she succeeded.

"I remember you telling me that you're more honourable than you're given credit for. So you won't go through things you're not supposed to," she said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement, a very true one. _Curse Granger and her good memory_, Draco thought to himself. _You weren't even planning on invading her privacy_ said his conscience in a smug tone. He ignored it and nodded his agreement.

"But don't blame me if I see things you don't want me to see," he added for safe measure. He got off his bunk, removed the book from the stool and sunk down on it. Hermione extended her hand for the book and tucked it away with other books by the side of her bunk.

"I'm ready," she said as she crossed her legs and straightened her posture.

"The most basic thing about Occlumency is collecting all the memories you want to hide and store them away. It's not known to many, but all our minds store memories differently. For some, it's easier to collect these memories, but for others, it's harder. Depending on how your mind works, you need to find a way to make sure that all the memories you want hidden are collected. Understand?" he questioned. Draco studied Hermione's features. He could see that she was absorbing everything he told her, trying to figure out how her own mind works.

"Granger, stop. You'll only know how your mind works after you try Occlumency," he said. She nodded in apprehension, but she believed him.

"Okay. Go on, Malfoy."

"After collecting these memories, tuck it away in a safe corner. Build a wall around it. It's as if you were creating a fort to safeguard all those memories." He paused. She looked up at him expectantly, her expression beckoning him to continue.

"Right. We can try it now. Unless you want me to explain in further detail on how to be a good Occlumens," he said.

"I'd prefer it if you explained first. Please," she stated. He obliged without any arguments.

"You have to shield your thoughts well. Strengthen the walls you built, make them impenetrable. A skilled Legilimens would attempt to pierce through your walls. Focus on strengthening them. If you lose focus, you lose everything," he explained.

"I'm a Legilimens, Malfoy, and I believe I'm rather good at it. Sometimes I hit this blank wall and I know that they're hiding something –"

"That's how Legilimency works, Granger," he said, effectively cutting her off midsentence.

"He's a Legilimens, but he couldn't tell you were hiding something. You were pretending to be someone else for Merlin's sake and he couldn't even tell," she muttered. There was no need to specify who 'he' was. It was Voldemort. He knew what she was about to ask. He even expected it.

"That's something else many Occlumens don't know. You coat your wall with memories you don't bother hiding. That way, that blank wall is never there. Camouflage your wall and make it look like it's not there. All the Legilimens will see are memories after memories," he replied, answering her unspoken question. Before Hermione could ask another question, he continued talking.

"When you're skilled enough, you'll be able to manipulate your memories."

"I'm ready to try now," she said.

"It's not easy, Granger. It's difficult," he warned.

"And I'm determined to get it right," she countered hotly. He didn't bother with a reply. He just sat on the stool for another minute before he took his wand and positioned himself in front of her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

He pointed his wand at her, the tip of his wand a few inches from her face.

"Legilimens."

Being in Granger's mind was somewhat different for him. Her memories and thoughts were organised and arranged into categories and subcategories. They were filed neatly in her mind. _Good_, he thought, _it'll make it easier for her to collect her memories and thoughts_. He went for the unimportant memories, keeping to his word that he would not pry into things that he wasn't supposed to. Books. That was something safe. Her memories on books were pretty much endless. _Merlin's beard, the woman has read so many books,_ he thought to himself. He could feel her throwing up her shields as fast as she could, but it came crumbling down in a few seconds. Feeling his patience wearing thin at her lack of effort, he gave her one final try.

"You're not even trying, Granger!" he half-yelled once he pulled out of her mind.

"I am."

"Then I'm telling you that it's not enough!" he snapped.

Without any warning, he delved into her mind once again. He felt her put up her shields and this time, they didn't crumble down. However, he could pierce through them without any effort. Draco felt a tad bit guilty for snapping at her like that because if he was being honest, she was doing much better than he did on his first attempt. But she didn't need to know that. Besides, she needed to learn as fast as possible. With that, he continued searching deeper into her mind, testing her speed as well as the strength of her shield. He knew he was exhausting her, but he wasn't as brutal as Snape. Not even close.

"_Try again, Draco! No Death Eater will give you time to rest. They would do anything to bring the Malfoy family down in the eyes if the Dark Lord. Your mind will betray you," Snape chided._

_Draco was already panting, drops of perspiration forming on his forehead. They have been at it for six hours now and Snape didn't give him more than a minute to relax between each try._

"_Again, Draco."_

"_No, wait! Just two minutes," protested Draco._

"_Legilimens," Snape muttered and pierced Draco's mind once again._

"Stop!" Hermione screamed, effectively ending the connection Draco had with her mind.

"You're not focusing, Granger! Focus. I'm already going easy on you. It took no effort to break down your walls," he replied impatiently.

"Give me a break," she pleaded. Exhaustion was clearly taking over.

"If he caught you, he will not give you a break. He will be brutal and you wouldn't last a second."

She paled a little, realising the truth in his words. Catching her off guard, he muttered the incantation again. Only this time, he went straight for other memories which were of more importance. The first thing, or person, he thought of was Viktor Krum. It wasn't exactly personal, he knew that, but it was personal enough for someone like Granger. Besides, rumour has it that he was her first kiss, and he was about to find out if it was true.

Within ten seconds, he found what he was looking for. It was like watching a movie. They were walking by the Quidditch pitch right after dinner. She was wearing her school robes and he was in his, and their arms were linked. They wind blew in their direction carrying their voices with it. They were talking silently, but Draco couldn't miss the thick accent in Viktor's voice even if he wanted to. The both of them walked towards the middle of the vast and empty field and sat down. Her head was turned towards him and he was looking down at her. Draco could feel her emotions that were attached to this particular memory. Viktor was looking at her lips and a shy blush crept up her cheeks. She was nervous, her heart was pounding. She anticipated fireworks, magic! He slowly leaned in, his hand going behind her mop of hair to pull her closer. Her heart pounded even faster and she was beyond unnerved. Their lips met. And nothing. No fireworks. No magic. _Nothing_. It wasn't a particularly bad first kiss, but there was nothing. Draco could feel the disappointment she felt as her lips responded to absentmindedly to Viktor's demanding ones.

The memory stopped there. Draco then realised that her shields were up. He started to break through them. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he wanted to see what happened after that. From what he saw however, he was willing to bet nothing happened. But he still continued his attempt to break down her shields with minimal effort. Satisfied that she could hold him off for a whole twenty seconds, he left her mind.

"You foul –"

"Before you get your knickers in a twist, you have to admit it worked. Sure, I played dirty, but that only made you more determined to keep me out. You can thank me," he said with a smirk. _So he_ was _her first kiss,_ he thought.

She was about to argue with him when the words died at her lips. She grudgingly admitted to herself that he was right. It wasn't her desire to learn that allowed her such progress, it was her anger. But she wasn't about to thank him, after all, he was a foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach. She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and returned to her book.

Over the next two days, they practiced Occlumency daily. Hermione was progressing much faster than Draco expected. _Perhaps I'm a good teacher_, he mentally praised himself. _Or maybe she's a good student_, said the nasty voice in his head. He groaned inwardly. It was as if his conscience was hell-bent on putting Granger into his good books. _It's not like she was ever in your bad books,_ came the voice again. Ignoring the voice, he focused on his current task – guarding the tent.

They took turns to guard the tent at night as an extra precaution. At his guarding post, he could hear Hermione murmuring in her sleep. She would toss and turn like she was trapped in a nightmare and it didn't go unnoticed by Draco. Who could blame her? This world was a nightmare. The nightmare only truly begins when she wakes up. He still remembered the first night he was on guard. He heard her let out a strangled scream and saw her jerk into a sitting position. He peeked in from the opening of the tent, but kept himself well hidden. The Draco Malfoy three years ago would have sauntered in and snickered.

'Your bushy hair strangled you in your sleep, Granger?' would be his snarky remark. But this was now. He turned a blind eye and pretended he didn't witness the entire thing. Besides, her hair wasn't really bushy anymore.

Their next Occlumency lesson came a little too soon for Hermione's liking, but she didn't give up. At the end of the lesson, she was absolutely tired. But more than that, she was pleased with her progress so far. Her shields were much stronger as Malfoy took about a minute to break through them. It was wonderful progress. She lowered herself onto her bunk to rest when Malfoy spoke up.

"Teach me how to perform the Patronus Charm," he requested.

Hermione shot up into a sitting position, a wide smile on her face. She has wanted to teach him something in return for his Occlumency lessons and this was the perfect opportunity.

"Let's get started then," she said as she got off her bunk and grabber her wand. Draco looked at her incredulously. He expected her to bite at him, telling him that he was far too associated with the Dark side to produce a Patronus. It was a known fact that very few members of the Dark could produce one. He only knew one person that could – Snape.

"Malfoy, sitting there looking dumbfounded isn't going to help you produce a Patronus."

Hermione's hands were on her hips as she waited for Draco to take his own wand and join her at the opposite side of the tent.

"First of all, you need a happy memory. Think about it and focus on it. Let it fill you up. Feel the energy reaching the tip of your fingers and let it extend to your wand," she guided as he approached her. She lifted her wand and thought of a happy memory. She thought of her first trip to Hogsmeade, the happiness overwhelming her entire being.

"Expecto Patronum," she muttered, pointing her wand towards their bunks. A silvery-blue otter shot out of her wand and danced around the tent before vanishing. Draco just stared in amazement. He has never seen a Patronus up close before. It was mesmerising.

"You can try it now. Just focus and say 'Expecto Patronum,'" Hermione said as she rested her wand on the table.

Draco looked unsure. She made it look so easy, but he knew it was bloody difficult. He thought of a memory – his first broom. He got it at the tender age of eight. It was a beautiful and elegant broom. He focused on that memory, ignoring his surroundings, ignoring the rustling of the wind outside the tent, and ignoring Granger's presence.

"Expecto Patronum," he said firmly. Wisps of silvery-blue vapour escaped his wand but it died moments later. He frowned. Hermione cleared her throat and stepped towards Draco.

"Perhaps your memory isn't strong enough. Think of a happier one and focus. It only lasts as long as you focus," she offered.

"In case you forgot my upbringing, Granger, I'm severely lacking in the happy department," he replied hotly. Confusion washed over Hermione for a moment or two before she understood what he meant. What kind of childhood could someone have had if they were raised by Death Eaters? She shuddered at that thought. Her gaze went back to Draco. He was still frowning and she wanted to turn her wand on herself for being so tactless.

"Try again, Malfoy. It takes practice," she urged.

He gritted his teeth and tried again. They worked on it for several hours. Draco grew more frustrated with every passing minute at his inability to produce a Patronus. Not only that, he was also annoyed that Granger was still so patient with him when he would have snapped at her if their roles were reversed. After what felt like his millionth try, he was proud that the silvery-blue smoke lasted much longer and was much brighter.

"It doesn't have a corporeal form yet, but it's good progress," Hermione praised. He looked at her and they locked eyes. He didn't want to say the words, but she understood – thank you was what he meant. She gave him a sincere smile before getting some food ready.

Dinner was simple, just like every meal they had. They couldn't conjure food so they relied on whatever supplies Hermione brought. After dinner, they remained at the table and engaged in small talk – something they did so often now. They couldn't deny that their friendship was progressing, and it wasn't a bad thing.

"What do you think his Horcruxes are?" Hermione asked after a moment of silence between the pair.

"Beats me, Granger. I don't even know what his other Horcruxes were," Draco replied with a shrug.

"They were valuable things. Hufflepuff's cup and his snake, Nagini, just to name a few. These things were precious to him, I would think," she explained.

"I knew there was something wrong with that snake. It had a mind of its own. And what could an insane wizard like Baldy possibly find precious? The only thing precious to him would be his immortality." Draco snorted. Hermione would have laughed at Draco's usage of the word 'Baldy' if the conversation wasn't a serious one.

"I don't know. I have a nagging feeling that it has something to do with him being a wizard." She rested her head on her hands. She thought about this daily and it was pretty much useless. She wasn't anywhere near figuring it out from the day she started thinking about it.

"Obviously, Granger. I expected you to deduce more than that," he remarked. She sat upright immediately and stared the blonde down.

"Shove it, Malfoy. I'm not the walking and talking version of the Hogwarts' library. Speaking of, I need to go to Hogwarts," she said. Draco was about to make a smart remark about how she always had her nose stuck in a book, and how she was most definitely the human version of the Hogwarts' library until she said the last sentence.

"What the bloody hell for? That place is probably crawling with Death Eaters!"

"Basilisk's fangs, Malfoy. There's no point finding the Horcruxes if we can't destroy it," she replied. Her voice was strong and firm.

"And where in Hogwarts would we find the fangs?" he inquired.

"The Chamber of Secrets, of course," she answered.

"You've got to be absolutely barmy!"

"How dare you call me barmy? I'm going with or without your permission. You can either help me, or sit there like a piece of trash that is a huge waste of space!" she fumed. No one ever called her barmy. She was most definitely _not_ barmy.

"Death Eaters, Granger! Merciless human beings who will kill you instantly. Ring any bells?" Draco stared at her like she sprouted another head. _This woman is impossible_, he thought angrily.

"I know what Death Eaters are, Malfoy! In case you forgot, I've been tortured by one! I have to get into Hogwarts," she seethed. Her eyes gleamed with fury as she shot a cold glare at Malfoy. He could sense her determination from across the table. Heck, he would have been able to sense it even if he was a mile away. But running into Hogwarts now was like carrying a flashing neon sign that said 'Avada me!'

"Look, Granger. I'll go with you, but we can't go running in like that," he reasoned.

"I know that. We don't have to go in tonight. I just want to see what it's like now." There was a sense of longing in her voice. No doubt she was reminiscing about her Hogwarts memories. Draco was doing the same thing too.

"Okay then. We'll check it out tonight," he said. Honestly, he would much rather stay in the tent, but they were running out of time. He was given two weeks and a quarter of that was already gone. If they wanted to get out alive, they had to work fast.

They appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest with an astounding pop. The moon was high up in the sky, illuminating the forest, enhancing their vision in the dark. They could see Hogwarts at a distance, but it wasn't very clear. However, they couldn't risk getting any closer.

"Let's climb up the tree, Malfoy. It'll give us a better view," she said as she eyed a huge tree that was a few yards from where they were. Draco eyed the tree, returned his gaze to the brunette in front of him and stalked off towards said tree with Hermione in tow. He climbed up the first branch causing Hermione to huff in annoyance.

"I assumed even ferrets would know the concept of ladies first," she muttered to herself while waiting for him to hoist himself up even higher so she could start climbing. She looked up at him just as he turned around and offered her his hand. Her jaw nearly dropped. Draco chuckled. _Chuckled._

"Come on, Granger. We don't have all night. Men who use the concept of 'ladies first' when climbing a tree are a sad excuse for gentlemen," he said. His platinum blonde hair reflected what little moonlight that reached his head. Hermione took hold of his hand and allowed him to help her up, her cheeks reddening in embarrassment as she realised he heard her little rant earlier.

"Thank you," she said in a low voice as they reached the most ideal spot for spying. He was on a higher branch while she sat on one that was directly below him. They watched the castle in comfortable silence. There wasn't much going on outside the castle. There was the occasional Death Eater in hooded cloaks roaming the area, but they never strayed far from the castle.

As Draco's eyes followed a group of Death Eaters, he thought about his years at Hogwarts. It felt like a decade has passed since he left Hogwarts. He had grown and matured so much that the Draco Malfoy he was back in Hogwarts seemed like a distant memory. His travelled further into his past memories, his eyes shifting between Death Eaters and Granger to make sure she didn't fall off. He nearly fell off the tree as he stumbled across something that wasn't exactly his.

"Granger," he called out loud enough for her to hear, but soft enough so the creatures in the forest weren't disturbed. Her eyes darted to him in response, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Is it possible to turn a letter into a Horcrux?" he asked.

"Well, yes. But I don't see how that's relevant. He wouldn't turn a piece of paper into a Horcrux," she whispered.

"What if it was his Hogwarts acceptance letter? I remember my father asking me to accompany him to Gringotts to put something into my vault. I thought it was my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I found it weird that he wanted to safeguard it, but what if it wasn't mine?" He gripped the branch tightly and leaned downwards so Hermione could hear him better.

"Malfoy, it's not possible. We managed to kill him in the real world, remember? None of the Horcruxes we destroyed happened to be a letter," she reasoned with him. Her eyes went back to scanning the grounds of Hogwarts.

"It's possible if the memory isn't exactly mine," he said smugly. He was almost sure that his theory was right. Hermione's eyes snapped back to Draco to see if he was remotely joking about the matter, but she saw a serious expression on his face. Her face lit up immediately as she plastered a grin on her face.

"Merlin, yes! If it was your counterpart's memory, your theory is entirely plausible! You know, he's always known he was different as a child. He told Dumbledore that. The Hogwarts acceptance letter just proved that he was right about being different. I can't believe I didn't think of it!" she rambled on excitedly.

"No need to get so excited, Granger. The branch isn't going to hold your weight if you bobble up and down like that," he stated. Normally, she would have thrown an insult at him for making such a remark about her, but she was just too excited to care at the moment.

"You don't know how difficult it is to find out what his Horcruxes are, Malfoy. And it's even harder to find out where they are. Those two questions are already answered!" she exclaimed jubilantly while trying to keep her voice to a hushed whisper.

Draco Malfoy wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Granger's excitement was contagious. Before he knew it, it was smiling back at her. _Smiling_, not smirking. Smiling because they were finally getting somewhere about the Horcruxes. But more importantly, he was smiling because it has been so long since he acted like himself around someone. No lies, no concealing the truth, just himself. He was smiling because this was the first time in a long time that he was actually comfortable to do so despite being stuck in a world where death could greet him at any moment.

* * *

**Author's Note**_ : So how'd I do? I rather enjoy Draco and Hermione teaching each other things. This was a fun chapter to write, so tell me how I did? Thank you for the reviews! I hope you're enjoying the way the story is going. So if you feel like it, give the review button a go! Much thanks to my beta, Christine. She does a wonderful job._

_Cheers, Anne._


	14. Fight or Flight

The atmosphere was positively gloomy. Dark clouds hung in the sky, blocking what little sunlight the Sun provided that morning. The air was so thick and humid that he could practically smell the vapour that was saturated in it. All in all, his surroundings had a sense of foreboding. Ignoring his instinct to return to safety, he started his journey towards the old Hogwarts castle from the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

His legs were heavy and they were anchoring him down with each step. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be at home trying to rebuild his name in a better light. His name was dragged through the mud countless times. It was associated with pretty much everything that was deemed evil. Deemed? No, it _was_ evil. But not him. He wasn't evil. He wasn't the boy who made all the wrong choices. He was the boy who _didn't _have a choice. He wasn't born into a prophecy, but his whole life was planned out for him. It was only last year where he started making his own choices. Why? Because his father finally died.

Of course it sounded cruel to say his father _finally_ died, but he was relieved. He could finally make his own decisions without family obligations holding him back. Most of all, there was no Dark Lord looming over his head. The end of the war was only the beginning of his life – the life that was dictated by him and him alone. But here he was, stuck in this nightmare. He was right back at square one, except it wasn't exactly square one. It was a similar situation, but this time, he did something he didn't have the bravery to do before – choose his own path. _I am my own man. I am not my father_, a voice rang in his head.

That was precisely why he kept putting one foot in front of the other despite its weight – to make sure he still had a life to salvage when he returned; when _they _returned. He would lose his life if the Dark Lord won. His mother; what would his mother do? It took Draco Malfoy exactly fifteen minutes and eight seconds to reach Hogwarts and another two minutes to prepare his facade. He schooled his face into a mask of indifference, his eyes had a cold and piercing glare, and his lips were pulled into a thin line. With a demanding stance, he took his first step into Hogwarts. He couldn't believe his luck! He bumped right into the one person he was looking for – Alecto Carrow. Perhaps his instinct was wrong, for things were actually going his way.

Draco looked at the female figure a few metres away. She was a stocky little woman with slumped shoulders. She was rather stout with stubby fingers. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun with a few strands lying free. She was much older than Draco, but less respected even if she was a Death Eater and he wasn't. After all, he was a Malfoy and she was only a Carrow. He approached her with confident strides.

"Carrow," he greeted accordingly. His voice was strong and hard. It was demanding. She whipped her head around when she heard the unfamiliar voice. She knew each and every person in Hogwarts and could easily place their voice to their respective faces. The voice she just heard was unrecognisable although it did have a familiar drawl to it. Her wand was out and she was ready to fire a spell before she registered that she was standing face to face with the Malfoy heir.

"Draco Malfoy," she addressed as she tucked her wand into her black robes.

"You know my name," he said. The platinum blonde hair was a dead giveaway that he was a Malfoy. However, the Draco in this world didn't see much of this lady so he didn't expect her to know his first name.

"Of course. The Malfoy heir. Who doesn't know your name?" she replied as she eyed the young lad in front of her. He gave her a smirk in response.

"So what brings you here today?" she asked coldly. It was obvious she had a strong dislike for him. He didn't know why and he didn't want to either.

"I was in the area and I decided to drop by for a visit," he said as he started walking down the corridor expecting her to follow. She did.

"We both know that's rubbish, boy," she said hotly and impatiently.

"Watch the tone, Carrow. I may not be a Death Eater yet, but I still hold a higher position than you ever will."

"Yet, you say?" she inquired. He smirked again.

"Mind your own business."

"Ah, you've been given a task. Hence, the word 'yet,' no?" she muttered followed by a wheezy laugh.

"I repeat, mind your own business."

"Here to see what it's like, boy?" she mocked. She would love nothing more than to torture the kid for being arrogant, but she knew the dire consequences. So she settled for mocking the living daylights out of him.

"Frankly, yes. Father refuses to tell me anything about this life so I came to see it myself," he lied. He knew everything about this life and it wasn't how he'd like his life to be.

"Then I shall be of service, young Malfoy," she replied. Draco was shocked at her sudden change in demeanour, but he hid it well. What was in it for her? Oh, right. She hoped he would sing praises about her to the Dark Lord when he finally got his mark. He mentally laughed. _Not bloody likely_, he thought.

"Perfect. What's it like here?" he asked in a voice that was dripping with fake interest.

"It's perfect. We run the school our way, if you know what I mean."

"I do not know what you mean, Carrow. Don't be vague," he said. She glared at him in distaste before quickly masking it with a tight smile. But Draco caught the glare just in time.

"We punish and torture them accordingly. Filthy Mudbloods get it worst, followed by Blood-traitors. We force them to practice the Unforgivables on Muggles," she said with an excitement of a five year old. It was sadistic to find such pleasure in torturing people, but she relished in the act.

"I see. What about the other Death Eaters here?" he asked. They were still walking along the corridor, taking the occasional right and left turn.

"They work, of course. The whole school is run by us. We have rounds throughout the day and we keep a watchful eye on those strong-willed students," she said, her sentence ending with a tone of disgust. Draco was about to reply when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around only to face a very put off Theodore Nott.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Theo asked suspiciously as he came to a stop in front of the duo. Theo didn't like Malfoy at all. Malfoy was constant competition for superiority among the Death Eaters. Then he thought of the Draco in the real world who betrayed every belief they grew up with and defended the Mudblood girl. Little did he know that the Draco Malfoy in front of him was the only one that existed in both worlds.

"It's none of your business why I'm here, Nott. You don't see me asking you why you're here," Draco drawled. He was resisting the strong urge to hex the arse that got him into this situation.

"If you must know, I'm here on the Dark Lord's orders," Theo boasted. Alecto Carrow was just itching to curse this boy into oblivion. She had thought that Draco was bad, but this boy was worse. Too proud and boastful to keep his mouth shut about his tasks.

"I didn't ask, Nott. And I wonder what the Dark Lord would say if I told him you were boasting about in the Hogwarts corridors about your task? You know how he prefers his Death Eaters silent and obedient, do you not?" Draco threatened. _How dare he threaten me_, screamed Theo's inner voice. His hand was already reaching for his wand to duel the blonde but Alecto's comment stopped him.

"Go on and hex Malfoy, Nott. I'd love nothing more than to see you get tortured for being rash," she chided. Theo glared at the witch and squared his shoulders. Draco shot a triumphed smirk at Theo before ignoring him completely to look at Alecto.

"Since Nott's here, I won't bother you further. Perhaps another time," Draco said with a nod of his head. With that, he left an annoyed looking witch and a suspicious arse. As he walked back the way he came in, he could hear Theo badgering Alecto about his sudden visit to Hogwarts. He heard bits and pieces of it, but they were enough.

"Why was he here, Carrow?"

"I don't know,"

"Need I remind you that the Dark-"

"Don't you dare threaten..."

The voice drifted off and then there was silence. Whatever Alecto said to Theo towards the end successfully shut him up. Draco smirked even wider, pleased that Theo was put in his place. One day, he would make sure that Theo ended up in the fiery pits of hell, but now, he had something else to do. Draco took another fifteen minutes to reach the Apparation point.

He appeared in the tent with a loud crack feeling satisfied. Everything went according to plan. Well, almost everything.

"Did you get it?" Hermione asked as she set her book down. She had been waiting all morning, worried that Malfoy ratted himself out.

"Yes, but I couldn't stun her. Theo came and fucked everything up like he usually does." Draco ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation.

"We'll just have to take our chances and hope we don't bump into anyone along the way. Give it to me," said Hermione as she dropped the urge to comment on Malfoy's language. Draco handed her a strand of hair that he subtly picked off Carrow's robes.

"Luck better be on our side. If we bump into Carrow, we're screwed," he said as he imagined what a disaster that would be.

Hermione took the strand of hair and put it in a bottle of Polyjuice Potion Draco purchased earlier that morning in Knockturn Alley. She just hoped that she had enough Polyjuice Potion to last her a few hours. The potion bubbled into a murky green colour that looked absolutely ghastly. And to think that she had to gulp down the potion for their plan to work.

"Well then," Hermione said as she put the disgusting looking potion on the table, "we'll leave in fifteen minutes." Draco eyed the potion like it was going to come alive and swallow him whole, and thanked Merlin it wasn't him that had to gobble it down.

"I'll be outside," he said and proceeded to leave the tent in silent steps.

Hermione looked at the potion and sighed. She had no choice. She remembered her first disaster with the potion. It was something she never wanted to happen again.

"Come on, Hermione. It just looks disgusting. It doesn't taste that bad." She gave herself a little pep talk. Grabbing the potion, she tipped all of it into her mouth and spluttered and coughed. It tasted worse than she imagined.

Outside, Draco was pacing. The upcoming plans they had for the day were the most dangerous one yet. Hermione, or rather Alecto, appeared outside the tent after about five minutes of pacing. Alecto was still in Hermione's clothes – jeans and a knitted jumper. Draco took the liberty to Transfigure her clothes into the robes the real Alecto was wearing.

"Do I look like her?" asked Hermione in a very different voice.

"You're standing far too straight, Granger. She has slumped shoulders," Draco muttered as he studied the witch in front of him. Hermione proceeded to slump her shoulders in a very unladylike manner that mirrored Alecto perfectly.

"Better?"

"Yes, but she has a gruff voice."

"Better?" Hermione asked again in a lower voice.

"A little. We'll just go with it. The potion won't last long."

They both Apparated and appeared beside the tree they climbed the night before after checking that they had their wands and other necessities. Without wasting a second, they both walked towards the old castle and they didn't bump into any other Death Eaters along the way. Luck was still on their side. They entered the castle the same way Draco did earlier in the day, except this time, they didn't want to make their presence known. They strode down the corridor once they checked it was empty and made a right turn.

Hermione nearly squealed when she saw a dreamy-eyed blonde walking in their direction. How was she alive? Perhaps Luna was one of the very few people Voldemort didn't kill.

"Hello," Luna said in a dreamy voice.

Hermione was about to reply when Draco grabbed her and pushed her into a shadowed alcove, shoving her against the wall.

"You are Alecto Carrow! Focus, Granger," he whispered harshly. All the while, Luna just watched the pair with interest. Suddenly, they heard footsteps and a loud guffaw followed by a distant chattering. Hermione's or rather, Alecto's eyes grew wide. They were most definitely Death Eaters. They were out of luck now. Hermione needed a plan, and fast. She shot out of the alcove and grabbed Luna, ignoring Draco's forbidding eyes.

"Luna. You need to trust me, please," Hermione pleaded in her normal voice.

"Hermione?" the blonde asked softly, recognising her supposedly dead friend's voice.

"Yes. Don't ask, please. It's a lot to ask, but I need you to distract them. Now."

"Of course. The Eyewigs told me you'd be here," she said in her usual dreamy voice. Draco didn't even want to ask what Eyewigs were.

"Thanks, Luna. Pretend you didn't see me."

Luna nodded and stared at Draco for a second or two. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze. It was as if she knew something. He scowled at her as she walked towards the voices.

"That was foolish, Granger!" he said as he turned to face Alecto. She ignored him. Instead, she strained her ears to listen to Luna's method of distraction.

"You know, I believe that Numplers are responsible for that distorted face. You can cure it by –"

Her dreamy voice was cut off by an astounding slap. Hermione's hands shot to her mouth. She wanted a distraction, not for Luna to get hit.

"This one deserves the cage," said a male's voice.

Hermione didn't even want to ask what the cage meant. She listened as the footsteps grew softer. She let out a breath of relief. Wherever they were taking Luna, she hoped it wasn't anything too bad. She felt guilty, but she would have to ignore it for now. There were more important matters at hand.

"Let's go, Malfoy," she said, grabbing his arm before he could even protest. They headed for the second floor girls' lavatory without bumping anyone else on their way. The lavatory was dim with just enough light to guide their way to the snake-engraved sink tap. Hermione made hissing noises and the snakes on the sink began to move.

"You're a Parselmouth!" Draco exclaimed as he gawked openly.

"Don't be silly, Malfoy. I heard Ron imitate Harry when we needed the fangs," she explained. She was pleasantly surprised that she got it right on her first try.

"Right," Draco said. He was still gawking on the inside because she could speak Parseltongue even if it was a mere imitation. A passage opened before their very eyes and they gave each other a grim nod before entering. The passage led to a dark corridor. It was rather eerie. Hermione led the way and Draco followed close behind. It was far too close for normal circumstances, but there was nothing normal about this. Hermione had to mutter a series of similar hisses again somewhere along their way. Finally, they reached the Chamber.

The Chamber was flanked with tall pillars entwined with carved wood. At the far end was a huge statue of Salazar Slytherin. The air in the Chamber was cold, but that wasn't the only thing that sent chills down their spines. They walked towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin in silence, all the while keeping their eyes sharp.

"Granger, I don't see any remains of the basilisk here," Draco said, effectively breaking the silence.

"I can see that, Malfoy," said Hermione. Her eyebrows furrowed together. _It should be here_, she reasoned in her head, _Ron and I found it here._

Draco heard a soft hiss and hoped with all his might that it was his mind playing tricks on him.

"Granger, ever thought that the bloody beast might be alive?" he whispered harshly. How could they have planned to come in here and conveniently forget the fact that they basilisk might not be dead in this world? She was about to call him a coward when she heard a slithering noise. Her heart stopped.

"Shit," she muttered. She wanted to kick herself so hard for forgetting that simple fact. They were going be killed by the giant snake.

"Shit, Granger? This is far worse than shit," he fumed as he inched closer to Hermione and gripped his wand. He didn't know if he should throttle her there and then, or let the bloody snake finish her off.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Just listen to me. Stay silent and keep your eyes shut," she ordered. He didn't like being told what to do, but he obliged because he didn't know what to do and he was hoping she did.

"When I say run, run straight ahead but follow my pace. Stick to me the entire time. Don't stop running until I stop and whatever you do, do not open your eyes," she continued as she steered them to face the entrance of the Chamber. Draco just nodded. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins. This wasn't fight or flight situation. It was a flight or _die_ situation. There was no such thing as fighting with a basilisk. The slithering grew louder. He closed his eyes as he felt Granger place his arms around her waist. Honestly, he would have preferred to be stuck to Granger in her own form than to be stuck to Alecto but that wasn't his main concern now. He tightened his grip on Granger's waist and waited as the slithering and hissing got louder.

"Run!" she yelled. They ran. It was difficult to run while trying to stick one side of his body to someone else's, but he tried his best. _This better not be a stupid plan_, he thought as his legs carried him further. He knew he was running for his life as well as hers. The whole time, his hold on Granger's waist didn't loosen.

Suddenly the hissing got to a crescendo. It sounded as if the snake was in agonising pain. Hermione halted and if Draco were any less fit with slower reflexes, they would have crashed to the ground.

"Open your eyes," Hermione said in a hushed voice into his ear. He did as he was told, his hand still gripping her waist tightly. The basilisk was a good ten metres from where they stood and its head was trashing about. He could see dull liquid flowing from the eyes of the basilisk and he looked at Hermione questioningly. _Non-verbal spell_, she mouthed. He returned to stare at the basilisk when she squeezed his hand.

_Legilimency_, she mouthed again. He was confused for a moment before he understood. They couldn't talk, but she had a plan_. It better be damn good plan_, he thought. He delved into her mind and searched for what she wanted him to see. Hermione projected images after images to the front of her mind and he caught it immediately. He left her mind after a moment, wrapping his head around the plan she had. He nodded, telling her that he was ready. Then, he ran. He leaped towards the right corner of the Chamber while Hermione stayed put. Draco got a head start before the basilisk tore after him, ignoring the excruciating pain in its eyes.

Suddenly, Draco stopped running. And Hermione took it as her cue to start running on the spot. The basilisk stopped slithering towards Draco and turned its direction towards Hermione. Once the basilisk was closing in on her, she ran in the opposite direction, towards the left corner of the Chamber. Then, she stopped and Draco took off again. They continued this process, staying extremely silent when they weren't running and making tremendous amounts of noises when they were. The basilisk moved between the both of them, never getting close enough to its target as it only relied on its hearing.

When Draco finally reached the corner of the Chamber, he was panting and the muscles in his legs were sore. He gave himself five seconds to catch his breath before he took out his wand and pointed it at Hermione.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he said silently as he swished and flicked his wand. He never tried the spell on a human before and had his doubts. But his doubts were erased as Hermione was hoisted into the air. Hermione kept throwing stones and pebbles towards the left corner of the Chamber, tricking the basilisk into believing that she was there. She had silently collected them as Draco was running. The crash of the stones and pebbles on the floor distracted the basilisk as Draco levitated Hermione towards the centre of the Chamber where the body of the basilisk was.

_This better work, Granger_, he told her in his head. He knew she couldn't read minds, but he said it anyway. He released the spell causing her to plummet downwards right onto the middle section of the basilisk. She broke her fall with her hands and knees, and screamed.

"You foul creature!"

The basilisk straightened the first third of its length and turned towards the extra weight on its body. Without wasting a millisecond, it attacked. Just a second before its fangs struck Hermione, Draco levitated her out of the way, causing the snake to puncture its own body. There it was again, the agonising hiss. Except this time, it was much louder and more aggressive. The blonde lowered Hermione beside him and they both watched in silence as the snake hissed and twisted its body in pain. The basilisk finally fell limp right in the middle of the Chamber.

"Oh Godric," Hermione said as she heaved a sigh. She felt odd. Her skin started to bubble and she shrank a little. The potion was wearing off.

"Get the bloody fangs, Granger. I want to get out of here."

She went to the basilisk's head and tiptoed around it. She knew it was dead because it couldn't possibly have survived its own venom, but the mere size of the beast was intimidating enough. She removed the basilisk's fangs with a simple spell and kept it in her robes. Draco joined her at the entrance of the Chamber and they made their way out in silence. They were both reeling from recent events, adrenaline still fresh in their blood. Thankfully, they made it out of Hogwarts without interference and Apparated back into the tent.

"That was crazy, Granger! I'm never doing it again!" he yelled. Hermione Transfigured the black robes into her jeans and jumper again, and put the fangs in her bag of supplies before replying the distraught blonde.

"I hope we never have to."

"What the fuck was that?" Draco ranted. He couldn't help it. They just faced a giant snake and got out alive!

"A basilisk," said Hermione like it was an everyday thing to encounter a beast.

"You bloody well know what I'm talking about, Granger! Remind me why we did it again?" asked Draco. He really needed a reminder because he was about to go mental. This was the first time he actually lost his cool in front of someone else, but given the circumstances, it was understandable.

"For the fangs!" she yelled back. She was tired, both physically and mentally, and Malfoy was being a total git.

"We nearly died!" he said indignantly.

"We clearly didn't. Now let me rest because I'll be on guard tonight," she said with a tired voice.

"If I didn't know about your adventures with Potter, I would say you've completely lost it for being so bloody calm about it," he replied as he plopped onto his bunk.

"We got out alive and pretty much unscathed, Malfoy. That's more than enough for me." Hermione stood and stretched before taking a sip of water from the bottle.

"Water?" she asked as she extended the bottle towards the blonde. He took the bottle and took a few gulps. This was really proof that he was a changed man. He would never have shared water with Granger if he still held on to the same views. Besides, in a world like this, beggars can't be choosers. Hermione lowered herself onto her bunk and was about to doze off when Malfoy spoke.

"Granger, it was bloody hard to run while trying to glue myself to you. Why again did we do that?" he asked as he propped himself up on his elbow to look at the brunette.

"Some snakes have infrared vision. I blinded the basilisk so it wouldn't kill us with its stare, but there was a chance that it could sense our body heat. As we ran together, to the basilisk, it looked as if we were one person. And that enabled us to confuse the basilisk later on," she explained.

"But we ran separate ways after that, Granger. It should have been able to sense that we were two different people if it indeed had whatever vision you just said."

"Correct. I made you run, not knowing if it would have noticed you or me. When you ran, I had about five seconds to destroy the pit organs which aided in its infrared vision before it sensed me," she said as she stifled a yawn.

"We could have died if you didn't do it in five seconds, Granger," Draco said in a low voice as he lay back down on the bunk with his hands behind his head, facing the roof of the tent.

"It was a risk I had to take, Malfoy. We would have most definitely died if I didn't take that risk," she replied. It was wonderful that being civil with Malfoy didn't take much effort anymore because right at that moment, she was honestly drained. Draco thought about her words. It was blatantly clear that there was a chance they would have died when she took that risk. But if she didn't, they would probably be halfway through the digestive system of the snake by now. There were a few minutes of silence before he spoke again.

"As much as it pains me to say it, thanks," said Draco as he continued staring at the top of the tent. Hermione smirked a smirk worthy of a Malfoy before facing the other way and drifting off into a nap.

* * *

**Author's Note** : _Here I am updating again because it's the 15th of July. It has been a year! So in memory of Harry Potter, here's a new chapter. I know for a fact that today will be an emotional day for most of us but** the magic will never die**. It lives in us, so I'll keep that in mind. Nonetheless, I do miss Harry Potter a whole lot. It has been a big part of my life and it's something no one I know personally understands. So I'm sharing it with all the Potterheads from every conner of the world. Harry Potter is a legacy, something I will eat and breathe daily if I could (and perhaps, that's exactly what I'm doing) and it'll never be forgotten. Not by me, you, the cast, J.K. Rowling or anyone else who has had the privilege to be part of this wonderful experience. Here's a happy 15th of July to all the Potterheads (even if you're probably going to bawl your eyes out today)._

_Now about the chapter. Battling a basilisk eh? It was a spur of the moment thought that I felt fit with the story so tell me how I did. Also, I'd like to make it clear that Draco was the boy who_ didn't_ have a choice as stated in the second paragraph. Leave a review, make a Potterhead like me happy on this emotional day and I promise to keep supplying you with chapters. But if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine. As long as you're enjoying the story, it brings me great pleasure to keep writing. A huge thank you to my beta, Christine. She's the best!_

_Cheers, Anne._


	15. Ingenium

Two figures in black cloaks walked silently through the village square of Godric's Hollow. The village square looked eerily beautiful with dry leaves lining the pavements. It was almost halfway through autumn, but the shops were already selling items for the anticipated winter. The dark tint of the sky indicated that it was a few hours after sunset. The moon was shining brightly and the sky was clear of clouds. The two figures were concealed in the darkness, making it rather hard to spot them. Their strides were quick and full of purpose, making it blatantly obvious that they were up to something.

The taller of the two took the lead and walked a few steps ahead. He was bald. His scalp had a sickly pale colour and it reflected the moonlight. He was the more silent of the two and had an authoritative aura surrounding him. Perhaps it was because he looked like he was gliding, not walking. The latter, despite being the follower, stood confidently with squared shoulders and a stiff posture. His cloak was sweeping behind him, giving an impression that he overestimated his height. Emerging from the opposite end of the village square, they passed the local cemetery and headed for a street lined with quaint cottages. The street was dimly lit by streetlights on both sides of the street, taking away whatever concealment the darkness offered the two figures.

Local villagers sought out the safety of their own home when they noticed the two figures with dark demeanours. There was a couple who was about to leave their house for a night stroll when they spotted the visitors of Godric's Hollow. The man immediately pulled his wife back into the house and shut the door with a click. Yes, Godric's Hollow wasn't safe anymore, especially not when visitors decided to pay a visit.

The two figures gave no outward acknowledgement of the terror they caused the villagers. They continued their walk through the street in complete silence. Only the sounds of the night creatures could be heard as well as the occasional rustling of the wind. They came to a halt at an abandoned cottage that was once very beautiful. Now however, dried leaves of different shades of brown collected on the compound. The paint on the walls was cracked and the front door hung crookedly due to a loose hinge.

"My Lord," said the follower in a rasped voice when the snake-like man stood silent as his eyes glazed over the cottage.

"Severus. Do you know this place?" Voldemort asked. His eyes never once left the old cottage.

"Of course, my Lord. The Potters lived here," answered Snape. James Potter, that hateful boy he knew in Hogwarts. Lily Evans. No, wait. It was Lily Potter now. His heart clenched.

"Tell me about the Potters."

"They lived here with their son. They were killed on Halloween. James Potter was at home while Lily Potter was running last minute errands. Harry Potter grew up and entered Hogwarts, and was killed soon after," answered Snape in a bored tone.

"Do you know what happened in the real world, Severus?" Voldemort finally turned to face the one and only Death Eater who spied on the Order, with his lips pulled into an inhumane predator-like smile.

"No, my Lord," said Snape respectfully.

"You see, Severus, they had the same fate in the real world. They were killed when Potter was just a baby. Except there, Potter won in the end. Here, I did. There wasn't much I could change about this world for magic had its limits, but power? Power has no limits," Voldemort said with a malicious grin.

"Yes, my Lord."

"I would have killed the boy sooner, but I could only go back so far into the past. But the future will be mine. I have learned from my mistakes." Voldemort clenched and unclenched his fists in front of his face as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe.

"I'm sure you have, my Lord," replied Snape as he lowered his head a little.

"Did you know," Voldemort turned to face his follower, "that you died in the real world because of me?"

"No, my Lord." Of course Snape didn't know. He knew nothing about his counterpart, but he wasn't shocked at the revelation. He expected nothing less of his death. After all, Voldemort would kill anyone who stood in his way of power. Besides, Snape didn't mind giving up his life for the cause he devoted every fibre of his being for. After a moment of silence, the Dark Lord pulled out his wand and continued his tirade.

"Do you know what wand this is?" Voldemort handed his wand to his faithful servant.

"It's Yew with a Phoenix feather as its core, my Lord."

"Yes, and did you know that Potter had a twin wand?" asked the Dark Lord as he retrieved his wand with a flick of his fingers.

"Yes, my Lord," answered Snape truthfully.

"It is why I couldn't duel him properly. I had this wonderful idea of getting the Elder Wand, and I did," said the Dark Lord. His voice dropped a tone or two indicating that he was getting agitated.

"The Elder Wand exists?" Snape asked.

"It does. But it didn't work for me as I wished it to because it wasn't rightfully mine. It was yours, Severus. And with you in the way, it would never have worked perfectly for me."

Snape didn't have to ask. He knew that was precisely why he died in the real world. With his death, the wand was rightfully Voldemort's.

"There are rumours about you in the real world, Severus," Voldemort said. His voice had a slight hint of anger, but he controlled it well. Snape braced himself for the big news. Whatever he did in the real world, it could not have been good.

"A double agent for The Order. What do you think of that?" Voldemort hissed. His eyes turned colder than it usually was.

_Impossible._

"Never, my Lord. I would never betray you and our cause. My loyalty has never once wavered," Snape said. His voice remained steady and calm. He had nothing to fear.

"I know that, Severus. I've been in your mind countless times here. But nevertheless, there are consequences to suffer," said Voldemort as he held his wand tightly in his hand. Snape steeled himself for the pain that was going to come. He was going to be punished for the rumours in the real world. He wouldn't run and he wouldn't plead for forgiveness. He stood tall, understanding the reasoning or lack thereof behind his master's devious mind and waited.

"Crucio."

* * *

It was exceptionally cold that night. The wind was strong and the air was cool. The temperature dropped further as midnight approached. The shelter the tent provided usually kept the atmosphere inside warm, but tonight the air could chill Hermione's bones. She has suffered worse as this was nothing compared to winter, but it was bad enough. She wondered how Malfoy could be on guard outside the tent with just two layers of clothes without chattering his teeth and shivering.

The day before was productive and terrifying beyond words. Never before in her life did she ever think that she'd have to battle a basilisk. She thought riding on a dragon would be the most bizarre thing she'd ever do, but she was clearly wrong. The basilisk just added to the list of nightmares she suffered from. Hermione was sure the nightmares were normal for everyone who took part in the war. She had heard Harry and Ron battle their own nightmares when they were asleep, trashing about and murmuring intelligible words. Even Ginny, who was always so tough and strong, woke up in tears screaming Fred's name.

_Oh, Ginny,_ Hermione thought wistfully. It felt like years since she last saw Ginny. They were best friends after all. Her heart yearned for familiarity – Harry, Ron, Ginny, the Weasleys and home. But fate was cruel. There wasn't a day where she didn't think about home and her friends who have become her family. However, she was glad it was her that was stuck here and not them. She would sometimes imagine Harry or Ron being in her shoes right now and it worried her senseless. It wasn't because they weren't capable. They were fully capable of handling everything, especially Harry who had battled and fought so many creatures, but the thought of them being in danger worried her to the core. She had experienced enough worries to last her five lifetimes. She imagined Ginny being here once and giggled to herself. Ginny and Malfoy? They'd kill each other before the Death Eaters even got a chance.

Tears prickled Hermione's eyes and she pushed all thoughts of her friends away. It wouldn't do to cry. It wouldn't return her to the life she had. Crying was simply _not_ an option. She steeled her heart and took deep breaths. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out. She felt her chest expand with each intake of breath and after a minute of breathing, she visibly relaxed. She picked up the book titled _Charms: All You Need_, and continued where she left off. It was an extremely rare book as there were only two printed copies worldwide. One was of course with the Ministry of Magic and the whereabouts of the second copy was unknown, until she found it in Malfoy's house. She had known about the existence of this book since she helped rescue Sirius from Azkaban, and has been itching to get her hands on it ever since.

Her eyes were automatically drawn to a picture of a cave. At first glance, it looked absolutely normal. There was nothing special about it. It was like any other cave she'd seen before – shabby and gloomy. But the more she looked, the more enchanted she became. The cave was beautiful, terrifyingly beautiful. How was it possible for a dark, dingy cave to look so inviting and safe? She tore her gaze from the picture, but her mind was still mesmerised by its beauty. Below the picture were tiny words and Hermione needed two extra seconds to make out what they spelled.

_The Cave of Ingenium_.

She flipped the page and began to read.

_The Cave of Ingenium was founded in 1969 by Carlos Rayne Ingenium. Carlos Rayne Ingenium was a brilliant wizard who excelled in Charms and Transfiguration. Being the only known direct descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, the history of his family was widely sought after. He studied in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, being the first male in his family to choose to forego studying in Durmstrang Institute. Ingenium was sorted into Ravenclaw and produced excellent results. After graduating from Hogwarts, he furthered his studies in his chosen field – Charms. He was an influential figure in the wizarding world, and when the first wizarding war broke out, both sides made efforts to claim his loyalty. He made a decision in the end, but he vowed to protect his wife and son. In his efforts to keep his family from harm, he enchanted a cave with a series of spells and Charms which he later named the Cave of Ingenium. His wife and son were kept from the dangers of the war and came out unscathed and healthy._

Hermione was at awe. Both the wife and son lived healthily throughout the war. As far as she remembered, Voldemort didn't only have witches and wizards at his command. He had every Dark creature and animal aiding him but they were completely safe. An idea struck her immediately and she ran to find Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" she cried when she was still a good three metres away. She walked briskly up to the blonde with the book in hand. A shiver went down her spine as the wind chose that specific moment to pick up speed. Draco turned just in time to see the wind blow a stubborn lock of hair onto her face which she tucked behind her ear in annoyance. _She looks ridiculously pretty with the wind in her hair_, he thought to himself as she plopped down beside him. Wait, what? He mentally scolded himself. Granger was not pretty, she was just average. The wind must have addled his brain.

He must have spaced out for a second because the next thing he realised was a small hand with delicate and thin fingers waving about in front of his face.

"Stop it, Granger. Your hand's going to fall off," he growled. He was still annoyed with his previous thoughts about the witch. Darn wind.

"It was either that or I hex you. You spaced out." She dropped her hand to her side and pulled up her legs until it made a perfect ninety degree angle at the back of her knees.

"What do you want?" he asked. He was less annoyed now, but what was she doing out here? She was supposed to be sleeping! He would gladly switch places with her if she didn't want to sleep for the night.

"I just found the next place we can camp out in. It has almost been a week here. It isn't as safe anymore," she answered. The wind was still rather strong. She felt the muscles in her face tighten and pulled her legs closer to her chest in hopes that she would feel warmer.

"Found?" Draco repeated as he quirked an eyebrow. It was such an odd word to use in that context, even for Granger.

"Here," she offered as an explanation as the shoved the book which was opened to the page that held the picture of the cave in his hands. Just like Hermione, Draco was drawn towards the image. There was just something so magical about it. Tearing his eyes off the picture took a little effort as his eyes were glued to it. It was as if he wanted to discover everything about this cave, every hidden stone and pebble. The image of the cave was permanently engraved in his mind. He flipped the page and began to read, just like Hermione did. The only difference was that he didn't stop at the paragraph she stopped at. His eyes continued reading the fine printed words.

_The Cave of Ingenium is located at the edge of a deserted beach in Edinburgh. It is located in a Muggle area, but the beach has been long forgotten by Muggles as strange things happened there. The cave is well hidden under numerous enchantments, and can only be seen if it is being looked for. Ingenium spent weeks working on the spells and Charms as the first wizarding war was brewing. Some of the spells he used were his own creations, which till this day, have not been deciphered by even the brightest wizards and witches._

_However, not everyone who looks for the cave is able to see it as the cave has properties that enable it to sense the intention of the seeker. The brilliant idea of Ingenium was only to allow those with good and noble intentions to have the ability to see the cave, thereby successfully protecting his family from harm. The spells he used to give the cave such properties are still being studied as they prove to be very advanced magic that is rarely seen among the wizarding community. _

_Only those who are deemed worthy can see the cave. Even then, not everyone can enter the cave. The mouth of the cave is protected by strong wards and spells that professional Curse-Breaks can't undo. A blood sacrifice is needed, but rumours have it that there are several wizards that have entered the cave without encountering such a ritual. Professionals believe that the blood sacrifice acts as a magical signature, leaving a permanent mark on the cave, but till this day, it is just a speculation. Upon reaching the mouth of the cave, the seeker is presented with a riddle. If the seeker is successful in answering the riddle, only then will he or she be able to enter the cave and take shelter in its safety._

_The cave tests the willingness to sacrifice as well as intelligence and wit. Till this day, the cave still stands with its enchantments that never seem to weaken with time. The latest knowledge of a wizard entering the cave was in 1984. There are no further records of the cave ever since, but it is possible that there may be other witches and wizards who have stumbled upon the cave without knowing its origins. Ingenium himself didn't stay in the caves. Instead, he took part in the war and was killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, thus leaving his son as the youngest descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw._

Draco flipped the page again, but the next page had nothing to do about the cave. He closed the book and passed it back to Hermione's waiting hand.

"Your point being, Granger? It's not time for History of Magic."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. _The blonde git cannot be more sarcastic_, she thought to herself.

"Don't feign stupidity. It doesn't look good on you. You know what I mean," she retorted. She was more relaxed now as her body was getting accustomed to the night breeze.

"It's a stupid idea." He stifled a fake yawn.

"Don't you dare ridicule my idea, Malfoy. The cave is safer than the most advanced spell I know," she said firmly. She wasn't going to be deterred from this idea. The safety the cave could provide was something she wanted badly.

"I quote 'but the beach has been long forgotten by Muggles as strange things happened there.' Does strange equate to safe? I think not," he said as he plucked a handful of grass and held it in the wind on the palm of his hands. Hermione huffed and flipped open the page to read the remaining paragraphs she skipped.

"Of course it was strange to Muggles. It had to do with magic. It's safe," Hermione concluded.

"No, it's not. We'll find another forest. Not that sodding cave," he said harshly.

"We have a higher chance of dying in a forest!"

"You don't know that, Granger. And blood sacrifice. Did you even read the whole thing?" he asked hotly.

"Of course I did! And I do know that the cave is the safest place for us in a world like this!" she yelled. It wasn't a loud yell, but it was obvious that her patience for Draco was finally wearing thin.

"I repeat. Blood sacrifice," he said slowly as if she were a two year old toddler with hearing disabilities.

"It's not as if they're asking us to dump both our blood in a goblet and drink it up!"

"Again, you don't know that. Who knows what sick twisted man this is? I've only seen his name once or twice," Draco said stiffly. He was hell-bent on staying away from that bloody cave. As far as he knew, caves were dirty, dark and dangerous, especially when the tide comes in.

"I've read about him many times and just so you know, if I have to drink our blood out of a goblet to ensure my safety, I'll shove it down my throat. No questions asked. You read it, willingness to sacrifice," she quoted the last paragraph.

"That's bloody ridiculous!" he fumed. Granger was too stubborn and he didn't have the patience for her.

"A goblet of blood for my life! You don't know the meaning of sacrifice! Afraid that you'll get Mudblood germs just by looking at my blood? Well I'll tell you, Malfoy! I wouldn't even want to go near a drop of your precious blood. But if I have to drink a goblet of it to save my life, I will!" She was so close to cursing Malfoy. It was only a few hours ago where she was glad that they were getting along fine, and here he was being an ignorant prick. Draco just glared at Hermione. His glare was cold and his lips were pulled into a thin line. He balled his fists, trying to control the anger that surged through his entire being.

_How dare she bring up blood and heritage_, he fumed silently.

"Don't you dare bring up the blood issue, Granger. I'm done with all that rubbish, so don't you fucking start with me. And it's a bloody twisted way to ensure safety," he hissed. His gritted his teeth in anger. He would never hit a woman, but Merlin, he was so close to doing it right now.

"It was just an assumption, Malfoy," she huffed. Her frustration was growing by the second. The grass around her suffered as she plucked them off one by one in a completely rough manner.

"A bloody disgusting, twisted, sick, inhumane assumption," he said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, and once we get there, we'll know it's nothing like it." Her frustration was finally fading and if the grass had feelings, they would be immensely relieved. Unfortunately, Draco's anger just reached a whole new level.

"You're fucking stubborn, you know that? We're not going to the bloody cave and that's final," he seethed. He couldn't believe how stubborn she could be. Hermione's frustration came back with a huge pang and it was twice in magnitude.

"Yes, we are!"

"I'm not going to any cave, Granger." Draco tried so hard to control his voice. This woman was driving him to the edge. It was something no one else had the ability to do, or rather, they never had the guts to try.

"Then I'll just go alone!" she screamed.

"Go ahead. See if I care."

"I will. Get the hell out of this place. I don't need you to stand guard! Take your egoistic, arrogant, Pure-blooded views with you!" she yelled. She pushed herself off the ground and faced Draco challengingly. He followed her steps and stood to his full height. He towered over her, his eyes piercing cold.

"Fine. Good riddance, Granger," he said in a low and husky voice. His face was bent towards hers as he spoke, his breath tickling her skin. She shot him the coldest glare she could muster before he stormed away, the darkness enveloping his figure. Hermione was left standing a metre or so from the entrance of the tent when the wind blew again. Her frustrations left her, as if the wind blew them away, and left an empty void in its wake. A strangely familiar feeling started to fill up that void as she was reminded of Ron walking away from her. She stalked towards the direction Malfoy walked, ignoring the fact that she was leaving the safety of her wards.

"Malfoy, I'm sor–"

A crack of Disapparation was heard and a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note :**_ He left her. Draco just left Hermione there and she left the safety of her wards. She's upset, he's upset and so am I. Are you? Oh, the cave isn't canon. It's something I made up in my head. I'll be off to Singapore for a few days so here's a treat for you guys. As always, do read and review. Reviews are honestly something every writer anticipates. That's our motivation and it's wonderful to know how we're doing. So yeah! Give that review button a go. A huge thank you to my beta, Christine. She does her job well, don't you think?_

_Cheers, Anne._


	16. Illusion

Draco refused to open his eyes to welcome the day. He woke up with an extremely stiff neck that made it impossible for him to twist his head left and right without wincing in pain. Despite the fact that he was sleeping in a very comfortable and cosy king-sized bed, he felt like he barely slept and the right side of his head was throbbing. Wait, comfortable and cosy king-sized bed? That didn't sound or feel anything like the hard and tiny bunks in the tent. He shot up into a sitting position; eyes wide open in record time. The first thing he noticed was the large serpent on his _very_ green comforters. He sneered at it in distaste, willing himself to erase whatever memory he had concerning the hideous looking basilisk. Then he noticed the room – his room.

It took him a moment or two to recall the previous night's events that resulted in him Apparating to the Malfoy Manor before fury hit him like a hundred Hippogriffs stomping that emotion into every fibre of his being. He was positively furious at Granger. Furious was probably the understatement of the year. She was just so bloody stubborn that his tolerance for her crumbled into a million tiny pieces which became irreparable, at least for the time being. His insufferable conscience however, was drumming guilt into him, but he tried his best not to acknowledge it.

"The witch needs to get scared once in awhile," he mumbled to himself as he headed for the bathroom for a nice long shower.

He wasn't going to leave her alone in the forest forever, but he decided it would do no harm to scare her a little. After all, she would be safe and sound as long as she remained within the confines of the space that was protected by the spells she casted. He would return tonight and everything would go back to normal, if one could call their friendship normal.

He got into the bathtub filled with warm water, added some Eucalyptus essence and relaxed. He let out a long sigh as the knots in his muscles loosen up. The stiffness in his neck reduced and when the water cooled, he Charmed it warm by muttering a simple wandless spell. He did it three times before finally getting out of the bathtub. He was extremely tempted to stay in there for the rest of the day as living in the woods didn't give him such luxuries, but he knew he'd be a wrinkled prune if he didn't get out soon. _A good looking wrinkled prune_, he corrected himself mentally. Putting on his clothes and Charming his hair dry with a flick of his wand, he left the comforts of his room and headed for his study.

"Draco?" called a demure but strong female voice from behind him. He nearly jumped out of his bones. He was so used to being alone in the Manor that the presence of another person was startling. He spun around, coming face to face with none other than Narcissa Malfoy. He stood there gaping as the older witch approached him. He knew this wasn't Narcissa Malfoy, not the one he knew anyway, but the resemblance was uncanny. He felt a pang of longing to see how his real mother was doing, but he knew what he had to do. He schooled his face into his usual cool expression and waited for Narcissa to reach him.

"Mother," he greeted politely as he gave her a quick peck on her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in suspicion. _Shit_, Draco thought, _wrong move_. The look on Narcissa's face was more than enough proof that the peck wasn't a normal thing.

"Breakfast?" he asked, hoping that Narcissa would forget that little incident, or ignore it completely. He really ought to spend more time going through and analysing his counterpart's memories before he slipped up again. _You're supposed to be the Draco Malfoy before the war_, scolded the little voice in his head. Right, pre-war Draco Malfoy.

"Of course, Draco. It has been too long since we had breakfast together," she answered with a genuine smile and ushered Draco towards the dining room. He let out a subtle sigh of relief as he matched Narcissa's walking pace. Silence ensued. He took the silence as an opportunity to analyse the woman walking with him. She was poised and had her head held high. She wore expensive elegant robes that looked orange at some angles and gold at others. Her expression remained impassive, but one look into her eyes was all he needed to know that she was tired. As the saying goes, the eyes are the windows to the soul. All in all, she was the mirror image of the Narcissa Malfoy he knew.

They reached the dining room and just like every other part of the Manor, it was beautifully furnished with a grand table right in the middle. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, its crystals giving it a wonderful and exquisite design that was downright pleasing to the eye. The Malfoy matriarch sat down gracefully and Draco took the seat opposite hers, remembering that they had designated seats for each member of the family on the long table. Thankfully, it was only the both of them and not a full-blown family breakfast. He would rather Avada himself than to have breakfast while listening to conversations about blood purity and mass murders with the Lestranges, or what was left of them. He grinned as he remembered the late Bellatrix. _Death looked good on her_, he thought.

"What are you grinning about, Draco?" Narcissa asked as she picked up a piece of toast. She couldn't conceal the happiness in her voice. It had been too long since Draco looked so carefree and relaxed. Despite the fact that his cheeks were a little sunken and he looked exhausted, he seemed content. The last time she saw him, he didn't have the healthy glow he had right now. When Lucius told her about Draco finally getting his task, she expected to face an agitated Draco and mentally steeled herself for his tantrums. It was clearly uncalled for seeing how he looked happier than he ever had. She wondered what possibly brought on the change as he was no longer his usual brooding self.

"Nothing, mother." Draco hid his grin. Bellatrix was her sister after all and he wasn't about to tell her that he killed the crazy bint. She probably didn't even know that Bellatrix was dead.

"You look happy today," she commented as she took another bite out of her toast.

"Do I?" he questioned, taking a sip of his warm morning tea.

"Does it have anything to do with a girl?"

He almost choked.

"What?" he asked. Narcissa must have been kidding. The only girl he currently had contact with was Granger! He looked at her and much to his dismay, she was absolutely serious.

"Table manners, Draco," she chided as he clumsily set his tea on the table. He mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'mental' and magically cleaned the tea he spilled.

"Care to let your mother know about this girl, Draco? Please tell me it's not Parkinson. The girl's mentally challenged and I don't care that she's Pure-blooded."

Now that was a surprise. As far as Draco knew, Lucius was still alive here and his real mother would never have said things like 'I don't care that she's Pure-blooded' out in the open. His real mother did not bother about blood purity in the end, but never once did she mention anything about it before his father died. He decided to find out more about _this_ Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mother, I would never date someone I have to dumb things down for. You know that," he answered. It was true. Pansy wasn't particularly stupid, but she wasn't the brightest girl around either. She was no match for Draco's intelligence. Narcissa gave him a satisfied smile, waiting for him to continue.

"What if she wasn't a Pure-blood?" he asked nonchalantly. Narcissa was taken aback by his question.

"It wouldn't matter," she said after some thought.

"What if she was a Mudblood?" he asked. Merlin, he hated that word with burning passion. But using Muggle-born would be another slip up. And no, he didn't mean Granger. It was just a theory he wanted to test out. Narcissa cringed.

"Draco, please. Do not use that word," she said with a small sigh.

"Mother, are you quite alright?" he asked. There was no way in hell this woman was Narcissa.

"Of course. Use it in front of your father, but not me. Unless he's around," she continued after taking a sip of coffee.

"And why is that?" he asked. He needed to know. This was different. Narcissa Malfoy just forbade him to use that degrading word.

"You wouldn't understand, Draco. But be a dear and keep this from your father. I don't have the energy to put up a strong facade in front of you, too."

"Try me, Mother. I'm not a boy anymore," he said. He really wasn't.

"I've seen things that I wish you will never see, Draco. Half-bloods, Muggle-borns, they're no different from us. I believe in equality but I do not and will not fight for the Light. I fight for the Dark. But it is only because of my husband. I'm not your father, Draco. I don't hate Muggle-borns. I don't feel superior. And when I found out you were given a task, I was worried sick," Narcissa replied. Her worry lines got more profound as she spoke and it reminded Draco even more of his real mother who has currently still in Paris.

"I understand, Mother."

Narcissa kept her posture straight as she continued speaking.

"And how is this task going?"

"As good as can be," he replied. He was tempted to tell her everything, to be honest. Having someone on the inside to help him would be great, but the odds were definitely not in his favour. He couldn't give himself away even if the Narcissa here was different from what he expected. It wasn't safe for him or Granger. Not to mention, it wasn't safe for her to know anything either. Therefore, that very vague answer would have to suffice.

"I suppose that's a good thing then. So, this girl?" she asked, changing the subject from the task she knew he was forbidden to talk about, to something she wanted answers to.

"Mother, there is no girl," he answered. The plates of food magically disappeared and the table was squeaky clean.

"Hmm." She shot her son a scrutinising gaze.

"Really, Mother. I don't have the time for that given my circumstances," said Draco. Narcissa's expression turned sad and her features darkened.

"I suppose you're right, Draco," she muttered. He could see her worry lines forming again and he didn't like it even if she wasn't really his mother.

"I should really get going. I'll see you soon, Mother," Draco said as he pushed himself off the comfortable chair. He didn't want to worry her further and by the looks of it, if he didn't leave now, the conversation was about to go downhill.

"Of course," she replied as he gave her another kiss on the cheek before he walked off. She touched her hand to her cheek. She felt her heart squeeze tightly in her chest. It was suffocating. Who could blame her? She was worried for her only son's future and the risks that he would have to take in order to stay alive. She loved him more than anything and would give up her own life to spare his. She'd gladly take over his task, but she knew the obligations. Once you're given a task, there was no such thing as backing out. It was either he completed the task successfully, or death. Narcissa felt her heart stop at that last word. _Death._

"Draco?" she called out just in time.

"Yes, Mother?" He spun around to face the older witch.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will, Mother. Don't you worry," he said and left the dining room quickly.

He walked through the familiar corridors that led to his study, deciding that he would spend the rest of the day there before returning to Granger. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was halfway up a flight of stairs. He heard the voice he was dreading to hear.

"Father," he greeted grudgingly as he spun around to face the bottom of the stairs. There he was, Lucius Malfoy, with his long platinum blonde hair tied back into a neat ponytail. Not even one strand of hair was out of place. In his right hand was the walking stick, a famous Malfoy heirloom, with a silver snake's head perched on the top of it, acting as the handle. He had a sneer on his face.

"Where have you been?" Lucius said in a calm voice. Draco recognised that tone. Hell was about to break loose, but he hoped otherwise anyway.

"I was having breakfast with mother and now, I'm going to the study." Draco was just about to dismiss himself when his father spoke again.

"Mind if I join you? We have lots to catch up on," said Lucius, his voice bouncing off the walls and ringing in Draco's ears.

"Not at all, Father." _Yes, I do mind_, Draco answered truthfully in his head. The last thing he needed or wanted was a conversation with his father. He only needed one guess to know what the conversation would entail – his duty, his loyalty and his task.

"Wonderful," Lucius said with a grim smile. He stared at Draco with cold and hollow eyes as he ascended the stairs. However, he didn't stop where Draco stood. Instead, he gave his head a small jerk upwards and continued walking, expecting Draco to follow him. Draco scoffed. If there was no risk of blowing his cover, he would have done something that would no doubt result in a very long visit to Azkaban. Ignoring the urge to turn the other way and leave, he followed his counterpart's father obediently.

He entered the common study of the Malfoy Manor. It was located in the South Wing of the Manor and it looked exactly like it did before he refurnished it in the real world. This was the study that was intended for any Malfoy to attend to business associates if they didn't want to use the drawing room. They each had their own private study which they rarely ever brought visitors to. Draco was thrilled that his father decided to use this study instead of the one that belonged to him. He took his stance near the fireplace that was crackling and giving out heat, and waited for the dreaded conversation to start. His expression however, remained stoic.

"How are things, Draco? Lucius asked, resting his walking stick against the wall beside the fireplace. His expression was hard – something Draco used to fear until the age of fifteen. Not anymore.

"Fine," came Draco's short reply.

"Remember your duty to the Dark Lord as well as your duty to the Malfoy family." Lucius frowned, his eyes narrowing in a penetrating gaze.

_Bingo_, Draco thought.

"How could I forget, Father? You've drummed that into my head ever since I could understand English," replied Draco. He kept his voice steady and his tone respectful, but he wanted nothing more than to throttle the man in front of him. He never once thought about sitting down. Sitting down would make him feel like he was at a disadvantage and he was not about to let such a thing happen. So he maintained his posture, casually shifting his weight every now and then.

"That tone will not get you anywhere," Lucius snapped. Draco did not answer.

"Remember, Draco, we will be on the winning side. Potter and his cronies will be no match for us when the merging takes place," said Lucius, his voice returning to normal. If Draco didn't know better, he would have thought the older Malfoy was possessed. He kept his mask of indifference as his father droned on.

"The Mudblood girl, she's your kill in the real world, especially since she bested you in practically everything before she died in this world." Draco's fists clenched involuntarily. He was now rather protective of Granger after all they've been through. Listening to his father plot her murder by his hands, no less, made him angry. He forcefully unclenched his fists, but his body was still rigid in blinding rage.

_Hold it together_, scolded the voice in his head.

"My kill, Father. I'd be delighted," Draco said, surprised that he managed to maintain his cool voice of indifference. He added a scowl for effect. His insides however, were a different story entirely. Lucius started pacing slowly in front of the fireplace.

"Make me proud, Draco." It wasn't a request. It was an order.

"As always," Draco drawled.

"As always? You've never made me proud. This will be your first," said Lucius, as he slowly stepped towards Draco. This bruised Draco a tad bit even if he told himself it was nothing. It was ridiculous how his father here and his dead father were so alike. He did not trust himself to say anything for he was positively fuming, so he kept quiet. He allowed his mind to drift while the Malfoy patriarch started talking about the importance of blood purity.

Blood purity? Draco scoffed when his father went off to the bar to pour himself a glass of Merlin knows what. Blood purity was complete and utter rubbish to Draco now. Fifty years down the road, blood purity would be known as incest for the Pure-blood supremacists would run out of unrelated families to betroth their children with. Lucius droned on and on about how Pure-bloods had stronger magic than anyone else, his voice getting harsher with each sentence. _He clearly doesn't know enough about Granger,_ Draco thought. He muttered little responses when he felt it was needed as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. It proved to be more interesting than the current topic they were discussing.

He was so close to shutting off his mind from the endless conversation when Lucius asked a question.

"What are you doing home? You have a task!" Lucius demanded.

"Visiting."

"I expect a more precise answer. How is your task?" Lucius barked. He downed the entire glass of clear brown liquid and filled it up again.

"It's working out well, Father," Draco lied smoothly.

"What does this task concern?"

"Our Dark Lord told me not to discuss it, Father. I'm sure he told you not to ask," Draco said smugly. Lucius's eyes widened in rage and he proceeded to mutter something. Draco suddenly felt an invisible force hit him on the face with an astounding slap. His face stung from the impact and he felt the skin on his right arm rip apart in a long straight line.

"Do not speak to me in that tone, Draco. Do your task well and do not disappoint me," Lucius said. He left the study in quick silent steps, his expensive robes sweeping behind him. Only then did Draco wince in pain. He saw blood seeping through his right sleeve and grimaced. He Apparated straight into his bedroom and called for his personal elves. The two elves appeared in a matter of seconds and he was glad to see them. They weren't really Binks and Tinx, but it didn't really matter.

"Master," they greeted with a tiny smile. Before he could say a word, Tinx let out a high pitched shriek and went straight to Draco.

"Master! You is bleeding!"

Binks appeared right beside Tinx and fussed about Draco's arm.

"Binks can heal! Binks will be right back," said Binks in a hurry. He left with a pop, leaving Tinx behind to tend to the wound. Draco gave a small chuckle. They were just like the Binks and Tinx he knew.

"Tinx, I can heal that on my own," Draco said as he took out his wand.

"No, master! Binks have good remedy. Prime teaches us the remedy," Tinx said as she pressed a cloth on the gash along Draco's arm.

"Prime? Mother's elf?"

"Yes, Master! Prime be our mother," Tinx explained with a proud smile. Draco didn't know that his mother's elf happened to be their mother. He would keep that in mind for when he met the real Binks and Tinx. Binks appeared seconds later with a bottle of yellow salve in his hand. He marched right up to Draco and spread the salve all over his cut.

"Thank you, Binks," Draco said.

"Master is welcome. Binks is happy to serve," replied the small elf. Tinx snapped her tiny fingers together and he felt a tingling sensation near the cut. He saw his skin sew itself together and it looked as if there was never a cut there in the first place.

"See, no scar," Tinx said with a wide smile.

"I see that, Tinx," he replied. His mood was a little lighter now. Whatever gloom he felt when he talked to his father was subsiding. He spent the rest of the day in his room with his house-elves, and they were more than glad to be there. They brought him his lunch which he ate heartily. During tea, they brought him French pastries and tarts which he delightfully shared with them. It took much persuading and coaxing to get them to eat with him, and he would rather spend hours doing that than ordering them to eat.

It was about half past seven when they brought him his dinner. He continued to talk to the elves throughout his meal, all the while asking them about life at the Malfoy Manor. They were delighted to provide him the information, both finishing each other's sentences in glee. It was almost half past eight when Draco decided it was time to return to Granger.

"You're both wonderful," he said to the elves.

"Tinx is happy to serve you, Master Draco," Tinx said with a little curtsey.

"Binks like serving Master," Binks said at the same time.

"Now, do take care of Mistress Narcissa when I'm gone. And remember, not a word to anyone about anything we talked about today," said Draco as he leaned towards his elves.

"Yes, Master," replied Binks.

"Not a word," said Tinx as she made a gesture of zipping and locking her lips, and proceeded to throw away the virtual key.

Draco gave them another chuckle before Apparating to the Forest of Dean. He knew he wouldn't be able to see the tent as it would be under Granger's spells, but he knew exactly where it was. Once he breached her spells, it would be fully visible. He Apparated a good twenty metres away, wanting to scare Granger one last time for being infuriatingly stubborn. He smirked as he walked towards his destination, but when he reached, his heart stopped. He panicked. _No_, his mind screamed.

Right where the tent was supposed to be was a mess. There were broken twigs and wood on the ground, and the grass looked like they have been trampled on by a dozen people. It was supposed to appear clean and clear under Granger's spells, as if nothing had been there. He tried to tell himself that she was pulling a prank on him for what he did. But he had a nagging feeling that if he walked through the spells, he wouldn't see Granger smiling deviously back at him, and nagging feelings were usually right.

He walked cautiously towards the border of the spells, wand at the ready and prepared himself for the worst. He took his first step, hoping to see the tent materialise with Granger standing there in all her pride and glory for being able to scare the living daylights out of him. But no. There was no Granger, there was no tent. All he saw were more trampled grass and a piece of cloth on the ground. He ran for the cloth and picked it up. It was a Gryffindor scarf and it was badly torn. On one side of the scarf were the words 'Hermione Jean Granger' and he dropped it immediately. Right beside him on the ground was a very distinctive footprint that was far too big to belong to a girl of Granger's size.

"No, no, no!" he muttered to himself. This cannot be happening. _I leave her for one night and she gets herself kidnapped_, he thought. Guilt flooded his entire being and he took a staggering step backwards. He took a deep breath and tried to think. He knew Granger wasn't stupid. Maybe she escaped. Yes, she probably escaped. Besides, if she were caught, his father would have bragged about it earlier, and the Dark Lord would have killed him for failing his task. She had to be alive somewhere.

He thought of every forest possible and swept his hair back in frustration. There were about a dozen forests she could go to of which, all covered colossal areas. Then it hit him. The cave. He hoped that she was there, preferably unharmed. He would check the cave first, and if she wasn't there, he would start with the forests and any other place he could possibly think of. Thankfully, the picture of the cave from the book was still fresh in his mind. He focused on it, feeling it materialise in front of him and Apparated. He appeared by the beach that was most definitely deserted, as the book had said. There was no sign of human life, or any life for that matter.

"Come on. I have good intentions," he said out loud. He searched frantically for any signs of the cave, jogging up and down the entire length of the beach twice. Then, he spotted it. It was at the edge of the beach and he was sure it was not there moments ago. He sprinted towards the cave, trying to suppress his panic when he tripped over something. He pushed himself off the sandy beach and saw the cause of his fall. He pulled it out of the sand, expecting it to be some Muggle object, but it wasn't. It was a knife and it was definitely goblin-made. It was beautiful and on the blade were the words _'Mine for the taking, yours for the giving'_ engraved in an elegant scrawl.

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

The blood sacrifice.

He looked at the knife and then at the palm of his hand. He sliced the palm of his left hand quickly, feeling the bright red blood ooze out and drip onto the sand. The blade of the knife was coated in his blood and he stared at it, unsure of what to do next. He never read about blood sacrifices, and even if he did, he was bloody, pun intended, sure that this was a different sort of blood sacrifice. He started to walk forward only to slam straight into an invisible shield.

"What the –" he muttered as he rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. He was growing more frustrated by the second. He needed to know if Granger was safe and here he was, being stopped by the enchantments and spells placed on the sodding cave. He looked back at the knife in his hand and figured he should return it to where he found it. He stabbed the blood-coated knife into the sand and proceeded to walk back towards the invisible shield. He held out his hands to prevent him from hitting the shield again, only it didn't meet any invisible barrier. Feeling certain that what he did made the shield vanish, he broke out into a sprint towards the mouth of the cave. Upon reaching, he hit another invisible wall.

"What the hell is up with this place," he yelled into the open air. He continued making futile attempts to enter the cave, each time slamming his body against the invisible barrier that prevented him from entering. He even took out his wand and casted several spells on the cave, but the shield stood strong. Then he remembered – the riddle. He looked around the cave for a scrap of paper or anything that could possibly hold a riddle. He found nothing. The situation was grating on his nerves. He was already worried about Granger's safety. His conscience made it worse by not giving him a moment of peace, and constantly reminded him that he should never have left her alone.

"Granger!" he screamed. It was probably useless to scream her name. Even if she was in there, the cave probably had spells to prevent her from hearing him. He sat down dejectedly outside the mouth of the cave, feeling more guilty and worried as each second passed. _Where was the damn riddle_, he asked himself. Right at that moment, he felt something stir in his mind. Sentences started forming in his head and he was sure he had never read them before. It was the riddle.

Sentences after sentences appeared in the depths of his mind. They were somewhat imprinted there once the whole riddle was revealed. It was like an image of a paper with the words of the riddle scribbled onto it. He went over the riddle one more time in his head and ran his fingers through his hair in utmost annoyance.

"Well fuck," he cussed, "it doesn't even make sense!"

_You're not going to enter the cave if you keep that up_, said the voice in his head.

Draco sighed. He needed to calm down and get rid of all the panic and annoyance that were building up. He cleared his head and took deep breaths. It was essential for him to get into the cave to see if Granger was there because if she wasn't, he had to find her elsewhere before someone else did. And he needed to do it quickly. He went through the darn riddle over and over again in his head, committing it to memory just in case the mental image he had disappears.

He began to recite the riddle out loud, twisting his brain around it, and willing it to come up with the right answer.

"_My first and last is one and the same,_

_The beginning of time, the penultimate of eternity,_

_Second comes the sixth of learning grounds,_

_With the heart of the core of elusion coming in third,_

_Last but not least is your house in fourth place,_

_The first of its name, the most cunning of all folk,_

_What am I?"_

* * *

**Author's note** :_ Hello! First of all, thank you so much for your reviews. They were lovely! I'd just like to mention LivingGlow for her reviews. You have private messaging turned off so I can't reply personally! I've been back from Singapore for quite some time now. The Harry Potter exhibition was awesome! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I got my A Levels results today and I'm jubilant, so I decided to update! This is my longest chapter yet! I love the bit about Narcissa and a girl in Draco's life. Something to lighten the situation, you know? I also really wanted to bring Binks and Tinx back because I adore them. As for the riddle, well, give it a try! My beta, Christine, deserves so much credit for her effort. Give the review button a go, yeah?_

_Cheers, Anne._


	17. Ticking Progress

Draco had been pacing outside the cave for about two hours now. It was almost midnight and the moon was already at its peak. The stars were very visible from the beach and they were twinkling in perfect symphony. They were bright against the darkness, mirroring how the moon was a deep contrast against the night sky. Half of the moon's surface was hidden behind clouds, but it still illuminated the beach just enough to give the water a soft glow that made it look like the epitome of calmness. Draco however, was the complete opposite of calm. It was nearing midnight and he wasn't even one step closer to solving the darn riddle. The entrance of the cave was right there, teasing him, taunting him, feeding his frustration until it reached a whole new level. He kicked the sand in anger and ran his fingers through his tousled platinum blonde hair for the thirty-seventh time that night.

The riddle was mind-boggling and that was a huge statement in itself because Draco was intellectually gifted, and he never took more than an hour to solve a question. But here he was, two hours of thinking with zero progress to show. He was always second in his year, the only person who stood in his way of becoming first was the very reason he was trying to get into that sodding cave. He could hear the waves splashing softly as it reached the shore. He would love nothing more than to just sit on the beach, watching waves of water inch closer only to shy away at the very last second to return to the sea. But no. The riddle occupied every nook and cranny of his mind, pushing all thoughts of relaxation away.

He strayed further and further from the mouth of the cave and before he knew it, he was pacing the entire length of the beach. Draco walked from one end to the other in quick but steady steps, maintaining a rigid posture. His hands were tucked deep into the pockets of his pants as he recited the riddle again and again like it was an important mantra.

"_My first and last is one and the same,_

_The beginning of time, the penultimate of eternity,_

_Second comes the sixth of learning grounds,_

_With the heart of the core of elusion coming in third,_

_Last but not least is your house in fourth place,_

_The first of its name, the most cunning of all folk,_

_What am I?"_

He sounded like a broken record with the way he was repeating it. It made no sense! How can the first and last of something be the same thing? It was not possible to be the first and last, was it? He tried rearranging the sentences to see if they made more sense, but much to his dismay, it only served to give him a more severe headache. He even tried to recite the riddle backwards, but it was complete rubbish. The blonde was halfway across the beach when he decided to return to the cave. The breeze was picking up and it wouldn't do to get a cold at a time like this. Besides, he wasn't sure if the cave would disappear from sight if he left it for too long.

"When this is over, I'm going to bring this Ingenium man back to life and kill him myself," he mumbled in irritation as he stalked towards the cave. Really, who even made up such enchantments for an inanimate object to give out ridiculously long and twisted riddles?

Upon reaching the cave, he removed his wand and began to cast spells after spells. He knew it was a futile attempt to remove the enchantments on the cave as the article already said that professional Curse-breakers failed to do so, but he wanted to try anyway. He was never going to solve the riddle and screaming his lungs out for Granger didn't work. After half an hour, he gave up and sunk onto the sandy beach.

_Great_, he thought, _I don't even know if she's in there and I can't get in to check_. When he initially reached the cave, it took him eighteen minutes to suppress the panic he felt, but his mind decided that a calm Draco was no fun. Instead, it gave Draco countless possibilities of what could be happening to Granger if she wasn't inside that cave. His night couldn't get any worse. Right at that moment, it started drizzling.

"Wonderful," he hissed as he cast a shield over himself as well as the area around him to keep him dry. His patience was already wearing thin, but someone was clearly out to test his limits for the night. His eyes scanned the entire beach as he kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. What struck him next was really baffling. There were no footprints on the sand. With the amount of times he paced the beach, including the times where he was looking for the cave; there should be a thousand or so footprints on the sand. But there was none. Nada. Nil. Zilch. _Zero._

Concluding that Ingenium was a very brilliant but paranoid wizard, his mind returned to the indecipherable riddle. _Maybe I should just search somewhere else first_, he reasoned in his head.

_You know very well that this would be the place she would pick to hide_, countered the little voice in his head.

Draco was so close to believing that he had gone completely mental. No one talked to themselves even if it wasn't out loud, right? Wrong. Everyone has that voice inside their head. It was as if there was a constant ongoing battle about choices and decisions in everyone's mind. The only difference with Draco was that the little voice in his head did not exist until he saw Granger being tortured by Bellatrix – the day he started to doubt his beliefs.

_You're not thinking hard enough_, scolded the voice.

_Okay, think harder, Draco_, he thought, _you can do this_. He tried to recall everything he knew about riddles and how they were presented. There were endless forms of riddles he read about. The human mind was very creative when it wanted to be. Human mind or not, seeing how the cave couldn't possibly have the mind of a human being, he wondered if the riddle presented by the cave varied each time. His mind was straying off topic and he mentally chided himself. It was not the time to think about the cave's enchantments or properties when he had the riddle to solve.

_My first and last is one and the same._

What could that possibly mean? Perhaps it was a situation whereby it was the first and last time one wanted do something. But what could that something be? It really didn't make sense to Draco. The only time Draco tried something for the first time and decided that it would be his last had to do with gardening. It was something he never wanted to try ever again as long as he lived. The drizzling was now replaced by rain, and Draco hoped with all his might that it wouldn't turn into a storm. Just because he was dry, doesn't mean he couldn't feel the cold air brushing against his pale skin. The hair on his arms stood on their ends, giving him whatever warmth they could offer. Draco moved on to the next line of the riddle.

_The beginning of time, the penultimate of eternity._

As far as Draco knew, eternity meant infinite time – timeless. There was no beginning of time, and there was definitely no end. Putting eternity in the same sentence as penultimate made even less sense. Penultimate meant next to last which could also be interpreted as second last. Also, it wasn't possible for the beginning of time and the penultimate of eternity to be the same thing as once again, eternity meant timeless. Draco's hands were resting on the fine sand. He grabbed a handful of sand in his right fist and slowly released it bit by bit, mimicking an hourglass.

_Second comes the sixth of learning grounds_.

The first thing in his mind was wizarding schools. He only knew a handful of wizarding schools in Britain and he was pretty sure he could count them with one hand. Besides, he did not know that wizarding schools had rankings and even if he did, he couldn't possibly remember which came in sixth place. The riddle was absurd. Everything seemed absurd at the moment. Ignoring that sentence from the riddle, he returned to the first two sentence.

_My first and last is one and the same,_

_The beginning of time, the penultimate of eternity._

He could feel the wheels turning in his head. An idea was forming, he knew that, but it was just out of his reach. _Think harder, Draco,_ he motivated. He could almost see the idea in his head. The riddle definitely had an answer. If only he could wrap his mind around the semi-formed idea.

All train of thought stopped right at that moment and a victorious smile crept up his face. Of course it didn't make sense to him! He was looking at the riddle from the wrong perspective. He pictured situations, scenarios, history of famous witches and wizards, Arithmancy, but not this. It was simple. The beginning of time and the penultimate of eternity – the letter 'T'.

"It's a word," he said to himself. He used his index finger to write the letter 'T' on the sand as his mind went over the riddle. Leaving a wide enough gap from the first 'T', he wrote another in the same character.

_My first and last is one and the same._

That must mean the word started and ended with the letter 'T'.

"Finally some progress." He grinned. He felt more hopeful now. At least he was several steps closer to solving that riddle. Being careful not to botch up the two letters he wrote in the sand, he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position to crack the rest of the riddle.

_Second comes the sixth of learning grounds._

He still thought of wizarding schools, but which one? He picked the first three wizarding schools that popped into his head – Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. The sixth letter of Hogwarts would be 'R'. For Durmstrang it would be 'T' but it was unlikely that the first two letters of a word just so happened to be a 'T'. With that, he ruled off Durmstrang. The sixth letter of Beauxbatons would be a 'B'. _It's between R and B,_ he thought as he wrote the two letters down vertically beside the 'T'.

_With the heart of the core of elusion coming in third._

Draco pulled his lips into a thin line. This was probably the line at made least sense to him. Even now that he knew what kind of riddle this was; he could not make sense of this particular line. Choosing to ignore it, he drew a line beside the letter 'R', deciding that he would fill up the blank later on.

_Last but not least is your house in fourth place,_

_The first of its name, the most cunning of all folk._

"Malfoy Manor?" he mumbled. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the throbbing in his head became a very strong pounding. All that thinking did not help ease the headache, and being caught in the middle of a chilly, rainy night just made it worse. But to be honest, he would rather be stuck outside in the cold than to be barbecued under the burning Sun when he had a headache. The heat usually made his headaches grow tenfold. He opened his eyes again as the pounding began to fade away.

Could it be the Malfoy Manor? It was definitely plausible as it was his house. But the end of the second line made him think otherwise. Malfoys are cunning, there was no doubt there. However, there were only a handful of Malfoys around right now and Draco's instinct was telling him that the riddle meant a wider population of wizards and witches. Different locations went through his head. He thought of the beach house his mother owned in Italy, as well as his own house in Paris.

_Can't be any of those_, he deduced mentally.

He thought of all the other houses under the Malfoy name, but none of them fit the riddle. As far as he knew, he did not have any other houses. Then, it hit him.

Slytherin – the most cunning of all folk. It fit the riddle perfectly.

The letter 'S' was the beginning of Slytherin. He quickly scribbled down the letter 'S' on the left of the second 'T' he wrote. He looked at what he worked out so far. Everything snapped into place in his mind within a second. However, he had to verify the answer he had in his head with the last clue from the riddle.

_With the heart of the core of elusion coming in third._

Draco focused on the word elusion.

"Elusion. Eluding? Eluded?" he said to himself. They all sounded similar to him.

"Elude! That's it! The core of elusion."

If anyone saw him muttering to himself now, they would have thought he went entirely barmy. A wide smirk was plastered on his face. The heart of something usually meant its middle. And the letter 'U' was the heart of elude.

_Trust_. The answer was trust.

_Bloody infuriating cave_, he thought to himself. It was as if the cave knew their current situation and how essential trust was to survive in such a place. The riddle served as a reminder that he needed to trust Granger and her ideas. Not only that, he needed to respect them. If Draco didn't know better, he would have thought that the cave had a brain of its own, a very intelligent one.

"Trust!" he yelled out towards the cave. He wore his socks and shoes again, and walked towards the mouth of the cave, but stopped one foot away.

"I get it. Trust. You better let me in!" he demanded. If people thought nothing of him talking to himself, they would now if they saw him yelling at a cave. He walked forward warily, and where the invisible barrier was supposed to be was a tiny piece of paper that was not there before. He picked it up and read.

Scrawled in neat writing was the word 'Trust.'

He shoved the paper into his pocket; made sure the barrier was not there anymore and walked in cautiously. The relief he felt to be able to enter the cave was indescribable, but it was overshadowed by panic once again. _What if Granger wasn't there_, he asked himself. He continued walking deeper into the cave, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. The cave was much deeper and wider than he anticipated. It was dimly lit, but the source of light was unknown. Suddenly, he heard a faint noise. He lifted his wand in front of him just to be safe and continued exploring the dark, dingy cave.

He saw the source of light about ten metres ahead. He tucked his wand back into his pocket when a familiar brown-haired witch came into view. Draco let out a breath of relief. The panic left him in an instant as he continued his walk towards the sleeping girl as silently as possible. As he got nearer, the faint sounds he heard earlier became clearer. They were coming from Granger. He approached her and saw that she was on a tiny bunk, much like the one in the tent. He examined her with his eyes, taking note that she was unscathed and healthy.

Then, he noticed her expression. Her eyes were sewn shut and he remembered this face. She was having another nightmare. He felt a pang of pity for her, but pushed it away immediately. If he was in her position, he definitely would not want to be pitied. He looked around the cave and realised that there was only one bunk around. He sighed, decided to leave Granger alone and proceeded to walk towards the opposite side of the cave for some rest. Just as he lowered himself onto the ground, he heard Granger choke out a sob.

He shot up instantly and went towards her. _From what I saw, she wasn't hurt_, he told himself as calmly as possible. Sobs still escaped her lips, but they weren't as loud as the first one. He sat on the edge of her bunk and looked at her. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were a ghostly shade of white. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and they made a 'v' right in the middle of her forehead. It was as if she was in a mental fight with an invisible force, and she was losing.

"Merlin, she's crying in her sleep," he whispered softly as he saw tears escape her eyes.

Hermione started murmuring as her sobs continued.

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered out loud.

Draco checked to see if she was awake, but she wasn't. She was still sleeping, but her body shook with each sob and her murmuring didn't stop. He could barely make out what she was saying, but he caught 'I'm sorry' and 'Don't leave' clearly. His insides twisted with guilt.

"Ron. Malfoy," Hermione murmured.

Draco was confused. What kind of nightmare could she be having about the red-headed Weasel and him? Hermione's sobbing increased again, and the tears would not stop. He could see the patch of wet tears on her pillow. Her body shook harder and the expression on her face could move someone emotionally. This nightmare she was having was much worse than whatever nightmare he has ever seen her suffer from and she had this pained look on her face. Draco decided that he should wake her up and save her from the things her mind plagued her with.

"Granger," he said loudly.

Hermione started tossing and turning, her murmuring didn't stop and neither did her tears. He grabbed her gently but firmly by the shoulders.

"Granger," he repeated as he shook her slightly, "wake up!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She looked dumbfounded for a second before throwing herself at Draco and sobbed into his shirt. If she were as heavy as Goyle, Draco would have fallen off the bunk and landed hard on the ground upon the impact. Thank Salazar she was as light as a feather. Draco froze at the contact. He wasn't repulsed by it, heavens no, but he didn't know what to do with a crying girl. With Pansy, all he had to do was promise to buy her a new piece of accessory, and the tears would come to an immediate halt. He was positive that Granger wasn't _that_ kind of girl. He patted her back awkwardly, hoping that it would ease her sobs.

"Granger," he said softly.

Hermione looked up at him, tears still pooling in her eyes. They locked eyes for a moment and that was when Hermione noticed something different. His eyes – they were a molten silver colour, like its usual greyness was alive. It was not hollow she remembered it to be during his father's funeral. It was full of _life_. Through her tears, she noticed the way he looked at her – uncomfortably. She tore her gaze away and looked downwards only to find the splotch of tears she left on his shirt. She jerked away from him instantly, making sure they had no physical contact.

"Oh, Merlin. I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me and when I saw you, I just –"

"Shh. Breathe, Granger," he interrupted. More tears were collecting in her eyes and her breathing became uneven. She took a few deep breaths before speaking again.

"I just. Oh, I don't know. I was dreaming about Ron. He left. And you left. And Ron became you in my dream and everything–"

The words died at her lips. She could feel Malfoy's fingertips on her skin, trapping a tear on her right cheek as it fell from her eye. Her heart started thudding in her chest.

"Breathe," he reminded.

He didn't even understand what she was trying to tell him about her dream, and there was no way in hell that Weasel could ever be him. But that was the least of his concerns right now. Draco hated to see Granger cry and for the life of him, he did not know why. He did not question what he was doing, but the voice in his head kept telling him that she would hex his prized possession off when she came to her senses the next day. When her tears stopped flowing, he dropped his hand and sat further into the bunk to lean against the wall of the cave.

"You left," she accused once she found her voice again. Hermione adjusted herself and sat right beside the blonde.

"I did."

"It brought back memories and I was all alone." Her lips quivered slightly.

"I'm here now," he said. He wanted to reassure her, but he refrained from doing so just in case he did something stupid like wipe away her tear again.

"Don't leave again, okay? The memories are so haunting," she said. Her eyes had a faraway look and the tears fell once again. He wasn't sure what memories she was referring to, but he figured that it had something to do with her absence during seventh year. He was not used to seeing Hermione so unguarded. For all the years that he has known her, not once did she break down into a blubbering mess. She was always strong and tough with an extremely sharp tongue that could give someone emotional wounds if she had the intentions. This situation was absolutely foreign to Draco and he wasn't sure how to go about it.

"I'm sorry I left, Granger. I won't leave again, I promise. Now sleep. We have lots to accomplish tomorrow."

There, an apology. That was a start. He was about to get off the bunk before she stopped him.

"Stay."

One word was all it took. He didn't question her. He sat back down in the same position against the cave. They sat in silence, her sobs occasionally echoing through the cave. Slowly, the sobs died down, or so he thought. He looked over at the witch beside him and saw that she jerked a little with every silent sob.

Hermione's eyes were trained on the ceiling and she was trying with all her might to pull herself together. What would Harry and Ron say if they saw her break down in front of Malfoy of all people? It wasn't as if she thought Malfoy was a horrible person. The amount of time she spent with him was enough proof that he could be decent if he wanted to. Hermione Granger just does _not_ cry. She was much stronger than that, but she had her limits, everyone did. Being in such a strange world was overwhelming enough, but when Malfoy left, it reminded her so much of Ron. Too much, actually. Her train of thought was interrupted by the blonde wizard.

"Sleep," he said.

She weighed her options for a moment before sliding her arms around Draco's torso, resting her head between his chest and left shoulder. Hermione could feel his body stiffen and she knew why. From what she gathered so far, Malfoy _hated_ physical contact. But she needed what little comfort she could get, especially after having that horrid nightmare.

"Granger, I –"

"Shut up, Malfoy. Just shut up," she interrupted.

She would allow herself this one night of weakness and worry about the consequences tomorrow. No one had the ability to remain so strong for such a long time and come out perfectly fine with human emotions intact in the end. _Just this one night_, she thought before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Draco stared at the top of Hermione's head, his arms limp by his side and his lips pressed together. She felt so warm against him. The heat radiating off her skin was the opposite of the cold, chilly air outside the cave. _There is more to everything than meets the eye, including her,_ the voice in his head said. Draco said nothing in return, but he agreed wholeheartedly. Instead, he lifted an arm slowly so as not to wake Hermione to stroke her brown hair in what he thought was a comforting manner until he, too, fell asleep. The last thing he felt before drifting off was Hermione tightening her arms around him and melting against his body.

* * *

**Author's Note_ :_**_ It's been ages, hasn't it? I'm so sorry. Uni just started and guess what? I'm officially a medical student! Anyway, I wanted to update a few days ago, but I decided to wait till the 19th because it's Hermione's birthday! So, happy birthday, Hermione! Everyone who tried guessing got the answer to the riddle right! Bravo! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Dramione interaction. Physical Dramione interaction. As always, my beta, Christine, deserves credit for her hard work. Have a good read and give that review button a go, yeah?_

_Cheers, Anne._


	18. Friendly Competition

A very unfamiliar yet alluring scent greeted Hermione as she woke up in a daze. It smelled like rain to her, or perhaps it reminded her of the rain – intoxicating, calming and overwhelming all at the same time. But something about that scent was so masculine. She sniffed repeatedly, savouring each whiff with closed eyes until her last thought registered in her head. _Masculine_. All her senses automatically heightened. She felt the hardness of the torso she was currently hugging, the strong and toned arms that definitely belonged to a guy wrapped around her waist, the body heat that was radiating from both her as well as Malfoy, and last but not least, the warm breath tickling the skin on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly, meeting the sight of a sleeping Malfoy with dishevelled hair. This was the second time she woke up to being in physical contact with him and her muscles still responded the same way – locking in place.

She had a dreamless sleep and it was most definitely a step up from a nightmare infused one. She resented the fact that the only time she had a peaceful night in months happened when she was in the arms of the one and only Malfoy heir. Merlin only knows how he would hold it against her for the rest of her life, and perhaps even the next life as well as the following. However, that was not her biggest worry, but it was a close second. Her main concern was the fact that part of her might crave the dreamless night, indirectly causing her to crave Malfoy's embrace and it was simply _unthinkable_. Unthinkable and unspeakable on so many levels.

She eased out of his grasp slowly and silently, wondering how it was possible for anyone to have such a firm grip on something while sleeping. Draco stirred a little before sleep consumed him once again and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. Despite the fact that she was worried, she was rejuvenated and energised.

"Today feels like it's going to be a good day," she whispered into the open air outside the cave. The sight of the beach was breathtaking. It was such a waste the Muggles deserted this place. They could have the perfect picnic right in the middle of the beach. She was deep in thought when the clearing of a male's throat caught her attention. She whipped around to find Malfoy leaning against the mouth of the cave with his hands in his pockets, his eyes trained on her. Who knew how long he has been watching her? He changed his clothes. He was in black denim pants with a grey shirt that clung to his body. The slight breeze blew and there it was again – the masculine and rain-like scent.

She took a deep breath.

"Morning, Malfoy," she said.

This was how she greeted him every morning in the tent except this time, it felt awkward. _Very_ awkward. Draco only responded with a slight jerk of his head as he shifted his eyes away from her. Hermione returned to her original stance, the beauty of the sea and the beach captivating her. They stood like that, Hermione a few feet away from the cave and Draco leaning against the entrance, for a whole ten minutes in complete silence. No doubt they were both thinking about the night before. Draco actually woke up in a rather pleasant mood and blamed it on the fact that his ancestors were probably rolling in their graves throughout the night. A Malfoy snuggling close to a Muggle-born to sleep? It was practically unheard of. _You're warming up to Granger_, the voice in his head rang.

"How does this cave work?" Draco asked, officially ignoring the annoying voice in his head.

"Well, like the book says, it keeps you safe –"

"I know what the book said, Granger. Must I answer a riddle each time I want to enter the darn cave?" Draco hoped that the answer was no. He was not about to go through blood sacrifices and riddles each time he wanted to enter the cave. He would rather stay in there all day, or move to another forest.

"What in Merlin's pants got you all worked up about the cave?" she muttered as she started on her morning walk, sensing the edge in his voice. She beckoned him to follow her and he did.

"His saggy balls."

Hermione threw Draco a reprimanding look, but her eyes showed hints of amusement and of course, horror.

"Just answer the damn question."

"You only answer the riddle once," she said.

"Oh, thank Merlin!"

"And why is that? Riddles are rather enjoyable. Unless you don't have the brains and wits for it. Now that I think about it, you probably don't –"

"I'll have you know that I was always second in our year!" he interrupted, "Besides, you may have gotten an easy riddle."

"Perhaps. Let's see you guess it then," Hermione challenged. The awkwardness was wearing off. And much to her surprise, Malfoy wasn't being a git about the previous night. Neither did he taunt and tease her about her moment of weakness. This was definitely a huge step in their friendship. Yes, friendship. It was no longer companionship or acquaintance.

"Go on then," he replied.

"I have seas without water, forests without wood, deserts without sand, and houses without bricks. What am I?" Hermione recited from memory.

"A map," Draco answered smugly after a minute or two of thinking.

"The man has brains after all!" Draco was about to give her a glare for making fun of his intelligence when he caught sight of the teasing smile on her face.

"Don't insult my intelligence, Granger."

"Wouldn't dream of it. So what was your riddle?"

Draco smirked. It was going to be pure satisfaction to watch the famous know-it-all crack the riddle.

"_My first and last is one and the same,_

_The beginning of time, the penultimate of eternity,_

_Second comes the sixth of learning grounds,_

_With the heart of the core of elusion coming in third,_

_Last but not least is your house in fourth place,_

_The first of its name, the most cunning of all folk,_

_What am I?"_

"That's an awfully long riddle," she commented.

"You can't imagine the amount of times I repeated the damn thing." They were already on their way back towards the cave from the opposite end of the beach and Hermione was still lost in thought.

"What was after the sixth of learning grounds?" she asked. Draco recited the poem again and repeated it once more before Hermione could recite it on her own. Silence ensued. They walked together, footprints vanishing right after they took the next step until they reached the cave. Even then, Hermione didn't have an answer.

"I see the brightest witch of her age has problems with a simple riddle," he drawled. Hermione huffed in annoyance. If Malfoy could solve it, she most definitely could, too.

"How long did you take to solve it?" she asked in defence. He was about to lie to her, but decided otherwise in the end.

"Two hours."

"Then I have two hours to solve it," she said.

"Whatever you say, Granger."

They both returned to the safety of the cave and went about their daily routine as they would have if they were in the tent. Hermione devoted herself to solving the riddle and Draco took the opportunity to lie down on the vacant bunk. The occasional friction of a quill against parchment was heard, as well as the little moans of frustration that escaped Hermione's lips. Draco was wrong about it being satisfying. It was beyond satisfying to watch Hermione get frustrated over the riddle. Aside from that however, something was tugging at his mind. What was it? Then, he remembered.

"Granger."

Hermione looked at Draco questioningly, the quill still in her grip.

"What happened at the campsite in the forest?" he asked as he sat up.

"Nothing happened. I just packed up and left," she answered as she sat the quill down on the ground along with her parchment. She didn't like the look on Draco's face one bit.

"Malfoy, what did you see?" she asked worriedly.

"When I went to look for you in the forest, the area was a mess. The grass was trampled on and it didn't look like how you would leave it if you left on your own," Draco said, "and your scarf. It was torn."

"I don't have a scarf, Malfoy," Hermione said. Her eyes looked for any hints of Malfoy pulling her leg, or him trying to take her mind off the riddles, but she found none.

"It was a Gryffindor scarf with your name on it."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I wouldn't let myself go into a full-fledged panic if I wasn't sure," Draco uttered.

"Well, I didn't bring a scarf with me." Worry was rising in Hermione's chest. Realisation dawned on her and Draco at the same time.

"My counterpart."

"Your _dead_ counterpart," corrected Draco.

"Right. I'm not alive in this world. They could have gotten it from Hogwarts. My stuff might still be there. But who would want my scarf?" Hermione said.

"Beats me, but very few people know of your arrival here. Whoever they are, they're doing a Locating charm on you and that is bad news," Draco said. Hermione's eyes grew twice their size. But they were in the cave so that meant they were safe, right?

"But with the protection of the cave, it should be fine. No morning walks though," he said. She nodded her agreement and with that, they went back to whatever they were doing before the conversation took place – Hermione working hard on the riddle, scribbling on her parchment with fervour and Draco lazing on the tiny bunk, trying to see patterns on the roof of the dingy cave.

Draco was about to fall asleep when Hermione jumped off the floor of the cave, dropping her book, parchment and quill with a loud thud. Draco shot up with his wand at the ready, scanning the area for dangers and threats. Hermione just laughed. Her laughter was melodious and carefree, and it echoed throughout the cave. Draco did not see what was so funny until he noticed Hermione clutching her stomach and stifling her laugh with her eyes trained on him. _He_ was what she found so hilarious. He lowered his wand and gave a small growl.

"What, Granger?"

"Oh. I can't...," she let out a small laugh, "stop."

Draco maintained his glare at her. No one laughed at his expense!

"Okay, okay. I just haven't laughed in ages and it got out of control. I have my self-control back," Hermione said, a smile still tugging at her lips. Draco softened his glare and wiped it off his face in a few seconds. He couldn't blame her. No one could. This was a horrid world they were in and opportunities for laughter were scarce. He grudgingly admitted that he would probably have laughed uncontrollably too if he happened to be in her position.

"Since there is no danger of the ground swallowing you whole, mind telling me why you jumped like it was made of hot lava?"

"I figured it out," she said with a smug grin.

Impossible. How long has it been? A little over an hour? Perhaps even less than an hour. What little smugness he felt earlier disappeared in a heartbeat.

"I see you've reached your smugness quota for the day."

"The answer, Granger? I'm ten years older already," he said with a roll of his eyes. How was it even possible that she solved it so quickly?

"Trust. They didn't call me the smartest witch of her age without reason, you know." Her grin grew wider.

"You took longer than I expected," he lied.

"And how long did you expect me to take?"

"Two thirds of an hour," he replied again with yet another lie.

"Earth to Malfoy. I took a little less than half an hour." Hermione was absolutely jubilant now. She plastered a smug grin on her face and arched her eyebrows. He maintained his indifferent exterior, but he was at awe. He must have been lost in thought for him to lose track of time.

"That would be great news if it helped us find Horcruxes," he said solemnly. He sunk back into the bunk, his wand tucked into his pocket once again. Hermione sighed at the truth of his words. They were still short of one Horcrux, assuming that the Hogwarts letter was indeed a Horcrux. She returned to her books and Draco returned to his thoughts. Before he left the comforts of the cave to find Granger that morning, he conjured a mirror. It was not for vain purposes. He simply wanted to study himself and when he looked in the mirror, his next breath was knocked out of him. His eyes – they were alive. Bright and full of energy. _Whole_. He clearly remembered how he spent the last two years wondering what was missing, but here it was, restored while its identity remained unknown.

"You know, I always wanted to be Head Girl," Hermione said, pulling him out of his recent revelation.

"Really? I couldn't tell," he answered sarcastically. His sarcasm however, was lost on Hermione.

"I've wanted the title since first year, and even more in fifth year," she said pensively.

"Granger, a deaf and blind person would have been able to tell –"

Hermione interrupted with an incoherent yell followed by yet another thudding of her books against the ground.

"Yelling isn't going to make me pull that stupid face for you to laugh at again," he muttered. _Really, she thinks I'm a fool_, he thought to himself.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I just remembered! He was Head Boy!"

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Vol– Baldy!"

Draco cracked a grin. It was hilarious to use the word Baldy in serious conversations. He didn't expect his personal nickname for the Dark Lord to stick, but he had no complaints.

"Why is that relevant?" Draco questioned again. He was still against the wall of the cave, much like the position he was in when they were sleeping the previous night, when Hermione joined him on the furthest edge of the bunk.

"His Head Boy badge! What if it was the remaining Horcrux?"

"I don't see why he would use that," Draco said. It was entirely impossible; of all expensive items he could use, he picked a ruddy old badge of no significance? Unlikely.

"Look at it this way. The Hogwarts letter marked the beginning of his Magical education right?" Hermione said excitedly.

"And his Head Boy badge marks the end of it?" he finished for her.

"Spot on!" Her excitement was really contagious.

"It actually makes sense, Granger," Draco muttered. Honestly, Draco would never have linked the two items in such a way. _Granger's mind probably functions on a different frequency_, he said mentally. Hermione didn't waste a second. She went straight to her books once again after arranging the ones that fell in an orderly manner. The amount of books that surrounded her was more than Draco thought she brought in the bag of supplies. They covered countless subjects. Some were even about Dark Magic, no doubt gotten from the Malfoy Manor. Only a few of the books came from his house in Paris.

She read the books from cover to cover, quenching her thirst for knowledge regarding Horcruxes. It has been about five hours straight and Hermione didn't even stop to catch her breath. Draco wanted to help, but the gleam in her eyes warned him not to bug her. He could almost see the gears turning in her head. So instead, he settled for resting on the bunk and observing the brown-haired witch.

He admired her determination and if he had to say it out loud for some unknown but crucial reason, he would. After being cooped up with Hermione for such a long time, he took notice of her little gestures and habits. He could tell what she felt by just observing her. For example, right now he knew that she was deep in thought because she was chewing on her bottom lip until it was cherry red. She was also frustrated. The telltale sign would be her constant drumming of her quill on the parchment she was writing on. If her hands were not occupied, she would tap her fingers on any surface in a rhythmic motion. Of course he noticed other things such as that stubborn lock of hair that always fell to her face. The same lock of hair that the wind blew the night she found out about the Cave of Ingenium. The very one that made him think she looked ridiculously pretty.

Draco never noticed such things about anyone unintentionally. Granger was the first. He thought about their friendship so far, how they were once enemies who became acquaintances and now, they were friends. He has seen her at her lowest – at night when the nightmares plagued her existence. He has seen her letting her guard down and being vulnerable in front of him and the previous night was enough proof of that. It took him by surprise that she broke down in his presence. He didn't expect it one bit. But the next morning, she was back to normal. Unlike most girls and perhaps even some guys, _Weasley_, whispered his mind, she was so strong and she never gave up.

She was certainly flawed, but that only served to prove that she was human. Not some emotionless, perfect, spawn of all things holy and impure he used to think she was. Draco didn't realise that he was openly staring at Hermione from the bunk. The next thing he knew, brown orbs were staring back at him.

"What are you staring at?" Hermione asked consciously. She was used to Malfoy glaring at her. Five years of tormenting from him was more than enough practice. But this was new because he was not glaring. He was simply looking, observing, watching.

"You have a smudge of ink on your chin," he lied smoothly. He added a smirk for effect. Hermione's hand automatically flew to her chin to rub the invisible spot of ink. Draco simply watched in amusement.

"Is it gone yet?" she asked.

"There was no ink to begin with. I was just pulling your leg," said Draco with a grin. He uncrossed his legs and sprawled on the bunk gracefully.

"You're such a git, Malfoy." Hermione sounded angry, but the tiny smile that graced her face gave it away.

"It's a skill, you know. Took years of practice. I mostly practiced on you so you have yourself to thank," he said with the same cocky grin.

"I guess some things will never change which translates directly to you stroking your ego on a daily basis." Hermione picked up another book with a read cover, flipped it open and returned to looking at the blonde wizard.

"I'm a Malfoy, Granger. Malfoy's don't change, remember?"

Hermione bit her lip as the memory of Lucius's funeral surfaced. The words she said rang clearly in her head.

_You're a Malfoy, and you will always be a Malfoy._

"I'm sorry about what I said, Malfoy," Hermione said softly.

"It's no big deal, Granger. You are quite right. Malfoys hardly change," he replied nonchalantly.

Hermione merely shrugged and muttered a 'You've changed' under her breath before starting on her new book. He heard her words clearly and he knew she was right. He really has changed. He has travelled a long journey from his Hogwarts days and it was not an easy journey. He has matured physically and more importantly, mentally. However, he could not tell if the same can be said for his emotions. His emotions were a tricky thing, something he never bothered to understand because he was taught that having emotions was a weakness. As a result, he wasn't as tuned to his emotions as he would like and he was working on improving that aspect of his life. Little did he know that there was a shift in his emotions right at that moment.

Somewhere along saving bushy-haired Granger from Goyle and now, he realised she was everything he needed – an equal.

* * *

_**Author's note** : Hello! It's been quite awhile again, hasn't it? Thank you for the reviews and all the wishes on medical school. You guys are a lovely bunch. As for **leekadivar**'s question, I'm hoping to specialise in paediatric surgery. And** lillia**, I would reply personally, but you left the review as a guest. But anyway, thank you for that lovely comment. It really made my day. I absolutely love the progress in this chapter, and I hope you do too. I know their development is a little on the slow side, but it's worth the wait. Christine has been a wonderful beta and I don't know what I'd do without her. That's it for now! Updates will come a little slower from now on, but I promise to complete this story. _

_Cheers, Anne!_


	19. Family Ties

Three years ago, if Draco ever told himself that he would have a strong attraction for Granger, he would have immediately checked himself into the psychiatric ward of St. Mungo's. But in the light of recent events, he began to see her differently, and the attraction was undeniable. And he was pretty sure that this attraction he had for her could turn out very bad, or it could be the best thing that has ever happened to him. But now, there were more important matters at hand. He had just retrieved the Horcrux from his vault in Gringotts. The only thing was they were not exactly sure if it was really a Horcrux.

"Well, there's a way to find out," Hermione said. She walked towards the envelope that was turning brown with age. Inside the envelope was the Hogwarts acceptance letter that belonged to Voldemort which she hoped was the Horcrux. After much consideration, not to mention lots of arguing with Malfoy, she gave in and allowed him to retrieve it on his own. But she didn't go down without a fight. They argued throughout the entire day and somehow, the conversation always ended up the same way.

"_This is the twenty-seventh time we've had this conversation today!" Hermione buried her hands in her hair in frustration._

"_Then this is the twenty-seventh time that I'm telling you: I am going alone," countered Draco. He did not even look remotely annoyed at the fact that they were arguing about the same thing they did the previous twenty-six times. Besides, he already knew he was going to win this argument. The determination in her eyes that was wavering told him as much._

"_Need I remind you that I've gone hunting for Horcruxes before? They aren't easy to get."_

"_It's in my vault in Gringotts, Granger. I'll be in and out in no time. Besides, you can't go marching into Gringotts looking like you, and I refuse to get any Polyjuice Potion for your sake," Draco said._

They had three more similar arguments during dinner before Hermione finally gave in during the thirty-first argument. Seeing Malfoy standing in the cave, looking as fit as a fiddle and perfectly unharmed was a relief.

"Go for it then," Draco urged. He placed the envelope on the floor of the cave and stepped back warily just in case Hermione decided to blow it up.

"Incendio," Hermione muttered. The envelope went up in flames, but when the flames died down, it looked perfectly fine. There were no burn marks on it; neither did it turn into a pile of ashes.

"Give it a try, Malfoy."

"Diffindo," he said from the far end of the cave. Just like before, it remained undamaged.

"It's a Horcrux," Hermione concluded. She stepped forward to pick up the envelope only to drop it in a millisecond. Red, boiling blisters formed on her skin that came into contact with the Horcrux. She gritted her teeth in pain.

"Alright there, Granger?"

"Just more proof that it's a Horcrux," Hermione said as she turned her fingers in Malfoy's direction for him to have a good look at her marred skin.

"I guess only Malfoys are able to touch it without harm," she said before she healed the blisters to the best of her abilities. Draco took the envelope and placed it in a box he conjured that morning before he set off for Gringotts.

"Let me see it," he said as he walked towards Hermione with his hand out.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your hand. Let me see it," he repeated.

"It's fine." She kept her wounded hand behind her back. Her flesh was still raw and red, but she could handle it.

"I'm not going to make it worse, Granger." He still kept his hand stretched towards her and shot her one of his 'You know I'm going to win this' look until she placed her hand in his. Draco started muttering spells as he traced his wand in fluid movements above her blisters. She felt a little tingling sensation where the flesh was raw and when she looked at her fingers, they were back to normal. The redness and rawness of her skin was gone.

"Thank you," she said as she tried to pull her hand free from his grasp. But Draco held on firmly. His grip was tight yet gentle at the same time, and Hermione searched his eyes frantically. Fear was beginning to surface as she saw the hard look he had on his face. His expression was unreadable and his eyes were glued to her forearm. There it was in all its disgusting glory – the Mudblood scar. Draco took in the sight of the scar, the loops of the lines forming the words carved in with an unsteady hand. They both stood that way in silence for quite some time. Every second that ticked by weighed heavily on them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her." Draco had a faraway look. His thumb unconsciously touched her scar gently. That very act sent a jolt of lighting up Hermione's spine. She stood there gaping for a second or two, unsure of what to say. They never talked about this particular topic. Her lips parted and it was five seconds before she finally found her voice. And in those five seconds, Draco's thumb kept stroking the scar in soft, circular motions.

"There was not–"

Draco doubled over in pain and started writhing on the ground. It felt as if he was being hit repeatedly by the Cruciatus curse. His skin felt like it was being stripped off his body one layer at a time. It felt like there were a thousand knives digging into his back. He could feel his heart pounding. His eyes were on fire. His blood was at boiling point, destroying whatever vein or artery is coursed through. His limbs felt like they were being stretched to their limit and beyond that. But nothing, _nothing_, was as bad as the emotional torture he felt. Draco's brain was reminding him of every wrong choice he made, and the consequences that followed. His mind was the face of betrayal. It was true that your mind can be your biggest enemy and Draco was getting firsthand experience.

He could sense Granger kneeling down beside him. He could hear her concerned voice asking him what was wrong, her hand on his forehead presumably to check his temperature, but he could not respond. His throat was dry. His thigh suddenly felt like it was on fire. All the pain was concentrated there and he clutched it tightly. He felt a hand digging in his pocket and pulling out the cause of his pain. His head was spinning but thankfully, the pain stopped. The emotional torture stopped, too. However, his muscles still twitched every now and then. His world finally came to a focus and when he opened his eyes, he saw Granger. Granger with brown eyes filled with concern staring down at him.

"Granger?" he croaked

"Alright there, Malfoy?" she repeated his question from earlier on.

"Just...," He twitched, "perfect." Another twitch.

His vision went fuzzy again. He could see her lips moving, but her voice never reached his ears. Then he passed out, allowing darkness to envelope him. When Draco woke up, he was on the bunk and the cave was dim. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, and clenched and unclenched his fists. Thank Merlin they still functioned well even if they were a tad bit sore.

He looked around the cave for Granger and there she was, huddled by the corner of the cave with her nose buried in a book. Typical Granger.

"Granger?"

Her head snapped up and she gave Draco a bright smile. Her hair was tied up into a loose ponytail with strands of hair framing her face. His voice was a little hoarse, but at the same time, it was warm which was refreshing. All she heard for the past two days were the faint sounds of the waves crashing against the shore, and the flipping of the pages of her books.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've seen worse days." Hermione did not even want to ask what exactly he meant, but she had a rough idea. Life at the Malfoy Manor must not have been the greatest of experiences for Malfoy.

"So what was it that was in my pocket?" he continued. At that question, anger flashed in her eyes.

"That," she said, pointing at the circular object right in the middle of the cave. It was the object Voldemort gave Draco as a means of communication for when he found Granger.

"Huh. I expected something different from Baldy." He entirely forgot he placed the object in his pocket. Honestly speaking, he did not put it past Voldemort to give him some kind of punishment for taking so long, but he definitely did not expect anything like that.

"What do you mean you expected something different? That vile creature!" Hermione cried, "That was his way of reminding you that your deadline is approaching!" Her eyebrows knitted together and she was positively fuming now. She cheeks turned slightly red with anger. Draco sneered at the cursed circular object in disgust.

"How long was I out for?" Draco asked. The redness of Hermione's cheeks died down and her colour returned. There was no point being worked up over it, but sometimes, she could not help herself.

"Almost two days. You passed out yesterday, and it's almost midnight now."

"That means I have two more days till it's a full fourteen days," Draco said more to himself than to Hermione.

"Yeah, two more days," Hermione confirmed.

"We'll carry out our plan tomorrow," he said.

"Are you sure, Malfoy? You just woke up. We can come up with something else tomorrow." Hermione's voice was filled with concern again.

"There's no better plan. You and I both know that. I'll be in perfect shape by morning." Hermione sighed in defeat. Once again, Draco was right.

"We'll see how you are in the morning," she said.

"Fine by me. You're in my sleeping spot." He made hand gestures at the place Hermione was sitting at.

"Absolutely not. You sleep on the bunk. I quite like this spot," Hermione lied. That little corner was comfortable for reading, but most definitely not for sleeping. She did not know how Malfoy slept there and woke up without a stiff neck. Either way, she wanted him to get proper rest and that meant another night on the cold ground for her. Draco obviously knew she was lying, but let it slide anyway. He slid back down on the bunk, closed his eyes and prepared himself for the long day ahead.

Hermione simply decided to do a little bit of light reading before she slept to ease away her anxiety. Their plan could either go flawlessly, or well, she did not want to think about the other alternative.

* * *

"Ready, Granger?" Draco asked.

"Ready," she replied.

They were back at the Forest of Dean, only this time, they were at the opposite end of their campsite. Turns out, Draco was perfectly fine by morning. He even went for a morning jog and returned to the cave before Hermione woke up. Their plan was about to be put into action. Draco held the circular object in one hand and his other hand gripped his wand tightly.

"There will probably be three Death Eaters at most. Remember –"

"Kill all except one. Obliviate and plant false memories," Hermione finished his sentence for him. He nodded, took a deep breath, and pressed the circular object.

Immediately, five figures in cloaked hoods and Death Eater masks appeared. _Five_, two more than they anticipated.

"There's the Mudblood girl. Well done, Draco," said a voice that most definitely belonged to Alecto Carrow.

"I think not," Draco drawled. He shot a spell at Alecto, causing her to fall over. She was unconscious, but the spell would only last for awhile. The Death Eaters were gobsmacked for awhile before spells and hexes started flying back and forth. Jets of red and yellow coloured the forest. Hermione acted on pure instincts. _Constant vigilance_, she told herself. Draco and Hermione were back to back; blocking out curses and spells at the very last second before they were hit.

The Death Eaters were quick with spells. No doubt, they were highly trained and probably had their share of duelling. Their movements were fluid, but Draco and Hermione had a slight advantage – youth. They could move faster and react quicker, but fighting four to two was hardly fair. Hermione's arm was already bleeding from one of the spells that she couldn't dodge in time. Draco seemed relatively okay, but she was sure she saw him get hit by a jet of purple light that turned blue upon contact.

Suddenly a jet of green light whizzed past Draco's ear. He was not sure how many minutes had passed, but Alecto was now awake and her wand was pointed straight at Draco.

"Kill those three! They're beginning to use Unforgivables," Draco yelled loud enough for Hermione to hear, but not too loud for the rest of the Death Eaters to hear.

"Avada kedavra," Hermione muttered, her wand pointed at Alecto. Alecto crumpled to the ground as the jet of green light hit her square in the chest. Another figure crumpled to the ground beside Alecto.

"One more, Granger," Draco said.

Then Hermione trained her wand on Draco and yelled a 'Stupefy.'

"What the fuck, Granger?" Draco screamed after he dodged the spell.

"I– I can't," Hermione said.

All around him, the Death Eaters stopped firing spells. Only one had his wand pointed at Hermione. The very same Death Eater that was still standing from the three they intended to kill. Then realisation dawned on him.

"Granger, you're being Imperiused. Fight it!" he screamed as he dodged another jet of scarlet light.

"Stupefy!"

Draco dodged again.

"Granger! Snap out of it. I swear I'll find Scarhead and Weasel, and kill them," Draco threatened.

One of the Death Eaters snickered. However, Draco could see Hermione fighting for control. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, but her wand was still trained on Draco.

"Come on, Granger!"

"Stupefy!" He dodged it again, but only just in time.

Hermione was fighting hard for control, but there was someone coaxing her into aiming her spells at Draco. She argued back in her mind, but her muscles did as they were told, casting spell after spell at him. She was relieved each time he dodged the spell, but it would only last for two seconds before she fired another. Suddenly, Hermione turned around, faced the Death Eater that cast the Imperius curse on her and killed him.

Only two Death Eaters left now. Draco could not help but feel these two Death Eaters were the most skilled of the lot. Correction, he _knew_ they were the most skilled of the lot. How? Simple. One of them was his father. He could recognise the Death Eater mask anywhere.

The four of them stood facing each other, wands at the ready, poised to fire a spell in a second.

"Father," Draco greeted. Hermione's eyes doubled in size when she stared at the man Draco was looking at. Lucius Malfoy. The Lucius Malfoy whose funeral she attended.

"And your companion, Father? Would he like to join you and not hide behind a mask?" Draco asked. Hermione could not believe her ears. Here she was with a high chance of greeting death, and Draco was having a chat with his father and toying with him.

Hermione could not have prepared herself for the face behind that mask. Severus Snape. Snape who died. Snape who, in the end, remained loyal to the Order. These two Death Eaters were dead to her, but here they were, alive and well.

"Draco. Miss Granger," Snape greeted in his usual bored voice as if he was currently teaching Potions to a bunch a sixth years.

"What are you doing, Draco?" Lucius yelled. The fury in his eyes was obvious. Hermione could have probably sensed the anger that laced his voice even without looking at his eyes. Lucius shot a spell at Draco, and then, the fight started again. Draco was fighting his father while Hermione fought Snape. She would not kill this man until she really had to. Instead, she hoped to disarm him.

Spells flew back and forth again. Hermione was beginning to get tired and she wondered how Draco was doing. But she could not check because Snape kept casting spells after spells, but none hit her. They just whizzed past her, and she was beginning to think she was exceptionally lucky today until she looked into Snape's eyes. His eyes did not show his intention to harm or even capture her. She halted, which would be a very stupid move if her instincts were wrong. But they were right. Snape gave Hermione a curt nod and they continued duelling. Of course, it was only for show. Neither got hit by a spell. Snape was all that was left of the Order in this world.

"You betrayed the Dark Lord," Lucius spat in between spells.

"I chose my own path," Draco snapped as he threw up a protective shield.

Snape and Hermione stopped their little facade seeing how it was pointless as the Malfoys were too absorbed in their own battle. Instead, they watched.

"For a stupid Mudblood!"

Hermione was used to being called a Mudblood, but she still balled her fists in anger. The bleeding on her arm stopped, but it was still throbbing in pain. Balling her fists made it more painful, so she let go, and tried to focus on something else but the pain.

"It was for myself." Draco sent a hex towards his father, but missed.

"But here you are protecting a Mudblood," Lucius seethed. He could not believe it. His only son was betraying their cause and beliefs.

"I would risk my life for her, and I have."

That was all Draco said, but it spoke volumes. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the way he stood up to his father, defending both himself as well as her. His sincerity and readiness to risk his life for her was jaw-dropping. But that was all it took to send Lucius over the edge. Rage was an understatement to describe what Lucius felt. This was the ultimate betrayal. Lucius lifted his wand, the gleam in his eyes showed that he wasn't about to disarm Draco. He was about to fatally maim his only son.

"He is your son, Lucius," Snape said evenly.

That was all it took. A simple reminder that family would always come first; that family was above any belief and cause. Lucius lowered his wand and stared at his son.

"You've hurt me before, Father. What stops you now?"

Lucius sneered, disgusted by his son's betrayal, not only of the Dark Lord, but his family, their family.

"Your blood is my blood. As despicable as you are, I haven't time for this. Just one question. Why?"

"Because it's right," Draco answered.

"It's not! But you are my son, and I will not serve you to the Dark Lord on a silver platter," Lucius said.

"We will answer to the Dark Lord for you," Snape said.

"So you'll cover for us then?" Hermione asked.

"Shut up, Mud–"

"Yes, we will. The Dark Lord is waiting for us. Now go. I don't want to see the two of you again," interrupted Snape.

With that, Draco and Hermione Disapparated and appeared by the beach again. They hurried into the cave and Hermione began to clean her wound. Draco was perfectly fine. The biggest damage that happened to him was a dishevelled hair.

"Well, that went well," Draco said.

"That is not how I would describe it," Hermione replied. It was just baffling to look at her late professor in the eye. Even more so when the last thoughts she had of him when he was alive was not remotely pleasant. By the time she found out he was loyal and learned of the sacrifices he made, he was dead.

"Perhaps." Draco shrugged.

"I'm going to the beach to see if I have anything for my arm," she said and left the cave without waiting for a reply.

Later that night, they were both reading by the corner of the cave. Their stomachs were as full as they could be with what limited supply they had and they were not complaining. A little food is much better than no food at all. Of course, Draco would probably have to visit Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade to stock up on their food supply soon.

Hermione's arm was almost healed. The cut was now replaced by a faint pink line that would fade away in a couple of days. Her hair was once again tied up into a loose ponytail with the stubborn lock of hair falling in front of her face. They were sitting side by side with their legs stretched out. Their shoulders were almost touching, but neither took notice for they were too absorbed in their respective books.

"Where does Snape's true allegiance lie?" Draco asked as he closed his book.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because even if I was fighting with my father, I saw how he never aimed a spell at you. Snape used to teach me, remember? He hardly misses a target," Draco said. He put his book down and faced Hermione.

"Do you know who he remained loyal to in the real world?" Hermione asked.

"Not Baldy, that I know."

"Yeah, he was never Baldy's."

Hermione took note of the page she was reading and put the book on the ground. She then proceeded to explain thoroughly what happened to Snape in the real world. They never gave The Daily Prophet the full account of Snape's life. So to the public eye, Snape was just a defected Death Eater who helped the Order in the end. But Hermione decided that Draco deserved to know everything about Snape. From how he became a double agent, to why he killed Dumbledore back in the Astronomy Tower, to how he could look Voldemort in the eye even when he knew he was going to die. And how at the very end, he still loved Lily Evans for all those years.

"And here? He's part of the Order too?"

"He is what is left of the Order, Malfoy," Hermione said ruefully.

Draco absorbed everything in silence. What was there to say? Who knew Snape could love someone that much? Who knew love could change a person so much?

"Malfoy, about what you said to your father," Hermione said. She turned to face Draco, quite unsure if she should ask. But it has been at the back of her mind ever since they returned to the cave and curiosity got the better of her.

"I said many things to my father."

"About how you would risk your life for me –"

"I meant every word I said," Draco interrupted. He stared into her eyes, wondering how he never noticed the warmth in it. Perhaps he never looked into them for a long enough time. Her eyes were round with heavy eyelashes. Hermione was not sure how long he stared at her like that. All she knew was her heart started hammering in her chest. Her heart was racing with nervousness under his gaze. She felt his body closing in and part of her was telling her to run, but a bigger part was telling her to stay put.

Draco's hand reached up, pushed that stubborn lock of hair behind her ear, and cupped her cheek. His thumb slowly brushed her skin gently. Hermione thought it wasn't possible for her heartbeat to increase further, but she was clearly mistaken. Draco was closing in even more, his lips were a mere couple of centimetres away from hers. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and Merlin, he smelled wonderful.

She breathed him in, letting his scent intoxicate her. Every part of her body was numb except the cheek Draco caressed with his warm hand. He closed the distance between their lips, at the same time drawing Hermione nearer with the hand that was on her cheek.

There were fireworks. _Magic_. Hermione felt her heart fluttering, everything around her ceased to mean anything except for Draco. All she was focused on was the feel of his cool lips against hers, his sensual and gentle kisses. There was a dull ache in her chest, making her want more, making her_ need_ more. And before she knew it, she was responding to his kiss. Draco's eyes widened in surprise before closing in pleasure.

Their lips slid over each other smoothly, his upper lip caught between Hermione's lips. Hermione's eyes were half-lidded with desire – a desire for Draco she did not know she existed until moments ago. Her arms went behind his neck and she pulled herself closer to him, deepening the kiss. Draco's other hand instinctively reached out and cupped her other cheek. They continued kissing for what felt like forever, capturing each other's lips. It was enticing. She could feel her numbness wear off. In its wake, it left pleasure, excitement, want, need, everything she ever imagined a kiss would feel like and _more._

He let out a small groan when he felt Hermione's tongue flick his lower lip. The occasional smacking of their lips was heard, but besides that, nothing else was significant to them. He pulled away slowly, savouring the soft lips against his own. Draco smiled at her and pulled her into a warm embrace. A genuine smile that was so breath-taking. A smile that Hermione would bring to her grave.

She did not want to think about what the kiss meant. She would save that for tomorrow. All she wanted to do now was drown in her emotions. Hermione allowed Draco to pull her into his lap. His strong arms made her seem like she was as light as feather. She melted into Draco's body, her back against his front, leaving no space between them. She could feel the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. His head was rested on hers lightly and his arms were around her waist, making her feel safe and secure.

Draco placed a kiss on the top of her head as he took her hands in his. Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to the cause of her restless heart. And that was how they sat throughout the night; with Draco stroking the back of her hand softly. Occasionally, he would place another kiss on the top of her head. And sometimes, just sometimes, Hermione would turn and capture Draco's lips with hers, and they would allow their hearts to beat to the same rhythm.

* * *

_**Author's note** : THEY FINALLY KISSED! Are you as happy as I am? Anyway, it has been ages, hasn't it? I apologise profusely! Medical school is time consuming, and I really need to study. Also, I have very little chapters written ahead so I'm slowing down on posting a lot. Don't worry! I still have a couple of chapters that I haven't posted yet and I promise to get back to writing as soon as I can. I miss it! Huge thanks to my beta, Christine. She did a wonderful job! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And if you feel like it, give the review button a go! It makes me happy too._

_Cheers, Anne._


	20. Titanium Dreams

_The forest was alive with the creatures of the night. It was a full moon and it made the forest even more terrifying because not only was Hermione running to escape the two figures that pursued her, she had to run from werewolves, too. Hermione Granger was running for her life. Trees were everywhere, making it impossible for her to run in a straight line. She had to jump over fallen trees that were decaying and untangle herself from hanging vines. She only hoped that Goyle and Malfoy faced the same problems as she did. Yes, they were the people pursuing her._

_Hermione tried once again to Apparate out of the forest, but like the last time, it did not work. She kept up her speed but she could feel her muscles screaming in protest. Ignoring the ache in her calves and thighs, she pushed forward. She could hear the loud guffaws of Goyle trailing after her._

"_You can't escape me now, Mudblood," Goyle said in a loud voice that rang through the forest. The animals hushed at the sound of Goyle's voice and the forest became eerily silent. The only sounds that could be heard by Hermione were the noisy footsteps against the cold ground as well as her heart thumping in her ears. Then, there was a howl, a long blood curdling howl that made Hermione's heart stop. She took longer strides, putting as much distance between herself and whatever danger that lurks around her._

_She could hear the footsteps getting closer. It sounded quick and light, unlike Goyle's footsteps which were heavy and loud as if the ground was cracking underneath his weight. And that could only mean one thing – Malfoy was very close to catching up with her while Goyle was probably a good distance behind. Good, but not safe._

_She kept running and running, breaking through the little obstacles in her way, thanking Merlin that she did not encounter another fallen tree or trip over the roots that made the ground uneven. And her thanks for whatever higher power ended there because she stopped abruptly at the edge of a cliff. One extra step would throw her over the edge and end her life. She peered downwards and shuddered. She could not even see the bottom of the cliff. All she saw was overwhelming darkness. She stumbled a few steps back, leaving a safe gap between her and the edge. She whirled around in hopes of running towards another direction. But her hopes crumbled into a million pieces as if someone swung a large hammer at it. A large hammer that took the form of Draco Malfoy._

"_Jump!" he screamed as he made a run for her._

"_Are you bloody crazy? I'm not jump–"_

_Malfoy grabbed her arm and pulled her to the edge of the cliff. His hold on her was tight and firm. There was no way in hell she was going to jump to her own death. Especially not under the orders of one of her pursuers that most likely wanted to do harm._

"_Trust me, Granger."_

_She was about to scoff when she looked into his eyes. The scoff never came. Draco's eyes were bright, a shade of grey that no one else had. There was a glint of silver in his eyes, perhaps due to the moonlight and when he blinked, his eyelashes just brushed the spot below his eyes. His eyes were beautiful, but more importantly, they were trustworthy._

"_Granger, Goyle will catch up soon. Jump," he urged._

"_But –"_

"_I'll jump with you. Trust me," Draco interrupted. He released the grip he had on her arm and instead, he took her left hand in his right. Hermione looked into his eyes again and saw that he was absolutely serious. She probably lost her mind there and then because she nodded. She just agreed to send herself over the edge of this cliff on her own free will._

"_On the count of three," Draco said._

"_One," he counted._

_She took a deep breath._

"_Two."_

_She closed her eyes and entwined her delicate fingers around his long ones tightly._

"_Three."_

_They jumped._

_They could feel the strong wind beating against their skin as they fell. Hermione never thought this was how she was going to die – jumping off a cliff in the middle of the night, holding the hand of Draco sodding Malfoy. The atmosphere around them got colder as they fell and the air was dry. Hermione braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Instead, she landed softly on her feet while clutching Draco like he was the most precious thing she owned. Her eyes were still sewn shut in fear._

"_You can open your eyes, Granger," Draco said._

_Hermione opened her eyes slowly and sunlight blinded her temporarily. When her eyesight returned to normal, she was greeted by the sight of a beautiful meadow. There were flowers of every colour and species all around her. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining, not a cloud was in the sky, and she was alive. She loosened her hold on Draco's hand, but she did not let go._

"_It's beautiful," she murmured._

"_Yes, it is. Everything here is beautiful. Everything," said Draco as he stole a glance at the awestruck girl beside him._

"_How?" she asked. She looked at him questioningly. One moment she was falling and the next, she was in this perfect place where nothing could go wrong._

"_How everything here is beautiful? Well, I would think a know-it all like you would know, but it started off with someone planting the flowers here. But if you're talking about the Sun, I can't really answer that since no one really knows," Draco said._

_Of course Hermione knew he understood what she meant, but she wanted to see how long he could keep up his act._

"_And the birds," Draco continued, "I wouldn't call them beautiful because some birds are simply ghastly, but the chirping sounds wonderful. And of course I'm beautiful. I'm also drop dead gorgeous and handsome."_

_A teasing smile played as his lips as he said that, but his expression turned serious in an instant._

"_As for you, Granger, I don't know how you're beautiful. Neither magic nor Science can answer that, but you're absolutely beautiful. Stunning," he said as he cupped her cheek with his free hand._

_Hermione blushed. She felt completely at ease with Draco even when five minutes ago, she thought he was all for bloodshed._

"_You know what I mean, Malfoy," she said, successfully saving herself from having to answer to his compliment._

"_Just trust me, Granger. Trust me and stay by my side, and you'll be fine. I promise," Draco said softly as he leaned downwards to brush his lips softly against hers._

Hermione woke up with a smile on her face. For the first time since she was tortured by Bellatrix, her dream ended well. Perhaps not every dream that started off as a nightmare had to end that way. Despite the fact that she was not sleeping on the bunk, she had the best and most peaceful sleep for as long as she could remember. Her smile grew wider as she felt the rise and fall of the chest of the man whose arms she fell asleep in. She snuggled towards him; absorbing whatever warmth he had to offer that cold morning and sighed in bliss.

"Malfoy, I know it's early but we need to get the next Horcrux soon," Hermione said. Honestly, she did not want to think about the Horcruxes at this hour either, but it was important and she wanted to get home to where she belonged. She expected a string of profanities from Malfoy, but none came. Not the groan that he usually made when she woke him up in the morning. Not even a whisper.

"Malfoy?"

Hermione pulled herself away from his body and stared at him. He did not stir. The only sign that showed he was alive was the movements of his chest she felt earlier.

"You sleep like a log, Malfoy. Wake up!" She shook him hard. Draco did not open an eye. He just sat there unmoving, completely stationary.

"This isn't funny. You have a dry sense of humour. Wake up!" Hermione pleaded. Something told her he was not trying to be funny, and when he still did not move panic surged through Hermione in record time. Draco looked perfectly fine to her. His skin was still pale, his fringe was still falling to his face like it usually did, and his lips were still pinkish red. So why was he knocked out cold?

She shook him even harder as the panic rose in her chest. She checked his temperature as well as his pulse and they were both normal. Hermione did not waste another second. She pulled herself together, suppressed the panic she felt, levitated him onto the bunk for the second time. She needed to stay calm. Hermione checked for head injuries as no other injuries could have made him unconscious without him writhing in pain. And she knew for a fact that he was not in any pain while he was awake. She blushed a little at the memory of his soft lips moving against hers, sometimes growing with need, and sometimes sweet and gentle.

_He's unconscious_, reminded the voice in her head.

Right, he was unconscious and she needed to get a grip. Besides, it was only a kiss, or perhaps many kisses, but she would think about that later on. Right now, she had more important matters to handle – an unconscious boy who looked like he was merely sleeping.

_Maybe it's that circular object_, Hermione thought to herself as she paced the cave. But they dropped it in the forest. There was no way it could possibly affect Malfoy.

"And there's no way _he_ could curse Malfoy from wherever he was. Besides, Snape said he would cover for us," Hermione mused. She slumped down onto the ground beside the bunk and pulled her knees to her chest. Draco was perfectly unscathed after their battle with five Death Eaters. She was the one with the injury.

Wait, she was positive she saw him get hit by a purple jet of light yesterday. The one that turned blue upon contact. She initially brushed it off and told herself that it was just a figment of her imagination. But the more she thought about it, the more she knew her eyes were not deceiving her. She jumped up and headed straight for the books. She did not know what curse it was and for all she knew, Malfoy could be at the brink of death. And she knew, deep down to the core of her bones, that without Malfoy around, her chances of making it out alive were close to zero.

Hermione gathered all the books she had regarding spells and charms, piled them up on a neat stack and began reading. Quite frankly, she was not really reading. Her eyes scanned the pages at top speed, looking for words like purple, blue, changing, unconscious, sleeping and anything else that could relate to the situation.

It has been two hours and Hermione has already gone through five books. Her stack of books was thinning and she began to fear the worst. She stood up, grabbed her bottle of water and strode over to Malfoy. Dripping a few drops of water on her finger, she dabbed his lips that were dry. Satisfied with that, she immediately returned to her books.

As she picked up the book titled _Advanced Dark Magic : Volume Two_, she thought about Harry and Ron. The last time she was on the run and searching for Horcruxes, they were constantly by her side. Except that incident with Ron, but aside from that, she always had them. She missed them dearly. She missed Ginny, too, and most of all, she missed her parents. She was only a witch of young age, far too young to be experiencing war and death of loved ones. But she was Hermione Granger and come hell or high water, she was not going to be deterred. She was a determined young adult with fiery passion that no one could ever imagine. She _will_ make it out alive by hook or by crook, and not even Voldemort could stop her.

She started flipping through the pages and found that this book was way more interesting, even if it was about Dark magic. The print was not uneasy on her already tired eyes and much to her delight; every spell was accompanied by a picture that showed a wizard casting the spell. They each showed the wand movements as well as the colour of the light of every spell. She wondered briefly about how these Dark spells came about. From what she could picture based on the description of each spell, the results were torturous. One spell could turn someone inside out and it led to bleeding to death. Another made the blood drain from one's body, literally making someone die a cold death. This other spell made your blood acidic, causing it to destroy every part of your body in agonising pain starting with the veins and ending with the brain and heart.

Her stomach churned as she read. Much to her dismay, as well as to the contents of her stomach that were threatening to go up the way it came from, there were also pictures of the result of each spell starting from the middle section of the book. She tore her eyes away from the book and gazed upon Malfoy.

"There's no way any spell from this book hit him," she said. He was sleeping like a baby. From whatever she had the privilege, if one could call categorise that as privilege, to read, she was certain that none of the spells looked remotely peaceful. Just as she was about to shut the book and move on to the next one, she caught sight of a purple jet of light by the right corner of the book.

She slammed open the book, forgetting whatever book etiquette she practiced and stared at the picture. There it was – the purple jet of light. She began to read.

**Tantium**

_Created centuries ago by Pierre Lesment Malfoy, this spell does not affect the intended physically. Instead, it deals with the mind which most would say is worse than any physical torture. The intended is seen to be sleeping, but the mind is feverishly terrorising the intended from every aspect possible. It is seen as a jet of purple light that turns blue upon contact. The wand movements are complicated, which sometimes causes the intended to become permanently insane and unable to tell what is real and what is not._

Hermione stopped reading. A Malfoy created this spell. And it was a Malfoy who was suffering from it now. It was appalling. She continued reading.

_The spell is triggered by sleep. Once asleep, the spell takes place and continues for a full twelve hours. There are no known after effects of the spell._

"_The twelve hours felt like years to me. It was terrifying to live every nightmare you've ever had and be reminded of the things that frightened you. Twelve hours was more than enough to teach me a lesson," said a young man who experienced this spell._

Hermione shut the book. She could not believe it. Who in the right mind would create such a spell? Oh, right. A Malfoy created that spell and some Malfoys were completely barmy, in her opinion. She thanked her lucky stars that the Malfoy she was currently with was completely sane and not twisted like his crazy ancestor was.

"I guess someone wanted to teach you a lesson, Malfoy," she said to his sleeping form as she walked towards him. She was not sure what time he fell asleep the previous night, but there was definitely a few hours before the spell lifted. She spent a good ten minutes sitting on the bunk beside him, wondering how much his mind was tormenting him, hoping his nightmares were not as bad as hers. But she was quite sure his nightmares were just as bad as hers, if not worse.

That book did not include counter-spells and besides, she doubt there was even such a thing for a spell like this. If one was cruel enough to create this spell, he was definitely not nice enough to think of a counter-spell. Hermione returned to her books and tried her very best not to pity Malfoy. _He's a strong man. He'll make it out alive,_ she thought to herself.

She picked up a book about Healing and began to brush up on her limited knowledge on this subject. Hermione wanted to be a Healer and she had already made preparations towards becoming one. Being stuck in this hell hole was not going to be an obstacle. With that, she began reading about simple Healing spells. As she was reading, her eyes kept wandering to Malfoy. She checked the time every now and then, wondering when he would wake up and be free from that horrid spell.

She watched him breath evenly, the slow rise and fall of his chest letting her know he was alive. Hermione came to realise that she cared about him deeply. How could she not after all they have been through? She thought about their friendship as she sank even lower into the ground and rested her head against the wall of the cave. They had an unusual start. She was everything he deemed unworthy in a magical being and he was everything she needed to prove herself to. At least, her younger self. The young Hermione of age twelve had the need to prove that she had every ounce of magical ability even if she was born to Muggle parents. But long gone was that Hermione and in her wake, she left Hermione Granger – the sensible, kind-hearted girl who was intelligent and knew that she did not need to prove herself worthy. Anyone who wanted her to prove herself and doubted her ability was unworthy in her eyes.

And Malfoy who used to belittle her was now someone she trusted with her life. She was honestly comfortable around him. Sometimes when they talked over dinner, their conversation would take a serious turn and head down memory lane. And there were times where she talked about her mother and he would listen. Malfoy had the ability to aggravate every situation and grate on her nerves like no other man could, but she welcomed it. Why? Simply because he was always himself around her. He never bothered to be someone he was not. Well, not since sixth year.

He never walked on eggshells around her even when she was at her weakest. He told her what she needed to hear, not what she wanted to hear. He was brutally honest, giving her the stone cold truth and never sugar coated his words or opinions, and it was refreshing. Because of that, she could speak her mind around him. Not to mention he was also intelligent and could keep up with her. Of course, he was not all sunshine, daisies and butterflies. He has a dark past and was still an arrogant pain in the arse most of the time. He was flawed, but no one was flawless, right?

Hermione shook her head to rid herself of her current thoughts. She was supposed to be reading, not analysing her friendship with Malfoy! She went back to reading, but she eyes and mind kept going back to the man that was a few metres away. She tried her bloody best to stop thinking about him but she failed miserably.

And there was also the question of kissing him.

Oh sweet Merlin, those kisses. They were magical. They were pure, liquid fire. A heated sensation cascaded through her, causing her heart to hammer once again against her ribs. No, she would not think about the feel of his lips on hers. Neither would she think about how their bodies fit perfectly together and how her heart soared into the sky when he kissed the top of her head. Who was she kidding? The entire night's experience, right from when their lips met till the moment she fell asleep was constantly at the back of her mind. Except now, it was all she could think about. She tried to push away the weird feelings that stirred in her chest, but it was a futile attempt.

After all, how can you fight something you can't see, but only feel? She finally admitted to herself that she was falling for Draco Malfoy – the arrogant prat who bullied her senseless for as long as she could remember. The Draco Malfoy that matured and changed in more ways than one, and not to mention, saved her life so many times in the past month. The one and only Draco Malfoy whom she finally realised was her equal.

_Oh this is not good_, she thought to herself as she buried her head in her hands.

"_Just trust me, Granger. Trust me and stay by my side, and you'll be fine. I promise."_

The words rang in her ears. Perhaps falling for Malfoy was not as bad as she thought. And maybe, just maybe, she would be able to conquer her nightmares. With _him_.

* * *

**Author's Note :**_ Merry Christmas! I know it's not the 25th in certain countries yet, but it's well past midnight where I'm at. It's one minute till four in the morning right now. Anyway, here's my present for all of you. What did you think of the dream? And about Hermione finally thinking about her feelings towards Draco? And about the whole chapter generally? And perhaps the story so far? Thank you so much to all of you who put this story on your favourites/alerts. Credits to Christine for being my beta! Have I mentioned how wonderful she is? Do leave a review after you read. I really like knowing what my readers think of the story so far. Constructive criticism is welcomed too! So think of the reviews as a Christmas present, maybe? Once again, Happy Christmas! May all your Dramione dreams come true._

_Cheers, Anne._


	21. The Oncoming Storm

"You wish to deliver some news, Severus?" Voldemort asked. In front of him stood two of his best Death Eaters and yet, there was no sight of the wanted Mudblood.

"My Lord, it was a trap," said Snape impassively and beside him stood Lucius whose face was just as devoid of emotion. His Death Eater robes were torn and Snape's did not look any better. It had a long tear by the side and there was a dried leaf stuck to the bottom of his robes. Lucius's long hair fell in disarray, a huge contrast to his usual persona. They had just returned from the Forest of Dean after their encounter with Hermione and Draco, who turned out to be protecting her.

"And would you care to elaborate on that, Lucius?" Voldemort's eyes had an angry glow, making him look more lethal than he already was. His voice however, maintained that icy tone. This was most definitely the calm before the storm.

"The Mudblood played us for fools! She had the element of surprise on her side and in no time, she killed Carrow, Yaxley and Rowle," Lucius spat. He was genuinely furious. Here he was lying to the Dark Lord's face to protect a Mudblood just because his son had a change of heart.

"Imbeciles! You mean to tell me that a lowly Mudblood of disgraceful heritage managed to kill three of my Death Eaters?" Voldemort gripped his throne with both his hands. His knuckles became ghostly white, and he had a scowl plastered to his face. A flash of suspicion could be seen in the slits he had for eyes, and the two Death Eaters remained silent as they put their Occlumency skills to good use. Lucius could feel the extra presence in his head, how it pushed his boundaries and it was immensely difficult to hide the fact that he was actually shielding something in his mind.

"And where was Draco?" Voldemort finally asked after delving through their minds for a good five minutes with a satisfied look.

"She has his wand and is currently held captive. He was bounded to a tree by magical ropes," answered Snape smoothly.

"And where were the both of you when our friends were killed?" Voldemort said the word friends with a sneer. It was blatantly clear that he did not see them as friends.

"As you ordered, my Lord, we stood on the sidelines but when things got out of hand, we stepped in. We tried to rescue Draco, but she was too quick. So we left," said Lucius dejectedly.

"That's no matter, Lucius. Draco needs a lesson or two about being held captive if he can't even handle a Mudblood," said Voldemort as he loosened his grip on his throne, "Are her duelling skills that good, Severus? I'm sure you must know as you have taught her counterpart." He gave Snape a pointed look so cold that it made the hair on Lucius's arms stand.

"I taught her Potions, my Lord. I haven't seen her with her wand, but I hear that she has a talent with spells and she masters them quickly. There's also the fact that she has a vast knowledge which no doubt gives her an upper hand when it comes to duelling," said Snape evenly. His posture remained stiff and straight.

"I see, Severus, I see. Do you think it was a wise decision to kill her in this world?" said Voldemort in such a shrewd and contemplative voice.

"What do you mean, my Lord?" asked Lucius.

"If I had spared her, would she have been an asset to us?"

"No, my Lord," answered Snape immediately.

Voldemort was deep in thought after Snape's reply. Had he decided to spare anyone from the Golden Trio, it would have been her despite the fact that she was a filthy Mudblood. She could have been the catalyst of a great success.

"I believe you're right, Severus. It would have been too much of a risk," said Voldemort. Besides, she proved to be as stubborn as a rock. Trying to convince her to betray the Light would be _almost_ impossible. Of course, nothing was impossible with a little torture, but it would have been too much of a hassle. She also has a strong mind and there was no guarantee on what would happen when the two worlds merged.

"As for what happened today, there will be a price to pay," he continued.

"Of course, my Lord," said Snape.

"Yes, my Lord," replied Lucius at the same time.

The both of them did not expect anything less. They knew the mission was considered to be a huge failure especially with three deaths on their side and braced themselves for the impending pain. It shook them to the core and sent them crashing to the ground. Lucius's walking stick fell quite some distance away. They resisted the urge to scream in pain and with so much practice in the past, they successfully stayed silent as they trashed on the cold floor. It burned their throat, flooded their lungs, tore at their skin and pierced their mind like a thousand razors digging into their brains. It was pure agony. Their muscles became temporarily dysfunctional as the pain heightened.

Voldemort's eyes had an evil gleam in them. When did they not? They held no mercy, only determination and hatred as well as the desire for unquestionable power. Then, it stopped. Slowly, Snape and Lucius regained their composure and stood up with staggering steps. The latter depended on his walking stick to stand upright and the muscles in his arm still twitched as an after effect of the curse.

"Where are the bodies? Carrow's, Yaxley's and Rowle's?" demanded Voldemort.

"In the forest, my Lord," answered Lucius.

"I want them here now," said Voldemort. Not wasting a second, Snape and Lucius Disapparated to retrieve the bodies of their dead comrades.

At the departure of the two Death Eaters, Nagini slithered towards Voldemort's throne. He reached out his arm to welcome the snake. It curled up on the throne and hissed as Voldemort stroked it.

"Nagini, a hearty meal is on its way."

* * *

It was raining and Hermione was sitting right beside bunk when the Tantium spell was finally lifted. Draco shot upright, panting heavily as he swept his fringe back in one swift move. His eyes frantically scanned the entire cave as if he forgot where he was at the moment, and when he laid eyes on Hermione, he eased up and finally stopped panting.

Just moments ago, Hermione was drowning herself in worry, wondering if the spell was cast wrong. But now that he was awake, she did not have the slightest idea as to what to say_. I hope you slept well was obviously not the way to go about it_, she thought to herself as they locked eyes momentarily before Draco looked away and rubbed his neck.

"Alright there?" she finally asked. His studied her once again and found that her features were etched with concern. Her brown eyes stared back at him as she waited for his response.

"I would think so," he said. He patted the space next to him and in just a few seconds, they were both sitting on the bunk with their backs against the wall. Silence ensued and all that was heard was the soft pattering of the rain from a distance.

"It's called Tantium," Hermione said in a soft voice.

"What is?"

"The spell. The one that served to teach you a lesson. The one that lasted for twelve sodding hours. That stupid spell that played mind games with you _without_ your consent. And all because of me, Malfoy. Me!" Hermione said hastily. Her voice went a notch or two higher.

"Granger, it's hardly your fault. I'm perfectly fine," he said. Draco had never heard of that spell, but he knew exactly what it did. Though it may have brought up many unpleasant memories and thoughts, not to mention the everlasting nightmares, Draco was a master when it came to his mind. Nothing could push through the barriers when he did not want them to, and the spell was no exception.

"Hardly my fault? You were cursed because you were protecting me!" Frustration was building up at a terrifying rate and tears were threatening to spill over.

"Look at me," Draco said softly as he took her balled fists and unclenched them slowly. She lifted her gaze and met his grey eyes.

"Do I not look okay? I bet my whole inheritance that I look as dashing as ever." He flashed his infamous Malfoy smirk at her while his eyes searched hers earnestly. Hermione cracked a small smile and pulled her hands away from his, resting them by her sides.

"Trust you to stroke your ego right after getting cursed," she said. He grinned at her before schooling his face into one of seriousness.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it, Granger. Nothing messes with my mind." It took him a few seconds to register that he called her pretty. She was probably going to think he was possessed, but he really did find her pretty. Absolutely gorgeous. _Simply beautiful_. However, it was definitely not the time to throw around compliments, but the words slipped anyway.

"That's good to know," she said as a blush crept up her cheeks. He cleared his throat.

"So, what's the plan now?" he asked. The redness on Hermione's cheek disappeared immediately and it took with it the awkwardness of the situation. Draco could practically see her mind at work. She bit her lower lip in concentration.

"Well, I came up with something while you were unconscious, but it isn't foolproof. We could easily get caught and have it backfire. But if all goes well, we will have nothing else to do but wait," said Hermione.

"You're being vague, Granger. What exactly is this plan?"

"I read about this spell. It's similar to a Locating Charm in a sense that it seeks out a person. If we could get it to Harry, it would give them a heads up," she said.

"Does it work now that we're in an entirely different world?" he asked, entirely forgetting about what 'it' could possibly be.

"Sadly, no. Which brings us to one of the reasons why this plan isn't foolproof. We need to find a way to get it to the real world and our best bet is Nott." Hermione sucked in a deep breath and braced herself for what was about to happen.

"You must be joking, Granger! I've had enough with that poor excuse of a human being. He is utterly despicable," Draco said with a scowl on his face. He knew he was overreacting a little, but Theo was someone he never wanted to have contact with ever again.

"He's our only choice, Malfoy. Would you like to march right up to Baldy to tell him you're actually from the real world and ask him to send you back so you can tell Harry everything and plan his ultimate downfall?" she asked with a challenging tone as she straightened her posture, giving out a confident aura. Draco merely stayed silent. She was right. Theo was the only one they knew of who travelled back and forth between both worlds.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Hermione said.

"There's a chance that it might fall into the wrong hands in the real world," Draco said, ignoring the smugness that laced Hermione's voice.

"Another reason why this isn't the perfect plan, but it's all we've got."

Draco thought it through for a moment, trying to pick out any other flaws that might jeopardise the entire plan. He found none. _Obviously Granger thought it through very thoroughly_, he said mentally. He expected nothing less than that.

"So how exactly do you plan to give Potter the heads up?" he asked.

"Just a letter will do," she said.

"A letter?" Draco expected some advanced magic, but he was clearly mistaken.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p'.

"And I'll have to get it to Theo?"

"Actually, I was going to take it to him myself."

"Are you out of your mind, Granger? I'm not letting you anywhere near him!" Draco's face was flushed and his eyes were hard indicating that the issue was not up for discussion. But Hermione was not having any of that.

"You haven't even listened to my entire plan yet!"

"I don't bloody have to be–"

Hermione's lips crushed against Draco's roughly as her hands cupped his face. Her lips softened and she kissed him gently, but passionately. He responded with just as much fervour, if not more. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close, deepened the kiss and felt her melt into his warm embrace. She pulled away when the kiss got too heated, and he growled softly. He was enjoying himself until she stopped. The arousal in his pants was more than enough to indicate that he found pleasure in getting snogged like that.

"That's a wonderful way to get you to shut up. Now, listen," she said as if they did not just have the best snog of their lives. He was tempted to go against her wishes so that she would shut him up again, but he decided not to push his limits. With a defeated sigh, he leaned back and felt his arousal bid him farewell.

"If Theo has something he always has on him, I could conceal the letter and once he reaches the real world, it could seek out Harry. All I need to do is sneak into Hogwarts and plant the letter on him. You mentioned he has a room there, right?"

"Yeah, he does. But I'm not sure if he actually lives there, Granger," Draco said.

"Well, it's a chance I have to take."

"And why can't it be me who plants the letter?"

"Because, Malfoy, if Snape and your father really did cover for us, and you went sauntering into Hogwarts with a letter to Baldy's sworn enemy and got caught, you'd be dead in mere seconds," she said.

"Have you forgotten that you're number one on his list of people to capture right now?" he said through gritted teeth. Merlin, the witch was really stubborn sometimes.

"But the difference between you and I is that he would not kill me instantly," she said nonchalantly as though she was explaining the steps to making cauldron cakes. Draco did not know if Hermione had an abundance of Gryffindor courage, or if she was completely unhinged with the way she was so accepting about the fact that she would be slowly tortured to death if she were captured.

"That does _not_ make it okay, Granger," Draco said in a controlled voice.

"Of course it doesn't, but it's safer and easier for me to go. I know my way around Hogwarts far better than you do." she said cautiously.

"I'll be okay," she continued. She took his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"His tie clip. He only has one and he always has it on him even when he isn't wearing a tie," Draco muttered. Hermione could see that he did not consent to the idea of her going alone, but she was glad he did not put up a fight.

"Thank you, Malfoy. I'll just have to shrink the letter, make it invisible and attach it to the tie clip. Once it makes its way to Harry and makes contact with him, it'll be visible and back to its normal size again," she said. Hermione got off the bunk and smiled down at Draco.

"Be careful, Granger."

"Save that for tonight. I'm not going in broad daylight. Or rather, I'm not going when it's raining," she replied. Hermione got to work instantly. With her quill and ink, she started writing on a parchment while Draco merely watched. He was still unhappy with the arrangements but he trusted Hermione and her abilities enough to let her do this on her own.

* * *

Ten minutes ago, Draco was pacing the entire length of the cave. He would have paced the beach if he could, but he promised that he would stay within the safety of the cave. Five minutes ago, he got too worried to pace and opted to sit down by the corner of the cave to read. Just two seconds ago, he gave up on reading and slammed the book shut in frustration. Right now, he was anxiously waiting for Hermione's return. It was an hour past midnight and there was still no sign of her.

What could possibly be taking her so long? She said she would be in and out in no time. All the possibilities went through his head. Different scenarios played in his mind – Her getting caught by Theo of all people, and she was now in front of Baldy putting up a futile fight. That was the main thing he wished did not happen, but he knew it had the highest likelihood of happening.

Fifteen more minutes had passed and Draco felt like he was about to explode from all that worry. Not to mention how frustrated he was at the fact that he was stuck here in the cave. But he was not exactly stuck, was he? He was just bounded by a promise – One that he was willing to break just so he knew Hermione's whereabouts. That made up his mind. Breaking a promise was nothing compared to having Granger in danger.

With his wand in hand, he marched right up to the mouth of the cave when he bumped into the cause of all his worries and pent up frustration. But at the sight of her, those were the last things on his mind. He gathered her into a bone crushing hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"What brought this on?" she asked once he let go.

"It's a quarter past one, Granger. You said you would be back in no time. I didn't know no time meant two hours and fifteen minutes." Draco's hands were in the front pockets of his jeans with his thumbs sticking out.

"I had difficulties locating his room and I wasn't sure if he was actually living there, like you said. But he was, thankfully. I also had to make sure I did the spell right," she offered as an explanation.

He gave her an incoherent mumble followed by a soft grunt as a reply, but his eyes shone with relief. They both walked slowly into the heart of the cave.

"And now we wait?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Now, we wait," she confirmed.

"Tired?"

"Quite," Hermione said as she stifled a yawn and stretched her arms.

"The bunk's all yours, Granger," he said with a mock bow and retreated to his corner to get some much needed sleep.

Hermione chuckled, gave him a mock curtsey in return and thanked him. She settled on the bunk, but kept her gaze on Draco. He could feel her staring at him, but he paid no attention to it. He stretched and tried to make himself as comfortable as one could possibly be in that position. His eyes were almost fully closed when she called out his name

"I could enlarge the bunk a little, if you'd like," she said. Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked at Hermione incredulously. Was she really asking him what he thought she was? Was she honestly offering to sleep in the same bunk as him?

"I mean, I've slept there before and it's a really terrible position to sleep in. It's not good for your neck and back," she continued quickly.

"Uhm, yeah. I would like that, Granger. I promise I will be the honourable man I said I was," he said.

"I had no qualms about that, Malfoy."

She picked up her wand and enlarged the bed. It was not that much bigger, but it was big enough to fit two grown adults. She then inched her way to one end of the bunk while Malfoy awkwardly sunk into the other end. He had never shared a bed with someone of the opposite sex under such circumstances. The only time he ever did was when he needed a quick shag, and it was never with a girl he actually liked. Being on the same bunk as Hermione, a girl he admitted he liked, was an entirely new experience. It was different, and different was good.

There was a great twelve inches separating them and that was how they fell asleep. But needless to say, they both woke up the next day with hardly a millimetre between them. Hermione's body curled up to Draco's in a perfect fit.

* * *

Harry Potter was at the Burrow when he felt a sudden breeze on his lap. Replacing the breeze in its wake was a tingling sensation, as if there was something tickling him through the cloth of his pants. He brushed the top of his pants and his eyes bulged when a parchment materialised before his eyes. He gave a sideway glance at Ginny only to see a look of confusion that mirrored his own. He picked up the parchment, unfolded it and began to read.

_Harry,_

_There isn't much I can explain. I have placed a charm on this letter so that only you can read it, but you know there are such things as Curse-breakers. Malfoy and I are stuck in a parallel world, like in those Muggle sci-fi movies and things are far worse than you can imagine. We're safe, do not worry. As I said, I cannot say much but the past is catching up. The past _will_ catch up. Maybe you should have a drink with Ron and Ginny to discuss matters at the Leaky Cauldron. I'm sure Tom would be delighted to serve you. Be prepared, Harry. Do remember to burn this parchment._

_Otter._

Harry read it again a few more times, committing everything to memory before he lit the parchment up with a quick Incendio. There was no way it was a hoax. It was definitely Hermione's handwriting and she signed off as 'Otter.'

"Harry?" Ginny asked worriedly. She did not like the look at Harry's face at all.

"Get Ron. There's a storm headed our way."

* * *

**Author's note :**_ Wow, it's been a long time, eh? I apologise. I had exams and I didn't want to be distracted. But anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things are gonna get a little more interesting now, I would think. I haven't been able to write any new chapters because I've been extremely busy these few weeks so the next chapter will be posted much later! But it'll be something good, I promise! Credits goes to my beta, Christine! She has done an amazing job, don't you think? Give that review button a go! It'd make my day and motivate me to write! You can also include ideas or certain things you'd like to see happening and I'll see if I can put it in somewhere. The story isn't set in stone yet! Also, ten points to you if you can tell me what inspired the title of this chapter! And you'll get a special shout out when I update again!_

_Cheers, Anne._


	22. Plans

"It has to be that slimy git!" Ron bellowed.

"The bloke's alright, Ron!" countered George.

"Calm down! All of you!" ordered Minerva McGonagall.

Everyone that was crowding around the dinner table in the Burrow fell silent.

"Now, Potter. What exactly did the letter say?" asked McGonagall. Harry recited the letter he received loud and clear. Everyone listened intently; catching every word like their life depended on it.

"It's definitely Hermione," Harry said when he finished the letter. He looked into the eyes of everyone there – Ron, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, George, McGonagall, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Neville and Luna. They all had conflicting emotions.

"The past will catch up," murmured Ginny.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Neville.

"I'm not too sure about that, Neville. It's very vague," answered Harry.

"What if it's a hoax?" Fleur asked.

"Oh, I doubt so, dear. Hermione wouldn't pull a prank like that," said Molly with a grave expression. It was worrisome.

"And I don't think it's Malfoy's fault. He did save her, you know," said Ginny, eyeing her brother sceptically.

"Tom," muttered Harry.

"What? Speak up, mate. We can't hear you," said Ron, successfully ignoring Ginny.

"Tom. She said to go to the Leaky Cauldron to discuss matters and that Tom would be delighted to serve us," said Harry.

No one caught on except Luna.

"Tom Riddle," chimed in her dreamy voice. Everyone paled.

"How is that possible? He died," said Bill.

"I don't know how it's possible. But I have a strong feeling that was what Hermione meant because she has no other reason to mention Tom," Harry answered.

"She's trying to tell us that he's coming back?" Neville asked.

"Either that, or he's already back. I don't know, Neville. All I know is that my best friend and Malfoy are stuck in some parallel world, and that she believes the past is going to catch up. And if I had to doubt anyone, it wouldn't be her," said Harry.

"Alright, everybody. This is a lot to take in and there may be many different ways to look at it. Let's not put pressure on Harry. He knows as much as we know," Arthur Weasley said.

"Arthur's right. Everybody should go home. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone else. Don't even discuss this. We don't want stir things up with the public. We'll have another Order meeting in two days," McGonagall said. Obeying the elderly witch, everyone took their leave. Harry sank into a chair and thought things through.

If the past was going to catch up, he was going to be ready.

* * *

Hermione was as quiet as a mouse as she found her footing against the cold and wet grass of the Forbidden Forest. Malfoy on the other hand sounded like a one-man band, complete with a set of drums as well as an electric guitar connected to an amplifier.

"Can you be any noisier?" she whispered harshly.

"Who put a stick up your arse before we arrived?"

Hermione gave Draco a piercing glare as a warning to shut up. She knew it was not exactly his fault as the sound of crunching leaves under his foot could not be helped. But if he did not even try to minimise the sound, she was going to send him right back to the cave.

"Calm down, Granger. I'll be less noisy," he said. Satisfied with his answer, Hermione turned around and continued walking deeper into the forest.

"Not that I was actually noisy to begin with," he muttered under his breath as he followed Hermione through a route he never took before. Hermione heard him, but she let it slide. She couldn't blame him. After all, he had no idea that the entire Forbidden Forest was crawling with Death Eaters.

Two nights ago when she snuck into Theo's room, she decided to Apparate into the Forbidden Forest first and got the shock of her life when she appeared ten metres away from a group of Death Eaters. Quickly, she Apparated up a tree and grabbed onto a branch for dear life. Thankfully, they were too absorbed in their conversation to notice the pops of Apparation.

However, it struck her as odd. The last time she was here with Draco, the Death Eaters only patrolled the school grounds. The furthest they went was only to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. So she decided to climb a little higher to get a better view of the forest. She spent a good hour and a half observing the entire forest, Apparating from one tree to another, which was why she took much longer than anticipated to return to the cave. The lie she gave Malfoy about wanting to be thorough slipped out easily. There was no need for him to be worried and paranoid about what she noticed – The Forbidden Forest was heavily guarded with Death Eaters. She was worried and paranoid enough for the both of them.

Hermione stopped walking, stared ahead and contemplated which way was the safest to take. Had Draco been less alert, he would have crashed right into her, and that would have made an awful lot of noise. She closed her eyes and pictured the entire forest as she saw it two nights ago.

"Are you sure about this?" Draco interrupted softly. He was not scared, Merlin no! Malfoys were brave, but he had his conservations about this which were not put to ease by Hermione's hesitation.

"I'm not sure at all! But we have no idea where else to look for the Horcrux so we'll just start here. Okay?" Hermione said as she heaved her bag higher up on her shoulder and marched forward, not giving Malfoy a chance to question her again.

They continued their journey in comfortable silence for the next twenty minutes with Hermione leading the way and keeping clear of Death Eaters. She would quicken her pace when she felt they were stepping into Death Eater zone and Draco would follow suit. They were now reaching the part of the Forest that was clear of Death Eaters based on what Hermione observed two nights ago. Feeling a little safer in this new territory, she allowed herself to breathe with ease.

"The undergrowth's getting thicker, don't you think?" Draco whispered as he caught up with Hermione.

"There's no need to whisper anymore, Malfoy. And yes, I suppose it's a little thicker here."

"So there was a need to be quiet back there, but I can make all the noise in the world here?" He was rather curious. What was so different about being a mile back and here? It was the same forest, was it not? Hermione made no move to answer his question which increased his curiosity by tenfold.

"What aren't you telling me, Granger?"

"It's not the time for questions. We'll talk back at the cave," she said. That set off all the alarm bells in his head. She was most definitely up to something.

"Granger."

"Yes, Malfoy?" She quickened her pace, hoping that Malfoy focused more on keeping up with her and not on his curiosity.

"You know you're not going to outrun me," he said as a matter-of-factly. Of course, who was she trying to fool? Draco played Quidditch and probably had the stamina of a horse.

"I wasn't trying to outrun you." As she said that, they reached a massive fallen tree trunk, just like in her dream. Hermione climbed over the obstacle and landed with a rather loud thud.

"Yeah, but you were trying to outrun my question. Spit it out, Granger. You know something I don't know and you're going to tell me exactly what it is," Draco said as he landed right beside Hermione with the gracefulness of a ballerina, flashing a small smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and thought, _Quidditch sure pays off when it comes to things like that._

"Come on! And wipe that smirk off your face." She shifted the bag slightly and started walking again.

"I will.. If you spill the beans," he said. His tone took a more serious turn and he was not fooling around.

With a deep breath, she decided to tell him about the Death Eater activities in the Forbidden Forest. Besides, there was no need for him to worry now that they were in the only area of the forest that had no Death Eaters. Then, it hit her like a brick to the head and she tripped on a tree root. Before she knew it, a strong arm was wrapped around her waist, steadying her.

"Careful there, Granger," Draco said as he released her once she got her footing. Hermione however, paid no attention to Draco. She had a grave expression, but her eyes were absent.

"It's here," she whispered to herself.

"What is? The Horcrux?"

"Yeah, it's here. I'm quite sure of it." Hermione did not know if she should feel excited or scared from that revelation.

"Why are you suddenly so sure?"

"Two nights ago, when I was here to secretly deliver Harry's letter through Theo, I Apparated close to a group of Death Eaters –"

"You what? And you didn't care to tell me this earlier?" He scowled.

"No, wait. Listen. I found it odd so I stayed to observe for an hour and a half –"

"That's why you took so long? Are you out of your mind?" he demanded.

"Just walk with me. I'll explain," she said. Tugging him forward, they set off for what seemed to be the middle of the Forbidden Forest.

"As I was saying, I Apparated from tree to tree for an hour and a half. I noticed that Death Eaters patrolled the entire forest in groups of three or four. But there was this whole area where the Death Eaters never ventured to," explained Hermione.

"Okay. Go on," Draco urged.

"And that's where we are right now. Well, we're sort of at the edge, I think. I didn't want to Apparate into this area that night because I figured there was something life-threatening here seeing how the Death Eaters stayed away."

"And you didn't Apparate us straight into the area tonight for the same reason," Draco concluded as they pushed through some hanging vines.

"Yes. But it hit me just now. What if they stayed away because they were warned to do so by Baldy? What if they thought stepping one foot into this area would blast them a hundred feet into the air and they would explode? What if –"

"I get where you're going, Granger. What if Baldy told them to stay away because his Horcrux was here and he has put up enchantments and spells to keep it safe, and he didn't want his Death Eaters getting in the middle of it, am I right?" he asked.

"Exactly!" Hermione's excitement was contagious for a millisecond before the implications of what Draco said registered in their minds.

Baldy has put up enchantments and spells to keep the Horcrux safe. _And to keep people away._

A long howl echoed throughout the forest as the duo stopped dead in their tracks with wide eyes. What did they get themselves into?

They looked at each other, both contemplating the same thing – Whether to stay and look for the Horcrux, or Apparate out of the forest while they still had the chance. But it was definitely a no brainer.

"We have to stay, Granger."

"Yeah, I know that. It's up to us to get the Horcrux."

With a firm nod, Draco took the lead. His pace was fast, but he made sure Hermione remained two steps behind him the entire time. He came to an abrupt halt when Hermione called out his name, her voice sounding much too controlled for his liking.

He turned around to face her, quirking a questioning eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Remember what you said about the undergrowth? I think it's still getting thicker," Hermione said as she eyed their surroundings. Draco scanned the area around them, one hand reaching for his wand that was neatly tucked in his pocket.

"Run!"

Hermione did not need to be told twice. She took off as fast as her legs would carry her, catching up with Draco who no doubt, could run much faster than he currently was. Around them, the undergrowth was not only getting thicker, but they were getting larger too. It was now one foot thick. The thorns of the undergrowth which were initially harmless and so small in size that it could not even penetrate the human skin was now enlarging into what looked like sharp wooden spikes.

"Diffindo!" muttered Draco. A white light shot out of his wand, clearing the path ahead of him a little.

"Reducto!"

Using similar spells, they both tried their best to blast away the undergrowth. Even then, the undergrowth seemed to continue growing in on them. They had to move faster. The thorns scratched at their jeans, tearing the material and exposing their flesh. Minor scratches appeared on the skin of their legs, some cuts oozing with a little blood. But that was bearable. However, they had to get out of there, and fast because the thorns were already at the perfect size to pierce through limbs, and they were getting closer and closer. The only thing was they did not know how long the undergrowth stretched out.

_Faster_, Hermione chanted in her head. She pushed forward, working her muscles beyond their normal capacity. This was life or death, and there was no way in hell she would allow herself to die here. With her eyes fixed ahead of her, she spotted an area with no murderous undergrowth. Feeling a surge of joy, she ran harder than she ever did in her entire life. After what seemed like ten miles, when in actual fact it was only a hundred metres, she broke through the undergrowth and stumbled into a clearing. She had bleeding cuts all over her legs and a few on her arms as well as her face, but she was otherwise unharmed. She was panting and catching her breath, taking in all the air her lungs could manage.

"We made it," Hermione said breathlessly.

There was no answer. She looked everywhere but all she saw was a calm river that stretched horizontally in front of her, a few very large trees on the opposite side of the river and grass that went on for as far as she could see.

There was so sign of Draco.

She started to panic. Her eyes scanned the area again and again. There was no way this was happening because she was so sure Draco was in front of her. He was, was he not? Or was she so focused on getting out of there that she took a different path out? Or did she outrun him?

She whipped around and looked at the direction she came from. The undergrowth was beyond anything anyone could possibly imagine. It was almost ten feet tall with thorns protruding in different angles. If Draco was still in there, he was probably bleeding out and well on his way to Death's door.

Hermione's head was spinning. Taking deep breaths, she stepped towards the undergrowth while maintaining a safe enough distance. She raised her wand, ready to sever and destroy what she could in hopes that Draco was somewhere in there when an explosion happened. She dove backwards, bits and pieces of the undergrowth falling on her as well as all around her. Hermione pushed herself off the ground and looked back.

She did not notice the huge hole in the mass of undergrowth. All she registered in her head was the image of Draco tumbling onto the ground a few feet away from her with a huge thorn stabbed in his calf.

"Oh, Merlin! Malfoy!" Hermione said in an almost shriek. She hurried towards him and kneeled down. He was clutching his calf in a foetal position, pain clearly written all over his face.

"Pull it out. Now," Draco said between clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry," she soothed. She knew it was going to hurt. Getting a firm hold on the thorn, she counted to three in her head, and pulled with all her might. Blood started oozing out of the wound. Draco had his eyes sewn shut and his lips were pursed into a thin line. Tearing off part of her already torn jeans, Hermione wrapped it tightly around the wound.

"It would have to do for now," Hermione said.

"Fucking hell, the Horcrux better be here," he muttered angrily. Draco stood up slowly with Hermione aiding him.

"Think you can walk?" Hermione inquired. Draco tested out his leg by taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah, I can manage. Where to now?" he asked. His eyes roamed the area and settled on the river.

"I think our best bet would be to cross the river," Hermione said as she picked up her bag that dropped during the minor explosion.

"I don't think I can swim across, Granger."

"I'll swim across. You just stay here," she said as she handed him her bag. She marched off towards the river, preparing herself for whatever danger that could be lurking there.

"Hey, Granger!"

Hermione turned around at the call of her name.

"Be careful alright?" Draco said. Had he been able to swim, he would have offered to swim across. But he was not able to do so, so telling her to be careful was all he could do. With a reassuring smile, whether or not it was to reassure Draco or herself, Hermione turned around and dove into the river.

The water was freezing cold. As she surfaced, she took a gulp of fresh air and started swimming across. After two strokes, she screamed out in pain. Her body felt like it was on fire despite the cold water surrounding her. It was as if her blood was replaced by hot molten lava. Even her hair felt like it was on fire. But the pain was gone just as fast as it came.

"Granger! What's wrong?" Draco screamed.

"Don't come near! Don't touch the water! Not even a drop!" she warned.

"You were scream–"

Another piercing scream cut Draco off. And just like that, the screaming stopped again, and so did the pain.

"That's it, Granger. I'm coming for you," he said as he dropped the bag.

"No! Stop! It's a curse!"

Draco was at a lost. He wanted to save her, but if he tried to swim across as well, they would both suffer from the curse. There it was again, another cry of agony. Only this time, it lasted longer than the previous two.

"Malfoy, I'm going to swim across and levitate you over. Then, you have to do exactly as I say. No questions asked. Okay?" Hermione said through gritted teeth. The pain was unbearable. It was the worst kind of pain because one moment, she felt like she was burning in the fiery pits of hell, but the next, her body felt utterly relaxed until the burning started again.

As she swam across, she could hear Draco giving her encouragement, worry laced in his voice. Even through the cries of agony which progressively got louder and longer, she forced herself to swim stroke after stroke.

Finally, she reached the other end of the river. She pulled herself out of the water and immediately levitated Draco over. Once he was a safe distance from the ground, she dropped her wand and went limp. She did not have it in her to concentrate on levitating Draco anymore. He crashed to the ground, dumped the bag where he landed, and quickly scrambled over to her.

"Granger! Granger! Open your eyes!" Draco said as he shook her by the shoulders.

"The tree. The one with the purple flowers that are yellow in the mid–"

She screamed. The pain was excruciating. Draco sat her upright against his lean body.

"What about the tree?" he asked as he tapped her softly on the cheek.

"Purple flowers."

"And yellow what, Granger?" he pushed.

"Yellow in the middle," she said with a wheeze.

"Purple flowers which are yellow in the middle?"

She nodded.

"Get the roots."

Setting Hermione down, Draco spotted the tree in less than a heartbeat. He ran towards it as fast as his injured leg could carry him, bent down and cut off part of the roots with a spell. Right at the corner of his eye, he saw something twinkling and he was positive it was not part of the tree. But that was the least of his concerns now. Picking up the piece of root he cut off, he ran back to Hermione who was crying out in pain again.

"What now, Granger?"

"Chew it."

_What_, he asked himself mentally. _Was she insane, or was she being serious?_

"Chew it and what?" asked Draco. He decided to believe her. She _was_ the brightest witch of her age after all.

"Make incisions on my wrists, my neck and my chest, and put in bits of what you chewed."

"Which part of your neck and chest?" he asked hastily. There was no time to waste.

"The carotid arteries in my neck, and right above my heart on my chest. Quickly."

Tears were spilling from her eyes. The pain was crippling. Her breaths were sharp and shallow, and that worried Draco to no end. Not wasting a second, Draco did as he was told. Chewing the root felt weird. It was dry and it tasted funny. It was something like chewing stale bread mixed with latex and hay. He did not know how much he had to chew, but he chewed until his jaw hurt. Spitting out the semi-gooey root into his non-dominant hand, he took his wand and aimed it at Hermione's right wrist.

_Just a small incision_, he reminded himself. If he cut too deep or too long, she would bleed out and die right in front of him. Forcing himself to calm down, he made a small cut on her wrist. It was almost an inch long. Blood dripped from the incision and he wiped them away with his hand. Taking a little chewed root, he plastered it on the incision.

"Inside, Malfoy. Not on," Hermione said. Her face held no colour. She was getting paler by the second. Thankfully, Draco was not squeamish when it came to blood. He used his wand to deepen the incision made and stuffed bits off the chewed root into the cut.

"Shit," he cussed. Draco stopped what he was doing, afraid that he was doing more harm than good because Hermione's lips was turning an ugly shade of blue.

"Keep going," Hermione urged.

Deciding to trust her once again since she seemed to think he was doing it right, he did the same to her other wrist, the two sites on her neck and somewhere a little to the left of her sternum. He made sure he was careful and thorough, and when he was done, he waited. There were no more cries of agony, neither were there tears. Hermione just lay down unmoving.

After what felt like forever, the colour of her lips started to return to normal, and the paleness in her face slowly wore off. Draco let out a sigh of relief. Hermione seemed to be getting better. Remembering the twinkling he saw, he went back to the tree and crouched down. There it was – a Head Boy badge. The moonlight bounced off it, making it twinkle in the dark. He picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Malfoy?"

He turned around to see Hermione sitting upright.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as he approached her.

"A curse I read about a few years back. It alternates between making you feel like you're burning and giving you absolute bliss. Except the longer you're cursed, the burning feeling gets prolonged while the other gets shorter until all you feel is the burning. It's funny how Baldy used that particular curse when the antidote is right in the forest," she said weakly.

"There's nothing remotely funny about that curse," he countered.

"I know," Hermione said softly. Her eyes were casted downwards.

"Hey, look what I found," Draco said, effectively changing the topic from the deadly curse. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the Head Boy badge and set it on the ground. Hermione's eyes shone with delight.

"Want to test it out?" asked Draco. With a slight nod, she aimed her wand at the object and muttered 'Incendio'. When the fire died down, the badge was still as good as new.

"It's a Horcrux alright. Let's get out of here. Your wound needs healing," said Hermione.

"My wound is the least of your importance right now, Granger. _You_ need healing," he said as he pocketed the Head Boy badge once again.

"Come on then," she said as she stood up.

"Easy there. You were at the brink of death, you know."

"The antidote has an almost immediate effect, Malfoy. I'm alright," she reassured.

"I'll take your word for it. I'll levitate you across first," he said. He picked up Hermione's bag and slung it over his shoulders once again.

Once Hermione was safely across the river, she mustered all her concentration and levitated Draco across. It would not do to drop him into the river, or even let a drop of the water hit him. On the other side, the undergrowth was back to normal. It did not tower over their heads any longer. There was no evidence of a small explosion either.

"That's our way back. I think we can Apparate halfway through our journey out," Draco said.

"I doubt the undergrowth will attack us again," Hermione said.

"Even if it did, we made it through once, we'll just have to do it again," said Draco confidently. Hoisting the bag a little higher on his shoulder, he took the lead once again, and led Hermione through the undergrowth for a good distance before they Apparated away hand in hand.

* * *

The Horcrux hunt was a success. They were in possession of the only two remaining Horcruxes. Both Draco and Hermione managed to get a good rest back at the cave once they returned. Hermione found Essence of Dittany for Draco's wound and managed to conjure a proper bandage to replace her blood stained jeans. Her own incisions slowly healed on their own and all she did was clean the wounds before settling down to sleep in the bunk beside Draco.

Instead of keeping a distance between them like they usually did ever since they started sharing a bunk, they snuggled up to each other. Draco wrapped an arm protectively and rather possessively around Hermione while she rested her head on his shoulder. Her arm, too was wrapped around his torso and that was how they fell asleep.

They only woke up past noon the next day, which was much later than their usual nine o' clock. She made them a simple lunch and they went about their day like they usually would. Hermione had her nose stuck in a book when she was interrupted by Draco.

"Hey, Granger. What do you want me to do with this?" he asked, holding the Head Boy badge in his hand.

"Keep it with the Hogwarts acceptance letter, I guess. Just don't keep it on you, okay?"

"Why's that?"

"Because it's a horrible item to keep on you. It channels all these negative energy. Just keep it away from you," she answered. She remembered how the locket affected Harry, Ron and herself back then and shuddered at the thought.

"Okay. So when are we destroying it?" he asked as he dropped the badge into the box that contained the other Horcrux with a clink.

She sighed.

"I don't know if I have it in me to destroy another Horcrux," Hermione said. But she knew when it came to that moment and she had to destroy one, she would.

"I don't know if I have it in me to destroy my first Horcrux," replied Draco. While he did not get firsthand experience of destroying a Horcrux, he has read about them, and none of it seemed appealing. Heck, nothing was remotely pleasant.

"We'll think about that when the time comes, right?"

"Yeah, Granger. At least we have both the Horcruxes. Let's just rest for now. It was a long day yesterday," he said. With that, the conversation died down.

It was approaching six in the evening when Hermione finally stopped reading.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach," she suggested.

"Really?" Draco looked at her sceptically.

"Really. After everything that happened, a walk sounds just about right," Hermione said. She picked up her wand and Transfigured Draco's clothes into black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, complete with a matching robe.

"Is this a date, Granger?" he teased.

"Only you would think of it as one. Come on!" She set her wand down and offered her hand to him. She held on tightly to his hand as he pulled himself into a standing position.

Before he knew it, he felt the sudden pull of Apparation, like he was being squeezed into a small hose. When he opened his eyes, he was in a forest. A very familiar forest – The Forbidden Forest.

"What the fuck, Granger? Is this your idea of a joke?"

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm so sorry," Hermione said softly.

"We're getting out of here right now," he said sternly. _She's out of her mind_, he thought to himself.

"No, stop! I planned this all along!" Hermione said determinedly.

"What idiotic plan is this?" He had a rough idea what her plan was, but he asked anyway.

"You would never have allowed this if I discussed it with you," she reasoned.

"Damn right! You'll die, Granger. They're merciless. They'll bring you to Baldy. They'll break you!"

"I know that, Malfoy. I know. But I can do this. I know I can. Trust me, please," she pleaded.

She practiced Occlumency daily. She knew she could shield her mind. As for the physical torture, she would endure.

"They'll torture you," Draco said.

He knew she was set on her decision. He could see that she thought this through for a really long time, and that she will not be deterred. But how could he deliver her on a silver platter to the most inhumane people he ever had the misfortune to meet? How could he allow it when he knew of all the sick and twisted things they could possibly do to her?

"Your faith in me is what will keep me going. They'll find us in a minute or two. Please, Draco. Trust me."

Her usage of his first name made him feel so many things at once. It made him feel more possessive, which made it so much harder to allow her to follow through with her decision. But at the same time, he knew that deep down, this was the best way to go about it. If they staged this correctly, he would be back in the good books of Lord Voldemort, which could allow him to get more information regarding the merging.

He looked into her eyes, her determination was as clear as day. Fear was there, but it was nothing compared to her will. If Draco had to believe in one thing, just one thing, he would believe in her. He enveloped Hermione into a hug and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. She leaned into him and took all the comfort he provided. Draco pulled away immediately when he heard footsteps approaching. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could not help but feel that it was some sort of a goodbye. And she was not ready to say goodbye to Draco yet. She did not think she would ever be ready for that, but she had to be strong.

"I trust you with my life, Draco. So trust me," she said with quivering lips.

Good, she looked the part of a scared prisoner.

Draco gave her a subtle nod, grabbed hold of her shirt and erased any trace of fondness he had for her in his eyes. He schooled his expression into one of a cold hearted man as a group of Death Eaters approached, and he took two confident strides towards them.

"Alert the Dark Lord. I have the Mudblood."

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hello! It's been a really long time! As I've always mentioned, medical school has been taking up all of my time. I haven't written further yet, but I thought that you guys deserve a new chapter. I'll have time to write once my semester is over! Thank you for all the reviews I've been receiving. You guys make me happy. Do continue reviewing! It gives me a lot of motivation and nothing makes me happier than knowing what you thought about the chapter. Again, a huge thanks to my beta, Christine! Till next time!_

_Cheers, Anne._


End file.
